Chuck vs The Long Island Debutante
by Jason75
Summary: In this story set in the year 1930, Chuck Charles is New York City's most famous detective. Sarah Walker is a party girl, who lives on the 'Gold Coast' of Long Island, with her wealthy blue blood father Jack, a lumber magnate. Chuck and Sarah lived in different worlds, until the night everything changed. What follows is a classic 'whodunnit tale'.
1. Maple Bluff Mayhem

**_Chuck vs The Long Island Debutante (1930)_**

_I decided to try my hand at something new. After writing six serialized stories about Chuck and Sarah's life after the beach, I'm moving back in time. Matter of fact, way back to 1930 in an AU story using Chuck characters.  
_

_In this story, Chuck Charles is New York City's most famous detective. Sarah Walker is cast as a party girl, who lives on the 'Gold Coast' of Long Island, with her wealthy blue blood father Jack, a lumber magnate. Chuck and Sarah lived in different worlds, until the night everything changed._

_What follows is a classic 'who dunnit?'._

_I don't own Chuck. Any similarities to any other stories or entities, well, I don't own them either!_

XXXXXXXXXX

**1 – Sarah Walker's Birthday Party, 10 PM, 8/10/1930, Maple Bluff Country Club**

"Would you do me the honor of this first dance."

"I'd love to Angel. But are you sure you want to dance with me? I think near every man in the room is vying for that honor."

"You're the only man for me."

"Very well then. Let's dance."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too Angel."

Sarah Walker grabbed her father's hand, while Jack put his arm around his daughter's waist, and the pair began to dance the most elegant waltz one could imagine.

Jack's business partner, Colonel Burr MacFay sat next Jack's sister, who everyone referred to as Aunt Katherine. On the other side of Aunt Katherine, was Phil Church, who was the Colonel's second in command in his part of the business. Phil was a young, angry man, and unlike the other young men in the room, Phil hated the blue blood country club life and everything it represented.

Other than Phil, every man in the room, was marking his time, waiting to cut in on the father and daughter dance at the most appropriate time. One thing for sure, if Sarah Walker had a favorite man in the room, other than her father, she was not telling anyone. This made her the target of every handsome man on the island, as marrying her would be a sure path to riches. Plus, as a side benefit, Sarah Walker was world class gorgeous, and much nicer than the average snobbish debutante.

Speaking of debutantes, Carina Miller, Sarah's best friend, struggled to catch her breath, as she was green with envy watching Sarah and her father dance. Carina leaned over and whispered to another member of their clique, "Amy, I hate her."

Amy replied, "Yea. It's not enough that she is so damed nice and beautiful, but why is she so frickin rich on top of it? How can we compete?"

Carina smirked, "I don't know about you, but I'm going over to talk to Bryce Larkin. Maybe I can get him to ask me to dance once Shaw or Cole cut in on Sarah's daddy."

Amy nodded, "Good idea, I'm going to go talk to Daniel. If I can get him to dance with me, that might make Sarah at least a little jealous."

Carina stood up and shook her head, "I don't know, I think Sarah is smitten by Cole Barker's English accent. I heard he's British royalty, something like third or fourth in line to be king. But Shaw will not give up easy, I'm predicting fireworks before the night is over. I'm not sure who would win a fight between those two."

Amy was up too, "I gotta run. Looks like Zondra is making her way toward Daniel. I have to head her off."

Carina laughed, "Good luck."

Amy did not acknowledge Carina, as she was already on her way toward Daniel Shaw, who was Jack Burton's second in command. Daniel was a very dark, but dashing young man, in a Clark Gable sort of way.

Suddenly, the lights in the Maple Bluff ballroom went out. Several gasps and whispers went out about the room as people were trying to figure out what was going on. A few seconds passed, and a gun shot was fired. Many of the women in the room screamed and near everyone in the room stood up and instinctively moved toward the open area on the dance floor, which had at least a little light from the patio doors.

Then, as everyone was trying to figure out what happened, the backup generator could be heard churning, and the lights turned back on.

Laying in the middle of the dance floor was Jack Burton on his back. He had been shot in the forehead. A gun was lying at his feet, with a woman's silk scarf wrapped around it.

Sarah Walker was standing next to her father, when she saw him lying in a pool of blood she screamed, "Daddy," and then she feinted. Bryce Larkin beat the other men in the room to the punch, as Sarah crumbled into his arms.

**2 – Chuck Charles, 10:05 PM, 8/10/1930, Big Mike's Pub**

"Morgan, I'm bored. We haven't had a good case in a long time. Have people quit killing each other?"

"I know what you mean Chuck."

"Well, you could always become a gigolo Chuck. There'll always be a market for that." Ellie Bartowski said as she served up another pair of brews to New York City's top detective team of Charles and Grimes.

"Very funny Ellie. Maybe I'll just marry you and we'll have a couple of dozen kids together." Chuck said as his teasing showed his obvious platonic friendship toward his favorite waitress.

"No you don't Chuck. Try to make a move on my girl and I'll take you out back and give you the business." Devon Woodcomb entered the bar area. He was a tall, blond, Adonis-like man. He was the beat cop in the area, and had just punched out, and was now off duty. Devon kissed Ellie as he sat down next to Morgan and Chuck.

Big Mike was the owner of the bar, and true to his name, Big Mike was a massive man. Big Mike chimed in as he set a brew down in front of Devon, "That be a fight I'd pay money to see. My money is on Chucky in spite of the size difference. Devon, you'd try to fight fair, Chucky is sort of sneaky."

"That comes from hanging around Morgan." Chuck Charles had a quick witty way of engaging others.

Morgan nodded his head, "That's right. But I have to be sneaky. Look at me. I'm barely bigger than Jimmy Durante."

"Or slightly smaller." Devon laughingly responded.

Ellie put her arm around Morgan, "Don't let them tease you Morgan, we all know good things come in small packages."

"That's not what you said last night Baby."

"That's enough Devon." Ellie scolded her big, good natured boyfriend.

"Yea. That's more than I needed to hear Devon. Morgan, we need a case." Chuck sipped his brew returning to his bored demeanor.

The phone rang.

"Big Mike's." The owner answered. Big Mike began to intently listen, occasionally nodding his head and answering "UH huh," before he finished with, "Sure, I'll tell them."

Big Mike then turned to Chuck and Morgan, "You got your wish Chucky. That was Lester, Jeff and he are at the Maple Bluff Country Club. Some blueblood named Jack Walker has been murdered. They almost didn't call, sounds like an open and shut case, the daughter did it to gain the inheritance."

Chuck stood up, "We'll see about that. Morgan, get up. Let's go. We have a case to solve."

XXXXXXXXXX

_I'm pretty sure every character is introduced. Did the characters seem appropriate for their role? Did Sarah Walker commit the murder? If not her, then who?_


	2. Chuck vs Character

**_Chapter 2 Chuck vs Character_**

_A few points I'd like to inject as author's comments. Chuck Charles is neither completely Chuck Bartowski nor Nick Charles, he is a little of both. Matter of fact, I could make a case that Chuck Bartowski from 'Chuck' is more like Nora Charles than Nick. I suppose the same could be said of Sarah from 'Chuck', in some ways she is more like Nick than Nora.  
_

_Anyhow, try to keep an open mind about the characters and enjoy them for what they evolve into in this story, for both how they are like characters you know and love as well as how they are different. Same with the story, it's not consistent with either Chuck or The Thin Man, it's something different. Yet … I have a clear plan to do two things by the end, one relates to Chuck, the other to The Thin Man. When finished, I'll reveal the two goals, and you can tell me how I did._

_I added the word 'platonic' in chapter one to the Chuck – Ellie teasing to clarify the nature of their relationship. The purpose of the scene was to show that Chuck Charles, unlike Chuck Bartowski in the TV pilot at his birthday party and like Nick Charles, was a bit of a ladies man. Chuck Charles' flirting response to Ellie Bartowski,shows that if he met the right girl, he'd be willing to settle down from his amorous ways that Ellie alluded to by calling him a gigolo. Does my story have any characters who may be worth settling down with? Maybe? Just maybe?  
_

_Several other questions or issues raised in the reviews will be addressed in the story going forward, one or two were part of the plan, but one or two I will add as result of the reviews. I'm grateful for how good your reviews are, they contribute immensely to the story. Thank you!_

_In the reviews, several guessed that Sarah Walker did not kill her father and many added that Daniel Shaw did. I have a plan for this story, the murderer is set in stone so to speak, again, keep an open mind in weighing the possible suspects. I promise you that I have some fun with Daniel. In my opinion, he's a wonderful character if used in the right manner._

_You will find out in subsequent chapters, I'm going to also have some fun getting famous people from that era into the story. In this chapter, that means Bobby Jones. This golf reference has a bit more meaning than some of you might be able to guess, depending maybe on what you know about golf?_

_Speaking of guessing, I wonder if the direction this chapter takes will surprise you, or if you will get it right away? The title of Chapter 2 is Chuck vs Character._

XXXXXXXXXX

**1 – Car Ride to the Hamptons, late evening, 8/10/1930, Chuck's beat up Chevy**

"What's the plan?" Morgan asked Chuck.

Chuck replied, "I talked to Police Chief Casey just before we left. He told Jeff and Lester to shut down the Country Club for the night, we can examine the crime scene in the morning. They have the case report waiting for us to review at the hotel. Casey's going to meet us at the Southampton jail in the morning. He called in all the witnesses for us to interrogate."

Morgan was fooling around with the radio trying to find some music, "Chuck, I can't believe our Jeff and Lester work for Casey. How can he put up with them? And why did they call us at all?"

Chuck smiled at Morgan, "Morgan. Someday cars will have something we can plug straight in to play music from. Wouldn't that be cool? And to answer your other question, Casey has an agreement with Governor Montgomery, that anytime a high profile crime gets committed in the Hamptons, that he calls us. The rest of the time, the Southamptons has virtually no crime, it's a perfect place for slackers like Jeff and Lester to be cops. By lunch time tomorrow, Governor Montgomery will have a dozen or more calls with questions over this sorted affair. So we're brought in, to come up with some answers."

Morgan nodded, "You mean like a miniature record player? That would be the cat's meow. Coming up with the answers for bigwigs and head honchos, that's why we get paid the big bucks, eh boss?"

Chuck smugly smiled, "Yea. Big Bucks. Right. That's why we live above Big Mike's."

Morgan laughed back, "Chuck. Your ship will come in someday. You're going to be rich and famous. I know that for a fact."

Chuck shook his head no, "I hope not. I'm comfortable where I'm at. Having money only creates problems Morgan. As proof, look at those sorry souls we're going to deal with tomorrow. Any other questions Morgan?"

Morgan answered, "Yea just one. You said that Chief Casey arrested the daughter for the murder. Are we going to talk to her first or last in the morning?"

Chuck got a little more serious, "The suspect you mean Morgan. We have this little rule about 'innocent until proven guilty' in this country. But to answer your question, we'll talk to her last. I want to get a feel for what is going on, before I talk to her."

Morgan nodded, he liked when Chuck talked like that, "Sounds good, I'm going to get some sleep."

Chuck, in his own way, tried to apologize for lecturing Morgan, "Too bad. I was thinking, if I was stuck on a desert island, and could have one last sandwich, what ingredients would I have on it?"

Morgan was ready for that question, as Chuck veered into Morgan's area of expertise, "Jeepers Chuck. That's easy. Hey. What a minute. I know what you're doing. You want me to stay awake to keep you company. OK. I'm game. Homemade Rye bread, pastrami, mayo, lettuce, pep – pep – perooo ..." Morgan dozed off for the rest of the drive.

Chuck and Morgan arrived around midnight, checked into a hotel, took custody of the murder case file, and got a little shut eye. They had a big day in front of them.

XXXXXXXXXX

**2 – The Window to Her Heart and Soul, 8/11/1930, late night / early morning, Southampton City Jail**

Sarah Walker hadn't slept all night, as she was crying too hard to fall asleep. Her father was her life, as her mother had died of influenza when she was small, and he never remarried. She had no brothers and sisters, and near everyone else in her life was trying to take advantage of her and her money in one way or another.

The Southampton police station was across the street from the park her father often took her to when she was a little girl. The park was Sarah's most important place. The day Sarah's mother died, her father pushed her on a swing in the park for hours. Neither said a word, they shared their grief together while doing something simple. Now that Sarah was grown, Sarah would often go to this same park to get away and think.

How ironic, now that he was lost, Sarah had a window in her cell with a clear view of that park, almost like her father was with her again, to be with her as she grieved his loss in silence. Sarah sat on the chair in her cell, with her feet underneath her, staring out that window and crying.

The long night finally passed, as Sarah took note of the rising sun. Sarah still had not slept. Her crying was now more sobbing, in a manner that she at times struggled to get air, nearly going into convulsions at time. Out of the corner of her eye, a small girl came into view. The girl was not much older than Sarah was when she lost her mother.

The girl stood on the sidewalk, next to where the cars parked on the street to visit the police station. The little girl had five puppies with her, all on a leash. But the little girl was crying.

"Ohhh. Poor thing. I bet she lost one of the puppies." Sarah said out loud. These were the first words she spoke since she was locked in the cell during the night.

Sarah saw Bryce Larkin's stylish Austin pull up and Bryce get out as the interrogations were to begin soon. "Oh good. Here comes Bryce. He'll help her." Sarah and Bryce were friends since they were babies. Many assumed they would marry some day, and Bryce asked Sarah for her hand more often than Sarah could count. But since Shaw emerged as Jack Burton's right hand man, Bryce was pushed to the background. Bryce hated Daniel Shaw.

"Oh no Bryce, what are you doing?" Sarah again said out loud, as Bryce noticed the little girl and he made a wide circle around her to avoid her. Bryce was Sarah's father's attorney, and behind Shaw now that Jack was dead as the second most powerful man in her father's business. "Well, at least you can arrange to get me out of her Bryce." Sarah whispered to herself.

Next to pull up was Cole Barker. Cole pulled up in a Cadillac convertible with all the bells and whistles. Sarah met Cole earlier in the summer, when she served as the Hostess and Starter for the Walker Cup Golf Matches. Cole was captain of the British Team, and many thought that he was a better player than Sarah's good friend Bobby Jones. Cole tried to sweep Sarah off her feet that weekend, and was frustrated by how little progress he was able to make. Once the matches ended, he stayed on in the Hamptons. Cole had awarded Jack's company with so much new British business, that Jack and the Colonel had to double the workforce.

"Oh good Cole's here. He'll help her." Cole marched straight up to the girl, who said something to Cole. Cole smiled as answered, reaching into his wallet, and he gave the little girl some money. This only made the little girl cry harder. Cole shook his head as if he didn't understand and walked off toward the police station.

"Oh Cole. That's typical. You think you can buy your way into anything, don't you? Help her, don't just give her money." Sarah was disappointed, as Cole had potential, but always disappointed her at the times he could have maybe had a chance with her.

Finally, a rather gaudy Deusenberg pulled up. Sarah reacted accordingly, "Ewwwh. I hate that car. OK Daniel. Surprise me. Help that poor little girl."

Shaw got out of his car. All five of the puppies started growling immediately. Shaw headed straight for the puppies and the little girl. The little girl did not know any better, and started to talk to Shaw. Shaw put his hand up and pushed her out of the way. The puppies continued to growl but still yielded to Shaw's gait. All of the puppies that is, except one, who bit onto Shaw's leg, hard enough to draw blood.

"Dammit." Shaw said as he kicked at the puppy. Eventually sending it sprawling away.

"Yelp. Yelp. Yelp." The little puppy cried as it rolled back onto his feet, no worse for wear.

Shaw hastily walked away, leaving the sad little girl and her puppies.

Sarah was stunned at the overt meanness that Shaw displayed. "That's low Daniel, even for you."

Shaw had, only last night, asked her to marry him, and promised to mend his ways. Sarah had mostly only heard of Shaw's violent outbursts, as he acted like a perfect gentleman around her. Jack had warned Sarah to avoid Daniel, that he was a bad person, and was only after her money. Yet, Shaw had something on Jack that kept Jack from firing Shaw, and Shaw was around Sarah all the time.

As Sarah was shaking her head in disgust over Shaw's mean spirited behavior, Sarah noticed a beat up Chevy park up the street away from the little girl, as all the parking spots close to her were now taken. Out of the passenger side, a little man jumped out and quickly crossed the street toward the station, while the driver stayed inside. Finally the driver emerged with a handful of papers, arranged in a somewhat messy fashion. Several dropped to the pavement as the driver closed the car door, sending him to one knee to pick things up.

"Those two clowns aren't going to be any help. Although, the tall, thin fellow is kind of cute." Sarah thought.

Chuck stood up, papers in hand, and said, "Morgan, go ahead inside. I'll catch up in a minute."

"Everything OK?" Morgan asked.

"Yea. I have an important side job to take on. A young woman in distress." Chuck flashed a smile at Morgan.

Sarah whispered to herself, "What a kind smile he has."

"Sure, whatever." Morgan was already half way to the front door of the station. Morgan was used to Chuck going off on quirky little adventures and knew it was best to let him be.

Sarah was close enough to the street, that she heard the conversation and whispered to herself, "My oh my. Chivalry is not dead after all. He's going out of his way to help her." Sarah's mouth formed a gentle smile, for the first time in almost a half a day, as she watched the tall, thin man approach the little girl.

As Chuck approached the girl, the puppies began to frantically jump, as they sensed the warmth in the man. Chuck went to one knee so the little girl would be comfortable talking to him.

"Can I help you little miss?" Chuck flashed a grin as he asked.

"Mister. Thank you. This is the worst day of my life," the little girl anwered.

"Why is that? Maybe I can help? But first you have to tell me your name. My name is Chuck."

"My name is Missy. Mr. Chuck, it 's my cat. Felix. I lost him."

"Well. That's a big problem. But this is your lucky day. You see, I'm a detective. I specialize in finding missing people. I think we can extend that to cats, don't you?"

"Sure Mr. Chuck. But I looked real hard. She's nowhere to be found."Missy nodded her head no to emphasize the magnitude of her problem.

"Tell me, is your cat white, with brown spots?"Chuck asked.

"She sure is. How did you know?" The girl's eye's widened.

Chuck turned and looked back toward his car as he said, "Well, I just happened to see such a cat in a tree next to my car. Should we see if that is the cat we're talking about?"

"Sure thing Mr Chuck." The little girl was now smiling.

Chuck put his hand out and walked the little girl over to the tree.

The little girl broke out in a huge smile, "FELIX. You naughty cat. Come here this minute." The little girl was most relieved.

"Maybe I can help." Chuck reached into the small tree with one hand, and was able to pull the cat from the tree.

"YEEEoooWWW" The cat screeched as Chuck was ballancing the cat in the air. The cat jumped first onto Chuck's head, and then into the little girl's arms, knocking Chuck to the grass, and sending all of his paperwork flying into the air.

Sarah started laughing out loud as she watched. For a moment, time stood still, as if she was stuck by cupid's arrow, all of her worries went away, and like the little girl, Sarah Walker's tears had been wiped away by the tall, thin man's chivalry.

Sarah's cheery mood was interrupted with a voice calling her name. "Sarah. Are you OK?" Bryce Larkin was at her cell door, and Sarah Walker was jolted back into the reality of her grim situation.

XXXXXXXXXX

_'Character is how you act when noone is watching.' Remember this tidbit of wisdom, because you never know who is, maybe it will be your very own Chuck Charles or Sarah Walker catching you doing a good deed?_

_I'm taking things a little slow for now, but I'm really looking forward to the scene at the jail in the next chapter, which is not yet titled, but might be called "Stop the Presses, it's ..." Any guesses on what word(s) complete that line?_

_How is my Chuck / Sarah / Thin Man balancing act going so far?_


	3. Stop the Presses

_**Chapter 3 Stop the Presses.**_

_Authors Notes: My stories hit a point, where my words commit me to a certain path, with no turning back. This chapter is that point, hence the title, 'Stop the Presses.' _

_Or this title could mean something all together different._

_For Chuck fans, the word 'cat' gets interjected at a fun spot, see if you even notice. And I manage to get an Oh Boy out of Chuck Charles, again, my way of having a little fun!_

_I use a few words and props from the 1930's. I wish I could use more, I'm trying. _

_I'm most pleased to tease that this chapter's famous person from the era usage is none other than Myrna Loy. For those not 'Thin Man' fans, Miss Loy was the actress who played Nora Charles, who inspired this story's Sarah Walker character._

XXXXXXXXXX

**Bryce and Sarah's Relationship Snapshot, 8/11/1930, when and where we left off  
**

"Bryce, what's going on?" Sarah asked Bryce.

"Sarah. Did you get any sleep?" Bryce had never seen Sarah look so miserable.

The look of pity for her on Bryce's face angered Sarah, "Don't worry about that. How come I'm still locked up? I'm innocent."

Bryce apologetically replied, "Some gum shoe from New York is coming this morning to help out with the crime. Sheriff Casey has us all coming in to be interviewed. I can't do anything to get you out until after that."

This answer threw a curve to Sarah, "A detective? Is he a tall dreamy looking man?" Did I just call him 'dreamy' Sarah thought to herself.

If Bryce was more observant he would have noticed that Sarah was blushing. Still, he picked up on her interest in the subject, or the man in this case. "I don't know. Never met him. Why, are you thinking of adding him to your stable of men?"

Sarah was hurt by the sarcastic answer, "Bryce. That's not fair."

Bryce realizing how he sounded, tried to cover it up, "I know, I know. It seems that way sometimes. Who can blame them, blame us really?"

Sarah, as she had near a thousand times before, answered in a lecturing tone, "Bryce, you've always known where you stood with me. So does Shaw. And Cole is going to find out next time I see him. Now, let's talk about my being in prison and daddy's murderer. I want to get out of here. While I'm here, daddy's real killer is on the loose."

Bryce somewhat meanly replied this time, as if he enjoyed having the upper hand on Sarah, "Sarah, as I said, this detective is going to interview us. I already have a call into Uncle Teddy's old friend, Judge Greasepalm. Once the detective is finished with us, I'll get you out. I promise."

Sarah was done with Bryce. She knew she couldn't count on him, "Very well. Why don't you go back out into the office and get things moving. I want to be alone."

Bryce was baffled, as this was not at all how he planned this meeting to go, he had meant to use his upper hand to woo Sarah, he had done near the opposite, "OK. See you soon Sarah."

Bryce about walked out of sight, when he slowly turned, and very awkwardly said, "And Sarah, sorry about your dad. We all loved him you know."

Sarah softened her tone a little in reply, even though she was not impressed with the late sympathy shown by Bryce, "Thank you Bryce. Now please, go see what you can do. And could you ask Lester to come in here?"

"OK. Will do. Anything."

Cole and Shaw entered the cell area as Bryce was leaving, but Deputy Barnes stopped them. "Chuck Charles is here, the interrogation's going to get started. You can flirt with the murderess later."

"Chuck Charles. So that's his name. Interesting." Sarah heard Jeff mention the detective's name, causing her to instinctively put her hands to her heart, then quickly threw her arms down as she whispered to herself, "Stop that. You've never even met the man."

Meanwhile, Jeff grabbed Shaw and Cole by their arm to escort them back into the main office, as Lester stood behind him comically adding, "Yea, you tell em Jeffrey."

"By the way, Lester, Sarah wants to see you." Bryce said to Lester as Bryce almost had forgotten Sarah's request.

Sarah also heard that, causing her to whisper to herself, "Bryce, so much for willing to do anything. You almost forgot to send Lester in here."

For once, Shaw and Cole were in agreement, as they shrugged their shoulders at each other over the buffoonery displayed by the two deputies, yet they obeyed and walked back into the main office, a few steps behind Bryce.

XXXXXXXXXX

**The Witnesses Gather, 8/10/1930, Sheriff Casey's office**

As the group entered the main office of the Southampton Sheriff's office, Chuck Charles walked into the front door.

Chuck Charles immediately made eye contact with his old friend Casey. "Casey."

Casey responded, "Chuck. Good to see you."

"Ahem. Ahem." Bryce cleared his throat to try to break into the conversation.

Chuck immediately got down to business, monkey business that is, "Casey. Poker tonight? Bring Jeff or Lester, that at least will cover my gas money for the long drive up here. Anyone else you want to invite too."

Casey got Chuck back on track, "You figure you'll have this thing wrapped up by then?"

"Ahem. Ahem." Bryce again tried to break in, to get things started.

"The deadly debutante did the dastardly deed, didn't she?" Morgan laughed at his play on words.

Casey grunted, then commented, "Looks that way. It was her daddy's gun, and her scarf wrapped around it. I was a little embarrassed to even call you. But you know how Governor Roan Montgomery gets? He's going to have the Attorney General here breathing down my back if we don't get this case closed, and fast."

Chuck nodded, "OK. OK. I get it. I went through the case report already. Based on that obnoxious 'caddy' parked out front, I assume the golfing god, Cole Barker is here. Send him into the interrogation room, let's begin. Chuck finally turned to Bryce. "Did you want something my good man, time is money you know. Casey, you'd think these blue bloods would know that?"

Bryce was embarrassed by how inept he was around Chuck, "No, was only trying to move things along."

Chuck continued, "Well good then. Are you the mouthpiece driving the Austin?"

Bryce said "I am."

Chuck continued his attack on the slow, but well meaning young man, "Good. You can get me some coffee and join us in the room."

Chuck was on a roll, "And you, Duesenberg, you're the third member of the guys chasing the 'distressed damsel's dough'. You may as well join the party. You look like you'll be good for a couple of lies that will get my investigation brewing. Come on now you dolt."

Shaw wasn't sure what that meant, but he didn't like Chuck Charles at all. Shaw nodded in a most disgusted manner. He wanted to get up and fight Chuck, but cooled off, this wasn't the time or place he thought.

Carina, Zondra, and Amy walked in as Shaw walked away. All three looked somewhat dishevelled, as this meeting was way earlier than they usually awoke.

"Look at what the 'cat' dragged in!' Chuck quipped at the sight of the three.

"I don't know who you are, but you have some nerve dragging us in here to be questioned." Carina shrilly scolded Chuck.

Chuck answered, "Chuck Charles."

"Huh?" Carina confusedly replied.

Chuck smugly replied, "You said you didn't know who I was, I'm Chuck Charles. I'm guessing you're Carina, based on Casey's report of a tall, skinny and beautiful woman with a loose tongue. And this is Zondra, tall and yikes, you are a dark haired beauty. And this is little Amy, cute as a bug's ear. Now that the introductions are out of the way, you can join the fellows inside. I'll be right in."

Carina continued her complaining, "I'm going to make sure you get in a heap of trouble for making us come in here this early. You haven't seen the last of us."

Chuck condescendingly nodded his head and put his arm around Carina, guiding her into the interview room, "Of that I'm sure my dear. Come. Come. In you go."

Next to show up, was Aunt Katherine, who had come with the girls, but walked slower. Aunt Katherine was escorted in by Jack's chauffeur, Harry Tang.

"You must be Aunt Katherine. Pleased to meet you. I'm Chuck Charles."

"Char-rules. You'd better have a good reason for this. You forced me to cancel my golf lesson, with the Maple Bluff golf pro."

"Oh I do Aunt Katherine. I have plenty of reason. You want to find out who killed your brother, don't you?" Chuck could tell the blue blooded woman held him in complete disdain as he guided her into the interrogation room to join the others.

Phil Church and Colonel MacFay walked into the front door as Chuck was about to close the interrogation door and begin.

"Colonel MacFay. Glad you could make it. Just in time." Chuck called out from the doorway.

The Colonel was already agitated, "I'm a busy man Mr Charles. This had better be worth it."

Chuck nodded yes, "It will be, trust me. And Mr Church I presume. Come on in, join the party. If a fight breaks out, maybe you'll be on my side. You look like you can handle yourself."

"What's it to ya buster?" Phil Church was not a blue blood. Not at all.

Chuck laughed at the gruffer manner Church spoke, a manner that Chuck was most used to, "Oh nothing. Nothing at all. At least for now."

MacFay and Church joined the others and the interview was about to begin.

Chuck popped his head out the door one last time before he began, "Morgan, you coming?"

"Yes boss." Morgan replied as he scurried into the interrogation room from his spot in the main office next to Jeff. Morgan loved being Chuck Charles' stooge.

XXXXXXXXXX

**The Plot Thickens, 8/10/1930, In the Interrogation Room**

As Chuck was settling in to begin, Daniel Shaw spoke up, "You'd better release Miss Walker this moment. She has lots of friends in high places, and they won't forget that you are the reason she had to spend the night after her father died in a jail cell."

Chuck laughed at Shaw's impotent threat, "Yes. I suppose you're right. I won't be getting any Christmas presents from the Hamptons anytime soon. Let's begin. Who will get control of Jack Burton's money if Miss Walker is hanged for killing her father."

A hush fell over the room, as the question jabbed straight to the heart of the matter.

Bryce Larkin, the family attorney, responded. "Aunt Katherine gets about ten percent of Jack's fortune, Sarah the rest. Katherine is also the primary heir in Sarah's will, about half I would guess. Although Sarah has taken good care of all her friends and charities in her will."

Bryce had Chuck's full attention, "All her friends?"

"That would be Amy, Zondra, Bryce and I, Mr Charles." Carina answered.

Aunt Katherine fidgeted in her chair as she stood to become possibly the richest person in the world if she inherited over half of Jack's fortune, "Don't look at me." she said directly to Chuck. Katherine continued, "I'd look at Colonel MacFay if I were you. He's been dealing dirty in the business for years. Jack forced the Colonel to do things honest. With Jack out of the picture, the Colonel is free to do as he pleases."

The Colonel went on the offensive, "Don't forget that Shaw already has taken Jack's seat on the board. He is a nobody, who suddenly has all that power."

Shaw piped in, "The Colonel wouldn't have killed Jack, that's what he has Phil Church around for."

"Why you." Phil started to stand up, only to feel the large hand of the law on his shoulder. Sheriff Casey firmly planted Phil back in his chair.

The room went silent, which gave Chuck a chance to poke fun at the blue bloods, "Gee, it was just getting fun. The one thing that gets you blue bloods talking, it's trying to lay your hands on each others money."

The room stayed silent, as the group was a little embarrassed by how quickly they turned on each other.

Chuck asked his next question, "Tell me about the scarf?"

Shaw answered, as everyone else was still kind of embarrassed, "The scarf. Sure. Sarah opened gifts around 7PM, before dinner. The scarf was a present from the Colonel. Pure silk I understand."

Chuck looked at the Colonel, "Colonel MacFay sir, you don't strike me as having that kind of taste."

"I don't you fool. I asked the girls to help me pick out something nice," the Colonel answered in a most disagreeable tone.

"The three of us picked it out for the Colonel Mr Charles." Zondra answered.

"And where did you buy the scarf?" Chuck asked.

"Emma's Emporium. It's Sarah's favorite place to shop." Amy volunteered.

Chuck nodded at Amy, "Thank you Amy. Where did the presents go after they were opened?"

Since Chuck addressed Amy, she answered, "They stayed on the table all night long."

Chuck continued, "The table by the band from the report I read, on the other side of the room from where you were all sitting?"

Several answered that question with a quick, "Yep."

Chuck followed with, "So if anyone had gone to the table, you all would have seen them?"

"Of course you imbecile." Aunt Katherine's patience was running thin.

Bryce Larkin knew where this was going, "Mr Charles. We all saw her with it. You see, Sarah did a magic act on the stage for us boys, right before the dancing started. She does every year. She used the scarf as a prop."

Chuck looked confused, "Whose idea was it to use the scarf?"

The room was silent.

Chuck looked around to scan faces, "Nothing? OK then, that's a question for Miss Walker. Us boys? Just who would that be?"

Bryce answered, "Phil, Shaw, Cole, Skip, and myself."

Chuck was amused by Bryce, Bryce represented everything Chuck was glad he wasn't, "Well, you're hardly boys, are you? Forget that, who is this Skip person?"

Cole finally fielded a question, "Skip Johnson, he's the golf pro at Maple Bluff. Good friends with Bryce and myself."

Bryce laughed as he knew where Cole was going with the Skip story.

Cole continued, "But, Shaw hates him. Shaw owes him a big sum of money, gambling on golf. Skip is popular with the lady members. Skip's long off the tee, if you know what I mean."

Carina, Zondra and Amy all snickered at the 'long' comment, while Aunt Katherine grunted, as she turned crimson red.

Chuck laughed at Cole, "Hmm. Long off the tee, I think I do. Anyhow, so the last person with the scarf was Sarah, and you all saw her with it just before the dance began?"

Zondra spoke up, "Well, if you put it that way. Yes. But Sarah couldn't have committed the murder, I'm sure I saw her put the scarf back on the table when she finished the magic act.

Chuck nodded, "OK then. Let's try another question. I read in the report where you all were standing when the lights went off. You had to see a flash? Where was the shot fired from?"

Phil spoke up, "From right in front of the old man's forehead."

Chuck looked at the whole group as he asked, "That would make it seem like Miss Walker had to fire the shot?"

"Yea. But the lights were off for at least five seconds, and everyone got up, we all were on the dance floor heading toward the patio doors to get out. Even Aunt Katherine, with her bad leg. When the lights came back on, all of us were around the body. Who knows who could have gotten there in time to shoot?" Cole added in.

"The murderer I presume." Chuck answered Cole's question, then asked, "How about the gun?"

Aunt Katherine was steaming mad at Chuck, "This is ridiculous. Everyone in Southampton knew Jack had a gun in the bureau by the front door of the main house. The fact the gun was Jack's makes Sarah no more guilty than Anna Wu."

Chuck was stumped, "Anna Wu?"

Amy answered with a great big smile, as she liked Chuck, "Her father owns the best Chinese restaurant in the Hamptons. You have to try the sizzling shrimp Mr Charles."

"OK then. Thanks Amy." Chuck had the group worn down a bit, so he threw out a general question, which often brought out good results in his investigations, "OK, anything else anyone wants to add?"

Bryce spoke up, "I hesitate to bring this up Mr Charles, but someone will. At the dance, before she opened gifts, Sarah and her father had a huge argument outside on the terrace. We all heard it."

"OK, I'll bite, anyone have an idea what it was about?" Chuck baited the group.

Aunt Katherine was all riled up, "I'll tell you what it was about. My brother Jack wanted Sarah to get married. All three of these gold digging young man asked her in the past few days. Jack told her he was going to cut her off if she didn't marry."

"Boys?" Chuck said in his most condescending way emphasizing the word 'boys'. "Is that true?"

"I asked yesterday, Mr Charles." Cole answered.

"Shaw, Bryce, did you ask yesterday too?"

Both men nodded.

Chuck laughed heartily, "And I thought only woman were 'gold diggers'. Great to see that we have equal opportunity in this country."

Shaw had enough, "Why you."

Phil Church, who silently was having a great time, stuck his leg out as Shaw rushed for Chuck. "Oops." Church added.

Sheriff Casey firmly grabbed Shaw's arm as he helped Shaw up, "Sit down Shaw. That temper of yours is going to land you in the hospital someday when you try to write a check you can't cash. I'd recommend you leave Chuck Charles alone, for you own good."

Chuck was unfazed, and he continued speaking and scanning the group, "Yes, I imagine Miss Walker's choice was going to make two men very unhappy. Maybe unhappy enough to kill her father and frame her for murder?"

"That's enough. I'm leaving." Cole Barker stood up only to be set back in his seat by Casey. Jeff had Shaw under control, and Lester made Bryce stay seated.

"This love / hate thing is not confined to the so called 'boys', how did Miss Walker's hypnotic control over all the men make you other three woman feel? Mad enough to kill?" Chuck looked at Amy, Zondra and Carina as he asked.

"We understood, even if we didn't like it." Zondra answered quickly, with a hint of sadness.

"And I agree with her father. She had to say yes to someone. Bryce knows how I feel about him, I for one am willing to wait." Carina added in.

"It was rotten. I didn't like it at all." Amy was the frankest of the three.

Chuck walked over by the door, "Yes, I suppose it was rotten Amy. OK then, I've heard enough. That's all for now. But don't go taking any long trips."

Sheriff Casey ushered the nine witnesses out of the room.

"Bring in the suspect Sheriff. I'm anxious to meet this Sarah Walker. I want to see for myself how this one woman can cast a magic spell over three such attractive and powerful men, all that money or not." Chuck said to Casey as he was walking away.

"Hrrruuuppphhh." Casey grunted in reply.

XXXXXXXXXX

**That Magic Spell, 8/10/1930, In the Interrogation Room**

Once everyone left, Morgan and Chuck were in the room alone.

"That didn't go too well for the 'deadly debutante'. She sounds guilty." Morgan said to Chuck.

"On the contrary, that was a great start." Chuck was standing up in the middle of the room while making notes in a small notebook he always used on cases. Wedged behind the notebook, was the stack of papers he'd brought in earlier.

Morgan leaned against the wall and hummed a tune from a spy thriller that Chuck and he had seen in the city a few days before.

Chuck was in a trance writing and thinking as the door swung open and in walked the suspect. Morgan's jaw nearly dropped to the floor, as he blurt out a line from the same movie he was humming the tune to, "Stop the presses. Who is that?"

Chuck didn't notice the woman, as he continued to write, but he instinctively responded to the movie line Morgan quoted, with a comeback he and Morgan were clowning around with after seeing the movie, Chuck sung out the name of the exotic star of the movie, "Myrna Loy, Myrna Loy, Boy, Oh Boy, it's My Myrna Loy!"

The beautiful woman giggled at the comedy routine she witnessed, as by now she walked to within three feet of Chuck's face without his taking notice. She said, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything Mr Charles?

Chuck looked up and straight into Sarah Walker's eyes. Her magical gaze cast a spell on Chuck, causing him to drop everything in his hands straight to the floor.

Chuck Charles struggled to make his face look as composed as possible, while ignoring his clumsiness, as he responded in a most charming manner, "Miss Walker I presume."

XXXXXXXXXX

_Did you like the way Chuck Charles and Sarah Walker finally met?_

_OK. Any more guesses on whodunit? Is the case interesting enough?  
_

_Are we liking Daniel Shaw or disliking him? I'm not through with him yet!_

_How about 'long' Skip Johnson? And why was Aunt Katherine blushing when his name was mentioned? For those who don't know who Aunt Katherine is from the Thin Man movies, picture Grandma Winterbottom._


	4. Chuck vs The Whiskey Bottle

_**Chapter 4 Chuck vs The Whiskey Bottle**_

_Authors Notes: Thanks for the great reception this story has gotten. I must admit, this story is flying off the computer keypad, I can't hold it back.  
_

_In this chapter, gentlemen, you'll find out how to win a lady's heart with a whiskey bottle. When finished with the chapter, ladies (and gentlemen) tell me if you agree? _

_You'll also find out why Sarah wanted to see Lester in the last chapter. I hope this doesn't spoil things for you, Lester and Sarah go way back, and even got real 'physical 'when they were younger. You'll see LOL!_

_I take all the reviews seriously. When I can, I incorporate the review suggestions into my story. Someone made a great observation about 'my' Sarah being up and down. I 100% agree. I noticed it when writing too. Here's my thinking why. Sarah is by nature, happy and does not dwell on the past. But her father just died, and by rights, she should be miserable. In my opinion, miserable Sarah makes the 'Chuck' story different than I wanted to watch on TV, and different than I want to write about. So, very early in this story, I interjected the 'little girl' scene, to give her hope, in the form of Chuck Charles, much like the Chuck character gave Sarah hope she could be 'saved' on the TV show. But yes, she's up and down, as she balances the horror of witnessing her father's murder vs the excitement of the red hot chemistry she has with Chuck._

_As for my 'famous people watch' for this chapter, I can think of two. You'll find out who Uncle Teddy is or was. We also find out who Sarah's real grandfather is on her mother's side. If you don't know how Sarah's grandpa affects the modern world outside of golf, google him._

_One last area needs some outside commenting on in my opinion. If the way woman are treated in this story seems wrong, let me remind you the year in this story is 1930. The right to vote was given to woman in 1920 by the 19th amendment, so these times were very different toward woman than today. For example, Harvard did not admit woman to their undergraduate programs until the 1970's, grad school in the 1940's in real life, a bit earlier in my story LOL. I guess it's true, you've come a long way baby. Will such restrictions hold Sarah Walker back? I can hardly wait to find out. _

_Enjoy!_

**XXXXXXXXXX Chemistry**

picking up from the last chapter with Chuck's line of ..."Miss Walker I presume?"

Chuck continued, "I'm Chuck Charles. I'm a private eye called in to find your father's killer." Chuck Charles still didn't break eye contact, leaving his paperwork strewn at his feet. Chuck had an uncanny knack for reading people, for looking into their souls, and he was looking very hard at the suspect, and liking very much what he saw. "Have a seat."

"Thank you Mr Charles." Sarah sat down across the table from Chuck's chair , Morgan already was seated at the same table to Chuck's right. Chuck waited for Sarah to sit, then he sat himself, never taking his eyes off of the lovely woman.

"Ahhhh." As Chuck sat, he missed the chair, and landed on his backside, very close to where his paperwork still lay strewn about on the floor.

"You OK Mr Charles?" Sarah asked as she broke out the most beautiful smile and gentle laugh, knowing full well that she was the cause of the charming man's clumsiness.

"Yea. Of course I am. Just bending down to pick up the papers."

"Oh I see." Sarah stood up and walked over by Chuck to help him pick his things up. "Thank you by the way."

"For what?" Chuck asked.

"Well, you obviously knew I was upset over my dad's murder, and you're trying to cheer me up. Has anyone ever told you have the most appealing way about yourself?" Sarah couldn't hide her affection for this complete stranger. Chuck was caught completely off guard by how genuine this intoxicatedly beautiful woman was.

"That'd be one way of looking at it. I sometimes lose my composure around beautiful woman. I think it's a genetic flaw from my dad's side of the family." Chuck's honesty and quick wit continued to knock Sarah off her feet.

Sarah laughed out loud as they both stood up nearly knocking heads, "Here, you have a leaf stuck to the back of your shirt. Let me help." Sarah reached around Chuck's chest and in close to Chuck, making a fair amount of contact with him as she plucked the leaf from his back. "Did you have to subdue some fierce bad guy before coming here today Mr Charles?" Sarah was curious if Chuck would try to impress her with the little girl story.

"No, I'm afraid not. Just a ..."

"Ahem. Ahem. You can get a room later and continue this, but we have a murderer to catch." Morgan said as he rolled his eyes and stared up at the ceiling.

"Right you are Morgan. Miss Walker, let's try again. Please sit." Chuck Charles finally found his composure, and he was ready to begin the interrogation.

**XXXXXXXXXX Charles and Walker - Tag Team Style**

"Mr Charles, I'll answer every question you have. But first, you must promise me something." Sarah was quite serious with her question.

"What's that?" Chuck answered, giving her his full attention.

You must swear to me right now that you'll find out who killed daddy?" Sarah looked Chuck right in the eye as she asked.

"Miss Walker, you can count on me." Chuck replied, returning the eye contact.

"Yes." Sarah said most slowly. "I believe I can. Then you believe I'm not guilty?" Sarah was looking Chuck up and down, trying to get a measure of the detective, and getting an answer to the question 'would he be a friend or foe in her plight?'

"I ..." Chuck's answer was interrupted by a screaming match going on outside the interrogation room. Chuck stood up, said "Excuse me," and opened the door to find out what was going on.

"Who do you think you are treating me like this?" Amy screamed as she raised her hand to slap Daniel Shaw, who had his an arm around her back restraining her as she was struggling.

Shaw blocked Amy's slap, and raised his hand, striking her with a fierce backhand to the face. Shaw still had hold of her with his other arm, that made the impact to her face even more brutal. "I'll do as I please. You're nothing more than a 'slapper girl' to me, now get out of my face, before I ..."

"I suggest you let her go. RIGHT NOW." Chuck Charles was not fooling around this time.

Shaw was waiting for his moment to start a fight with Chuck all morning long. He answered, "And if I don't, what are you going to do about it?" Still, Shaw did let Amy go as Chuck suggested.

Amy ran to Sarah, who also came out to see what the commotion was about.

"There, that wasn't so hard tough guy. If I ever hear of you striking a lady again, you'll answer to me, you got that tough guy?" Chuck Charles turned to Amy who was now nestled safely in Sarah's arms. He asked her, "Are you OK?"

With Chuck's back turned, Shaw took two steps toward Chuck and wound up to throw a world class sucker punch.

Chuck trained as a beat policeman in the Italian district of New York City as a young man, and knew his way around a dirty street fight. He fully expected Shaw's attack and blocked Shaw's sucker punch attempt with his left hand. Chuck stepped inside of both of Shaw's hands in order to land a short powerful right uppercut to the big man's jaw. Before Shaw hit the floor, Chuck hit him with a lightning left hand hook to the right temple and finished with a straight right hand to the nose as Shaw's legs gave out.

Shaw was dazed as he landed against the wall. Yet, he was still on his feet, slumped on the wall right next to where Sarah was consoling Amy.

Chuck's mouth went agape as he witnessed what next happened.

Sarah Walker wound up and threw a straight right hand of her own, which connected square on Shaw's left temple and finished the job Chuck started, by knocking Shaw out cold.

"Take that you disgusting pig." Sarah scowled as she watched the big man fold over to the floor from the force of her blow.

"Miss Walker. That's no way for a blue blooded damsel in distress to act." Chuck had a bemused look on his face.

"What can I say Mr Charles? Daddy wanted boys." Sarah had a satisfied smirk on her face, a perfect match to the look Chuck Charles had given her. The chemistry between Chuck and Sarah was smouldering hot as each had taken a step toward each other as they bantered.

Jeff, Lester, and Casey rushed in to the scene by now. "What happened here?" Police Chief Casey asked.

"Daniel tripped and hit his head. He'll be all right." Amy said.

Chuck looked at Amy, "Are you sure that's what happened Amy?"

"I'm sure Mr Charles." Amy replied.

"OK then, I guess Mr Shaw tripped and hit his head on both sides, his nose, and his jaw, and somehow hit Miss Amy here on the cheek on top of it. Go figure." Chuck Charles was still angry.

"OK. I get it. I've had my eye on him anyhow. He'll get what's coming to him. His kind always does. Jeff, Lester, drag him out back. Get a pitcher of water and toss it on him to wake him up. If he gives you any sass, use the night sticks on him, teach him some manners. I don't like the smell of that guy." Casey ordered.

"Morgan, why don't you take the car and give Amy a ride home. I think I'll be safe alone with Miss Walker." Chuck winked at Sarah as he spoke.

"Sure thing Chuck. Amy. Come on. You're going to be fine."

Morgan and Amy walked away as Chuck asked Sarah, "Before we go back in, can I get you anything? I know where Casey keeps the whiskey."

Chuck's graciousness kept impressing Sarah, "Mr Charles, that's so sweet. I didn't sleep a wink last night. Nobody offered me coffee or anything this morning. You'd think with three wannabe boyfriends roaming around the place, one would have the courtesy to ask me. But, yes I'd love a cup of coffee, if you don't mind?"

Chuck had a sly grin, like Sarah fell into some trap he set for a criminal, "Chuck, Miss Walker. Call me Chuck if you don't mind? You did after all, just save my face with that knockout punch, I'd say we are on a first name basis."

Sarah laughed as she thought to herself, did his eyebrows just dance? That's the cutest thing I ever saw. Then she answered, "I don't mind. But only if you agree to call me Sarah. If you don't mind that is?"

Chuck nodded, "Then Sarah it is. I'll be right back with the coffee … SARAH. " Chuck emphasized Sarah's name.

**XXXXXXXXXX One Smart Cookie**

Sarah walked back into the interrogation room while Chuck went off toward the small room where the coffee was.

Chuck returned about five minutes later.

Sarah smiled, as she 'thought' she had a real good idea where Chuck went, she'd find out later she was wrong, but for now she teasingly asked, "What took you so long? I was beginning to think you'd given up on me. Are you OK? You look a little red faced? Is that whiskey I smell?"

Chuck was content with letting Sarah think she had him all figured out, "You're a perceptive little thing, aren't you? I suspect you were the kind of little girl who knew what all her Christmas presents were. Did you ever think about becoming a detective Sarah? Anyways, I had a little errand to run. Now I'm back, so where were we? Ah yes. You asked 'do I think you're guilty?' No I don't."

Sarah looked relieved as she asked with hope, "Who is then?"

"That I'm not sure of. … Yet." Chuck slowly answered.

Sarah was sceptical of Chuck Charles motives and intentions all of a sudden, "If you don't know who did it, why am I not guilty, because I'm pretty?"

Chuck laughed at how blunt Sarah was, "That you are Miss Walker. But that's not it. I did a little research on you Sarah Walker. You went to Radcliffe as an undergrad, then graduated first in your class from Harvard Business School, the first woman ever to be first in her class. You are far more responsible for Jack Burton's business success than anyone gives you credit for. You were the one who pulled his cash out of the market before the crash. Sarah Walker, you're one smart cookie."

Sarah was amazed at Chuck, "How do you know that?"

Chuck smiled and replied, "I read your Master's thesis. You called the crash, long before and much more clearly than any of the world class economists did. Your work was brilliant."

Sarah was impressed, no man she met ever mentioned her masters thesis, "Mr Charles, it's hard for a lady to get any credit in the world, but thank you. So why does my brains make me innocent?"

Chuck smugly replied, "I didn't say you were innocent. After all, who else in the world has three wealthy, handsome and powerful men proposing to her in a twenty four hour period. What I did say is you didn't kill your father. No. If you were to kill your father, you'd poison him in his sleep, and leave the poison in Daniel Shaw's room. Heck, you'd probably get Bryce Larkin to sign a confession that he did it on top of it. And if all else failed, Cole Barker would buy the jury off to find you not guilty. No, you wouldn't take a scarf that everyone saw you plainly last touched, wrap it in a gun that you had access to, and shoot your father in front of a room full of people. So … Sarah Walker, I'm sure you're not guilty.

Sarah nodded her head in agreement, "Finally. Someone else thinks that. But then the question is 'Who framed me?'"

**XXXXXXXXXX A True Blue Blood**

Chuck softly smiled, as if to changed direction in order to find a few things out, "That's what I need your help to figure out. I have a few questions related to the case, but first, something has been bugging me since I first looked at the file. How come your name is not Sarah Burton?"

Sarah's lightened up with the change of pace as well, "Well Mr Know It All about Sarah Walker's past, since you asked, Jack Burton is my real father. My mother's name was Barbara Jean Walker. When I turned 18, I legally changed my last name to Walker, partially to honor my mom, who I miss every day of my life. But partially because daddy's last name has some negative consequences, I wanted to be my own woman. It is the twentieth century you know Mr Charles, woman do those sorts of things."

Chuck continued, "So you changed your last name to your Grandfather's, who other than your father might be the second richest man on the coast. By the way, what's this Walker Cup? Sounds like a great way to drink beer?"

Sarah broke into a smile, "You're funny Chuck Charles. Grandpa George sponsors a golf tournament between Great Briton and the United States. The winner gets a trophy called the 'Walker Cup'. My friend Bobby plays for the United States team, you might have heard of him, he's quite famous?"

Chuck smirked at Sarah, "George Herbert Walker is your granddaddy and Bobby Jones is one of your buddies, you are a blue blood, aren't you?"

Sarah nodded, as if she was busted with her hand in the cookie jar, "Yes I'm, afraid I am."

**XXXXXXXXXX The Suspects from Sarah's POV**

This allowed Chuck to smoothly move into more serious questions, "And now you've made friends with the captain of the British golf team, more than friends I should say. Did he ask you to marry him last night, before or after Daniel Shaw did?"

Chuck didn't fool Sarah, as she was indigent over what Chuck implied, "Mr Charles, I don't lead these men on. Ask them. I say no. But they are all in daddy's business, and are around me all the time. And they keep asking."

Chuck coolly answered, "I see. Could any of them have killed your father, thinking you might need a man more with your father gone?"

Sarah thought to herself for a moment, "I never thought of that. It was quite the opposite, dad wanted me to marry. We had a pretty big fight the night he was killed, he wanted me to marry, even if I didn't love any of my suitors. He honestly didn't care who, I think he even would have been happy if I married Shaw. You think it could be one of them?"

Chuck quickly responded, as he was on a roll, "Stranger things have happened Sugar. How about your girlfriends? They can't be very happy that all the boys are at your beck and call?"

Sarah surprised Chuck with this answer, "I agree, that's becoming a problem, as we all are getting older and thinking about getting married. I worry about them entering into a loveless marriage for money or prestige. It seems to be the way of our world Chuck. But. what possible reason would they have to kill daddy?"

The words were barely out of Sarah's mouth as Chuck answered, "Revenge toward you, for what you have and they don't, money, brains, personality, looks and the men. You have everything they want."

Sarah was not blushing, rather she was angry, "Mr Charles, that's not right. We're all friends. I want you to stop thinking that way this instant."

Chuck slowed down and shifted gears again, "OK. OK. Now, how about the other side of the family, Aunt Katherine, the Colonel, and the Colonel's bodyguard, Phil Church? What can you tell me about them and the money and business trail of your father's death?"

Sarah answered quickly, as if she had been thinking about this same thing, "Aunt Katherine is my closest living relative on my dad's side, and gets about ten percent of his fortune in his will. The Colonel will solidify his role in the partnership with daddy gone. But, you can ask him, daddy was the brains of the operation, the Colonel will miss him and probably lose quite a bit of money. Phil Church is a thug. The world is a nasty place Mr Charles. That's why daddy brought Shaw in. Every once in a while, men like that are required, protection if you will."

Chuck was confused about something as he asked, "But the Colonel said Shaw is going to take you father's place in the company, that he already has made a move on gaining your father's seat on the board."

Sarah was the one replying quickly now, "That won't happen Chuck. This is the twentieth century Mr Charles. Woman have the right to vote in case you haven't heard. I am the heir to my father's company, not Mr Shaw or Bryce Larkin, and I will take my father's place.

Chuck was now the one impressed by what he was hearing, "Does anyone else know that?"

Sarah slowed down with this answer and thought for a moment, "No. I'm not sure I did until we had this talk. So you might say it's your fault I'm going to become the CEO of Burton Industries."

Chuck's eyebrows danced as he responded, "I've been accused of worse, Glad to be of service Miss Walker."

"Sarah." Sarah answered.

Chuck was confused, as the air in the room seemed to get thick all of a sudden, "Huh."

Sarah was struggling to get air in that same manner, "It's Sarah, remember?"

Chuck smiled, "How could I forget? Although I thought you called me Mr Charles a few time in there too."

Sarah responded in a most teasing manner, "I do that when I'm flirting with you Mr Charles."

Chuck was equally up to the task, "Well then, me too Miss Walker."

**XXXXXXXXXX The Case Against Her**

A few seconds passed of silence. Chuck broke the silence with a different demeanour, as he asked, "OK. A few more questions, then we'll be finished. How about the scarf? Why did you use it in the magic act?"

Sarah responded in a more business like manner as well, "I was thinking about that all night. The scarf was with my other magic props, switched for the usual cloth I use in my act. I thought one of my friends switched the scarf as a prank. Anyone could have. The magic stuff was on the same table as the scarf, all night long. At the time I did the act, it was no big deal. I thought it was kind of cute. I put the scarf back in the box on the table when I finished. The next time I saw it, the scarf was …" Sarah stopped, and started to tear up as she tried to continue, "the scarf was …"

Chuck compassionately replied, "I know, I know." Chuck stood up and gently put his arm around Sarah. "We'll catch the killer Sarah. Do you need a break?"

Sarah composed herself, "No. Let's keep going."

Chuck asked, "Can you shoot a gun?"

This question somewhat perked Sarah up. "Of course I can Chuck. Don't you know?"

Chuck was confused, as he clearly did not know what Sarah meant, "Know what?"

Sarah continued her questioning, "Didn't the other witnesses tell you?"

Chuck was as confused as ever as he asked, "Tell me what?"

Sarah let Chuck in on the secret, "Carina, Amy, Zondra and I were the National Ladies Team Skeet shooting champions, and I won the individual title a half dozen times. I'm nearly an expert marksman. But then again, so are the other girls. Bryce is nearly as good a shooter as I am. He trained with us all along, and competed in the same events we did as in the men's individual division. And even the Colonel and Aunt Katherine shoot some. It's sort of our thing. We have a skeet range at our house."

Chuck sighed out loud, wondering why he first found this little tidbit out now, "A bunch of marksmen, and a couple of criminals. I better sleep with the lights on tonight. One last question, a hard one. Describe what you can recall once the lights went off."

Sarah paused and braced herself. Then she started speaking, "My back was to everyone leading up to the moment the lights went off, while Daddy was facing toward them. Except Shaw and Phil were both coming from the men's bathroom. Shaw stopped on the edge of the dance floor to my left, probably waiting to cut in on my dance, before Bryce or Cole. Bryce and Cole were behind me, also on the edge of the dance floor. I noticed them edging up a few seconds earlier, when I was facing toward them. I don't know exactly where they were when the lights went off though. When the lights went off, I froze. Daddy and I both let go of the dance hold, and I looked around. I heard the sound of movement all around me, and I heard the gun shot, but I didn't see a flash, so it must have come behind me. It sure was loud. A couple more seconds passed, and the lights went back on. The gun and the scarf were at my feet, and most of the people in the room stood in the general vicinity behind me, although I didn't notice anyone in particular, all I saw was …" Again Sarah stopped.

Chuck had enough, "OK, that's all for now. You were very brave. You OK?" Chuck asked as again, he consoled Sarah. This time he had both his hands on her upper arms and rubbed her arms and shoulders with compassion and empathy.

Sarah stood up and broke Chuck's hold on her arms, "Chuck, I will be. I might be one smart cookie, but I'm also tough. I want daddy's killer to pay."

"I'll bet you do. We'll get him." Chuck waited to walk behind Sarah as they left the room.

**XXXXXXXXXX Back to the Slammer Sugar**

Chuck and Sarah emerged from the room. Casey and Morgan were waiting outside the door. Casey looked at Chuck, "Are we done here?"

"For now." Chuck answered.

"What should I do with the girl." Casey asked.

Chuck didn't pause, as if his answer was all part of a bigger plan, "Lock her up. I think she's the only sane one in the bunch. She'll be safer here than at home."

"Chuck Charles. I thought you believed in me?" Sarah was somewhat resisting as Casey already started moving her toward her cell.

Chuck flashed a confident smile at Sarah, "I do. That's why I'm putting you back. This is the safest place for you right now. You may be next on the murderer's list. Especially if they think, I think, you're not guilty."

Sarah yelled at Chuck as Casey now had her around the waist dragging her kicking and screaming back to her cell, "This isn't fair. Chuck Charles, you haven't seen the last me. I don't plan on staying in here for long."

Chuck called out to Sarah as she disappeared down the hall, "Sugar. Of that I'm sure. I'll be back to see you after I go visit the crime scene, assuming you're still here."

**XXXXXXXXXX A Simple Gesture**

Sarah returned to her cell steaming mad. As she sat down on her cot to pout, she noticed a rose perfectly placed in a freshly drained whiskey bottle sitting on the small table in her cell. Sarah recognized the rose as one that grew in a beautiful bed of roses in the park across the street.

Sitting against the bottle was a piece of paper from Chuck Charles's notebook with a simple unsigned note, "Hang in there Sugar!"

Sarah picked up the rose and took a big delightful whiff, as she thought to herself, "Chuck Charles, you amaze me. Of course, you didn't know that Daddy and I planted these in the park the year my mom died. But yet, here it is, a simple gesture. Perfect. How can I stay mad at you?"

Sarah's deep emotional thinking was interrupted by Deputy Lester.

"Miss Sarah? Excuse me." Lester softly asked as he could tell her mind was elsewhere.

"Lester. Did my call get through?" Sarah quickly refocused on her next mission.

"It did, Judge Greasepalm didn't even know you were in here. He heard the news about your daddy. He said the ghost Teddy Roosevelt would come out of his grave and beat him with a 'big stick' if he left you in jail. I'm guessing the Sheriff's going to be getting a call in the next few minutes ordering him to release you. You'll be home in no time Miss Sarah."

"You mean Bryce didn't call the Judge like he said he did?" Sarah asked, as her anger showed in her tone.

"No Miss Sarah." Lester sheepishly answered, as Sarah Walker scared him ever since she beat him up on the play ground in 4th grade at Southampton elementary school.

Sarah wondered why Bryce hadn't called the Judge. Was Bryce part of this, or just being his normal incompetent, air headed self? The she thanked Lester, "Bryce that cad. Anyhow, thank you Lester. You're a good friend."

"Anytime Miss Sarah." Lester had a big grin on his face, as any time he spent with Sarah Walker was time well spent for him.

Sarah and Lester were interrupted by Sheriff Casey. "Lester, get the key. It seems Judge Greasepalm doesn't think we have enough evidence to hold Miss Walker. Miss Walker, you're free to go. I'll be watching you Miss Walker. Murders aren't allowed to roam free in my town, at least for long."

"Then be sure you catch my father's murderer, Sheriff Casey. You won't catch the murderer by holding me in jail while you're eating doughnuts and drinking coffee in your office."

Sarah had the note Chuck wrote her, along with the whiskey bottle vase and the rose clutched against her breasts.

"What the hell, my best whiskey. How in the hell did you get … Oh, I see … Chuck Charles, that lush. That's going to cost him. I hope he drank the whiskey at least." Casey had a sneer on his face.

Sarah laughed. "I think he did sheriff."

Casey grunted then responded, trying to get one last shot in, "All right. I get it. Just get out of here Miss Walker. Before I arrest you for stealing my best whiskey."

Sarah Walker was taking none of Casey's guff as she looked him right in the eye and scolded him in reply, "John Casey, I'm no more guilty of stealing your best whiskey, than I am of killing my dad. And you know it Sheriff. Shame on you."

Lester's eyes opened wide, as nobody dressed down Sheriff Casey eye to eye, everyone was afraid of the Sheriff. Yet he just witnessed Sarah Walker doing just that. A woman none the less.

Sarah walked away in a huff, leaving Lester and Casey both shocked at what they just heard.

I don't know what this world is coming to Sheriff Casey, a woman talking to a man that way. My daddy would roll over in his grave if he heard such a thing.

"HRRRGGGHHH", Casey grunted out his displeasure, as he looked like he was ready to hit something, or someone.

Lester quickly left the room, leaving Casey alone.

Meanwhile, Sarah whispered to herself as she walked out the front door, "Chuck Charles, I'm going to find my father's killer. You think you need to protect me like some naïve school girl. I'll show you what an angry Sarah Walker can do."

XXXXXXXXXX

_Perfect? More than one meaning, to be sure. Was it Chuck Charles and Sarah Walker starting to work together as Chuck and Sarah to solve the mystery? Or maybe Chuck and Sarah saving Amy and teaming up to punch out Shaw? Or how about a rose paired up with a whiskey bottle given as a thoughtful gift? The rose of course represents Sarah and her world, while the whiskey bottle Chuck and his. Perfect!_

_In the next chapter Sarah's free from jail and on a bit of a rampage, paying back some debts while Chuck continues the investigation. Will they team up again, or stay on separate paths?_

_Did you notice how 'my' Sarah changed her last name to Walker at age 18 because of her father's past? Cool huh? She's also smart and can shoot a gun. Amazing, isn't it?_


	5. Chuck vs The Scene of the Crime

_**Chapter 5 The Scene of the Crime**_

_Authors Notes: _

_The pace of the mystery quickens in this chapter._

_Winterbottom and Quinn make appearances in this chapter. Maybe the butler did it?_

_Speaking of obscure characters, my favorite scene in this chapter might involve Aunt Katherine. I must admit, when I thought of the idea for this story, I would have never thought crazy Aunt Katherine would be so much fun to write about! _

_And in what never gets old for me, Chuck and Sarah's relationship grows in this chapter, with some light teasing, and a 'feeling out' period for their relationship. Sarah brings up 'skinny dipping' with Chuck. My guess is Sarah Walker is the most outrageous woman ever in the year 1930, I hope you don't mind?_

_The famous people watch for this chapter, I don't know, maybe I should have resisted this one, but it was too good to pass up. Skip's real name is London Burns 'Johnson', and all the men in his Texas family have the initials LBJ. Think anything good will come of Skip's no good younger brother?_

_Sarah has a good chapter, and is more Sarah Walker than the Thin Man's Nora, as Sarah is pretty much kicking butt. Maybe a little too much? Muhahaha!_

**XXXXXXXXXX Investigation Continues, 8/11/1930, 2 PM, Maple Bluff Country Club**

Chuck and Morgan walked to the locked door in Maple Bluff's elegant ball room for the first time to examine the scene of the crime.

"Nobody's been here since Sheriff Casey shut the place down last night Morgan." Chuck commented.

Morgan's head was on a swivel as he replied, "Geez. Everything is so nice."

Chuck wryly said back to Morgan, "Except, why are all the gifts on the floor?" Chuck was right. The gifts that according to the report where neatly arranged, were strewn about, many things broken.

"Strange." Morgan replied.

Chuck poked around, "I wonder what someone was looking for?"

"And who that someone was?" Morgan added.

"Lets get started with the other things," Chuck said as he took out his stop watch, gave it to Morgan, and began pacing about the place, from the spot where the murder took place, to the bathrooms, the gift table, and the tables where the guests were seated in order to get a feel for how far someone could get in the five to ten seconds of darkness that the murder had.

Morgan disappeared out a door and returned about a minute later. Chuck I found the utility room out this door. The place is a mess, cigarettes all over the place.

"Good work Morgan, let's take a look." Chuck said as the two buddies walked to the utility room, which required a short trek outside of the building.

Morgan poked around in the garbage, "Chuck, here's a burned out fuse. Still smells a bit, I'll bet it was from last night?"

Chuck laughed out loud as he found something too, "Here's the best companion in the world to cigarettes, an empty whiskey bottle."

"Laying next to a crumbled up old mattress." Morgan laughed as he walked over by Chuck.

Chuck was hunched down to the ground, but now he stood up as he looked at Morgan and said, "I'll bet this room has a story. Let's walk to the murder scene and see how long it takes to get there from here."

Chuck and Morgan walked back into the ball room to the murder location, "Chuck, it took almost a minute to walk here from the fuse box. It had to be a two man job, one to pull the trigger and one to turn off the lights." Morgan said as he looked up from the stop watch he held.

"That's probably true Morgan, but someone could have shorted the electricty from anywhere I suppose. Unfortunately, we have no reports of any of our suspects seated close to wall outlets. I'm missing something about the electricity question, I can't place my finger on it. Yet."

Morgan kept pushing his two man murder team theory, "So the accomplice could have been anywhere?"

Chuck nodded, "I suppose? Or something else all together. Let's keep looking around."

Morgan found another door, "I wonder what's behind that door over there?"

Chuck already was walking toward it, "Let's go find out."

**XXXXXXXXXX Another Mystery**

Chuck knocked on the locked door and a tall, gangly man opened the door.

Chuck addressed the man, "Hello there. Let me guess. Skip Johnson. Chuck stumbled into the Golf Pro Shop."

The tall man answered, "Guilty as charged. I don't recognize you. This is a members only club. I'm going to have to ask you to leave, unless you want to join the club that is? The ball room is off limits, waiting for some big shot detective from the city to give it a look."

Chuck raised his eyebrows, "Guilty as charged back at you. We'd be the big shot detectives, although I'd imagine that a membership here would cost me more than I'll earn in a lifetime. Name's Chuck Charles, this is my partner Morgan Grimes."

Skip smiled, "Welcome Mr Charles, Mr Grimes. Anything I can do. Just ask."

Chuck sometimes had luck not asking immediately about the crime, which allowed him to poke around a little, "Skip, is that a nickname?"

Skip proudly answered, "It is, my real name is London Burns Johnson. My family is from Texas. All the men in my family have the initials LBJ. I'm working here to put my no good younger brother through law school. I had to leave Texas, my 'Johnson' gets me in trouble with the ladies, if you know what I mean?"

Chuck smirked, "I'm so glad I asked. You had to open this door for us. Was this door locked last night?"

Skip nodded, "It should have been locked. But nearly every member has a key Mr Charles. It's their club after all."

Chuck discovered something that didn't make sense, "What's this? Chuck pointed to a ring left by something that no longer was there."

Skip shook his head as he sighed, then answered, "I wish it was where a US Open Cup once stood, unfortunately just an old lamp I broke. The championship cups are for players like Cole and Bobby."

Chuck moved in closer to Skip, "You're being too modest Skip. I hear you and Bryce, took some money off of Shaw and Cole. You must be able to hold your own."

Again, Skip shook his head no, "Bryce is a better player than Shaw, especially when money's on the line. I hold my own with Cole. If you're worried about the gambling debt Mr Shaw owes me, it's really nothing. But Shaw owes some really important people serious money. The kind of people who come breaking legs if they aren't paid back, if you know what I mean?"

Now it was Chuck nodding, "I do. I do. Chuck continued to look around, So what happened here? Chuck bent down and felt the carpet close to where the lamp used to be. It was damp. And the carpet looked a little burnt."

Skip looked over the counter he was behind to examine, as he was acting unaware of the spot, "I don't know. Maybe someone dropped a cigarette on it. And splashed it out with a glass of water."

Chuck smelt his fingers. "Hmmm. Maybe so. Definitely isn't pricey booze, smells like water. But the burn mark, that has a different smell. Hmmm. Maybe it is a cigarette? When did this happen?"

Skip walker over by Chuck to examine for himself, "I didn't notice it until right now. Must have happened this morning or maybe yesterday."

Chuck stood up and ignored the damp spot, "Mr Johnson, could you tell me. Did you have a maintenance man on duty last night? Or do you know who replaced the fuse?"

Skip turned his head toward the outside of the building, "Our maintenance man, Nicholas Quinn was there last night. He's around here somewhere right now. He's a short, fat, older fellow. Not much to look at and not very smart. But he's well meaning, even if he gets near everything wrong he touches."

Chuck laughed, "Mr Johnson, you say a lot, without ever saying much of anything. I'll be leaving you for now. I think I see Mr Quinn. He just fell off a ladder outside."

"That's our Quinn. Good Bye." Skip politely opened the door for Chuck and Morgan.

**XXXXXXXXXX The Maintenance Man**

Morgan and Chuck walked toward Quinn as Morgan asked, "What's the fascination with the spot Chuck?"

Chuck replied, "I'm not sure Morgan. It's probably nothing." Chuck bent down to help the maintenance man up, "Here we go my portly fellow. Let me help you up. Chuck Charles here. This is my partner, Morgan Grimes. Skip Johnson told us you'd be here, is your name Nicholas Quinn?"

Quinn looked panicky, "I didn't do anything wrong. I promise. I do what I'm told to. It's not my fault if things turn out lousy."

Chuck was laughing at the paranoid janitor, "Didn't say you did. Settle down man, I just have a few simple questions for you?"

Quinn dusted himself off as he answered, "About what?"

Chuck asked, "Skip said you were on duty last night?"

Quinn replied, "I was."

"Where were you when the lights went off?"

"Nowhere in particular."

Chuck gave Quinn a look, like I know you're lying as he moved close in, "It's OK. I not here to hurt you Mr Quinn. But if you were where I think you were, it's important. My big question is where you awake or sleeping?"

Quinn was tricked by the nature of the question, and frankly replied, "Sleeping I guess? I shouldn't have said that, should of I?"

Chuck smiled to put the frightened man at ease, "No, you said exactly what you were supposed to. When did you wake up?"

"I woke up when Mr Larkin came and told me the main ball room light's went out. I found a flashlight and replaced the fuse, and saved the day."

Chuck continued, "You didn't hear anything before Mr Larkin came in?"

Quinn responded, "No, I was sleeping."

Morgan quipped, "More like passed out."

Chuck was processing the information, "Yes. Hmmm. One last thing Mr Quinn? Did Skip give you a lamp that he broke a few days ago?"

Quinn looked amazed, "You're a smart guy Mr Charles. Yes he did. Funny though, I don't know where I put it. I guess I lost it."

Chuck nodded, "Hmmm. Funny indeed. Thanks for all your help Mr Quinn."

Quinn started walked backwards, like he was trying to sneak away, "Can I go now?"

Chuck tried to reassure Quinn with his reply, "You can, and Mr Quinn, don't worry, you're not in any trouble."

With that Quinn turned his back on Chuck and Morgan and ran away, only to trip and hit the ground after taking a few steps.

**XXXXXXXXXX Lord Barker**

As Chuck and Morgan finished outside with Quinn, Cole Barker met them as he was walking into the club to play some golf.

"Good show Charles old chap." Barker was in a great mood.

"Good show for what Mr Barker?" Chuck looked confused.

"I just got off the phone with Miss Walker. She's out of jail and at home at the Burton mansion and somewhat in a chipper mood, considering what she's been through. She told me she owes it all to you."

"She did, did she? Well I aim to please. We wouldn't want murder suspects being in bad moods, now would we 'old chap'?" Chuck mockingly replied.

"Huh." Chuck mocking went right over the smug man's head.

Chuck had little time for Cole's fake pleasantries, and finished up mockingly again with, "Have a good game Mr Barker, we have a case to solve. Cheerio."

"Carry on my good man. Carry on." Barker chirped as he walked away, oblivious to all.

"What a pompous jackass!" Morgan remarked.

"Yes. I wonder what our investigation will reveal about him Morgan. Morgan, we're done here, for now. I think we need to pay a call on our 'chipper' Miss Walker." Chuck said with a smile.

"Now that's a plan I endorse!" Morgan said as Chuck and Morgan headed for their beat up Chevy, which looked most out of place in the swank country club parking lot.

**XXXXXXXXXX The Debutante Strikes Back, 8/11/1930, 12 PM, Burton Mansion Greenhouse**

While Chuck investigated the crime scene, Sarah was quite busy at the Burton Mansion. After several appointments, she took a break to tend to her flowers and plants, which was her mother's passion and now was hers, while waiting for her next appointment to arrive.

True to her word, she'd begun the process of fighting back versus all those who were trying to do her harm.

Winterbottom, the family butler, walked into the greenhouse, and said, "Miss Walker. Mr Larkin is here to see you."

"Send him in Winterbottom." Sarah replied.

"As you wish madam."

Sarah, you're free, that's great news." Bryce said in a most happy voice as he tried to hug Sarah, only to be met half way with a chair, sent his way courtesy of Sarah Walker's foot.

"Bryce. Sit. Now." Sarah spoke in a manner that shocked Bryce.

"Sarah. What's wrong? If it's about Greasepalm? I can explain." Bryce said in a most panicky way.

"Bryce. This is a one time offer. I suggest you consider it carefully." Sarah paused.

"Wha … wha … what, you want to marry me?" Bryce was now really confused.

"No you groveling fool. Tell me, right now, are you with me or against me? You can either be my attorney, and do exactly what I say, when I say it, in a manner that my father would expect or not. But family friend or not, if you EVER, EVER fail to do what I say, like you did this morning by failing to call the judge, I will fire you on the spot, and do my best to make sure you never work as a lawyer again. Are we clear."

"Sarah. You have to …." Bryce began to grovel more before Sarah cut him off.

"That is a yes or no question, are we clear?" Sarah was still standing and hovering over the seated aristocrat, she already was taller and probably stronger than the small boned man, and she seemed to tower over him in this setting.

"Yes. Yes. You're very clear." Bryce got the message.

"Good." Sarah walked from standing over Bryce to the desk she kept in her greenhouse. Although she did a great deal of work for her father's company, this was the only office she kept. Sarah sat down. "We have some work to do Bryce. I plan on taking my father's place in Burton Industries."

"But Sarah. You're a woman. I know more about your role in the company than I let on. I know you know this business better than the rest of us. I know. But for ..." Bryce was in the middle of objecting when Sarah cut him off.

"Bryce, are you with me or not? Swear on your mother's grave. Yes or no?" Sarah paused.

Bryce, backed in a corner, responded, "Yes. On my mother's grave, I swear, I'm with you."

"OK. How do we go about getting this done?" Sarah now had a pen out, and she was tapping on her desk, showing her impatience, a habit she learned from her father to show she meant business.

Bryce knew the look, and settled down to business, "Really, it's quite simple Sarah. You own the company, more or less. You own more than the Colonel even. Plus, you are the only creature on this planet that your Aunt Katherine loves. And she owns a fair amount of the business, she will vote with you. You have every legal right to take your father's place on the board and in his office on a day to day basis. I can draw up the papers, and have them back for you to sign." Bryce was starting to convince himself as he spoke.

"Good. When Bryce? I want a time those papers will be with me for my signature. Give me a time, and make it happen, just like you would for my father." Sarah knew how Bryce failed on his commitments, and wanted to test him in this case.

Bryce understood what Sarah was doing, and thought for a moment, then responded, "How about tomorrow morning at 8 am?"

"Make it so Bryce." Sarah said in a very military commander like way.

"Anything else?" Bryce asked.

"Yes. One other thing. What is your opinion, as a lawyer about my first act as the CEO of Burton Industries, that I fire Daniel Shaw?" Sarah was curious, as she knew Bryce hated Shaw, she was wondering if Bryce would give her good advice or bad.

Bryce thought for a moment, then responded, "As a lawyer, AND as a friend, I'd say be very careful Sarah. He and Phil Church have been blackmailing your dad for quite some time now. If you fire him, he will make public whatever it is he had."

"Do you know what it is?" Sarah asked.

"No I don't." Bryce quickly replied.

**XXXXXXXXXX A Powerful Partner**

Colonel Burr MacFay walked into the conversation, still brandishing his shotgun as he and Aunt Katherine just finished skeet shooting out over the bay, "I'll tell you what it is. It's nothing."

"Colonel. What are you doing here?" Bryce asked.

"I wanted to drop in and say welcome to my new business partner. She's the smartest person in this company, and I'm glad to have her here. She's going to make me a bunch of money. She'll make you a bundle too, you young fool, if you can keep up with her and don't get yourself fired." The colonel shocked himself at how happy he was that Sarah was coming to work there. He proudly stood behind Sarah as he spoke.

Sarah turned to the Colonel and smiled at him, "The Colonel and I talked about my plans earlier. He's behind me. I wanted to make sure you were too Bryce. You're an important member of the team." Sarah in charge was a sight to behold.

The colonel continued talking about Shaw and Church, "Let those two crooks say what they want. The only two who will end up behind bars are those two. Your father was too soft. Sarah, as your partner, I'm one hundred per cent with you on this."

Winterbottom walked in again, "Mr Shaw to see you Miss Walker."

Bryce's jaw dropped, "You don't waste any time Sarah. You're amazing."

Sarah ignored Bryce and addressed Winterbottom, "Thank you Winterbottom. Have him wait in the sitting room in the main house. Tell him I'll be right there."

"As you wish madam."

"Do you want me to go with you Sarah?" Colonel MacFay asked.

"Thanks Colonel. But if I want to be the boss, I have to do things like this on my own. I'll be fine."

Sarah got up and began to walk toward the main house, she stopped and turned, "Will I see both of you tonight at the house for dinner. I'm thinking around eight?"

"I'll be there." The Colonel replied.

"Carina told me about it already, I wouldn't miss it."Bryce added in.

"See you both then." Sarah walked off leaving the two men in her greenhouse as she was about to deal with the next item on her 'to do' list, Daniel Shaw.

**XXXXXXXXXX Burton Buckshot, 8/11/1930, 12:30 PM, Burton Mansion**

Sarah walked straight into the room where Shaw was seated.

Shaw instinctively stood up and said in his nicest manner, "Sarah. It's so nice to see you."

Sarah scowled at Shaw, "Shaw, you are 'so' used to lying and hiding your true nature from all of us, that even after you revealed yourself at the police station, you still act like nothing happened. I have a question for you, "Did you kill my father?"

Shaw had a boy scout like face on as he replied, "Sarah, I'm sorry. But it's that piece of New York City, low life, trash gum shoe. He gets under my skin. He makes me crazy. I'll apologize to Amy and make things right to her . To both of you. Of course I didn't kill your father."

Sarah was irate, "Chuck Charles has more class in his finger tip, than you have in your entire being. Shaw, you conveniently tried to take his place mighty quickly. The colonel said you moved into his office this morning."

Shaw again gave Sarah his honest looking face, "I did it for you. To protect your inheritance. You certainly can't take over. I mean you're a woman. You're lucky you have the right to vote, let alone run one of the biggest corporations in the world."

Sarah was boiling mad, "We'll see about that. What did you have over him Shaw? He hated you, yet he kept you around? He even told me if I wanted to marry you I could."

Shaw was beginning to sweat and become unnerved, although he had made very little progress romantically with Sarah, until now, she usually treated him generally with respect, still he kept firing back, digging his grave deeper with the young heiress, "That's because he knows you need a man to take care of you. A real man. Not sniveling fools like Bryce and Cole. I had nothing else on Jack. I promise. I would never lie to you Sarah. I love you."

Sarah raised her jaw defiantly upward, like she was a soldier or maybe even a spy, ready to fight, "Save it Shaw. I have two words to say to you, You're fired. The guards at the front door of Burton Industries have orders to arrest you if you set foot in there again. Oh, and consider the money you relieved daddy's petty cash fund of this morning your severance package."

Shaw's mood changed in an instant. His quick temper let loose as his blood was boiling in rage as he screamed, "Fired. Why you frigid bitch. You could no more fire me, than you could satisfy me in bed. I'm glad you never slept with me. The sight of you makes me sick."

Sarah responded calmly, but in a firm, loud manner, "Nothing could make me happier than hearing you say that Daniel. Now leave, before I call Sheriff Casey, and have you thrown out."

Shaw wasn't going anywhere, he approached Sarah in a rage, "If you fire me, I'll destroy your father's good name. I have the goods on him."

Sarah continued to prod the bullish man for information, still with her defiant jaw up in the air, "And what pray tell might that be. The Colonel and I had a little discussion about what you and Phil are up to. We're not afraid. Go ahead, do your worst, the Colonel, Bryce and I are in agreement. We plan to stand up against your bullying."

Shaw now lost all control, he raised his hand, very much like he had earlier in the day with Amy, "Why you bitch. I'm going to teach you some manners. Make you respect me, like a woman should."

"I suggest you leave Mr Shaw." A very commanding voice barked from the adjoining room, followed by the cocking sound of a shot gun. The gun peered around the doorway, and the voice continued, "If you didn't hear me the first time, I said leave. Now."

Shaw was not exactly scared, for who is crazy enough to fire a shotgun in one of the nicest homes in the country, "I'm not going anywhere until I please, and I've just begun to make your life miserable this family. You haven't heard the last of me."

Kabam. The sound of buckshot was heard hitting the hardwood floor by Daniel Shaw's feet. Followed by another cocking.

"I said leave, and I mean in a hurry." The voice called out. Shaw began to run. Kabam. Another shot rang out at Shaw's feet, as he was now sprinting out the door. It turns out Aunt Katherine was crazy enough to fire a shotgun inside of one of the nicest homes in the country. Sarah was laughing at the sight of Aunt Katherine chasing Shaw out the door, as a third, forth, and fifth shot rang out, spraying the ground by Shaw's feet and then his brand new Duesenberg with buckshot.

**XXXXXXXXXX Mr Charles Thinks He's Funny**

As Aunt Katherine returned inside to Sarah after chasing Shaw off, a pair of men entered behind her. "Did I miss something Miss Walker. Looks like Mr Shaw isn't having a very good day?"

Sarah was still laughing at Aunt Katherine's gun play, as her expressive face turned to a 'I told you so' type of scolding frown when she saw Chuck, as Sarah answered, "Chuck Charles. I told you I wasn't going to be in jail long. And as you see, I'm quite safe here at my house."

Chuck was happy to see Sarah, and was happy she was out of jail, even though he put her there, "I thought we agreed I was Chuck and you were Sarah."

Sarah tried her best to look angrier than she was, "We were, until you locked me back up in jail. If it wasn't for that perfect red rose and most ingenious vase, I'd have Aunt Katherine fill your backside with buckshot too."

Chuck could see Sarah was not as mad at him as she tried to act, so he teased back at her, "Indeed. You did mention that shooting was a family 'thing', now I see why."

Chuck turned to meet Aunt Katherine's mean gaze towards him, "Aunt Katherine, what big eyes you have!"

Sarah burst out laughing at Chuck's joke. It didn't take Chuck Charles long to get back in Sarah's good graces.

Aunt Katherine, was not laughing, Chuck's joke flew right over her head, as she asked, "What does that mean Sarah?"

"OH nothing Aunt Katherine." Sarah began walking toward the door as she put her arm around Aunt Katherine's back and the two walked together, leaving the two men standing alone in the sitting room.

Sarah continued talking through Aunt Katherine to Chuck, "Mr Charles thinks he's funny. Don't pay any attention to him. Come on, let's go have some lunch." Sarah turned as the two woman were nearly out of the room, "Mr Charles, Morgan, are you joining us?"

Chuck quickly walked toward Aunt Katherine and Sarah, "I think we will Miss Walker." Chuck responded.

Chuck turned to Morgan as they followed Sarah and Aunt Katherine, "This is a fun family Morgan. I think I could get to like it around here."

Morgan rolled his eyes and looked upward, as he said, "Oh boy."

**XXXXXXXXXX Civic Minded Sarah**

During lunch, with Morgan and Aunt Katherine there to chaperon, Sarah and Chuck mostly made light pleasantries, with a heavy undertow of flirtation that seemed to pass right by the chaperons. If Sarah harbored any ill will toward Chuck for leaving her in jail, she did not show it.

When lunch at the Burton Mansion was over. Sarah walked Chuck and Morgan to their car.

"What's next in the case Chuck?" Sarah asked.

Morgan followed up, "Yea. I was wondering that same thing Chuck."

"We are at an impasse right now. The two key things I need to explain are the scarf and the lights. In the case of the scarf, how could anyone other than Sarah have the scarf and in the case of the lights, who was the accomplice that shorted out the fuse? It would have to have been someone not in the room since nobody was near an outlet, that's pretty clear, isn't it Morgan?"

Sarah responded, "If you figure those two things out, would know who did it?"

Chuck quickly replied, "I haven't gotten that far yet Sarah. But I'll let you know when I do. Good bye for now Sarah."

Sarah wasn't quite ready to say goodbye, "Mr Charles?"

"Yes."

"I was wondering." Sarah had another item to cross off her 'to do' list.

"Yes." Chuck responded, as he usually was the one leading the conversation, but he could sense, he was being led in this case, he was curious where the lovely Miss Walker was going with this. He would not have to wait long.

Sarah Walker smiled at Chuck and Morgan, "That hotel is mighty small and dingy, and costs a fair amount of money that our taxpayers will have to reimburse you for. I was thinking, as a public service mind you, that maybe you and Morgan should stay in the house while you're here. For the good of the people so to speak." Sarah nodded at her own words, as if to verify the truth of what she said, even though she was hiding her true intentions.

Chuck played along with the flirtatious debutante, "Why Miss Walker, I didn't know you were such a civic minded person."

Sarah again nodded, "Oh yes. Most certainly so Mr Charles."

Chuck hesitated, while shaking his head in a no like manner, "I don't know …"

Chuck words were cut off by his much more forthright sidekick, "Of course we'll stay here. Was that a pool I saw?" Morgan eagerly accepted the invitation, as he was not involved in any will they won't they dance that the young pair seemed to be engaged in.

Sarah laughed, "It sure was a pool Morgan. I'm pretty sure one of Bryce's trunks would fit you. And Mr Charles, maybe you want to try skinny dipping" Sarah Walker's full court press flirtations were a sight to behold.

"I'm game if you are Sugar." Chuck said as he got into the car.

Sarah laughed at Chuck's reply, Chuck Charles was the only man in the world who ever called her sugar, "All in good time Mr Charles, all in good time." Sarah said in a voice so soft only she could hear, as both men were now in the car.

Morgan rolled down the passenger window and Sarah looked inside.

Sarah said, "I invited Amy, Zondra, Carina, Cole, Aunt Katherine , Colonel MacFay and Bryce for dinner tonight. I was hoping the two of you would join us. Maybe you can find the next big clue there Chuck?"

"We'll be there Sarah. You can count on us." Morgan said from the passenger side of the car through the window, as Chuck drove away, while whistling to himself.

As the car drove off, Sarah said to herself in a soft voice, "I know I can Morgan. I know I can."

**XXXXXXXXXX A Couple of Weasals, 8/11/1930, 5:30 PM, Vincent's Place**

Later in the day, well after Sarah, Chuck, Aunt Katherine, and Morgan had lunch, Daniel Shaw had other kind of business to take care of.

Shaw sat at a table, waiting for his guest to arrive, when Church approached.

Shaw shook his head, as he said, "Church, this isn't a good time. I'm expecting company."

Church didn't care, "This won't take long. You got my dough?"

Shaw was still livid over the events earlier in the day, "I was able to get five G's out of Jack's petty cash fund. But I ran into a little problem. That scheming bitch fired me."

Church was not happy, he reached down and felt where is gun was hidden, to show Shaw his lack of payment might have consequences, "What? I have other people that need this money. I'm not going to take the fall for you."

Shaw got the message, "Hold them off a little longer. I have a big payday coming my way. That's why I'm here, so beat it, I'm expecting someone else."

Church still had his hand resting on the outline of his hidden gun, "Time is something you don't have. I need that money tonight, or you won't wake up to see the sun rise in the morning."

"Why you?" Shaw stood up to throw a punch at Church, but Church saw it coming, and threw a haymaker of his own, connecting square on Shaw's still sore jaw, sending Shaw flying across the floor.

By the time Shaw got up to fight back, several bouncers had hold of him.

"Throw the bum out Shorty. Rough him up a little outside, teach him some manners." Church said to the small bouncer who was a friend of Church's, an ex professional wrestler. As Shaw got dragged out of the joint, Church called out after Shaw, "You'd better find that dough fast, I'll be by later tonight to collect."

Church sat back down at his table and continued his conversation with his lady friend. About ten minutes later 'Shorty' approached Church. "Phone call Church. Take it at the bar."

"Thanks Shorty. Probably another 'Slapper'. I don't give em my home phone number, so they call here." Church quipped.

Shorty laughed, "Couldn't tell if it was a man or woman, you aren't into those unisex types Church, are ya?"

"Not that I know of Shorty." By now, Church was at the bar and he picked up the phone, "Church here, what can I do you for?"

The voice on the other end was hard to recognize, as 'Shorty' described. "Mr Church, you interrupted my meeting with Mr Shaw. I suggest you keep your eye on Shaw's beach house. Show up around 7:00 and find a safe spot to hide. Around 7:30, you'll see a visitor show up that will present an opportunity for you to collect all the money Shaw owed you and more."

"Who is this?" Church asked, but the line was dead.

**XXXXXXXXXX Blackmail Time, 8/11/1930, 6:30 PM, Shaw's Beach House**

Phil Church, never one to pass on opportunity, did as he was told, finding a nice hiding place overlooking Shaw's beach house. Church waited a little over an hour, and just as the phone call suggested, a figure approached the front door of Shaw's cottage and knocked on the door. But, Church couldn't make out who it was, as the figure was covered up with a hooded overcoat, and sunglasses.

Shaw answered the door. "I knew you'd come."

"Mr Shaw, you were very clever to contact me. Thank you for giving me this chance." Shaw's guest politely shook hands with Shaw.

"Why didn't we meet at Vincent's, like I asked?" Shaw nastily replied.

The guest responded in a friendly manner, "You had company. So I left. What is it you have for me?"

Shaw said, "See. I'm not so bad. All of you inbreeds here act so high and mighty, but here you are, ready to do business with me. Hey, What's this brown stuff on my hands? You got them all dirty when we shook."

The guest laughed innocently, "Nothing. I just got done tending to my flowers. One of them I was handling is most powdery. That's why I wore gloves. I must have forgot to wash them off. My bad."

Shaw rubbed his hands together and shook them to clean them off a bit. "Anyhow, I saw who killed Jack Burton."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The guest responded.

Shaw coolly continued, "I think you do. Since I saw it was you. Do you have my 50 G's?"

The guest continued in a most polite way, "Why would I pay, you have no proof, nobody does."

Shaw reached into his jacket pocket. "How about this?"

"Mr Shaw. You surprise me. I've been looking for this very item." The guest responded, in a most pleasant manner.

"You give me 50 G's, I'll give you this. Then, I'll forget what I saw at the dance, and we'll go our separate ways. I think I've worn my welcome out in this forsaken place anyhow. I'm heading for an island far, far away from here." Shaw struggled to concentrate. He shook his head to clear his vision.

The guest continued, "That's an interesting offer Mr Shaw. I'm inclined to say yes. Look at you. Everyone raves at how clever Charles Charles is, and yet here you are, the great Daniel Shaw. You figured it all out. Bravo."

"What's going on, I don't feel so good. I think I have to vomit." Shaw tried to get up and fell back into his chair.

"That's too bad Mr Shaw. It's probably the sun, dehydrates you. I'll get you some water. It'll make things better. Just sit here and wait a moment." The guest calmly smiled at Shaw and went into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Shaw's guest poured a cool refreshing glass full of water. The guest pulled out a small vial. From the vial, the guest dumped a healthy portion of the toxic 'Monkshood' flower powder into Shaw's water glass. This was the same 'brownish' powder that was on the gloves when they shook hands. "I have one more task for this vial tonight," the guest whispered in a sinister manner before returning to Shaw, who was now gasping for air.

"Thank you. I don't know what's wrong. I've never felt this bad." Shaw said as he slammed drank down the water. Once he did, he became immediately worse, gasping for air, vomiting, getting the shakes, and finally expiring in a most gruesome death, all in a manner of seconds.

"I think I won't bother paying for this little item Mr Shaw. Let's consider it my inheritance." The guest snatched the item from Shaw's hand that Shaw had waived a moment earlier. "I'd like to say it's been a pleasure knowing you, but it hasn't, for me or anyone else. I have a dinner to attend now. The fun is only beginning."

As Shaw's killer left the cottage, Phil Church got a vague look at the killer's form. "Wearing a hat, appears blond, but could be a wig, 5'10 to 6'2", monogram sweater, must be a babe, let's see if I can read it, on her sleeve SLW ... Well I'll be damned, Sarah Lisa Walker!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Was there ever any doubt about Shaw's fate? He was perfectly suited and fun to use in the 'fake killer' part that seems to be used in many of these old whodunits, wasn't he? _

_If you happen to know what Hannah McKay does both for a living and for a hobby on Dexter along with her weapon of choice, the ending in Shaw's cottage should scare you. Could Sarah Walker be the killer? Muhahahaha! _


	6. Chuck vs Sarah's Revolving Bedroom Door

_**Chapter 6 Chuck vs Sarah's Revolving Bedroom Door**_

_Authors Notes:_

_Yikes, what a nasty title? Who thinks of such things? What could it mean? Any guesses? I promise, there is some naughtiness going on in that bedroom._

_No famous people sightings in this chapter and no new characters from the TV show or the Thin Man movie either. You can be sure a few more characters are planned for future chapters, one or two are great ones, I can hardly wait._

_I'll discuss in the story the list of prime suspects and why or why not they fit, so no need to give any teases, but I will say, in my mind, any of six could be guilty, Sarah, Zondra, Carina, Cole, Bryce, and maybe even the shorter Amy. You'll also find out more about motives and clues in this chapter. Does this new information change opinions on whodunit?_

_Five chapters complete, and I've only advanced twenty one hours and forty five minutes from the sweet dance between Sarah and her father that began this mystery, lots has happened in less than a day. That trend continues in this chapter, Chuck vs Sarah's Revolving Bedroom Door_

**XXXXXXXXXX … from last time**

…. As Shaw's killer left the cottage, Phil Church got a vague look at the killer's form. "Wearing a hat, appears blond, but could be a wig, 5'10 to 6'2", monogram sweater, must be a babe, let's see if I can read it, on her sleeve SLW ... Well I'll be damned, Sarah Lisa Walker!"

Phil whispered to himself. "Interesting. I wonder what the Ice Queen was doing at Shaw's? Maybe Shaw got my 50G's?" Church drew his gun as he slowly walked toward Shaw's beach house, as he was going to collect his money from Daniel Shaw, one way or another ….

**XXXXXXXXXX Intruder alert, 8/11/1930, 7:43 PM, Shaw's beach house**

As Church opened the front door of Shaw's cottage, he didn't notice, a light dusting of brown powder on the front door handle. When Church stepped inside of the house, he did notice the body immediately. He walked to the body and knelt down to check for life, "Dead. Good riddance. Nobody liked you Daniel Shaw."

Church stood up and began to look around the beach house for his money, not realizing that the caller who lured him to Shaw's beach house, was not done making phone calls ….

…. Deputy Jeff answered the police station phone at 7:45 PM.

Once Jeff hung up, he excitedly turned to Casey and said, "Sheriff Casey, You might miss your poker game tonight. We jot got an anonymous phone call. Someone reported a break in, in progress at the Shaw beach house."

Casey jumped up, as he seldom got real life action any longer. His days as a World War I hero were long behind him. "Great. Some action!"

Jeff asked, "Since it's at Shaw's, should I call Mr Charles?"

Casey shook his head, "No. This sounds more like a routine break in, we got this. If we need him we'll call him later. Plus, Grimes that weasel, he really gets on my nerves."

Jeff nodded in a knowing manner, as he muttered, "If you only knew Sheriff ..."

Casey cut Jeff off, "What are you mumbling about?"

Jeff spoke clearly, "Nothing sir."

As Casey and Jeff headed out the door, "No siren. Let's see if we can catch the burglar in the act. I'll go in the front, you go in the back door."

The station was only a few minutes from the Shaw's. Casey and Jeff got there quickly.

Casey quietly made his way to the cottage's front door, he did not put the siren on in case the reported robber was still around. Casey opened the front door, and snuck inside.

"Hands up." Casey was able to catch the robber sacking the cottage. Casey also noticed Shaw's body laying on the living room floor.

Church recognized Casey's voice. He knew enough to not try the sheriff, and dropped his gun.

"Church, I figured you for a thief, but not a killer?" Casey kept his gun trained on Church while he looked to see if Shaw was alive.

"He's dead sheriff. I checked already. He was dead when I got here." Church wearily announced.

"Looks like I caught myself a killer. You probably did both murders Church. What do you have to say for yourself? Casey stood up to get the handcuffs ready.

"I'm not the killer. I came in here to get the 50 G's the bum owed me. But I saw who the killer was. And you're right. She probably did both murders!" Church sank to his knees as the effects of the poison the killer left on the door handle to make sure Church got caught took effect.

"I don't feel so good." Church looked up at Casey as he threw up and then passed out.

"Crap." Casey said as he realized something that only a native to the area would probably know, "I know how Shaw died. That damned Monkshood. I got some on my hands too, on the front door. Someone is going to pay for this. Jeff, get an ambulance here, I might get sick, if I do, you have to hold the fort down. Shaw, Church and now I have been poisoned with Monkshood." Casey said as he furiously scrubbed his hands in the kitchen sink.

"I'm on it Sheriff." Jeff responded.

"Also, get a towel and clean the door handle on the front door. I thought I noticed some powder on the handle when I opened the door." Casey replied.

The ambulance arrived about fifteen minutes later. Church was alive, but still passed out, while Casey had puked a few times, but was on this feet, and madder than a hornet. "Jeff, I don't understand why Church would mess with this poison? Sounds more like someone from the area. Whoever did this is going to pay!"

**XXXXXXXXXX The Show Before Dinner, 8/11/1930, 8 PM**

The guests all arrived for Sarah's dinner on right on time. All except Sarah. Everyone politely milled around the small cozy bar in the Mansion's entertainment area, making small talk, until the hostess appeared.

"Sarah, you're late." Bryce said as he walked up to Sarah like a happy schoolboy who had an apple for his teacher. I dropped the documents you asked me to sign in your room earlier. Once you sign them, give them back to me and I'll take care of everything."

Sarah smiled at Bryce, "Thank you Bryce. You did better than you promised, that's the kind of work my father used to brag about. I signed them already. Carina took care of the rest, she gave the documents to the Colonel, making me officially the CEO of Burton industries.

Bryce turned to the crowd, "A toast. Ladies and Gentleman, it's official. Sarah Walker is the CEO of Burton Industries. Here's to Sarah Walker."

"Here. Here." Cole spoke up, sipped on his champagne as he made his way to Sarah. Cole put his arm around Sarah and whisked her to the side, "I left a little present for you in your room, under your pillow. An engagement ring. I know you said no the other night, but I thought when you saw the size of the ring you'd change your mind?"

Sarah was angry at what she heard, "Cole, that was highly inappropriate. My room is off limits to you." Sarah turned to Bryce, who was lurking a couple of feet away, "And Bryce, you too for that matter."

Bryce looked dejected as he replied, "But Sarah, since we were kids, I came up to visit you, you never minded?"

Sarah scolded Bryce, "Bryce, we're not twelve any longer. I'm a grown woman now. You have no business in my room. I think I need to hire security to keep people from coming in and out of this house, especially given what happened to daddy." Sarah turned back to Cole, "And for your information Cole, the answer is still no."

Cole was now the one looking dejected, "But Sarah, I thought the gesture was romantic. My great grandpa, the Duke of Ellington, proposed that way to Grandmama Adams, with the same ring. And did you see the size of that ring? You'll have the biggest diamond in all of the Yorkshires."

Sarah was disgusted by Cole, "Cole, I don't love you."

Cole finally lost his cool as he raised his voice, noticeable to everyone in the room, "What does that have to do with anything. Only fools marry for love. People like you and I, we marry for power, money, and influence. Now I insist that you marry me."

By now, the entire room was part of the embarrassing conversation. A hush went over the room now, as Sarah did not answer for a moment and everyone was hanging on her answer.

Sarah measured her response, "Cole. Your Lordship. I'm flattered by your offer. I respectfully decline. And since we are all part of the 'civil' world, I must insist you leave. This is a gathering for my friends and family, of which you are neither. Winterbottom."

"Yes ma'am." Winterbottom was also hovering around Sarah, in his case to protect her rather than try to impress her.

Sarah asked in a very formal tone, "Would you kindly escort his Lordship to his car."

"With pleasure madam." Winterbottom replied as he reached for Cole's arm.

Cole shook off Winterbottom's hand and screamed, "I'm not leaving until you give my ring back to me."

Winterbottom asked Sarah, "Should I get the dogs?"

Sarah laughed, "No Winterbottom. They won't be needed. Please go upstairs to my room and get the ring from underneath my pillow. Return it to Mr Barker." Sarah turned to Cole, "Your Lordship, Winterbottom will give you the ring back outside the front door. Now would you kindly leave?"

"With pleasure. I hope I never see you again."

Sarah turned her back on Cole Barker and murmerd as she walked away "Feeling's mutual." Sarah walked toward her girlfriends, who were huddled together around Chuck Charles. All four were enjoying the show.

**XXXXXXXXXX Girl Talk, **** 8/11/1930, 8 PM**  


"Mr Charles, a gentleman would have come over and given me a hand." Sarah said in a somewhat teasing way.

"Why Miss Walker, from my vantage point, you were doing just fine." Chuck replied, in a very teasing way.

Sarah smirked, "I did alright, didn't I?"

Amy broke into the flirtations, "What is it with you two? You'd think Mr Charles and you were dating or something Sarah?"

Sarah looked slightly embarrassed by Amy's comment, lucky for Sarah, Zonda spoke up. Zondra was more curious about Cole than Chuck, "How could you say no Sarah? Cole showed me the ring the other day."

"I'd much rather be single and hang out with the four of you. MY goodness, I'd rather spend every waking minute with Jeff or Lester than Cole Barker."

"The four of us?" Carina asked.

"Why of course, you, Amy, Zondra and Mr Charles. Since Mr Charles decided to not protect my honor, I've demoted him to the status of one of my girlfriends." Sarah now was outright mocking Chuck.

All three of the girls broke out laughing.

Chuck was not fazed, and rifled back, "Sounds like a plan. When is the next sleepover? I can hardly wait."

That comment caused the girls to all drop their jaws in shock. But not Sarah, as she continued the verbal jousting, "Mr Charles! You are the clever one, aren't you? I didn't think you were that kind of man?"

Amy changed the subject, "Speaking of people in your room, I changed in there after I got done in the greenhouse. I hope you don't mind, I didn't have time to go home?"

"In the greenhouse? Chuck asked, as he didn't understand.

Amy replied, in a sweet, gentle fashion, "You see Mr Charles, my family lost most of their money in the stock market crash. Sarah hired me to help her in her greenhouse. I've always been interested in flowers, and used to help Sarah anyhow, since we were kids helping her mom."

Carina quickly chimed in, "I was in your room too, once Bryce phoned and said he dropped off the papers for our board of directors."

"Our board of directors?" Chuck asked as he was confused again.

"Yes, You see Mr Charles, my family lost most of their money too. So, Sarah's dad gave me a job at Burton Industries. I've been Shaw's assistant the past few months, and starting today, I'm working for Sarah, once she fired Shaw, she promoted me." Carina volunteered.

"Interesting, how about you Zondra, do you have any secrets for me? Or any reasons to be in Sarah's room today?" Chuck asked, as he was incredulous that he failed to figure such important information out yet.

"Guilty as charged Mr Charles. Its not exactly a secret, but I'm the magician. I taught Sarah how to do magic. So, today I came back to the house to pick up my props, which Sarah borrowed. And to add, my family is not low on money, my dad listened to Jack Burton, and cashed out of the market before the crash, same as Jack." Zondra confidently reported.

"Sarah, I forgot to ask you? Where did you go in such a hurry before?" Amy asked,

"And, You were late to the party. You're never late." Zondra chimed in.

Sarah replied in a slightly confused manner, "I got a last minute call to meet someone down by the wild Monkshood. You guys remember, the poison flowers that grows on the hillside overlooking the bay? The caller said they had information about my father's killer. That I should wait for them and I would understand when they met me. They never showed. I waited a while, then I came back up here, as I didn't want to be too late for dinner."

"That nasty stuff you mom loved to look at?" Carina asked.

"Remember how she used to warn us all to avoid it?" Zondra added.

"I used to have bad dreams about that stuff. Funny, now I work in the greenhouse. Why don't you let me poison it all Sarah?" Amy asked.

Sarah had a far off look, "I don't know. Daddy wanted to keep it there, I guess he never wanted to change anything that momma liked."

Chuck did not have a far off look, his was dead square and serious, "This doesn't sound good Sarah. I wonder why someone would want you out of the house? Or unaccounted for such a long period of time?"

Sarah understood Chuck's concerns, "I never thought of that Chuck."

Chuck was in full detective mode now, "What time did you go out to meet this mysterious caller?"

Sarah replied quickly, "Maybe around 7:15. I tried to find you to tell you, but you weren't around."

Chuck shook his head no, "All my intuition says something is going on. Something bad."

"I hope not. I see Winterbottom. Excuse me. I think dinner might be ready." Sarah left, as she walked away toward Winterbottom.

"Is Mr Cole taken care of." Sarah asked.

"Indeed he is madam." Winterbottom replied.

"Good. Is dinner ready?" Sarah asked.

"It is." Winterbottom replied in his usual formal way.

"Then lets begin." Sarah said as she let out a deep sigh, wondering if Mr Charles was correct, and something was going to happen.

"As you wish." Winterbottom turned to the crowd and announced, "Dinner is served. Please follow me." Winterbottom walked away and toward the formal dining room.

**XXXXXXXXXX**** Dinner Interruptus**

Sarah stood up after dinner to make a toast, "I invited you all for dinner to celebrate my successful takeover of my father's seat as the CEO of Burton Industries. In light of my father's untimely death, Daniel Shaw made an unscrupulous play to take over my father's company. I felt powerless to prevent his actions, until today, when a new friend of mine, Chuck Charles, encouraged me to see the truth. With his encouragement, I decided to take steps to fire Mr Shaw, and take his place in my father's company, now my company. Here's to my new friend, Chuck Charles. Thank you for all you've done Mr Charles. Now, here is a toast, to my father, Jack Burton, daddy, I know you're up there smiling down on me. I hope you are proud."

Everyone raised their glasses. "To Jack Burton."

Chuck stood up, "And, let's not forget the hostess, "To the precocious Miss Sarah Walker."

Now the entire table stood up and toasted, "To Sarah Walker."

The doorbell rang as everyone drank.

Winterbottom came into the room, "Miss Sarah. Sheriff Casey is here to see you."

"Send him in Winterbottom." Sarah replied.

"I wonder why he's here?" Morgan asked as he slunk down behind Chuck.

"I don't know. We weren't going to play poker till later. You OK buddy? You look as if you've seen a ghost?" Chuck thoughtfully observed.

"I'm OK. I think at least. Sheriff Casey!" Morgan caught sight of the Sheriff.

"Grimes. Looks like they invite anyone to these things now." Casey replied, then walked right by Morgan.

Sarah stood up, "Sheriff. What can we do for you? Or are you here to see Mr Charles?"

Casey replied, "I'm afraid I have some bad news. Daniel Shaw is dead. Poisoned. Appears to be from that damned Monkshood. I figure he died sometime around 7:30."

Sarah replied while Chuck look horrified, as he already deduced what was going on, "That's terrible news Sheriff. Any idea how it happened?"

"I have a pretty good idea Miss Walker. We have a witness. He too was poisoned, but he just woke up. He'll be fine. He identified the killer."

"Who was it Sheriff?" Sarah asked.

Casey responded, "We got a call about a burglar at the Shaw cottage. Found Phil Church there robbing the place. Shaw was dead. Poisoned."

"He seemed to have a knack for making others abhor him, God rest his soul." Aunt Katherine chimed in.

Sarah asked, "So Church did it?"

Casey shook his head, "Not sure. The scumbag claims he saw you leave the scene Miss Walker. I'm afraid we're going to have to search your room."

Sarah raised her jaw in a defiant manner, "Go right ahead, you won't find anything in there."

Chuck only frowned, as he had a very good idea what was going to be found in Sarah's room, and was busy thinking to himself about how all these clues fit together.

**XXXXXXXXXX What Lurks Behind the Revolving Door?  
**

The first thing Chuck saw as he entered the room was a whiskey bottle vase, with a perfect red rose perched on Sarah's nightstand next to her bed.

Aunt Katherine noticed the makeshift vase too, "What's that tacky thing Sarah?"

Sarah smiled at Aunt Katherine, again using her to talk to Chuck, "It's not tacky at all Aunt Katherine, the vase and the flower were the most perfect gift, I'll tell you all about it when we have time."

"That's a story I want to hear." Katherine replied.

Sarah changed the subject, "What's that? That's not supposed to be here." Sarah pointed to a paper bag laying partially hidden between her bed and her nightstand.

Casey replied as he knelt down to examine, carefully, as he knew Monkshood might be involved, "Looks like evidence. I see gardener's gloves with brown powder on them. And a vial, I'm guessing the brown powder in the vial is Monkshood powder." Casey said as he stood up.

"Let me have a look Casey." Chuck requested.

Casey handed the note to Chuck.

"Anyone recognize Daniel Shaw's handwriting?" Chuck asked.

"I would, from working with him," Carina spoke up.

"Here. Take a look." Chuck requested.

"It looks like his Mr Charles." Carina responded.

"What does the note say," Casey impatiently asked.

Carina began to read, "'I know you killed Jack Burton. I have the proof you were looking for. Meet me at 2 PM at Vincent's with 50 Grand, and I'll disappear Sincerely, Daniel Shaw'".

"Sounds like a note Shaw wrote to Miss Walker," Casey accusingly said.

"Maybe, what else did Church say?" Chuck asked.

"He said the killer was between 5'10" and 6'2" Jeff responded.

"All of us are that tall. Even Cole." Zondra observed.

"Except me." Amy remarked.

"The killer had blond hair." Jeff continued.

"Could be wig. Could be any of us." Bryce volunteered.

"And, the killer was wearing a monogram sweater, SLW were the letters." Casey added.

A hush went over the room.

"Everyone in here was in this room today at some point. Any of you could have taken a SLW sweater and put it on to commit the crime." Chuck spoke up.

Jeff found something under the bed, "Sheriff, this looks like a sweater. Monogrammed. SLW."

"Sarah never throws her clothes down, it couldn't be her." Carina testified.

"Maybe she was in a hurry." Casey responded. "Sarah where were you between the 7:15 and 8 PM tonight?"

The room went silent, as everyone had seen Sarah arrive late to the party.

"Sheriff, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. I was alone, ironically, down by the wild Monkshood patch on our property, waiting for a mystery phone caller to meet me, about my father's murder." Sarah's voice was resigned to what was going to happen next as she put out her wrists.

Casey responded, "Sarah Walker. You're under arrest, for the murders of Daniel Shaw and Jack Burton." Casey cuffed Sarah's wrists in front of her.

As Casey led Sarah away, Sarah grabbed Chuck's arm with her handcuffed hands, "Chuck. I don't care what others think. You believe in me don't you?"

"I do." Chuck gave Sarah a warm reassuring look.

Sarah answered panicky, "But this evidence looks bad Chuck."

Chuck let Sarah keep hold of his arm as he walked along side her outside, "I was waiting for the other shoe to drop after I heard you got the mystery phone call. Now it has. Whoever did this, had to make a mistake. I'll figure it out. Sarah. I make a living reading people. And Sarah Walker, you are a keeper. But do me a favor this time. Stay in jail, where I know you'll be safe. And let Morgan and I do our jobs. We'll get to the bottom of this."

"Alright. For now. Please help me Chuck."

With that Sarah let go of Chuck's arm and turned to Lester, "Let's go Lester. You're taking me back to jail."

"Coming Miss Sarah." Lester replied.

Chuck couldn't resist the opportunity to tease Casey, "Not exactly how we do it in the city. Is Lester your deputy, or Miss Walker's valet?"

"Grrrhhh." Was all Casey could answer with as he got in the squad car and drove away with his two deputies and the suspect.

**XXXXXXXXXX Doing Time Again, Midnight, 8/12/1030, Southampton Jail**

As the day came to an end, the story pans to Sarah, right back where she started the day, on a chair, with her feet wedged underneath her, and staring through the small window in her jail cell out across the street into the park.

She hadn't slept a wink since her father's murder, and was awake now, trying to put the past twenty six hour of events into perspective. She went through the suspects in her head. Whoever it was that framed her for Shaw's murder, had to have access to her room. Unfortunately, that didn't rule anyone out.

Suddenly, a creaking sound of the door opening down the hall that led to her cell startled Sarah. She could hear footsteps, abnormally quiet ones.

"Lester usually announces himself", Sarah thought to herself. "This isn't good. So much for being safe. Chuck Charles, I'm going to break your neck the next time I see you." Sarah stood up and folded the wooden chair she was sitting on to use as a weapon. She could her the footsteps coming towards her cell from down the hall. Whoever it was still hadn't rounded the corner. Sarah had to act fast.

The area was pitch dark, as the shadow of the man made it to the bars on the cell and peered in, only to find the cell empty.

The man, expecting to find Sarah Walker sleeping on her cot, instead saw an empty jail cell. The man whispered to himself, "Wha ..."

Before the unknown man could finish his sentence, a wooden chair crashed over his head from behind, causing the figure to stagger. Then, with the help of a ladies size ten shoe to his backside, the man went flying through the door of the jail cell. Sarah Walker packed a powerful wallop with her kick.

Sarah locked the jail door and found the light switch to reveal the intruder's face.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_I'll bet more than one of you thought bad things about the 'revolving' bedroom door. I'm not that kind of writer, LOL. Of course, the naughtiness I teased was the murder weapon being found in Sarah's room. Did she leave it there, or did a 'naughty' someone frame her. If so, someone doesn't like her very much. Or does someone stand to gain a great deal by Sarah's demise? Or both?_

_I'd like to pass along a message I told a reviewer in a PM to help you appreciate the remaining story. Sarah's money and aristocracy in 1930 is meant to mimic what Sarah's spy life was in 'Chuck' 2010. You'll see how this all works as the story unfolds, if you haven't already._


	7. Chuck vs The Wildcat

_**Chapter 7 Chuck vs The Wildcat**_

_Authors Notes: _

_I didn't title this chapter. John Casey did. If you don't like it, blame him. It has multiple meanings, as you will see. I tried to get him to change Wildcat to Mule, but he wouldn't budge. He wanted me to change the title to Chuck vs the Conjugal Visit, but I wouldn't let him. So we compromised with The Wildcat. There is some touching of 'naughty parts' going on, between Chuck and Sarah. Honestly. OK, I think that's enough 'teasing'._

_I have a few notes at the end of the chapter, which make sense after you read the chapter. Actually, let me change that comment, I encourage you to read the author notes at the end._

_Emmett Milbarge, I had to google that to spell it, I hope his use in this chapter does justice to fans of the TV character._

_Enjoy Chuck vs The Wildcat_

**XXXXXXXXXX Midnight Magic, where we left off**

"YOU!" Sarah screamed out as her heart was racing with adrenalin. Sarah's hand was raised in the air, with one of the hairpins held like a knife. "What are you doing here? I could have killed you." Sarah was all kinds of fired up.

"Yep. It's me. Ouch. Where did you learn to kick so hard?" Chuck painfully asked, somewhat ignoring the question.

"I thought you were the killer, here to finish me off." Sarah settled down a bit, but still showed no sympathy for Chuck, who was on his knees coming to his senses as Sarah made her way to the locked cell door.

"I thought I'd come to check on you. To make sure you were OK. I found Jeff sleeping out front, he still is come to think of it. You aren't exactly safe here, are you?" Chuck gave little laugh at his own insistence that Sarah was safe in jail, as he started to get to his feet.

Sarah smugly replied, much like she had at the party earlier in the night when she commented to Chuck about Lord Barker, "I don't know, it looks like I'm doing OK? I'm the one outside the cell, and I'm the one standing firmly on two feet." Sarah confidently smiled as she replied.

"Good Point." Chuck replied.

"Are you OK?" Sarah asked.

Chuck looked confused, as he answered, "I'll be fine. Someday. By the way, how did you get out of your cell?"

Sarah proudly shifted her eyes to her left hand, which still held her long, sharp hair pin like a knife, "Hair pin. Great for picking locks. I was going to stab you with it too, if the chair didn't work out."

"Ah, another Sarah Walker magic trick. I think the chair worked out fine. And your foot? I see what you meant earlier about your daddy wanted boys!" Chuck grimaced as he rubbed his backside.

"Why did you creep in so softly?" Sarah asked

"I thought you were sleeping, I didn't want to wake you. You haven't slept at all since your dad died." Chuck said most softly and compassionately.

"You're the only one who seems to care about that. I can't sleep Chuck. I can't stop thinking about all of this. Tell me you have some good news." Sarah looked hopeful as she asked.

Chuck began to babble, "No, I can't say as I do. I suppose, if you would however, I have this reputation and all, if someone would walk in, my being in jail, and you, the murder suspect on the outside, it might look bad for future business, could you please ..."

Sarah gently laughed, as she cut Chuck off, "Of course, what am I thinking? Here, let me show you my work." In a matter of seconds, Sarah and her hair pin worked their magic on the simple jail door lock.

As Chuck and Sarah switched places, they brushed into each other, causing them to make deep eye contact with each other's faces only couple of inches apart. "Excuse me, I must have lost my balance." Sarah could hardly get the words out, as she felt passion for the tall thin man and wanted to kiss him in the worst way.

"Oh no no, that's my fault. I'm sorry for bumping into you." Chuck said as he continued to stare into Sarah's eyes, as if he were hypnotized.

"Don't be. I liked it." Sarah warmly smiled, no teasing was involved in her words.

Chuck broke the stare and awkwardly said as he walked out of the cell and closed the door, "I suppose I should go."

Sarah tried in vain to hide her disappointment, as she hoped Chuck might stay around a while.

Chuck sensed Sarah's unspoken reaction, then blurted out, "Then again, maybe I'll hang around a while. You can protect me, in case the killer comes after me."

Sarah laughed, as her mood brightened.

Chuck continued, "I saw a chair in the hall, I'll go get it. That is if you don't mind?"

"I'd like that Chuck." Sarah answered while she unfolded her wooden chair and set it next to her bed, where it was prior to its use as a weapon. Sarah laid down on the cot to try to sleep. "This is the first time I tried out this cot." Sarah replied as she twisted herself into a fetal position on her side, so she could look at Chuck.

"Comfortable?" Chuck questioned.

Sarah hit the pillow a few times with her hand, nodded to herself, and said, "Not bad. But, not a habit I'd like to make either. Good night Chuck."

"Good night Sarah."

About fifteen minutes passed, Sarah was still wide awake, as was Chuck. Neither had spoken.

Finally, Sarah asked softly, since she did not know if he was awake or not, "Chuck?"

"Yes."

"Oh good. You're awake. Would you do me a favor?" Sarah softly whispered.

"Anything I can Sarah."

"Would you come in here and hold my hand until I fall asleep?" Sarah was embarrassed for being so needy, as she normally was not.

Chuck flashed a big grin, "I don't have a key. How would I get in?"

Sarah made a face at Chuck, "Very funny Chuck," Sarah jumped off the cot and was standing by the bars in an instant.

Chuck stood up and grabbed the bars on the door with both hands, as he watched Sarah pick the lock for the third time in the past hour, "So you could've walked out of here anytime you wanted?"

Sarah gave Chuck an odd look, "That wouldn't have solved anything, now would it? Plus, if I really wanted to get out, all I'd have to do is ask Lester."

"I see." Chuck said as he swung the door open and used the chair he was sitting onto make sure the door didn't close. Chuck than gave Sarah his dancing eyebrow look, "So now that I'm in here, what are you going to do with me?" as he sat on 'Sarah's' wooden chair.

Sarah looked a bit upset, for real, not teasing, as she answered, "I hope you don't think I invited you in here for those kind of reasons Chuck?"

"Of course not. Don't be silly. Try to get some sleep Sarah. I'll be right here." Chuck said as he sat next to Sarah in as gentlemanly way as he could, given the circumstances, as he was a red blooded man after all.

Sarah adjusted her thin pillow and her covers, and finally reached her right arm out, and accidentally placed her hand on the middle of Chuck's lap. "Oops." Sarah was genuinely embarrassed.

Chuck gently grasped Sarah's hand and rearranged its position slightly, then held her hand softly, yet in a firm, permanent sort of way, "OK. Is that better? Now get some sleep Sarah."

A small smile formed on Sarah's lips as she closed her eyes, "I feel safe now." Within seconds, Sarah Walker fell asleep. A little while later, Chuck did too.

**XXXXXXXXXX Wake Up Call, 8/12/1903, Southampton Jail**

The morning sunlight slowly made its way into Sarah Walker's jail cell, finally the light touched her face causing her to wake up.

Sarah woke up to find she was still holding Chuck by the hand, but during the course of the night she managed to pull his hand in near to her and was hugging his arm, like a small child might clutch a teddy bear. This action caused Chuck to be sleeping at a near forty five degree angle on his chair. Yet, Chuck somehow avoiding being pulled onto the cot with Sarah.

"How could he sleep that way?" Sarah thought. "He's such a gentleman." Sarah didn't want to move, as she was afraid she would wake Chuck and have to face the new day. Sarah was content to lie quietly and study the kind face of the man she'd fallen for, head over heels.

Ten minutes later, the sun in the cell woke Chuck.

Sarah sat on the edge of her cot, facing Chuck on the chair. "Good morning sleepyhead! Sleep well?" Sarah flashed the sweetest smile she could muster.

Chuck's half opened eyes immediately grew wide, as the warm smile Sarah greeted him with made him feel like he died and went to heaven, "You're beautiful!"

"Right. My hairs a mess, and my makeup must be a disaster." Sarah gave her best self deprecating look as she tried to brush her hair with her hand.

Chuck was surprisingly serious, no quipping or flirting, "Your smile. Your voice. The way you said good morning. Sarah, some lucky man will get to wake up to that every morning. You make sure you find a man who deserves it. Who loves you. You hear me?"

Sarah nodded, also in a serious manner, "I understand Chuck. I will."

Sarah found herself drawn toward Chuck to kiss him, only to be interrupted by a voice from the hall, "Ahem. Ahem." Casey said in a most grunt like manner possible.

Chuck and Sarah looked up to see Casey standing by the bars with a huge scowl on his face, "I hate to break this love fest up. But your lady friend is a suspect in a murder case and you're supposed to be the lead detective. And to top it all off, she has two 'boyfriends' outside in the waiting area waiting to see her."

Both Chuck and Sarah stuttered to answer.

"But, I see those two knuckleheads aren't the only two you have under her spell Miss Walker. Sleep well Detective Charles? Casey burst out laughing.

Chuck regained his composure, "Funny you should ask. I did. I decided to stay after I walked in undetected by your deputy who was sleeping like a baby. I didn't feel the young lady was very safe here, especially with a murderer on the loose to catch, so I stayed with her."

Sarah asked in a confused manner, "Casey, two boyfriends? Who is that?"

Casey was having so much fun, he didn't know what to do with himself, as he answered, "Bryce and Cole of course, each wants to speak to you as soon as possible."

Sarah was still confused as she said, "Bryce I understand, he is my lawyer after all, But Cole, what could he want? I sent him packing, I thought for good last night."

Chuck was worried about the pair showing up for reasons other than the boyfriend or competition aspect, "Evidently not."

Casey wouldn't let go of what he just witnessed in the cell, "The bigger question is 'do I need to chaperon the two of you when Chuck Charles visits you', Miss Walker?"

Sarah, continued her streak as the only person in town who stood up to the Sheriff, "Sheriff Casey. Mr Charles was simply being a gentleman. I had trouble sleeping. He graciously agreed to stay with me in the cell. Whatever you are implying is going on between Mr Charles and myself is wrong. I wish I was the woman that would be lucky enough to be with Mr Charles, but I'm not. So put that thought out of your mind and find my father's killer. Now, what are the two of you going to do to make that happen?"

Chuck replied, "Sarah. We will have this case solved before your father's funeral tomorrow afternoon. As for your guilt in the Shaw murder, with all those people walking about, the killer was able to blend in. But, not you Miss Walker, I'll bet near every maid, servant, bartender, gardener, butler, chauffeur in the places noticed your every move. I think we should be able to put your time line together, especially in regards to that lovely dress you wore vs the monogrammed sweater and pants the killer had on. So while Miss Walker entertains her two boyfriends, the three of us will get started on the case. I still haven't quite figured the scarf and the blown fuse out in your father's murder. But I will."

"They're not my boyfriends Mr Charles." Sarah tersely corrected Chuck.

Casey had a big scowl on his face, as he grunted, "You two lovebirds knock it off. I'm fed up with this will they, won't they love crap.

"I know Sheriff Sir. I noticed it the moment they met." Morgan walked in a few minutes earlier, unseen by Casey to join the team. Morgan nodded his head looking for Casey's approval.

Casey turned toward Morgan, "You best be quiet about love Grrrrrrimes."

"I understand Sir." Morgan averted his eyes, 'in a why could I be so stupid' sort of manner.

Casey turned to Chuck, "Charles, I'm way ahead of you, the butler and Miss Amy are waiting outside along with the boyfriends. I started the investigation without you while you were sleeping. I think those two have what you are looking for. Let's go find out."

Sarah was riled up, especially at Chuck, as she blurted out in frustration, "I swear, the next one of you two who calls those two my boyfriends, is going to get kicked right in the place where it hurts men the most. Do you understand me?"

Casey looked at Chuck. Chuck had a sly grin on his face as he said to Casey, "Sheriff, she does kick hard. I know first hand. I suggest we listen to her. I don't think she's kidding." Chuck blurted out, barely being able to contain his laughter.

"I hear you Charles. I'm going to be disappointed when the case is over. Having this wildcat in custody has livened up the place."

"Sheriff Casey, I'm not a wildcat. I simply stand my ground, like any normal girl would." Sarah didn't understand what the sheriff and Chuck were talking about, she considered herself normal, not by any means a wildcat.

Casey ignored Sarah's last comment, except for a slight grunt, as he and Chuck walked toward the main office and the waiting room.

**XXXXXXXXXX Conjugal Visit**

As Chuck and Casey opened the door into the main office from the cell area, Chuck saw Winterbottom, Amy, Bryce and Cole waiting in the lounge area.

"What was he doing in there with Sarah?" Bryce asked.

Casey, not able to resist teasing others, especially the love sick, answered in a most joyful tone, "Miss Walker requested a conjugal visit from Mr Charles last night. I thought it only fair to grant her request, given her status in the community, she deserves special privileges. He spent the night with her." Casey then addressed Chuck, "Chuck, you must be exhausted after spending the night with that wildcat?" Casey was having so much fun, he realized how much he enjoyed having Sarah Walker around, as she created great fodder for his sarcastic sense of humor.

"Exhausted. That would be one word to describe it. Wildcat. That's another good one. Sheriff, you seem to be hitting on all cylinders this morning." Chuck quietly laughed with Casey, and shrugged his shoulders, using his expressive face to deliver the unspoken message, "What can I say?"

"Now, which one of you two boyfriends wants to see Miss Charles first?" Casey requested.

"I guess I'll go first." His Lordship spoke up somewhat unenthusiastically. With Casey's last taunt, Cole was starting to realize that he was not winning the battle for Sarah Walker's heart.

"Go ahead. I'm going to sit here and figure out what in the world that Sheriff was talking about."Bryce's head was spinning from Casey's teasing.

"Conjugal visit?" Amy whispered. "Good for you girl." Amy giggled to herself as Cole walked by her into the interrogation room, where Lester already had escorted Sarah to.

**XXXXXXXXXX The Great Escape**

Cole sat down in the seat Bryce just vacated, "Sarah, I'm so pleased you're OK. Listen. We don't have much time. I have a plan."

"I'll bet you do. I thought I made my feelings clear last night?"

"As I said, our kind doesn't marry for love. I don't care that you don't love me. You can have many lovers as my wife, as I will. You fit the wife I want, I need. I don't care that you killed Shaw or your father. Our kind doesn't live by the same rules as everyone else. I called the Queen herself, and she agreed to give you asylum in our country. I'll pay off a few officials in the US Attorney General's office eventually, and you'll be free and clear in a few years. I booked two spots on a ship, sailing for jolly old London this evening. Once there, we'll marry, and you'll live the life of a British royalty, far away from these American barbarians."

"You have it all figured out, don't you?" Sarah replied, trying to find the right mood to express exactly how she felt.

"I do. You can count on me." Cole replied, as he mistook Sarah's shock at the words he spoke for acceptance. He soon would figure out how Sarah really felt about his plan for her future.

Sarah raised her jaw defiantly, "I'd sooner slash my wrists, than marry you. Chuck Charles is going to clear my good name, and bring whoever killed my father and Daniel Shaw to justice. That I can count on. As far as you, I can count on you to act like an arrogant snob who thinks his money can buy his way out of any problem, rather than using his heart, his soul and his intellect to tackle life's challenges."

Sarah's rejections were finally starting to take a toll on Cole, who simply was shocked that any woman would say no to him, "You mean like your Mr Charles."

"Exactly." Sarah replied in a sure manner.

"Sarah, I don't know what to say." Cole was still shaking his head in disbelief.

"Don't say anything. You've said quite enough. Lester?" Sarah turned toward the door, as she could hear Lester listening in.

Sarah opened the door and Lester fell through into the room, "Yes Miss Sarah."

"His Lordship was leaving. Would you kindly escort him out?" Sarah said in a mockingly formal tone

"Yes Miss Sarah." Lester then turned to Cole, who stormed away.

Lester walked out of the room Sarah was in and into the waiting room. Lester called out, "Next."

Bryce turned to Amy and Winterbottom, "That's me. Wish me luck with my plan to save Sarah."

As Bryce walked away, "I wish you luck alright, while you rot in Hell." Winterbottom mumbled.

Amy looked at Winterbottom and said in a scolding voice, "Winterbottom."

"Sorry Miss Amy." Winterbottom lowered his head.

"That's quite alright Winterbottom. My feelings exactly." Amy giggled at Sarah's loyal butler.

**XXXXXXXXXX What Just Happened Here?**

Bryce walked in and sat behind the table in the interrogation room, taking Cole Barker's seat at the table.

Bryce made no attempt to comfort or console or embrace Sarah, rather he simply began to speak, "Sarah. All the evidence is stacked against you. This time I did call Judge Greasepalm. He agreed with my plan. You plead guilty to both murders. He'll assign you to the East Hampton Insane Asylum. Then, he'll quietly release you to my custody after a few months, once we marry. I'll take care of you Sarah. We can shoot skeet, play golf, go to dinner, have parties at the house, go sailing in the bay, just like when we were kids. It'll be perfect. I have all the paperwork. Dr Milbarge has already certified you insane. All you have to do is sign here, and here, and here." Bryce spoke while he arranged the papers he brought along in order.

Sarah was abhorred by what she just heard, "Bryce, Milbarge hasn't even examined me. Are you crazy? I'm sorry. I really am. But that life, the life you want, won't happen for you, for you and me. Ever. You and I won't happen. Please Bryce, get yourself together. You're worrying me. And I did NOT kill anyone. And I don't plan on being in jail for very long. Chuck will figure this out. Chuck will save me."

Bryce had enough, he stood up in a menacing manner, or as menacing as the slightly built young man could be as he screamed, "You and your Mr Charles. This is going to happen whether you cooperate or not. Dr Milbarge is going to commit you to East Hampton Insane Asylum. And in a few months, or years, you will be begging me to get you out."

Deputy Lester walked into the office. "Miss Sarah. Is everything OK?"

Bryce stood up, and was ready to storm away, but not before he left, he turned and screamed at Sarah, "This isn't over Sarah, I'll be back. I have the legal means to commit you to East Hampton. And you'll do anything I tell you to after a few months there. And there's nothing anyone can do to save you."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Bryce seems to have a plan. How is that going to work out?_

_Will Chuck keep his promise to solve the case by Jack's funeral. That gives him about twenty four hours. Speaking of twenty four hours, the other long stories I wrote took place over several months. This story takes place over the course of three days. As the author, this way seems better, I wonder how it feels for the reader?_

_As a reminder from an earlier author comment, the spy life in Chuck the TV show is replaced by money, power and prestige in my story. Notice how Bryce and Cole are using those devices to woo and influence Sarah compared to Chuck, who uses wit, charm and character. How can he lose? The answer in the TV show season 3 makes sense when viewed in that light, he can lose if become just like Cole and Bryce. Not the story I wanted to see in season 3, but in my more comic, more exaggerated story, the general idea maybe can be understood a bit more? _

_Just trying to help – LOL!_


	8. Chuck vs Case Closed

_**Chapter 8 Chuck vs Case Closed  
**_

_Authors Notes (lots of them, funny how the 'relationship' issue, still gets me writing): _

_But first, I started a poll for you to try and guess whodunit. To vote, go to my profile, by clicking on my name, Jason75. The poll is located at the top of the profile. I doubt I will get real many votes, but thought some of you might have fun with it. Also, note, the reveal will be pretty soon (Ch 11) so vote now, or forever hold your peace. Also, feel free to mention who you think did it in the reviews, I won't mind if you get it right, and you only have two more chapters to get your guess in. This chapter might help, as more evidence and action is revealed._

_No review has mentioned the solution to how the killer got the scarf from the gift table used to commit Jack's murder, assuming Sarah is innocent. I wonder if the answer is so simple everyone knows how and is being polite in not screaming out the answer, or if the scarf solution will be suitable for a whodunit puzzle piece? _

_Also, what's going on between Casey and Morgan? Unless I goofed up, I haven't told you. Have you picked up on the abnormal tension, it's been going on for a while?_

_Finally, Chuck and Sarah, clueless or coy? Great question, several reviewers brought the issue up. The story has sort of hit that point, hasn't it, when you want to clobber those two over the head and say "Get a room." Remember, it took Morgan all of about five minutes watching Chuck and Sarah together to shout out those words. How Chuck and Sarah behave is my own interpretation, a 'mash up' of Nick, Nora, Chuck and Sarah, creating something unique to these characters, in this time period._

_Keep in mind, they did spend the night together holding hands after knowing each other for approximately seventeen hours. In the year 1930, I'm guessing that's pretty quick work. Will they spend their second night together too, and if so, under what circumstances? You'll have to wait a while to find out that answer, as Chapter 8 is more about the murder mystery, so please enjoy Chapter 8 titled Chuck vs Case Closed  
_

**XXXXXXXXXX Sheriff Office Action, Ten minutes before chapter 7 ended**

While Sarah met with Cole and Bryce in the last chapter, a second meeting took place in Casey's office. Casey, Chuck, and Morgan met with Winterbottom and Amy.

"Sheriff. I'm sorry I didn't come forward last night. I didn't realize until this morning that what I saw could help. Miss Amy and I were talking this morning at work, and she thinks I can provide relevant testimony in this case." Winterbottom politely volunteered.

"How so Winterbottom?" Casey asked.

"I took the call for Miss Sarah at 7:10 PM, I keep a log of all incoming calls. The Master used to get called at home for business so often, that I found it handy. Here is the log from last night." Winterbottom spoke as he handed the log to Casey.

"So, at 7:10 a call from 'unknown'. That leaves Miss Walker plenty of time to get to Shaw's at 7:30, it's about a ten minute walk." Casey observed. "This proves nothing to me, other than guilt."

"Yes Sir. But she was already dressed for the party, in that long gown. I saw her walk out of the house in the gown, right after the call, in the opposite direction of Shaw's." Winterbottom continued.

"OK. In that dress, she struggles a bit to walk. So she had a change of clothes hidden along the way. And she took off in the opposite direction to throw you off." Casey countered with.

"Then, at 7:58, I saw Miss Sarah return up the hill from the cliffs. She was wearing the same dress. Carrying her shoes, not a bag of evidence." Winterbottom continued.

"So she changed back into the dress and ditched her clothes upstairs, then walks down the hill for an alibi This proves nothing." Casey was getting frustrated, as he had little patience for the investigative details. Casey liked arresting people, not think.

"Wait a minute Casey, Winterbottom 's onto something. So, Winterbottom, you saw Sarah coming from the cliffs just before 8PM? Why were you looking for her, she wasn't even late?" Chuck asked.

"I'm a perfectionist, and so is Miss Sarah. She always pops in the kitchen to sample the menu and compliment the kitchen staff before dinner. So when our Miss Sarah was not to be found, maybe around 7:45, the staff began to look for her. Our cook, Mrs Clinton, saw Miss Sarah coming up the hill from the cliffs, probably around 7:55. Miss Sarah was all dressed up for the party, the whole kitchen staff saw her. They found me, I went to meet Miss Sarah as she was walking toward the house. That's what took her so long, in that dress she was walking most slowly. She stopped in the kitchen for a few minutes, before the party. She was with me the entire time, once she returned." Winterbottom said again.

"But the cliff's in the opposite direction of Shaw's." Chuck observed.

Amy nodded at Chuck, "That's why I told Winterbottom he should come in. I don't think she possibly could have gone to Shaw's and down by the cliffs."

Chuck's mind began to process as he spoke out loud, "Sarah didn't have time to come back from Shaw's, rush upstairs to change into her formal dress, plant the evidence to incriminate herself in her room, then walk all the way to the cliffs, and back I agree."

Amy continued, "One more thing. The vial. It was the kind Sarah and I use which might make her appear guilty. We harvest a bit of the powder and give it to local farmers to use for rodent poison, after one or two of them got sick harvesting the stuff themselves. Sarah insists we keep the poison locked up. Only she and I have a key. I checked this morning, to see if a vial was missing, and one was. But the padlock was on the floor broken."

Casey piped in this time, "She could have broken the padlock to make it look like robbery."

Chuck shook his head, "Or more likely, it was a robbery. Amy, how hard is it to process the Monkshood into powder?"

Amy thought, "For you, most difficult, and you'd probably get poisoned while trying. For Sarah, a couple of minutes, she could do it in her sleep. If you haven't noticed, Sarah is pretty nifty with her hands."

Chuck nodded, "I'm a trained detective Amy. And I've noticed that Miss Walker is most nifty with her hands. Had she made her own, she would have been untraceable as the killer. Almost like she wanted to get caught, by leaving as much evidence as possible." Chuck turned to Casey, making a face at Casey like 'are you going to admit she is innocent or continue with this joke'.

Casey stood up, "OK. Enough already. I get it. Someone is still trying to frame the distressed debutante. I keep going back to the scarf though. If your lady friend is innocent Charles, how can you explain the scarf? She had the scarf before the murder. No one else was even close to the table after the magic act." Casey had one last salvo to fire in his case against Sarah.

"I couldn't agree more Sheriff. She is the only one who had access to the scarf, since we saw the scarf in her hands, moments before the murder. Casey, you're a genius. Lets go find out who the killer is, I have an idea." Chuck stood up.

"Oh, oh. Usually when he has an idea, it's very dangerous for somebody. Usually me." Morgan piped up. Then he quickly added, "But it always means we're getting closer to solving the case."

Casey grunted in response to Morgan, then ignored his existence, as best he could.

Chuck stood up and ushered Winterbottom and Amy out of the office in a hurry, "Winterbottom, Amy thank you very much. You may go." He turned to his partners, "Casey, Morgan, let's go shopping."

"Huh." Casey asked, looking at Morgan for an explanation as to what shopping had to do with the case.

Morgan shrugged his shoulders, as the duo followed Chuck out of Casey's office.

Casey noticed Lester and Sarah walking back to the jail, as Bryce stormed out of the building, "Charles, what should I do with your lady friend?"

Chuck had a far off look of deep thought, so much of the case was starting to add up for him, "Ah yes. Miss Walker. It's clear someone is framing her. We can let her go."

Amy overheard the conversation as she was only a few feet ahead of the detective team, "You mean Sarah's free? You believed us that she's innocent?"

"She's free, for now, I guess." Casey muttered.

"That's so exciting. I saved Sarah. I'm going to tell the gang." Amy happily replied.

"I'd be careful Amy. One of the 'gang' is likely the murderer." Chuck warned Amy.

"I never thought of that." Amy said, then quickly dismissed Chuck's warning as she left the station accompanied by Winterbottom.

"I can't wait to call Bryce, Zondra and Carina, and tell them the good news." Amy told Winterbottom as they headed to the car.

"I think Mr Larkin heard. He lurked in the front doorway just now. Then he ran off." Winterbottom told Amy, as they got in the car.

**XXXXXXXXXX Emma's Emporium**

Chuck and Casey walked to Sarah and Lester.

Casey spoke up, "Miss Walker, you're free to go. Your staff saw you leave and return in your formal dress. The entire kitchen staff saw you returning from the cliffs. You didn't have time to go to Shaw's in the opposite direction, stash the evidence in your room, and walk back down to the cliffs. You couldn't have killed Shaw."

"Thank you Sheriff. And thank you Morgan and Mr Charles. I knew you'd help me." Sarah looked relieved, yet worried.

"Miss Walker, for someone who got cleared of a murder charge, you don't look very happy." Chuck observed.

"I'm not Mr Charles. How could I be so wrong about those two men?" Sarah sighed as she spoke.

"The meetings didn't go well?" Chuck asked somewhat compassionately, considering he was happy the men did not impress Sarah in the meetings.

"Go well? They were dreadful. Both of them. I'll tell you about them later, it looks like you three are heading out on a mission. Anything you can share?" Sarah used her eyes to try to get Chuck to tell her what was going on.

"We are Miss Walker, we're going shopping." Chuck replied, reading Sarah to see if she already knew for what. "See you later Miss Walker."

Chuck, Morgan and Casey took off out the door, leaving Sarah standing in the station, by herself.

"Hey. Wait for me." Sarah called out as she hurried to catch up, like a little sister might with her older brother and his two friends.

"No way. This is a police investigation." Casey replied.

"That's OK Sheriff. Let's bring her along. She might be able to help. Miss Walker knows more about the item I'm curious about than any of us." Chuck added, again, looking Sarah over, to see if she knew what he was talking about.

"That I do. Let's go boys." Sarah said as she now quickly walked ahead of the three men acting like she was the fourth member of a team, maybe even the leader.

As they walked away, Casey asked, "So where are we going shopping to? I don't get it. And why does she seem to know where we're going?" Casey asked, in a very grunting like way.

"Simple Casey, but I think I'll let Miss Walker explain. The key question is 'what did Shaw have that the killer wanted?'" Chuck gave Sarah a look like a teacher might give a star pupil as he turned toward her.

Sarah had an expressive look of wonder on her face, like how could Casey not connect the dots, and how could Mr Charles know she would be able to. She began to speak, while looking to Chuck for approval, "The scarf Mr Charles. Shaw had the scarf. We're going scarf shopping."

Casey grunted.

Morgan nodded like he knew but was still confused.

And Chuck smiled, as his star pupil, aced the test, but Chuck was not through showing off his star student, "Care to elaborate."

Sarah smiled at Chuck, "I would. The killer knew the scarf was going to be a gift, and also knew I was going to do a magic show just before the dance. The magic prop kit was in plain sight on the gift table before the magic act. So all the killer had to do is switch the prop cloth with the gift scarf between the time I opened gifts and the time I did the show, which was close to an hour in between. There were dozens of people moving around looking at the gifts at that point. It would have been easy to do. So even though nobody had access to the scarf after the magic show, near everyone had access before. How am I doing Mr Charles?"

Chuck nodded, "Perfect. If I may continue Miss Walker?"

"You may." Sarah politely replied.

Chuck picked up where Sarah left off, "The key was, after the magic act, the killer knew the dance would begin. So it didn't matter to the killer, if Sarah put the scarf back on the gift table or left the scarf in the magic prop kit. The key was that everyone saw Sarah had the scarf right before the dance. Once the killer took the shot with the second scarf wrapped around the gun, in all the confusion, the killer could easily walk over to the gift table, and grab the scarf Sarah used in the magic act."

Sarah broke in,"May I Mr Charles?"

"Indeed Miss Walker."

"I'm going to puke." Casey was not enjoying himself.

Sarah continued, "But the killer didn't plan on Shaw having a glimpse of who did it. Shaw knowing I was not the killer, walked over to the table, and found the original scarf was on the table. He took the scarf, before the killer could, figuring the scarf would come in handy later on, to help solve his money problems."

"Why didn't Shaw report the killer or the scarf?" Morgan asked.

Sarah replied, "With both daddy and I out of the way, Shaw would stand to make a fortune. Later, when I fired him, he turned to blackmail, using the scarf. His Plan B if you will."

Chuck broke in, this time only with a nod and a wink to Sarah, "So, Shaw wrote a note to the killer, and planned to get paid and skip town. But the killer had other ideas, and poisoned Shaw, using poison from Sarah's greenhouse, and making it appear like Sarah was guilty. The killer used phone calls to both Miss Walker and Phil Church, along with his or her easy access to Sarah's room to set Sarah up. So, my good Sheriff, that's why we're going scarf shopping."

Morgan broke in, "If we find the second scarf, we find the killer!"

Casey had enough, "I get it GRRRimes, you moron."

A minute later, Casey, Morgan, Sarah and Chuck walked into Emma's Emporium, the small gift shop where the three girls bought the scarf.

Emma Smith, the store's gentle and friendly owner, greeted the group as they walked in. "Oh my. Hello Sheriff. I don't think you've ever been in here. What's going on? Am I in some trouble?"

Sheriff Casey smiled at Emma. "No. Not at all Mrs Smith. This is Chuck Charles, he's helping us find Jack Burton's killer. He has a few questions to ask."

"Sure, anything to help Sheriff. It's Emma. Mrs Smith was my momma. Hello there Sarah. So sorry to hear about Jack. Times are hard in this city, you should know he was most generous to me and all the business people in town. He was such a good man, I'll miss him. Mr Charles, I've known the kids since they were babies. All of them are such sweet kids."

"I'm sure they are Mrs Smith, I mean Emma. Do you remember when the girls came in to buy a birthday gift for Miss Walker?" Chuck asked.

"Sure. Zondra, Amy and Carina came in about a week ago. They bought a beautiful scarf for Sarah." Emma responded.

"How many scarf's like that do you stock?" Chuck followed up with.

"I had three. I sold the one to the girl's, and one other one shortly after that, so I have one left. Do you wish to buy it?" Emma answered in a slightly confused manner.

"Who did you sell the second scarf to?" Chuck asked.

"Why, I didn't know the fellow. Dashing young man, with a British accent." Emma answered.

"Hmmm. Is this the man?" Chuck was surprised by Emma's answer, as he reached into his pocket to pull out some photo's he swiped from the members board at Maple Bluff.

"Sure is. Positive. Who could forget that face?" Even sweet Mrs Smith saw what a handsome man Cole Barker was.

"It isn't hard once you get to know him Emma. Trust me on that." Sarah mumbled.

"Thank you for your time Emma. You've been most helpful." Chuck nodded, then turned to the team.

Sarah's face looked horrified, "Chuck. Casey. I just realized something. Cole Barker has a ship ticket booked for later today, to London. If he's the killer, he'll get away with it once he gets home?"

"That's a ship he'll never board. Action. I love action. Let's go pay Mr Barker a visit." Casey had a big grin on his face as he rubbed his hands together.

Chuck answered, "Sheriff, that sounds like a plan. You go pick him up, and we'll wait for you at the police station."

Casey called Jeff to pick him up at Emma's, while Sarah, Morgan, and Chuck rushed back to the police station.

Morgan declared once he got out of Casey's earshot, "I gotta go. Chuck, I'll meet you back at the police station." With that, Morgan ran off.

**XXXXXXXXXX Cole Barker**

"Where did Morgan go in such a hurry? And what's going on between him and the Sheriff?" Sarah asked Chuck.

"He's on a personal mission of his own." Chuck coyly responded.

"Really. I can only imagine." Sarah laughingly replied.

"You're good at this spy stuff. Don't you know what Morgan is doing?" Chuck asked, as he was honestly surprised Sarah didn't know.

"I don't. Not a clue." Sarah shook her head. "You're going to tell me, aren't you?"

Chuck was now shaking his head no, "I guess Morgan is trickier than I give him credit for. For now, let's leave it as I know something you don't."

"Mr Charles, there's so much you know that I don't, I couldn't even begin. But, I do know a few things you don't about his case. I haven't gotten a chance to tell you the strange proposals, both Bryce and Cole made to me this morning. I'm worried that one of them could be the killer. What they feel for me, it never was real, but somehow those feeling evolved into a near obsession. Especially Bryce." Sarah was dead serious, she wasn't kidding around, no flirting.

"But Church said it was a woman leaving Shaw's." Chuck replied.

"But he also said tall, 5'10" to 6'2", the only one of us six who isn't that tall is Amy." Sarah observed.

"Sarah, do you really think Cole could pass as a woman, even with a wig on?" Chuck asked.

"I don't know Chuck. Bryce for sure. Cole, I don't know." Sarah replied.

A short time later, Chuck and Sarah reached the police station front door, where Lester was waiting for them. "Mr Charles, the Sheriff called from Cole's suite."

"So quick? That's odd." Chuck looked worried. "What did he say?"

Lester was white faced. "The sheriff found Cole Barker dead. Apparent suicide. Sounds like he left a suicide note, admitting to both the murders. Casey told me to tell you, 'the case is closed.'"

**XXXXXXXXXX **

_Having fun yet? Is the case really over?  
_

_Did you catch the affection Emma felt for Jack Burton? I like doing that sort of thing, when the story allows it? The heck with Chuck and Sarah, Morgan and Casey are the couple that really have chemistry. What did Morgan do to make Casey so mad?_

_Don't forget to vote for Jack Burton's killer by clicking on my user name, Jason75, you'll find the poll on the top of the profile page._


	9. Wait for ME!

_**Chapter 9 Chuck vs Wait for ME!**_

_Authors Notes: _

_The poll is doing pretty well. I hope the poll added a little fun for you. Too bad I didn't start it earlier, my guess is Shaw would have gotten his share early on, Cole too. I wonder if this chapter will change any minds? I'll comment on the poll results after the whodunit reveal in Chapter 11. _

_A warning, the beginning of this chapter is a bit gruesome. A self inflicted shot gun blast to the back of the head will do that. How did Cole manage to pull that one off? Or did he?_

_Chapter 9 transitions from the mostly whodunit chapter 8, to the highly 'different' type of chapter 10. I'm guessing you will enjoy the last word of this chapter. See if you agree?_

_Morgan's and Casey's mystery, obviously, involves Alex Casey. I like stories that deliver what you expect, in an unexpected way. Regarding Morgan and Alex, you'll see what I mean, a little now, and a little more towards the end._

_Sorry if Sarah calling out 'Wait for me!' is getting a little repetitive, it's a 'Thin Man' thing. At least 'my' Chuck lets Sarah come along. Nick usually locks Nora in the closet._

_Enjoy Chuck vs Wait for ME!_

**XXXXXXXXXX You're a Real Looker, 8/12/1930, 2 PM**

"Sarah, I'd better get over to Cole's to take a look at things, before Casey and Jeff destroy the crime scene." Chuck said as he recovered from the shocking news.

Sarah took a deep breath, then hesitated as she replied, "OK. Let's go then."

"Sarah, I think you should sit this one out." Chuck said, since he read in Sarah's face how unsure she looked.

Sarah responded with deep emotion, "Chuck, I need to see this though with you, to get closure. Does that make any sense?"

"OK Sarah. But when we get there, you have to behave. This is serious business. And if it's too much, promise you will walk away. Suicide scenes are hard to witness, even for seasoned cops. Do you promise?" Chuck was very much in detective mode.

"I understand. Chuck, it doesn't make sense. Why Cole?" Sarah asked in a confused manner.

Chuck replied, "With your father out of the way, and you framed, he thought you'd succumb to his charms. If he got control of Burton Industries, through marriage, it would have made him even a more rich man back home. Plus, with your blue blood heritage, Uncle Teddy being former President Roosevelt, granddad George Herbert Walker, and Jack Burton's enormous wealth, you're exactly the type of woman Cole wanted to marry. Plus, look in the mirror sometime Miss Walker, you're a real looker."

Sarah looked down, somewhat embarrassed by Chuck's last comment, then replied while still looking down, "Why thank you Mr Charles, so are you, a real looker that is." But when Sarah looked up for a response, she saw Chuck already walked out the door to his car, which changed the expression on Sarah's face to frustration as Chuck didn't hear her heartfelt compliment. But, needless to say, she ran to catch up as she called out, "Hey. Wait for me."

**XXXXXXXXXX Casey Solves the Case**

A few minutes later, Chuck and Sarah walked into Cole's suite at the club.

"Oh my goodness Chuck. That's the most gruesome thing I ever saw." Sarah turned her back and slunk into Chuck's arms when she saw what was left of Cole.

Chuck nodded and replied, "It was quick. That's for sure. For a man who was so arrogant about his face, not anymore."

Casey was disgusted, his experience in the war made him value life. Casey pointed to the typewriter, as he told Chuck, "He left a note on his typewriter admitting to both murders. As you can see, he did himself in with a shot gun blast to the head from behind. Couldn't even take it like a man. The gun sat snugly in this contraption, all Cole had to do is pull this wire." Casey now pointed at the suicide device that held the shotgun.

"Sarah, did Cole shoot with you at the skeet club? Did he own a shotgun?" Chuck asked.

"He did. Wasn't very good, and sort of quit. I don't think he liked that all the girls were a better shot than he was. Even Aunt Katherine." Sarah still had her back turned.

"Could you identify his gun? You'll have to turn and look again to do so." Chuck asked.

"I think I could." Sarah turned back to look at the gun, but couldn't miss the bloody mess. "Oh my God, there's nothing left of his head. He was so vain about his looks. Yes, that's his gun. See the initials in the wooden stock."

"OK. Thanks Sarah. Maybe you should sit down over there on that chair. It's about the only thing that isn't splattered with blood." Chuck said, as he leaned down to examine some of the skull fragments. "Sheriff, did you notice this?"

"What?" Casey asked.

"Seems Mr Barker had the scarf around his eyes maybe, the scarf is blown to bits too?" Chuck observed.

"I suppose it makes sense. Blindfolded himself, with this contraption in place, it wasn't like he was going to miss. Here's a bigger piece of the scarf. It's the one, all bloody, but identical to Sarah's." Casey said as he held up the scarf piece.

Jeff was poking around in the drawers, "Sheriff. Mr Charles. Come here. Look."

Chuck was looking at something else at the time Jeff called out, a place where a second dresser of drawers once stood. Chuck looked around and found the dresser was moved about five feet. He moved the dresser back, to reveal a water stain with what appeared to be a burn mark in the center. "Hmmm. Interesting."

Casey grunted as he was over by Jeff, "A blond wig, the scarf, and a suicide note confessing to the crimes. Looks like this case is closed. I cracked the case."

Chuck continued to look around the place for a while. He didn't find anything until he looked between the mattress and the box spring. There, he found a pair of woman's underpants, the fancy, lacy kind.

"Hmmm. Miss Walker's? Or maybe someone else? Hmmm." Chuck shoved his new discovery in his pocket, and continued to poke around.

**XXXXXXXXXX Sarah vs Southampton's Seedy Side  
**

A little while later, Chuck found Sarah sitting outside alone.

"You OK?" Chuck asked.

"Sure. I guess. I mean, Casey and you teased me about it, but the fact is I had three suitors a few days ago, now two are dead, and one is crazy as a loon. Which all pales in comparison, to the fact I'm going to bury my father tomorrow. I think I'm going to be sick." Sarah was white as a ghost as she spoke.

Chuck hesitated, as this was not a direction he enjoyed taking Sarah toward, but it was his job, and he had to, "We haven't had a chance to talk. Would you be able to tell me about Bryce and Cole's conversation with you this morning at the office? I have a few other questions for you too."

Sarah had no idea where this was headed, and readily complied, "Sure, why not. Maybe talking about it will make me feel better."

Sarah proceeded to go through the details of both visits.

When she finished, Chuck replied, "Wow. No wonder you were shook up. What a pair of louses?"

"I know." Sarah nodded in agreement.

Chuck gulped, 'here goes he thought', as he continued, "Sarah, now that I've been on this case for a day and a half, I think it's time I asked this. I don't mean to be rude, it's important or I wouldn't. With all these handsome men and beautiful woman in your circle of friends, I find it hard to believe that the whole group was celibate. Someone had to be 'doing it' with someone?"

Sarah was taken aback, "Mr Charles, that 'doing it' sort of thing isn't discussed by woman in MY world. But, I do see your point. OK. Amy and Shaw were sleeping together, nearly every night as best I could tell. She would never tell me, but I'm not stupid, I think near everyone knew. As you said, that sort of thing happens."

"How about you and Cole?" Chuck said, then thought to himself, there, I said it, that wasn't so bad.

Sarah's mouth opened, "Mr Charles. Shame on you. You take that back right now this moment."

Chuck pulled out the knickers he found, "How about these, pretty fancy for a local slapper, wouldn't you guess?" Chuck probably shouldn't have done that.

Sarah stood up, so she could wind up and deliver a bigger hit on her slap. 'Crack', the slap caught the side of Chuck's face flush. "They certainly aren't mine. What kind of girl do you think I am! You apologize this minute!"

Chuck shook his face to get the feeling back, "You sure don't hit like a girl. I'm just doing my job Miss Walker. I didn't mean to offend, and I apologize. If not you, how about Zondra or Carina?"

"OK. Give me a moment. I sometimes forget, I'm a murder suspect, and you're a detective here to help me. I shouldn't have done that." Sarah sat back down, and calmed herself.

"I'm sorry Sarah. Please. Focus on Cole. Was he sleeping with anyone?" Chuck wanted to put his arm around Sarah to comfort her, but kept his distance.

"I understand. Chuck, if I had to guess, I think Zondra might have been with Cole a few times. Not often mind you, but a couple of times I thought maybe that could be going on at least. Nothing at all like Shaw and Amy. More behind the scenes." Sarah slowly answered, as she was terribly uncomfortable with this conversation.

Chuck thought for a moment, "That leaves Carina with Bryce. She even mentioned Bryce and her when I interrogated all of them. Nobody seemed surprised. How does that work?"

Sarah started laughing. "Carina and I both date Bryce off and on, he's a very convenient and safe escort to parties and such, so one doesn't have to go alone. Kind of like another girlfriend, if you know what I mean. Sometimes, the three of us would even go to formal events together. I used to think he was harmless. After today, I'm not sure I ever knew him. But they're not sleeping together. Trust me on that one."

"Earlier, when you told me about Bryce's blackmail attempt, you seem more worried than mad about Bryce. Is there something you didn't tell me?" Chuck rubbed his sore jaw as he asked and smiled, "I would think he deserves at least a good solid slap for what he did, given what you just did to me."

Sarah answered slowly, measuring her words, "Chuck. You have to keep this to yourself if you can. It all got swept under the rug at the time. But Bryce had some issues as a teenager. The four of us girls are probably to blame, I feel really bad about it. We all do. When we were little, we used to play dress up. The five of us did, Amy, Carina, Zondra, Bryce and myself."

Chuck was confused, "I don't get it. What's the harm in that? The four of you as princesses, and Bryce as a big, strong prin …"

Sarah interrupted Chuck's description with a sad shaking of her head.

Chuck read Sarah's body language, "Oh. I see. Ouch, Not good. And you're saying, it didn't stop as kids." Chuck said with a huge cringe on his face.

"Finally, when he was a teen, his mom caught him. Sent him away, to East Hampton Institute, for about a month. Under the care of Dr Milbarge. I called Dr Milbarge from the club a little while ago. Bryce never called him about me. He was making all that stuff up. I know Cole did all the murders, but either way, I'm worried about Bryce. I think he needs help." Sarah showed honest concern as she spoke about Bryce, and she was about to cry.

"OK. It's OK Sarah. This is all going to be over soon." Excuse me for a moment, I want to check on something inside. Chuck walked away.

**XXXXXXXXXX Blondie?**

Chuck approached Casey, "Casey, can I have the wig?"

"Sure, any reason in particular?" Casey asked.

"A souvenir. I try to keep one from each case I work on. Also, I'm going to go visit the men's and woman's locker rooms here at the club." Chuck said as he picked up one of Cole's golf hats. Chuck looked at Casey, "Another souvenir."

"Whatever. Skip will get you keys. Then, let's wrap this up and go back to the office. If you stick around, you can help me file my report, and I'll be done in time to go downtown and shoot some pool with the boys." Casey was getting bored.

Chuck nodded as he headed to the locker rooms, "Sounds like a plan sheriff."

Casey called to Chuck one last time, "Charles, later tonight, once we wrap things up, you want to join me at the pool hall?"

Chuck stuttered with his response, "Well, ah, huh, maybe …"

Casey scowled, "Save it Romeo, I get it. It's about time you made a real move with Blondie."

**XXXXXXXXXX Casey's Office**

A little while later, the trio returned to Casey's office. Casey wrote his report, while Chuck talked him through it, and Sarah agreed to sit and quietly listen, which she did, for the most part at least.

Then at last, Casey looked up as he signed his report. Casey announce to Chuck and Sarah, "As of seven PM on August the twelfth, nineteen hundred and thirty, I declare the case of Jack Burton and Daniel Shaw's murders to be solved. Cole Barker killed them, and then took his own life. Case closed."

"Very well Sheriff. I'll be getting on my way." Chuck answered.

"Thank you Charles, I'd never have solved this without you." Casey said as he turned to file his report.

"Sarah, what's the matter? You look bothered by something." Chuck asked.

"Chuck, your fee, from Daddy's insurance policy, will be ready in the morning. Should I send it by mail to New York, or ..." Sarah said in a slow, deliberate, and most sad manner.

Chuck cut Sarah off, "The mail will be fine Sugar."

Sarah looked downright dejected now, as this meant Chuck Charles might be leaving town yet tonight.

Casey looked confused as he returned to the conversation, "I didn't know about an insurance fee Miss Walker. He gets paid way too much already by our town."

Sarah ignored Casey, "It's quite a handsome amount Mr Charles. You are no longer exactly poor."

Casey looked ready to kill, "GRRR. He gets paid like a King, for a case I do all the work on. Being a public servant bites."

Chuck smiled his warm smile, the kind that knocked the socks off of Sarah, as he replied to Sarah as if he didn't have a single care in the world, "Miss Walker, make sure Casey gets a third of the fee, Morgan a third, and I am most content with being a third of a king. That is unless you want a cut Miss Walker?"

Chuck's comment did not cheer Casey up, "GRRRRRR. I hate Grimes."

Sarah smiled at Chuck still a sad smile more of what could have been, than what was coming, "I already instructed the insurance company of that split into thirds Mr Charles. Somehow, I knew that's what you would do."

Casey's bad mood strangely only escalated, "I'm just going to get sick. How much of this can ANY of us stand? Now. OUT! Or I'll arrest you both for loitering. GRRRRRR." Casey walked out of the room, leaving Chuck and Sarah alone.

"I guess we should leave." Sarah said, nearly in tears, as the time for Chuck to leave was upon her.

"That we should." Chuck replied, in a most confident, cheery voice, near the opposite of Sarah's expression as they both exited out the door.

Sarah had her own car now, and was afraid this might be the last time she saw Chuck. "Now that the case is closed." Sarah began, then couldn't finish, as she had to swallow to hide her tears, before she could continue, "Are you going back to the city?" Sarah put on a brave face as she asked.

"No, I'm not going to the city, Sugar. At least not yet. Rather, I'm going to dinner." Chuck said, with a hint of dancing eyebrow movement.

"What? You're staying?" Sarah realized how happy she was, then did her best to hide it once she spoke, as she didn't want to betray her true feelings to Chuck. In Sarah's world, the man had to chase the girl, and it was the girl's job to say no, at least for a little while. Chuck Charles turned Sarah Walker's world in that regard upside down, as he was not chasing her nearly hard enough for her liking.

Chuck noticed Sarah's mixture of expressions over the past few minutes, all of them, and decided to take advantage of her look betraying her feelings, much like she would do to him if the roles were reversed, "You look happy. If I didn't know better Miss Walker, I'd say you're hoping I stick around once the case is closed?"

Sarah quickly reversed course and said with as much nonchalance and a bit of anger as she could muster, "You can do whatever you want. I'm just glad you solved the case."

Chuck continued to play his situation to his advantage, "Well, then you shouldn't be so happy."

"What?" Sarah was now really confused, was Chuck leaving, or what exactly did he mean she thought?

Chuck mercifully explained himself, "Because I haven't caught the killer yet. So you see, I'm not going back to the city yet, because I have a case to solve. And you'd better tell your insurance company to hold those checks."

"Cole isn't the murderer?" Sarah looked relieved about what this meant in regards to Chuck, but also scared, as a killer who apparently hated her was still out there. "I knew it. But then who is? Is it Bryce?"

"I don't know Sugar, but Cole wasn't. Now, if you excuse me, I have reservations at Anna Wu's. I heard it's the best Oriental food on the coast. See you later Sugar." Chuck turned from Sarah and began to walk away.

Chuck was lucky Sarah Walker was the 1930's version of the woman, because the 2000's version might have committed murder for real then and there, "Chuck Charles. You're not getting rid of me that easy. I'm coming with."

Chuck continued on the emotional offensive, "Why Miss Walker, are you inviting yourself on a date with me?"

Sarah was not giving an inch, as any thought of her being nice to Chuck was gone. Now that the case was on going, the courtship dance between the two was back in full force, "I'm doing nothing of the sort Chuck Charles. You said it yourself, I'm not safe until daddy's murderer is caught. Where you go, I go." Sarah smiled, as she liked being in control again, "For safety reasons, of course." Sarah nodded, as if to confirm her own logic.

Chuck nodded, "Of course. You got me there Sugar. Dinner for two at Anna Wu's it is!"

**XXXXXXXXXX Mysteries Begin to Unravel**

As Chuck and Sarah walked in to Anna's to be seated, Sarah grabbed Chuck's arm, pointed to someone in the restaurant, and whispered to Chuck, "Isn't that Morgan and Sheriff Casey's daughter huddled together at the table by the bar? They look serious."

"Ha. You finally solved the mystery Miss Walker. They've had a thing going for quite some time. As you know, Morgan and I go way back with Jeff, Lester, and Casey. Morgan and Alex have been friends for a long time. I hope Casey doesn't catch them, ah, ah, you know. Doing it. Because if he did, that would be one murder that would be easy to solve." Chuck smiled as he waited for Sarah to sit down.

Sarah kept staring, "Ahhh. So that's why Casey acts so mean to Morgan. Because Morgan and Alex are, what's the word you used? Doing it?"

"Uh huh." Chuck grunted out, as he made a face like Casey as he replied.

In the game of courtship banter, Sarah Walker was about to show she had no equal. She began her counter attack to repay how coy Chuck was in Casey's office, "That's a perfect Casey look. Mr Charles, you make me laugh. I'm so glad you asked me out on this date."

Chuck had no idea what he was in for, "Miss Walker. I'm glad you're here, but technically you asked me. Several times if you count lunch, then asking me stay at your house, then dinner at your house, you asked me to spend the night in your jail cell, let alone forcing me to let you come along all day today, now to dinner. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're chasing me Miss Walker. You know I'm not rich, don't you?"

Sarah frowned at Chuck, and acted like his words hurt her feelings as she replied, "I'll leave if you want me to. Is my company that unpleasant to you?"

Chuck misread Sarah's intentions with her answer, and answered seriously, as he thought her feelings were actually hurt, "Sarah, I didn't mean it that way?"

"Then in what way did you mean it Mr Charles?" Sarah, sensing she had Chuck uncomfortable, so she turned up the heat, as he had done before.

Chuck was frazzled, "Miss Walker, you have a way of twisting my words that ties me up in knots. I surrender. Let's go with I asked you to dinner tonight. And that I'm the one chasing you. And that I'm most pleased you helped me all day long, and accepted my dinner invitation tonight. Does that make you happy?"

Sarah smirked as she nodded, "It does indeed. That's more like it. And for the record, I'm quite pleased you asked me out on this date. Our first real date. Now that we have that settled, let's eat."

Chuck changed the subject to something less flirtatious, "What's taking so long?"

Sarah knew the answer, "Anna's waitress quit, and Anna is trying to be two places at once, cooking and waiting on tables."

"Two places at once? Hmmm." Chuck thought for a moment, then continued in an excited manner, "Sarah Walker, you're a genius." Chuck stood up and leaned over the table and moved toward Sarah to kiss her in excitement. Something made him stop short, as he stumbled to gain his balance while he pulled himself back, "Miss Walker, I think you cracked this case wide open. I gotta go."

"What. You're leaving? Did Cole do it after all? If not him, who?" Sarah rattled off those questions as she stood up too.

"I'm going to the 'city' to get some help. I need help to figure out how our killer was in two places at once. After that, everything should fall into place." Chuck replied honestly, as he put the teasing to the side for the moment.

"You mean WE'RE going to the city." Sarah said, in a very insistent way.

"Oh NO." Chuck began to babble. "NO, no, no. I said I..I..I'm going," Chuck most emphatically shook his head no.

"I know you did, but WE'RE going. Mr Charles, do I need to set you straight AGAIN about the nature of our relationship?" Sarah's level of insistence was rising and both her hands were on her hips.

Chuck looked at the intense raised jaw glare he was getting from the disgruntled debutante, as he struggled for the word Casey used earlier. Then the word came to him and he whispered the word, "Wildcat."

"What?" Sarah's mouth opened wide, now she was getting agitated for real.

"Nothing." Chuck mumbled. Finally, Chuck nodded his head yes, "I sure don't need any more verbal jousting with you, I'm still wiping up the blood stains and healing the bruises from the beating you gave me a moment ago."

Sarah broke out a big smile, "So then I can come along?"

Chuck begrudgingly replied, "You can. But for the record, I'm not happy about this. You seem intent on going with me wherever I go?"

Sarah was delighted, "Mr Charles, your objection is duly noted. Now lets get started. This sounds like fun. WE'RE going on a road trip. Did you know Mr Charles, that I LOVE New York City. It's my favorite place in the whole world."

Before leaving, Chuck walked over to Morgan's table, where Alex and Morgan appeared to be engaged in a very serious conversation. Sarah ran behind to catch up with Chuck and hear what he had to say.

Chuck looked all business, "Morgan, Sarah and I are going on a little mission. I'm pretty sure WE've cracked the case. Have Sheriff Casey get everyone to Maple Bluff tomorrow at 7 AM. But don't tell anyone about it until morning. I want to catch everyone by surprise. I want the killer to think this is all over. Also, contact a Dr Emmett Milbarge at the East Hampton Institute, I think he should be present. And, make sure Mr Quinn and Skip Johnson are there. It's time to catch the real murderer before they strike again."

"You mean Cole didn't do it? So I'm not rich with Mr Burton's big insurance reward money the Sheriff just told me about?" Morgan replied.

"I'm afraid not Morgan." Chuck replied.

"Alex, we might have to go Dutch tonight." Morgan looked downward, as he wished he had more to offer Alex.

"That's OK Morgan. I can pay for the whole thing if you want?" Alex loved Morgan with all her heart, for all the right reasons.

"You're the best Alex." Morgan leaned over the table and kissed Alex.

Sarah smiled, watching how easily Morgan kissed Alex vs how awkward Chuck and her were in their aborted attempt moments earlier. Sarah saw the love in the young couple's eyes as she said, "Morgan, watch yourself. Sheriff Casey has lots of guns, and a mean temper."

Morgan nodded, "I know Sarah. I know."

Alex Casey chinned in, "We know. Trust me, we know Miss Walker."

"Sarah. Please call me Sarah." Sarah replied to Alex.

"I will then. Sarah." Alex smiled, as Sarah Walker was the kind of woman that a girl like Alex Casey only dreamed about being friends with.

Chuck noticed how intense Morgan and Alex seemed, he asked, "Everything OK Morgan?"

Morgan looked at Alex. Alex shook her head no. Morgan looked up to Chuck, and replied, "Sure. Just fine. Sorry I ran off today. Alex and I had a thing."

"All day long?" Chuck asked wide eyed.

"Not that kind of thing Chuck. A different kind of thing. I'll tell you all about it later. Where are you two going in the city?" Morgan changed the subject.

Chuck replied, "The lab behind Big Mike's. Science class to be exact. We're going to prove how to be in two places at one time."

Morgan nodded, "Be careful. You know how crazy 'he' can get."

Sarah was trying to figure out who 'he' was, when she noticed Chuck already was five steps toward the door. She again ran after Chuck.

"You're not getting away from me that easy Chuck Charles." Sarah called out in a comic way as she ran after Chuck.

Morgan called out as Chuck and Sarah were leaving, "7 AM, Maple Bluff country club ball room. See you then boss."

Sarah asked as they got in Chuck's car, "What are we going to do in the city really Chuck?"

Chuck looked seriously, "Sarah, I have to pay a visit to the world's craziest man. I busted him in a big case a few years back. He planned to turn the New York City water supply into alcohol, to protest Prohibition. Luckily for him, Governor Montgomery has a soft spot for the bottle, and he pardoned the man. Now, he's my neighbor in our apartment building, and he sometimes helps me on my cases, he's an absolute genius."

Sarah replied, "OK. That explains who 'he' is. He sounds like your kind of acquaintance. What's his name?"

Chuck simply answered, "Orion"

**XXXXXXXXXX **

_Progress on the murder mystery – check_

_Two steps forward, one step back on the romance – check  
_

_Something exciting at the end - check_

_Don't forget to vote for the killer by clicking on my user name, Jason75, and finding the poll on the top of the profile page._

_Just curious, given what you know about how I write, and what might be coming in chapter 10, would you prefer 'New York, New York' as the title, ala Frank Sinatra's song or 'Chuckie and Sharpie's Big Adventure'? I usually decide on my titles somewhat late, so who knows what I'll decide on, but those are the leading candidates.  
_


	10. Chuckie and Sharpie's Big Adventure

_**Chapter 10 Chuckie and Sharpie's Big Adventure**_

_Authors Notes: _

_This chapter starts the final stretch run to the finish line. In no particular order, some things to watch for, Sarah confronts Chuck for being coy, more than one man gets close to second base with Sarah none of whom are named Chuck, Chuck and Sarah talk about 'doing it' themselves, and I'm pretty sure Ellie kicks more ass in this chapter than Sarah, although Sarah delivers her hardest punch of the story._

_In terms of the romance, my story's on a collision course between the two vastly different worlds, Chuck's rough and rowdy life in New York City colliding with Sarah's stuffy, aristocratic life in the Hamptons. This collision is in many ways like the TV show faced at the end of season 2, between the normal life and the spy life._

_Other than the scene at Big Mike's to start the story, the first nine chapters were told in Sarah's world. Now, we get a glimpse of how Sarah reacts to Chuck's world. This chapter foreshadows how much fun and adventure is out there waiting for our two heroes, should they team up someday._

_As for this day, Sarah, in theory, should really, really, really not fit in with Chuck's friends, the likes of The Babe (as in Babe Ruth), Fingers, Vincent, Colt, Killer and Slasher. But enough theory, let's find out what really happens in chapter ten, titled Chuckie and Sharpie's Big Adventure._

**XXXXXXXXXX Getting to Know You, 8/12/1930, around 10 PM, Chuck's car  
**

"Orion? He sounds mysterious?" Sarah said as she settled into the car seat for the two hour ride into the city.

Chuck quietly smiled, "If you only knew."

Sarah was interested, "Tell me more. I'm all ears."

Chuck slowly began. "OOOKAY. I guess. He was a spy during World War I, behind enemy lines. He used science and misdirection to help us win the war. He was like a ghost, doing things the government couldn't. Now, he's an inventor. He helps me with my cases sometimes. He has a lab behind the bar, in the ten story apartment building we all live in.

Sarah was loving this information, she was finally getting to know Chuck Charles. She pressed on, "Who is 'we', and how does that work?"

Chuck answered, again after a little thought, "WE? Let's see. Morgan you know of course. Morgan and I share a flat, on the fourth floor of our building. Orion lives next door to us. I agreed to keep an eye on Orion, as part of his pardon from Montgomery. We all love Orion. Big Mike lives in a small room behind the bar. And finally, my good friend Ellie lives in the apartment above me. She's really more than a friend."

Sarah's mood suddenly changed, "Oh no. I was waiting for this. You have a girl friend? Don't you?"

Chuck, couldn't resist, and fueled the fire in Sarah Walker's eyes, you'd think he would have learned by now, "And if I did? Why would you care?"

Sarah was taking no more of Chuck's grief, "Chuck Charles. You've obviously been flirting with me, since the moment I walked into that interrogation room. A real gentleman, wouldn't do that, if he already had a girlfriend."

Chuck couldn't resist, as he answered, "Guilty as charged."

"WHAT!" Sarah wound up and struck Chuck in the arm with a punch, the hardest one she'd thrown in the past few days, including the one that knocked Shaw out cold. The car nearly swerved off the road.

"OUCH! That hurt. You should find a profession where you have to hit people Sugar. You're really good at it. " Chuck made a funny face, that he thought was a bit charming at the same time.

His goofy face had no effect on Sarah, "Chuck Charles, you take me home this instant. I'm through being nice to you. How could I be so wrong about you?"

Chuck laughed, "You're wrong. I've been flirting with you from the very start, guilty as charged. But I'm not guilty on the girlfriend charges."

"This Ellie person isn't your girlfriend? What is it that makes her so special then?" Sarah was still near close to killing Chuck, but settled down at least a bit.

"When I left home, and moved to New York, I was just a kid, eighteen. I moved to my current apartment, right away. Ellie already lived there. She's five or six years older than I am, and always looked out for me, like a big sister would. She's has a rough life herself, really rough. She's the mistress of a very powerful man in the city, has been ever since I met her, Police Chief Langston Graham. He's taken advantage of her, and she can't get away from him. She hates him. She also has a boyfriend, who she loves. A great guy, I keep trying to think of someway to help the two of them get rid of the 'other guy.' Makes me want to puke just thinking about Ellie with Langston Graham."

"That's sad. You'll figure something out to help her Chuck." Sarah said as she rubbed Chuck's shoulder, in the spot where her punch just landed. "Is that better?"

"Shoulder's fine. But could you ask first in the future, and punch later? The bruises from knowing you are starting to add up?" Chuck again thought he was being charming, which Sarah might even be starting to agree with.

"I can try Mr Charles." Sarah smirked. "As long as you admit one more time you've been flirting with me ever since we first met?"

"Of course I have. You knocked me off my feet Miss Walker, literally remember in the office when we first met?" Chuck was being outright and obviously charming now.

Sarah was not ready to give in, she continued her interrogation, "Yet, you wouldn't give in and ask me on a date tonight. You made me, make you take me along to Anna Wu's."

"Yep." Chuck simply answered.

Sarah replied, somewhat confused, "Why?"

Chuck's defenses were breaking down, as he replied in all frankness, "Sarah. I know you like me, but you shouldn't. And you're right, if I was a gentleman, I wouldn't encourage you, because I see you can't ever be happy with me."

Sarah looked confused, "I don't understand Chuck? Being around you is the only time I am happy?"

Chuck smiled, in a most gentle manner, "Sarah. You're the most beautiful woman I ever met. And the most delightfully challenging. I look forward to each and every moment we spend together. But, my life is in the city. And your life in the Hamptons. I can hardly lounge around as your 'kept man' at your country club every day, now can I? Plus, haven't you noticed the contempt your friends and family have for my kind?"

Sarah exhaled with a sad sigh and replied, "Yes, I see them Chuck. I'm not that way to others, am I?"

Chuck continued to smile and tell the truth, "No. Of course you're not. But they are. And that's your world. The only world you've ever lived in. That's why I poke fun at them. Funny, for how smart they think they are, they usually don't even get my jokes."

Sarah smiled back at Chuck,through the tears that were forming in her eyes. "No they don't, they haven't a clue, do they?" Sarah responded, with a sad, gentle laugh as she lightly continued to rub Chuck's shoulder, then cuddled her head into Chuck where she punched a few minutes earlier. She took his arm to cuddle with him like she had the night before in the jail cell. "I don't know what to say."

Chuck didn't either, as his smile turned to closed lip dismay.

Sarah broke the silence, "So tell me about this building. Ten stories. An abandoned warehouse turned into mad scientist's lab out back. A booming pub on the street front. Where is it located? I want to hear all about it? Your life in the city sounds so exciting."

Chuck nodded, realizing that whatever the future might bring, Sarah changing the subject was her way of wanting to enjoy the present, so he answered with a smile and began to talk, "A couple of blocks from the corner of Broadway and Central Park, on Broadway Street …... "

Chuck and Sarah continued to talk the rest of the way about anything and everything under the sun, the kind of talk that only kindred spirits could share.

They arrived at their destination around midnight.

Chuck pulled up in an alley, close to the area he earlier described, "Sarah, could you get out and move that no parking sign against the building?"

Sarah pulled away from Chuck and stretched, "Are we here already? I don't think two hours ever went so fast. Aren't you worried you'll get a ticket? The sign says no parking."

Chuck shook his head, "No. I put the no parking sign there. Ellie's boyfriend is the neighborhood beat cop, he lets me leave it up to reserve this parking spot for me."

Sarah had the car door open and headed for the sign. "I see. Sarah said as she rolled the sign toward the building wall." She called to Chuck's open window. "This OK?"

Chuck responded, "That's fine. I'll be with you in a moment." Chuck reached into his glove compartment, and pulled out a small package he'd purchased earlier in the day.

Chuck was carrying a box of evidence for Orion to examine, as he joined Sarah. "What did you get from the glove compartment Mr Charles?"

"You saw that Sarah?" Chuck answered rather embarrassed, as he really didn't want to talk about what he took.

"I did. You can't hide anything from me Mr Charles."

"It was nothing. Nothing at all. A little something I brought along for a little later in the night. For Orion, that's all." Chuck continued to be embarrassed by what he had and didn't want to show Sarah.

Sarah dropped the subject as she could sense Chuck's reluctance, and said in wonderment, "You live HERE?"

Chuck smirked, "Guilty as charged, again Miss Walker."

Sarah turned around like she was in a turnstile, looking in all the directions seemingly at once. "I love it!"

Chuck was surprised by Sarah's reaction, "I didn't know you were this easily amused Miss Walker. If this impresses you, I can't wait to show you my special place."

"Special place? You know Mr Charles, I'm not that sort of girl?" Sarah replied, with equal parts flirting and setting boundaries for their adventure the rest of the night.

"Not that sort of special place Sugar, you'll see. But before that, let's go meet the gang and find Orion. It's poker night, the place should be hoping. Be prepared, this isn't exactly the Hamptons." Chuck rolled his eyes, as he knew, there was no way Sarah Walker could be prepared for what was coming next.

**XXXXXXXXXX Second Base With Miss Walker?**

Chuck and Sarah walked into Big Mikes.

"Chuckie!" The place rang out in smiling voices as Chuck entered.

Killer Kowalski, a local professional wrestling hero, asked "Whose the dame Chuckie?"

Chuck called out in a loud enough voice that anyone who wanted to hear him could, "Boys. This is Miss Walker. And Miss Walker's not a dame. She's my client, and is a real lady. Her father was murdered two nights ago. So cut her some slack boys." Chuck turned to Sarah, "Sarah Walker, meet the gang."

"Hello gang." Sarah called out, with a most cautious smile. If she was not with Chuck Charles, she would be scared out of her wits in such a crowd. "And this must be Ellie." Sarah said to the tall, gorgeous brunette waitress who approached Chuck and her with a wide grin on her face.

"Chuck. You're back? Did you solve the case already? And who is this? Wow Chuck. Wow." Ellie said in a most friendly manner to Chuck, just as Chuck described, like a big sister would, while she sized up Sarah.

"Ellie. Case is still ongoing. I came to see Orion for some help. And Ellie, this is Sarah Walker, my friend. Her father was the victim." Chuck said back to Ellie.

"Nice to meet you Sarah. Any friend of Chuck's is a friend of mine." Ellie's expression as she spoke to Sarah didn't change from how she addressed Chuck, she seemed most pleased to meet Sarah, treating Sarah like instant family, rather than any sort of rival.

"Thank you Ellie." Sarah replied cautiously, not toward Ellie, but still toward the surroundings in general.

Ellie turned back to Chuck, "Be careful when you see Orion. He's in one of his moods."

"Is he in back?" Chuck asked.

"Yep. I took him breakfast about a half hour ago. I think he just woke up. Identify yourself first, I think he is going through some war phase again." Ellie reported.

Chuck nodded, "Right. Did you take his gun away?"

Ellie replied, "I did, but he's still dangerous."

Chuck was ready to go see the scientist as he replied, "Yea. I know. I'll be careful." Chuck turned to address Sarah, "Sugar. Maybe it's best you stay out here with the gang. Orion doesn't do well with new people."

"Chuck?" Sarah said in a most distressed manner as a man named Fingers hand was finding it's way from Sarah's shoulder heading downward.

'WAP'. Ellie Bartowski gave Fingers a good solid slap with her open hand to Finger's face.

"Whatchya do that for?"Fingers asked, as if he had done nothing wrong at all.

"Hands to yourself Fingers, or I'll hit you for real next time." Ellie replied, in a very forceful tone.

"Ellie. Sarah's not used to the way of the street. Would you watch over her while I'm gone?" Chuck asked.

Ellie nodded, "Sure Chuck. I'll keep an eye on her. She'll be fine. She looks like she can handle herself."

"Chuuuck!" Fingers hands were replaced by a different hand, but his was working its way up from the knee, rather than down from the shoulder.

'Crunch. Clonk.' Ellie Bartowski got this perv with a knee to the groin, and followed up with an empty beer pitcher to the noggin. "Vincent. Shame on you." Ellie scolded. "Now beat it Vincent. Before I get mad. Don't you know this is Chuckie's girl?" Ellie decided if she told everyone that white lie about Sarah being Chuckie's girl, it might help protect Sarah from the wayward hands a bit.

"Sorry Ellie. Chuckie, I didn't know, no hard feelings Chuckie? I'm going to leave now." Vincent cowered away as he apologized, then ran off.

"Chuuu...ck. I don't like this place. Maybe I should wait in the car." Sarah said, now in a most distressed manner.

"It'll be fine Sarah. Stay close to Ellie. She's broken half the hands in this place when they venture where they shouldn't. She'll show you the ropes." Chuck was not teasing, but also had faith that Ellie could more than take care of Sarah in this raucous environment. And, if Chuck and Sarah were to have a future, she probably was going to have to learn to deal with all of this.

Sarah nodded, "That's good advice. But, I'd like a strategy to keep the hands from getting there in the first place. Vincent got further I think than any boy I dated in high school with that last feel he copped." Sarah quipped in a most uneasy manner.

Ellie smiled, "Come on Sarah, let's walk over to the bar. I'll introduce you to Big Mike, the pub's owner. He'll make sure the wayward hands keep their distance, while I'm serving drinks." Ellie put her arm around Sarah's waist and walked her toward the bar.

"OK Ellie. I'm in your hands now so to speak." Sarah said to Ellie while turning around to watch Chuck head in the other direction toward Orion's lab, she called out to him, "Come back soon Chuck."

**XXXXXXXXXX Orion**

Chuck entered Orion's lab slowly. He avoided a trip wire, then disconnected it.

'TIZZ' Chuck felt a jolt of electricity, that knocked him to the floor.

"Ouch. Orion. Stop that. It's me. Charles." Chuck called out.

"Charles Charles?" Orion asked. "My bad. Didn't recognize you. Nice to see you son."

Chuck stood up and dusted himself off, "Orion, I'm not technically your son."

Orion nodded, "I know. I know. But, you're the closest thing I have to one. How do you like my new gun. Works on a battery. I call it a 'Phaser Gun'."

Chuck looked at the huge contraption Orion stunned him with, "Great idea Orion. Until you design a smaller battery, I'm afraid it'll only be practical in the lab setting."

Orion replied, "That's next Charles. Now, what brings you back here? I hope you have a case you need some help on. I love figuring your mysteries out."

Chuck explained his problem for the better part of an hour. He gave Orion the box of hats to match for like fit to the wig. He told about the lights going out, the water stain and burn mark on the carpets, and the fuse. Chuck went through the whole story, and gave Orion his theory on how the murder was committed. "The big thing I need help with, is the timing part. How can the thing be rigged up to know, when the lights will go off?"

Orion was already bored and looking like his mind was elsewhere, "Yes. Yes. I get it. You said you have an appointment in the Hamptons at seven in the morning. Gives me plenty of time. Charles, go back out into the bar and have some fun. I'll gave this figured out in no time. Then I'll come get you."

**XXXXXXXXXX Sarah Walker vs 'The Gang'  
**

When Chuck returned to the pub about an hour later, he didn't see Sarah. Ellie was at the bar, doing shots with Fingers and Vincent.

"Ellie. What did you do with Sarah?" Chuck was not looking real happy with Ellie as he approached.

"Don't freak out Chuck. She's fine. I left her with The Babe." Ellie said as she downed a shot with her companions.

"Oh no. The Babe? You mean at the big poker game. God help those fellows. I'd better get over there quick." Chuck was indeed, freaking out.

Ellie looked confused, "What's wrong Chuck? When I left, she was doing great. Winning all kinds of money."

"I know. That's what I'm afraid of. Those guys will slit her throat if they find out how she's winning." Chuck hurried off to find out what trouble Sarah was getting into.

"I gotta see this." Ellie said as she quickly followed behind.

"Wait for us." Vincent and Fingers followed closely behind.

As Ellie and Chuck arrived at the poker table, a big group of men were gathered around the card table, four or five deep. The were cheering and clapping, and roaring with laughter.

CHUCKIE!. The gang called out in unison. The gang parted, leaving Chuck a view of the table, and a path to walk through to get to the table.

When the table came into view, it was a sight to behold. Killer Kowalski had his arm around Sarah on one side, while Babe Ruth, the most famous New York Yankee of his time was on the other. Slasher Malone and Colt were standing behind Sarah. Across the table from Sarah was the final regular for poker night, a distinguished young man, a writer, who was writing a play for Broadway. His name was Cliff.

Killer spoke first. "What a woman you have here Chuckie. Where did you find her? She's the best 'Sharpie' I've ever seen. Was ready to give her what for when she took all my money, until I remembered Ellie said she was your girl. Figures, Chuckie Charles would pair up with a Sharpie."

"Hello Mr Charles. I'm a 'Sharpie'. Isn't that wonderful?" Sarah smiled a sly, devilish grin toward Chuck as she spoke.

The Babe chimed in, as he pulled Sarah's arm toward him all of a sudden, and she found herself locked arm and arm with the big drunken man doing a shot of tequilla. "She drinks like Chuckie Charles's girl too. I asked her if she wanted Yankee tickets, and she didn't know who we were. She's never even heard of Babe Ruth or baseball. I love this girl."

"The Babe hits a little white ball with a wooden stick Chuck, one that's thrown at him. Not like golf at all. Doesn't that sound like fun? He told me I can come by and try it sometime. Can we Chuck?" Sarah was all smiles as she looked up at Chuck.

"Sure Sugar. That's a date I can hardly wait to go on. Sarah Walker at Yankee Stadium. Did you give them their money back, Sugar, I mean Sharpie, after you showed them your card tricks?" Chuck asked, in a lecturing tone of voice.

"I did CHUCKIE." Sarah laughed at the nickname everyone used for Chuck around the bar. "I've been teaching them all how to deal seconds and palm cards."

Chuck looked upward and shook his head, "Great. Just what I need. A table full of card sharks in my weekly game. Thanks Sugar."

"Anytime CHUCKIE." Sarah stood up. "Goodbye boys."

"AWHHH. Do you have to leave so soon Sharpie?" Slasher asked.

"I do. CHUCKIE promised to show me his special place." Sarah said as she stood up and collected herself, like a real dame.

"HHHHAAAA. That's our Chuckie. A real ladies man. If he gets too rough up there Sharpie, just scream, I'll come up and teach him some manners." Slasher Malone gruffly called out as Sarah got up and moved toward Chuck.

"I will Mr Slasher. It was nice meeting all of you." Sarah smiled a girlish smile, and waved goodbye to the 'gang'.

**XXXXXXXXXX Did Sharpie Mention 'Doing it?'**

Sarah quickly walked away from the table like a movie star might, with Chuck and Ellie following closely behind trying to catch up, both with their mouths wide open at what they just witnessed.

As Chuck caught up to Sarah, he said, "Sugar. You surprise me. You not only hit like a boy, but you drink and play cards like one too. Where have you been all my life?" Chuck said in a very flirtatious manner, as if the conversation in the car was in some other lifetime. Chuck couldn't help himself, he couldn't resist flirting with Sarah Walker.

"Why Mr Charles, I bet you say that to all the girls." Sarah responded in kind, most content to be flirted with by Chuck Charles, anytime or anyplace of his choosing.

Ellie's jaw was dropped, as she added in quickly, "No he doesn't Sarah. He never looks at or talks to any girls like he does to you." Ellie, like Chuck or Sarah, had a smile that could light up a room, and she flashed her biggest and brightest smile watching Chuck and Sarah in action.

"Why thank you Ellie. We should talk later, I want to hear all about Chuckie." Sarah smiled at Chuck while she spoke, as if she couldn't wait to hear all the details of Chuck's life from someone else.

"Anytime Sarah. Anytime." Ellie nodded happily, knowing how much she waited for Chuck to find that girl, the girl that deserved to hear all the details of Chuck's life.

Chuck shook his head no so often in the past few moments, he was getting a headache, "No. No. No. I plan on keeping the two of you as far apart as humanly possible. And why did you tell the gang I promised to show you my special place implying I meant monkey business? I did nothing of the sort."

"You mean you don't want to be alone with me?" Sarah asked, acting as if she was insulted, but in a very teasing undertone.

"No. I didn't say that. But, you didn't have to tell the gang. They might think I'm soft on you?" Chuck said, then wished he could pull it back.

"You mean you're not?" Sarah continued to press Chuck, on his home court none the less.

"No. I am. But, I'm trying to keep it a secret. I have a certain reputation to uphold around here. If I go upstairs with a girl, action happens, you know what I mean?"

"You mean doing it, Mr Charles?" Sarah asked most flirtatiously.

"Exactly." Chuck nodded his head.

"Well there'll be no doing it tonight Mr Charles. Are we clear?" Sarah gave Chuck the evil eye.

"That we are Miss Walker. Sincerely, Sarah Walker, you tie me in knots. But, I promise, you'll love my secret place, with no monkey business required. If you love the city, you're going to love the 'penthouse'.

Sarah giggled, as she tapped Chuck on his sore shoulder, "Your secret is safe with me Mr Charles. Let's go check that special place out, Chuckie!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Do you see all the possible future stories for Chuckie and Sharpie in the Big Apple?_

_Who was this Cliff fellow at the card table, he didn't exactly fit in with the rest of the gang did he?_

_The next chapter is going to be a pretty good one, as hopes and dreams play an important role in Chuck and Sarah's story, while at the end a few whodunit clues are discussed setting the scene for the reveal. Sarah also confronts Chuck about the package from the glove compartment when they get alone, along with other things in Chuck's pockets, and the contents of his wallet. Oh, and Morgan gets blamed for something by a nervous, babbling Chuck. Remind anyone of anything from the TV show's second season? Did I mention, Chuck convinces a reluctant Sarah to join him in bed? OK. OK. Enough. I'm an incurable romantic, as well as a bit of a tease. I apologize._


	11. Chuck vs Trust

_**Chapter 11 Chuck vs Trust**_

_Authors Notes: _

_A comment about the last chapter, Chuck leaving Sarah in the pub without him, was very much a Thin Man gimmick, with Nick often ditching Nora, only to find Nora more than holding her own alone in some pretty strange settings, done for comedy. The scene in the pub was a shout out to that type of story. The comedy part of the Nora Charles character, was part of the reason I selected the Thin Man setting for Chuck and Sarah, Sarah Walker was made to sell the comedy that is required to pull off such an outrageous scene._

_I'll tell you a little more about Ellie in this chapter. I use Cliff to frame the scene, which adds a little more 'golden' fun to the story. _

_The glove box scene in the last chapter, sets up the pickpocket story in this chapter and might seem overdone, it has two 'Easter Eggs' , first for Walter Bishop Fringe fans and second for fans of the 'Colonel' episode of Chuck. Also, something from that scene is part of the whodunit confrontation, look for it in chapter 12._

_In the same scene, Sarah mistakes a flashlight Chuck's holding at his waist level for something else while she is groping around in the dark. A couple of the lines beginning with 'Oopsie' should be read with caution, as Chuck and Sarah are having way too much fun for 1930, even though Sarah is playing Chuck at the time!_

_This chapter feels like the Colonel ep in more ways than one, as Morgan and the contents of Chuck's wallet get discussed in the pickpocket scene as well, and I pictured the Barstow hotel scene when I wrote a section of this chapter. See if you do too?_

_Many romantic comedies are written to make you want to pull your hair out with frustration when the lead couple is foiled repeatedly in their attempts to hook up, then the story tries to make it up to you by delivering at the end. I think many of you might agree that I'm on my way to making you want to pull your hair out, you'll have to judge for yourselves how I do on the delivery part at the end._

_So Chuck and Sarah are going to be alone in Chuck's special place? Will it be special? Let's find out, in Chuck vs Trust._

**XXXXXXXXXX The Pickpocket, 2:30 am, 8/13/1930, Stairway in Chuck's Apartment**

"I thought your room was on the forth floor of the apartment, why do you call it the penthouse?" Sarah asked as they began climbing the stairs toward Chuck's special place.

Chuck smiled as he thought to himself how observant Sarah was as she put her arm around his waist in an uncharacteristically romantic way causing Chuck to squirm in a comic manner, "Because we're not going to my room. We're going to the top floor of the building. Hence the nickname the penthouse." Chuck said with excitement, both because of how Sarah grabbed him, as well as how much he knew Sarah was going to enjoy his surprise. "I can't wait to show you this."

"OK. I guess." Sarah said with slight hesitation, as she pulled away from Chuck and let him lead, while she fell slightly behind. Maybe she realized that, all kidding aside, that indeed Chuck Charles may be up to 'monkey business'. Or maybe she was up to something?

Chuck arrived at the top floor and walked into a hallway, then stopped at the only door in the hallway, which was locked, allowing Sarah to catch up with him. "The owner was going to live here, but never finished construction. So the entire tenth floor is vacant and in shambles, so watch your step once we get inside." Chuck said as he displayed his lock picking skills. "There we are. You're not the only devious one in the building Miss Walker." Chuck said referring to how Sarah picked the lock on her jail cell.

"Impressive Mr Charles." Sarah said, laughing maybe a little more at Chuck's comment than she should have.

"I'll go in first and get the lights." Chuck pulled out a flashlight to find his way to the light switch, in the dark, Sarah bumped into him.

"Oopsie." Sarah called out as she made a fair amount of contact with Chuck in the dark, giving Chuck a grab around his waist. "My bad. What was that I felt Mr Charles?"

"My flashlight Miss Walker?"

"Oh. I see. Nice to see you came prepared for anything that comes up Mr Charles."

"All part of the standard detective kit Miss Walker." Chuck replied as he groped around for the light switch.

"Are the six bullets in your pocket part of the same kit?" Sarah asked.

"How did you know about them?" Chuck asked as he found the light switch.

"I'm a professional pickpocket. Remember. You can't keep secrets from me Chuck Charles. So I suggest you don't even try." Sarah said in a very stern tone.

"I'll remember that. So that's why you grabbed my arm so affectionately on the way up, then dropped behind me?" Chuck was surprised, as he had no idea that Sarah Walker didn't completely trust him.

"Guilty as charged Mr Charles." Sarah was not apologizing, at least not yet.

"Then bumped into me in the dark to put everything back. Here I thought you were starting to warm up to my dancing eyebrows Miss Walker." Chuck was not going to let a little larceny ruin his time, and he continued to flirt.

Always the tease, Sarah replied, "A girl can have more than one reason to bump into a man, maybe I wanted to check out your flashlight? Or maybe I wanted to know what this was?"

Chuck nodded, "Ah. I see. That's why you went in my pockets? Truth is, I was embarrassed to tell you what I took from the glove box. I brought that for Orion. He's quite crazy, and is hard to like until you get to know him. I didn't want you to dislike him before you got a chance to meet him. So I didn't tell you about his obsessive behavior, this being one of the many things."

Sarah was disappointed in herself, "I'm sorry Chuck. I should've trusted you. I wish I didn't go through your stuff. I guess I'm a little nervous, being alone with you up here for real. I thought, I shouldn't say what I thought was in that package. The sort of thing a man would bring along on a date with a slapper I guess. We've known each other for less than two days Chuck. I'm not that sort of girl."

Chuck began to freak out and babble, "NO. Oh no. Is this about my wallet? Whatever you found in there was Morgan's. I keep a spare for him." Chuck said in a most defensive manner.

"Huh?" Sarah was confused, "What on earth are you talking about Mr Charles? I went through your wallet too. I saw nothing for you to worry about. What would Morgan keep in your wallet that would upset you?" Sarah replied, as Morgan had borrowed the item Chuck was worried about. Had Morgan not done that, Chuck's night may have ended, rather than just begun with Miss Walker.

Chuck exhaled a sigh of relief then quickly changed the subject back to Sarah's original question about the bullets, "To answer your first question, reloads, in case I empty my gun in a gun battle."

"Ever have to use the spare bullets?" Sarah asked.

"More than once Sugar. More than once." Chuck replied, as he moved toward Sarah.

**XXXXXXXXXX The Special Place**

Now. The reason I brought you here." Chuck grabbed Sarah by the hand, and put his arm around her waist, put his hands over her eyes, and led her through the stuff laying all over.

"Oh no. What did I tell you. No funny stuff. Where are you taking me?" Sarah hesitantly asked, as she blindly walked in the direction Chuck led her. Sarah hated not being in control of the situation.

"Sarah, don't be nervous, just a few more steps. You're going to love this. Trust me. There we are. Now look, through the windows." Chuck released his hold on Sarah and pointed.

The view Chuck pointed Sarah toward immediately caught her attention leaving Sarah awestruck, "Chuck, the window looks straight down Broadway Street? It's stunning. You were right, I love it." Sarah stood in the large picture window and gawked.

"This one's pretty good too, but at night not as spectacular. During the day, this view is even better." Chuck called from another corner of the big room.

Sarah joined Chuck at the next window. "I'll bet that's Central park huh? Oh Chuck, I love Central Park."

"That it is Sugar." Chuck replied. Chuck walked through a door to another room, while Sarah looked around.

Sarah kept talking in amazement, "Chuck, this room is more like a ball room, than a living room. It reminds me of the room we have at Burton Mansion."

"I thought the same thing Sarah." Chuck called out from the other room.

"Where did you go Chuck?" Sarah asked as she could hear Chuck's voice was not in the room with her any longer.

"Now don't freak out Sarah, I'm in the bedroom. This room has the best view of all. Come here and take a look."

Somewhat hesitantly, Sarah entered the room, planned as the master bedroom, and saw Chuck laying back, "No monkey business, Mr Charles. You promised me!"

Chuck was laying on an old mattress and a bunch of pillows set directly in front of the window overlooking the city. Chuck's eyes focused on the window, then he turned to Sarah. "Sarah, come here. Whatever monkey business we do or don't do, will be at the pace you set. Really. Come here. This is the actual special place. Come on." Chuck encouraged Sarah to join him.

"OK. But you promised." Sarah warily approached the bed, like a school girl might. "I guess I can trust you." Sarah said as she sat on the mattress. She slowly laid her head on the pillow Chuck patted for her, and for the first time looked out the window. She took in the view Chuck wanted her to see. "Oh Chuck. You were so right. Look Chuck. See that building with the red, white and blue lights. That's Burton Industries, we have a New York branch office. Daddy never would move headquarters here, he loved the Hamptons. But he should have, the city is where all the action is from a business perspective."

Chuck nodded, "Nice touch with the lights. They caught my eye more than once. I always wondered the story behind them. Your idea?"

Sarah shook her head, then she proudly replied, "No. Daddy's. He was big on not giving up during the depression. Trying to keep hope alive."

"Your dad sounds most special Sarah."

"Chuck. He was. He would have liked you Chuck. And he would have liked this view too. I feel as if I've died and gone to heaven up here. I have a question Chuck. I see why it's special for me, I so love New York city. But why for you?"

Chuck had a far off look, "I don't know. I guess it is that hope thing Sarah. That your dad talked about. I like to come up here and fantasize, about the day when the whole world is a better place. A world where people get along better regardless of class, or gender, or race, or religion. I dream of a time when this Depression is over, and we can walk down the streets and see happiness in people's faces. This place has a feel of having those dreams come true, even though it's in shambles."

"Thank you Chuck."

"Why?" Chuck asked, in a happy way.

"For being true to your word. This is every bit as special as you said it was. Are you mad at me?" Sarah was still somewhat freaking out.

"Why?" Chuck was not going to make a mistake and say too much, rather, he was going to let Sarah take the lead.

"Because I haven't even let you kiss me yet?" Sarah asked, in a very shy way.

"I'm pretty sure, if I tried to kiss you, that you would let me. But either way, I'm not mad at you. Not even the slightest bit." Chuck smiled at Sarah, in a way that could be best characterized as understanding.

Sarah slid herself right next to Chuck on the bed. Chuck turned his face toward her and gave her the warm smile she fell in love with, from the moment she first saw him in the park through her window. Sarah draped one of her legs over Chuck and moved her face in close. "Chuck. Thank you for letting me decide when. Kiss me."

Sarah's words stirred a passion in Chuck like he never felt before, "Come here you." Chuck said in a manner so passionate, that it scared him, as he pulled Sarah in close he rolled over on top of her.

Sarah giggled, as she puckered her lips to meet Chuck's. Their lips almost touched when ...

"Ahem." A voice called out from behind. "AHEM." The voice repeated, only louder.

Chuck broke off his embrace, stopping short of the first kiss, and he looked up.

Sarah took a deep breath, in a most frustrated manner as she turned and looked in the direction of the voice.

"I thought you two might be here. Chuck, wake up. Orion sent me to find you. He's ready for you Chuck. You don't have much time before you have to leave for the city."

"Ellie. Now's not the best time." Chuck's voice cracked and he could hardly get the words out as he was in a most aroused state.

Ellie moved to the foot of the bed, and began to half pull both Chuck and Sarah up as she said, "Come on. Wake up you two sleepyheads. I imagine you have to save the world or something of the sorts this morning. So on your horses. Up and at em."

"Yes Ellie." Chuck answered, like he might answer his own mother.

"Wow." Sarah took a deep breathe and tried to regain her composure while she fanned herself. Sarah's pulse was racing from thoughts of what might have been. Still, as she was coming to her senses, she couldn't help enjoying watching how Chuck and Ellie worked together, and fully understood what Chuck meant about Ellie in the car ride to New York. Ellie was special to Chuck, and Chuck was a better man for having Ellie Bartowski in his life.

A moment later, Ellie, Chuck and Sarah reached top of the stairwell, and began their decent toward the first floor, and Orion's lab.

Chuck turned to Sarah about half way down the stairs, "Sarah, I'm sorry. Could you stay with Ellie again, I probably should see Orion alone."

"Sure." Sarah replied.

Ellie said, "Chuck. I'm still cleaning up the bar. We just closed up a few minutes ago. Sarah can stay in my room while I finish working."

Sarah objected, "Nonsense Ellie. I'll help you clean up."

Ellie vigorously shook her head, "Sarah. No. Not a woman like you. You shouldn't be doing work like that. Cleaning a filthy bar is work for us commoners."

Sarah raised her jaw defiantly, "And why not. My hands and arms can push a broom and a mop as well as the next persons. Matter of fact, I've been told I'm rather nifty with my hands."

Chuck nodded, "She is that Ellie."

Ellie smiled, "Chuck. I don't know where you found this girl. It's like she's from a different time and place. OK then, I'd be much obliged if you pitched in, there's lots to do."

By now, the trio finished their walk down the stairs and reached the pub, "Great, let's get started." Sarah said to Ellie. "Don't be long Chuckie." Sarah called out to Chuck, in a most teasing manner as Chuck walked off toward Orion's lab.

**XXXXXXXXXX Orion Part 2**

"Orion, Ellie said you figured it out."

"I did Charles. Simple really."

Orion began as he pointed to the line of hats, "First the hats. You wanted to know whose golf hat size was the same as the wig size. That was a clever theory on your part Chuck. I found only three matches size wise, the wig, Mr Larkin's head size, and this third hat, they all match. So if the killer had the wig on, either Mr Larkin or this second person did it."

Chuck nodded, "You mentioned that you had some other test you could run?"

Orion went to the blackboard, as if he was giving a college lecture, "Charles. While I hunted war criminals in the 19020's, I developed an experimental identification approach, called DNA testing. He began to ramble about all the technology when Chuck cut him off.

"Orion. Very impressive. What results did the test give you?"

Orion nodded, "Sure. I understand Charles. I did the test of the hats and the wigs, but I'm pretty sure I saw the same results."

"So the DNA testing told you that both Mr Larkin and person X wore the wig?"

"Exactly Charles."

"Hmmm." Was all Chuck replied with.

Orion was not finished, "Then, there is the matter of the hair I found in the wig? I'd say this one belonged to Mr Larkin, and this one, I'd match up to this hat."

"Person X's hat?" Chuck asked.

"Precisely Charles."

"Good work Orion." Chuck smiled at his friend. "How about the the blown fuse."

Orion walked over to the wall, where he had a demonstration arranged for Chuck, "As for the electricity experiment, I'll demonstrate. The killer took an old electrical cord."

"Like from a broke lamp?" Chuck asked.

"Exactly. The killer stripped the wires, then placed a newspaper around each of the wires, then set the wires together so the newspaper was touching. Finally, the killer would set three books up on the floor, place the exposed wire in the middle, and set the rest of the newspaper over the books. Once the music started playing, the killer plugs the wire in, pours a glass of water into the newspaper, and waits for smoke. Once smoke starts, the killer has ten seconds until the lights in the building short circuit. From what you described to me, the timing is perfect, and most repeatable. Ten seconds."

Chuck nodded, "Hmmm. I see. Orion, you're a genius. Thanks so much. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Orion stopped looking confident, now he looked more like a ten year old child, "Charles. If you don't mind? I'd like a couple of sticks of licorice. Ellie never buys me enough."

Chuck reached into his pocket, the pocket Sarah Walker had picked earlier, "You mean like these?"

Orion clapped his hands gently together in applause, "Charles, you're the best. FIVE sticks of licorice. You made my day Charles."

Chuck nodded, with a sad sort of smile, "You made mine too. I need to get going. I'll see you soon. Take care of yourself. If you need anything, be sure to ask Ellie. Goodbye Orion."

Orion watched Chuck leave, and called out, "Aces Charles. Aces."

XXXXXXXXXX **The Golden Touch**

When Chuck returned to the bar, he found the bar area was spotless clean. Near all the customers had stumbled out, except for one of his friends, Cliff, the young handsome writer who was playing cards with Sarah and the 'gang' earlier.

Chuck saw Ellie, Sarah and Cliff having a quiet, seemingly most spirited conversation alone in a corner. Chuck was surprised, not that they were talking, as Cliff was one of the most thoughtful and intelligent men he knew, it made sense Sarah and he would get along. What surprised Chuck was the intensity of the conversation, such that all three largely ignored him as he approached.

Sarah continued talking to Cliff even as Chuck leaned in to join them, "So Cliff, let me get this straight. You're writing a story about a woman who has two boyfriends, a handsome, young man she just met a few months ago who she loves. And a second much older man she's known for years, and feels beholden too since he took care of her, even though she doesn't love him at all."

"That is the idea Sarah." Cliff nodded.

Sarah thought for a moment, then asked Ellie, "And this is all based on your life Ellie, with Devon and Langston Graham?"

"It is Sarah. I'm hoping Cliff can write me a happy ending, so I can figure out a way out of my mess?"Ellie nodded.

Sarah was processing the story she just heard, "Does Devon play the violin?"

"He does Sarah. Just like an angel." Ellie smiled at the thought of Devon.

Cliff was curious about Sarah's opinion on his work, so he asked, "Sarah. I'm going to call my story 'Awesome Boy'. After Devon Woodcomb. He is pretty awesome, isn't he?"

Sarah shook her head, "I don't think so Cliff. That doesn't work for me. Nope. I'd use the same three people, but change the setting and the title. I'd have Devon be a boxer, Ellie be Langston's secretary so she is more intertwined in the day to day life of Langston and Devon, and Langston be Devon's manager. Boxing is so much more exciting than police work. And Awesome Boy sounds silly, I think of a different title if I were you."

"Boxer Boy." Chuck quipped, as he wanted to act like he was part of the conversation.

"No that's not it Chuck. Let me think." Sarah looked up toward the bar and saw a gold cup, that Big Mike won as a boxer when he was a younger man, "I've got it, how about 'Golden Boy'?"

"Golden Boy. Has a nice sound to it. And I like the boxing idea." Cliff replied to Sarah. Cliff finally noticed Chuck. "Chuckie. Your girl's smart as a whip. What do you think? Awesome Boy or Golden Boy?"

"Cliff. If I were you. I'd listen to Miss Walker. If you don't, she might hit you. And trust me, you don't want that to happen." Chuck smiled at Sarah, while rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh Chuck. Stop that." Sarah scolded Chuck, while she gave Chuck a small taste of what he talked about, straight to the arm she slugged earlier in the night, only this time in a gentle, affectionate manner.

"See. What did I tell you." Chuck faked like the punch hurt.

Cliff nodded, "I see Chuckie. Well then Sarah Walker, I'm going to change my story to a boxing setting, and the title to Golden Boy, because, I don't want to earn the wrath of Sarah Walker."

Chuck laughed, "Good idea Cliff. Sugar, we need to go."

"Oh Chuck. So soon?" Sarah pouted.

Chuck looked sad too, as their adventure at Big Mikes turned out much better than he ever could have hoped for, "I'm afraid so. Back to the Hamptons, Chuck said as optimistically as he could.

Sarah frowned as she said in a very sad manner, "And back to reality."

**XXXXXXXXXX Back to Reality**

Chuck and Sarah walked toward the car. "I'll take care of the sign." Sarah said as she got ready to move Chuck's no parking sign back in place, as Chuck got in, setting the box he brought for Orion to examine in the back seat.

"Thanks Sugar." Chuck said as he pulled away a few feet.

Sarah got in the car a moment later. "Chuck. I loved 'your' New York City life. I had the best time ever. That building is magical Chuck. And for the record, so are you!"

Chuck made a grim face, "Too bad the place is shutting down. The bank foreclosed on the whole place. Our last day here is next Friday."

Sarah nodded, "I heard. Big Mike told me about the foreclosure before I went to play cards last night. Chuck, I'm so sorry."

Chuck looked away, "There isn't anything anyone can do about it."

Sarah changed the subject, "Did Orion help you figure out who did it?"

Chuck nodded, "He did. I've always had a pretty good idea. Since the first interview. I never had any proof. I have enough now for me, not sure about a jury though. But, Orion helped set the stage. Now, I need the actors to play out their parts, to reveal the killer."

"You aren't going to tell me who did it? Are you?" Sarah looked at Chuck.

"Miss Walker. You are most perceptive. Not yet. I don't want to tip our hand that I know." Chuck said in a charming manner.

"OK. But if I ever know a secret you want to hear, I'm going to make you wait too." Sarah said, with a bit of a hopeful smile, that a next time might exist for Chuck and her.

Chuck replied seriously, "Fair enough. Sarah, I need you to do something for me at the reenactment."

Sarah realized the serious tone, "Sure, anything."

Chuck slowly asked, "Could you lead in the dance, the exact steps, you playing your dad. If you don't mind, I'll have Morgan dance with you. He may not always look it, but if things get rough, he can be pretty clever. He'll protect you."

Sarah nodded, "I don't mind at all. I want to catch daddy's killer. Dancing with Morgan. Sounds like fun. Although I guess where his nose would line up with my chest, might be a bit awkward?"

Chuck nodded and made a funny face picturing Morgan and Sarah dancing, then continued, "Sheriff Casey's going to play the killer, based on what Orion taught me tonight. When he walks from the pro shop toward the ballroom, at the moment the lights shut off, Casey will be standing where the killer was."

Sarah was as intense about solving the case as Chuck, like a real detective as she observed, "That makes sense Chuck, from the pro shop, daddy and I would have been outlined in the dark by the patio doors. From that angle the killer could almost see us, couldn't they?"

"Right on Detective Walker."

"That would be close to where Shaw was that night, wouldn't it Chuck? If he were still alive, he'd be the main suspect, wouldn't he?" Sarah speculated.

"That's why Shaw saw the whole thing. The killer had to walk right by. You're good at this. Miss Walker." Chuck smiled at Sarah as he pulled into the Maple Bluff parking lot.

"Why thank you Mr Charles. You're pretty good at this yourself." Sarah returned the smile, then she took a deep breath, and the smile faded, as the reality of the day set in.

Chuck stopped the car, and said, "We're here. Are you ready to find out whodunit Sarah?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Any last idea's on whodunit? Chuck had a good idea from the first day of interviews with the suspects. I'll tell you which line after chapter 12, we'll see if any of you agree about the line after seeing how it plays out. As the writer, I put something in Chapter 1 that tipped my hand, although I'd hardly call it a clue, for me, something in Chapter 1 made it impossible to have anyone else be the killer. I'll also share that with you after Chapter 12 ends._

_A bit of trivia, the light trick Orion figured out, is a near direct rip off from the movie 'Another Thin Man'. The trick was thought of by Phil Church, and figured out by Nick Charles in solving Colonel McVey's murder, which took place close to ten years after this story did._

_Did you like the Golden Boy shout out? Aren't you glad Sarah Walker convinced her new friend Cliff to change the name of his play?_


	12. Chuck vs Jack Burton's Killer

**Ch 12 Chuck vs Jack Burton's Killer**

_In this chapter, Chuck Charles gathers all the suspects together and reveals whodunit._

_Then Chuck and Sarah start the final journey of this story, as the stark reality hits them, now that they don't have any reason to hang out together, what are they going to do? Sarah, much like in the beginning of season 3, has a plan, that Chuck isn't sold on._

_I wonder how the murder reveal is going to go for the readers. I'm thinking, such a thing, can probably not be one hundred percent well liked, as everyone has their own theory or favorite. I hope, once you see whodunit, there is at least a bit of, 'OK. I see what the writer was doing.' We'll find out soon enough. _

_Enjoy, Chuck vs Jack Burton's Killer._

**XXXXXXXXXX Initial Gameplan, 6:45 AM, 8/13/1930, Maple Bluff Parking Lot  
**

"You ready for this?" Chuck asked Sarah, as they both stretched and tried to freshen themselves up, after they emerged from the car after the ride home from New York City. Sarah slept most of the way back, and looked particularly rough, for her that is.

"I'm ready Chuck. But, give me a moment. I have to go into the pro shop and make a phone call. I'll be right there." Sarah said as she started away.

"Anyone I know Miss Walker?" Chuck called out to her.

"Very funny Chuck." Sarah smiled, as she quickly made her way toward the pro shop.

Chuck called out even louder, "Take your time, we're a little early. I see the sheriff is already here, good. We're going into the ball room. You can join us when you're ready."

Casey approached Chuck. "Charles. Lester caught Skip Johnson skipping town this morning when we picked him up. Had a pocketful of cash. Is he our guy?"

Chuck laughed, as he knew exactly why Skip was leaving, as well as why his pockets were lined with cash, "I don't think so Sheriff. But I think he might be involved, even if unwittingly."

Casey looked Chuck up and down, "So what did you learn that makes you think the case is cracked? And who did it?"

"I'm not going to say who did it. But the Skip info helps confirm what I already know. We solved the mystery of the scarf yesterday afternoon. We figured out the power outage last night. Today, we're going to reenact the crime, from the point the dance began. You're going to play the killer. Last night, we figured out exactly when the killer left from the pro shop door relative to when the lights went off. Sheriff, you literally are going to walk straight to the spot the killer stood when the lights went off." Chuck looked Casey over, to see if he understood.

Casey grunted, "Yeah. Yeah. I get it. You're pulling one of your stunts. But I want to know, do you have proof?"

Chuck laughed at Casey, as he knew him all too well, "A little. But, I'm hoping we don't need any. I'm thinking this little exercise will get us a confession, maybe more like an incident."

Casey wasn't pleased, "Grrr. It better. Most these folks are mad as hell you made them come here."

Chuck nodded, "Good. Might make them a little on edge. Truth finds its way to the surface in such settings. Let's get inside."

**XXXXXXXXXX Warm Up the Crowd**

Chuck entered the main ballroom.

"You're in the same clothes from the interrogation yesterday? Get lucky with some slapper Charles?" Bryce laughed at his own joke while trying to get everyone else in the room laughing at Chuck too. "Then again, I don't see how any slapper would lower herself to such a heathen as you." Bryce continued, as he was looking to the group gathered to laugh with him. Instead, the room went silent.

Sarah walked in, obviously also in yesterday's clothes, and having heard Bryce's comments, "Mr Charles and I spent the night together Bryce. The last two nights as a matter of fact. Didn't we Mr Charles?"

Aunt Katherine gasped for air. "I think I'm going to feint."

Bryce nearly broke down. "Sarah. No. Not him. I thought the Sheriff was joking yesterday. You were meant for me."

"Ah, ah, … Sa – rahhh!" Chuck tried to speak, but the audacity of Sarah Walker left Chuck speechless.

"You're not calling me a liar, now are you Mr Charles? That's not a very proper way for a gentleman to treat a lady, now is it?" Sarah looked positively radiant considering how disheveled she was, leaving everyone in the room in shock at what they were hearing.

"Ah, ah, … Sarah. Stop it." Chuck said in a most embarrassed manner.

"Mr Charles, I liked last night so well, I just may ask you to do it again tonight. I think last night was the most fun I ever had. Did you have fun Mr Charles?" Sarah had a twinkle in her eye, that Chuck couldn't deny.

"I did. But, Aunt Katherine, it's not what you think. Your niece is having fun with all of us. Miss Walker accompanied me to investigate something related to the case in the city. That's why we are in the same clothes. Can we please begin now Miss Walker? I think you've warmed up the crowd enough. " Chuck was totally defenseless around Sarah Walker.

"As you wish Mr Charles. You really should get started, all these people are standing around gawking at you." Sarah said, ignoring the fact, everyone was really gawking at her.

Chuck regained his composure and decided to ignore Sarah, "I'm glad you all could attend. I'm going to start with this little demonstration on how the power was shut off. Then we're going to reenact the crime. We should be done in an hour."

"We'd better be young man. This is the second time you brought us together so early. The aristocracy does not awake with the maids and servents young man." Aunt Katherine was positively a snob.

"I understand Aunt Katherine. The funeral is at noon. I thought you'd all want Mr Burton's killer behind bars before then." Chuck politely and patiently answered.

Katherine grunted, "Grrr. Lets get on with it."

**XXXXXXXXXX Introduction to the Crime**

Chuck gathered everyone around the band stage. "The simple solution to this crime, was that Miss Walker had a gun hidden in her gown and for some strange reason, used the scarf from her magic act to hide her fingerprints, while she gunned down her father in front of all of you. In the dark. No explanation ever was given on how the lights went out. Then, she threw the gun and the scarf down, and cried her eyes out, waiting to be arrested. Is that your case Sheriff?"

"Well, when you put it that way. Yes. I suppose it was." Casey answered sheepishly.

Chuck continued, "Since she obviously loved her father, no real motive was ever really given, other than a father daughter quarrel over her not being married yet, which I'm pretty sure happens in every family in the country. Either too fast or too slow mind you. Right Sheriff?" Chuck turned and smiled at the Sheriff.

"GRRR Grimes." The Sheriff grunted out just loud enough for Chuck to hear.

Chuck started up again, "I've had three days to study the case, and gather evidence both of the crime that night, along with two subsequent murders meant to cover up the original crime, but only served to make me even more sure of the guilty party. A hint to any potential murderers out there, the first one is hard enough to get away with, the second and third are impossible."

"Do you know who the killer is?" Aunt Katherine asked, while the rest of the group looked nervously around the room.

"I do Aunt Katherine. But, solving murders is a process. I have a little bit of a process to go through, before the killer is revealed. We're all going to find out together. IN less than an hour, I guarantee."

"Sounds like fun." Amy blurted out. "I mean for such a morbid thing of course."

Chuck smiled, as he sincerely liked Amy, "Indeed Amy. To continue, I often begin with the motive. Today, we're going to do the motive last. Matter of fact, I think I'm going to let the killer tell us all why in a few moments. For now, I'm going to show you how the power was turned off. The case begins from there. Quinn?"

Quinn was dozing off, he woke up when he heard his name, "I didn't do anything Mr Charles."

Chuck laughed, "Of that I'm certain Mr Quinn. A fuse shorted out in the ballroom the night of the murders. Was that the first time recently a fuse had blown?"

Quinn slowly answered, as if trying to remember was most taxing, "No. I can't figure out why. That's the third blown fuse in the past week. I've been here for two years. Never before has any blown out. All on the same circuit."

Chuck followed up, "What rooms in the building are on that circuit?"

Quinn was starting to wake up, and answered more quickly this time, "The ballroom, the pro shop, the locker rooms, and the living suites."

Chuck nodded, and asked, "Mr Cole's suite?"

Quinn replied, "Yes. His is one of them."

Chuck continued, "Thank you Mr Quinn. You can go to the shop now. I'm expecting you will have a fourth fuse to replace in a few minutes."

Quinn quickly moved away.

Chuck had a lamp set up on stage, plugged in and turned on. The gift table in front of the stage was empty, except for a small carpet remnant. several boxes of golf balls, some newspaper, a pitcher of water, and a second lamp cord, ripped from the lamp and with power wires exposed.

Chuck repeated the experiment that Orion showed him. He set the trick up, then poured the water over the newspaper, and began to speak, "In a few seconds, smoke will started to rise from the newspaper. There, it just did. Now in ten seconds, the lamp will shut off. One one thousand, two one thousand, ..."

As Chuck called out ten one thousand, the light on the stage went out. "Mr Quinn will verify that the fuse shorted out, although with day light in here, other than the lamp, we couldn't tell. As you note, the burn mark on the carpet and water spot, matches the mark in the pro shop, found the morning after the murder. So our murderer, performed this little trick in the pro shop, then began walking into the dance hall the moment they saw smoke. Now, with that information, we're ready to reenact the crime, and catch the killer. Any questions?"

Nobody said a word.

"Good. Let's begin."

**XXXXXXXXXX Ten Steps to Solving the Case**

Chuck began to lecture again, "Ten seconds? We walk about four and a half feet per second, so best case, the killer could travel forty five feet once the smoke started, until the lights went out. A person is able to travel about three feet per step, so the killer took approximately fifteen steps from the time they saw the smoke in the pro shop, until the time the lights went off. Are you following me?"

Most the room nodded, with somewhat baffled looks on their faces.

Chuck looked at Casey, "Sheriff Casey has volunteered to stand at the pro shop door, and to walk towards the ballroom from there, one step each time I ask. When we find out where he ends up after fifteen steps, we'll know who the killer is. Actually, unless my count is off, we're going to find out about step ten, but we'll see if that works for all of you or not?"

Everyone in the room looked at each other, more confused than ever.

Chuck continued, "While Casey moves, I'm going to progress each of the eight suspects, Sarah, Shaw, Phil, Cole, Bryce, Zondra, Carina, and Amy around the room to, according to your own testimony. Aunt Katherine and Colonel McVey, the reason you aren't of interest, is neither of you moved during those ten seconds. But, I'm sure you'll enjoy the show. Amy?"

Amy replied, "Yes Mr Charles."

Chuck smiled at Amy, "Did you know, that you're the star of this case?"

Amy looked defensive, "Why would you say that Mr Charles?"

Chuck pointed to Amy's seat at the table her and Carina sat at, "Because from where you sat, you saw everything unfold. Carina had her back to most of the action, but you saw everything. Could yo and Carina please be seated?"

"Whatever I can do Mr Charles." Amy politely replied as she sat.

"Me too Mr Charles." Carina added in as she sat.

"Lester, you'll take Shaw's place? Jeff, you'll serve as Cole Barker." Chuck began barking out orders. "Mr Church?"

Church didn't like orders, "Whadda ya want? You can't pin this thing on me. I was puking my guts out while Shaw's killer was getting off Scott free."

Chuck didn't take offense, "Of course I can't Mr Church. I simply want you to take your position at the bathroom door. Did you go out first or Shaw?"

Church gruffly replied, "I did, I don't know about Shaw."

"Very good, go there and wait. Lester go with him, and follow him when I say." Chuck was just about ready to start.

"Miss Walker and Morgan, by my calculations, you were directly in front of the bathroom door at the time, heading toward the patio windows. Does that seem right Miss Walker?" Chuck asked, most formally, considering how close Sarah and he had become.

Sarah replied shyly, as she had not seen the great Chuck Charles in action before, it was somewhat overwhelming to her, "I think so."

Chuck nodded, "Good get into place and wait."

Chuck found Jeff, "Jeff, go stand on the left side of the bar. Facing the dance floor. That's where Cole was. Right Amy?"

"Yes Sir Mr Charles." Amy replied. Again, Amy was seated in a spot where she pretty much could see everything.

"Here?" Jeff as Cole asked.

Chuck looked to Zondra, "Is that the right spot Zondra?"

"Yep." Zondra replied and nodded.

Chuck continued with Zondra, "OK, Zondra, you were next to Cole at the bar, correct?"

"I was."

"Go stand by Jeff, acting as Cole then." Chuck commanded.

Chuck finally sought out Bryce, "Bryce, you were on the opposite end of the bar, alone. Correct?"

Bryce answered, "Yes I was."

Chuck kindly requested, "Then please take your place. Aunt Katherine and Colonel McVey, you were at the table in front of Cole and Zondra. Correct?"

McVey answered, "We were on this table. But we were watching the dancing, I have no idea who was standing behind us."

Chuck put his fingers together, in a thinking manner, "Very well, would you please be seated? And finally, Amy and Carina. You were on the table in front of Bryce, both seated so you could see the dancing, but Amy you were facing everyone else, while Carina, you had your back to everyone. I imagine you both could see Bryce."

"I could Mr Charles." Carina answered, as Amy nodded in agreement.

Chuck turned to Sarah, whose mouth was open in amazement, watching Chuck move around the room, "Sarah you moved toward the patio with your father when dancing that night around this time, would you and Morgan move a step in that direction please."

Chuck looked at Church, "Mr Church, you emerged from the bathroom one step. Lester get ready to follow behind Mr Church. Casey, take one step out the door of the pro shop, down the hall behind the bar."

Casey called out from down the long hall connecting with the ballroom, "OK."

Everyone else remained stationary.

Chuck repeated his count all the way to seven. In each case, orchestrating each move and getting things right.

By now Lester as Shaw was standing at his final spot as reported in the aisle. Church almost was down the aisle to the door that led into the bar. Casey was still in the hallway behind the bar area, making his way to the door that led into the ballroom, into the aisle that Shaw and Church were on. Morgan and Sarah moved all the way to the patio windows, then advanced two steps closer to the crowd.

"Casey?" Chuck called out loudly. "How close are you to the door?"

"Two steps away Charles." Casey replied.

"Advance another step Casey. Sarah and Morgan, you're now making your way back toward the aisle, from the patio windows, parallel to the crowd again, and right toward Shaw. One more step please. Mr Church, one more step down the aisle, toward the bar. Amy, this was the time I figure Cole started toward the dance floor. Does that make sense from what you recalled?" Chuck asked Amy after advancing everyone.

Amy nodded, "I think so Mr Charles, Cole went to the floor ahead of Bryce."

Chuck nodded, "Yes, I think Cole saw Shaw close in on Miss Walker, and made his own move."

Bryce added, "Then when I saw Cole move, I began to walk, but he was a step or two ahead."

Chuck respectfully nodded, "Very good Bryce, I'll tell you when to start, see if you agree?"

Chuck turned to Zondra, "Zondra, what did you do when Cole left?"

"I went to my left, to go to the ladies room." Zondra replied.

Chuck was now engaged with Zondra, "So you weren't on your way to dance with Shaw?"

Zondra replied, "Are you kidding? He was disgusting. I'd sooner wade in the sewer with river rats, than let him anywhere near me."

"OK. But how do you really feel? Very well, take one step to your left please. Jeff, as Cole, step toward the dance floor." Chuck said and then continued, "Now, this is important, everyone take another step, Church down the aisle. Church you and Zondra are going to near collide. Zondra toward the door leading to the aisle from the bar, Jeff as Cole toward the dance floor from the bar. Casey as the killer, you finally show your face in the ballroom doorway, ready to walk up the aisle, toward Shaw. Sarah and Morgan, advance another step toward Shaw. This would be the ninth step." Chuck had a huge grin on his face, as his plan was working to perfection.

Chuck put his hand to his chin, "Hmm. Now, lets do another step, the tenth step. Casey you're now walking on the ballroom aisle, toward the bathrooms and toward Shaw. Sarah and Morgan, you move one step closer to Shaw, still parallel to the crowd. Jeff as Cole you arrived at the edge of the ballroom floor, where you stop. Bryce, you now take a step toward the dance floor. Phil, you and Zondra switch places as you both turn, Phil toward the bar, and Zondra, you are in the aisle, heading toward Shaw and the bathrooms."

"Zondra? You and Casey are in the same exact spot, heading in the same exact direction." Amy observed somewhat in a panic.

Zondra knew what it looked like, "That can't be. Maybe I didn't leave the bar right away, I might have waited a few seconds after Cole went to dance with Sarah."

Chuck shook his head, "Who can blame you Zondra, you must have been upset. You sleeping with Cole, and yet he left you alone at the bar to go dance with Miss Walker, who he desperately wanted to marry. You mentioned at the party two nights ago, Cole showed you the engagement ring he gave to Sarah. How did that make you feel?"

Zondra stared at Chuck, "Sure I was angry. We all were. Amy, Carina, and I. We all put out for these men, yet the ice 'Queen' had her spell on all of them. But I didn't kill anyone. You have no proof. This little exercise proves nothing."

"I have some proof." Phil Church barked out. "If this dame is telling the truth, she'd have to walk by me that night, either here or a few seconds later. I never saw her that night. She's lying."

"Yeah. I agree." said Bryce. "Now that I think of it, I don't recall seeing Zondra at the bar with Cole either."

Zondra addressed Bryce, "Bryce, you weren't even looking our way. I was curled in close to Cole, you couldn't have seen me."

Chuck faced Zondra, "Zondra, we can go on, and I can show where you exactly end up. But we both know how this ends. The second scarf was a cheap magic parlor gimmick, done by the only magician in the room other than Miss Walker. The power outage is straight out of a book of magic. Had Miss Walker not put the scarf back on the table, rather left the scarf in your magic kit like she was supposed to, you'd have walked away with the evidence that night, in your magic kit. Nobody every would have known. When she put the scarf back on the gift table, that slowed your plans down. Plus, you had more bad luck, in that Shaw waited in the aisle, close to where you were. A split second later with Phil, and you probably could have lied to cover yourself with him, or killed him, but you were still in the hall when he walked in the bar, and didn't even see him. Then, I could add in the whole wig story. It will suffice to say, Cole's head was so big, he'd have to have a wig nearly twice the size to fit. And my expert found a match to something called DNA. He was a hero during the war, his testimony is most convincing on the stand. And, finally, I'm sure Long Johnson is ready to tell us that you paid him to skip town, so I wouldn't find out you and he were involved in extracurriculars the night the lamp broke."

Skip 'Long" Johnson broke in, "Mr Charles, I had no idea Zondra committed the murder. It's my job to protect my clients here. Zondra told me I had to skip town, so word wouldn't get out about our affair. In my line of work, you learn to take the money and run."

Chuck walked over by Johnson to hear him out, then turned to Zondra, "I have more. How you couldn't even pick the lock on the Monkshood, something Sarah Walker could do in her sleep, and had to break the lock. Embarrassing and sloppy for a so called magician. Or how you practiced the power trick in Cole's room. How you were the only witness who noticed Sarah put the scarf back that night when you testified, or how you pointed out to all of us at the party that Sarah was late. Need I go on Zondra?"

**XXXXXXXXXX The Takedown**

Zondra was done, "No. That's quite enough Detective Charles, but tell me, if you're so smart, why did you let me bring this gun in here today? I have six bullets in the chamber, one for you, the love of Miss Walker's life, one for me, and four more for anyone else who interferes."

Zondra quickly moved to the dance floor and to Sarah, away from Sheriff Casey, who looked ready to pounce on her before she got out of his way. "Come here Mr Charles, right now. Or I'm going to let the lovely ice Queen Sarah Walker have it right between the eyes."

Chuck walked to Zondra, "I'm coming Zondra, don't hurt her."

'Plunck.' The sickening sound of metal on the skull was heard, as Morgan Grimes made a move for the gun, only to be met by the full force of the gun to his skull.

Sarah bent down to attend to Morgan.

Chuck walked toward Zondra.

Sarah looked up at Zondra and asked, "Why?"

"Cole promised me he would take me with him to Europe. And even after he married you, his plan was to arrange a proper marriage for me, so we could have a love affair for eternity. I was fine with that, until he showed me the ring. How could you get such a lovely piece of jewelry, and you didn't even put out for him. It wasn't fair. Then he told me that he lied about setting me up in Europe. He used me. I thought once you were in prison, Cole would be all mine. I come from a good family. Why didn't he see that?" Zondra was sobbing, but, now had her gun firmly aimed at Chuck's head. And make no mistake, Zondra was an expert marksman.

"Zondra. This is over." Chuck calmly said.

"I don't think so. I'm the one holding the gun, pointed right between your eyes. Same place I shot Sarah's dear daddy. This is even better than my first plan. Thank you Mr Charles." Zondra laughed at Chuck as she spoke.

Chuck winked at Sarah as he began speaking, "It's a good plan Zondra, but just one thing. Remember when Sarah created a scene before we started? She did that for me. While Sarah distracted everyone, I relieved your gun of it's six bullets." Chuck reached into his pocket and displayed six bullets in his hand, then dropped them one by one onto the floor as he counted out and walked toward Zondra. Chuck was counting on Zondra's distraction, and Sarah's knowledge of the content of his pockets, to give Sarah an opening to take down Zondra.

"What?" Zondra was startled and looked at her gun as Chuck kept dropping bullets and counting.

Sarah winked back at Chuck. From her crouching position, Sarah didn't have time to throw a punch. So instead, Sarah raised up and gave Zondra a fierce kick, straight to her head.

'Bam!' Zondra's gun fired as her head snapped sideways, away from the kick Sarah delivered and then whiplashed back toward Sarah's foot , rendering Zondra unconscious as she crumbled to the the floor.

Sarah towered over Zondra with her adrenalin pumping to the near maximum, "I always wanted an excuse to kick your ass!" Sarah declared with fierce emotion.

Chuck proudly quipped, "Jack Burton's daughter can not only punch like a boy, she can kick like one too."

Sarah wryly smiled at Chuck, " _Jiu jitsu_, I read about it in National Geographic. They use it in Thailand."

Casey grunted out, "What a woman!"

"Chuck, you OK?" Sarah said as she ran to Chuck.

"I am sugar. But I think Quinn is going to have to patch a hole in the wall over there." Chuck said as he put his arm gently around Sarah, who gave him a warm hug."

Casey knelt down by Morgan.

Morgan was groggy, but awake, "Sheriff sir. Are you OK?"

Casey grunted, "Of course I am moron. And if I ever see you do something that stupid again. I'm going to end you. You hear that?"

"Yes Sir. Is it over? Did we solve the case?" Morgan asked.

Casey put his hand out, and pulled Morgan up as he replied, "It is. Case closed. Rack another one up for the great Chuck Charles, New York City's best detective."

As everyone was getting ready to leave, Bryce started crying uncontrollably.

Although Chuck never told on Bryce, and his fetish to dress up like Sarah. Chuck figured the stress of the reveal might make Bryce snap. That's why he asked for Dr Milbarge to be present.

"No. No. No. This is all wrong. Doctor Milbarge, I never would dress up like Sarah. Tell them Sarah. Please. Someone help me. Sarah is the murderer, not Zondra. Doctor Milbarge. I have a plan to make everything better. So Sarah and I can live together forever. To play together like we did as kids. Sarah. What's wrong with me? I think I'm losing my mind." Bryce began to uncontrollably sob.

Emmett walked to Bryce and put his arm around Bryce. "Come along Mr Larkin. We'll take good care of you. Nurse Bonita told me she misses you. We'll help you get better."

Dr Milbarge addressed Casey, "Thank you for calling Sheriff. I'm afraid Mr Larkin has had a relapse. We'll take good care of him."

As Bryce got carted away screaming, Sarah turned to Chuck, "You didn't even bring up the hats, or the clothes, or the wig, you tried to protect him. That was so noble of you Chuck. You are the finest man I ever met."

"Thanks Sarah. I try. This is a rough business. I see lots of things I wish I didn't. But, today the good guys had a good day. I wish there was something I could do to help you get through the rest of you day.

"You do? Maybe there is something Chuck."

"What did you have in mind, Miss Walker."

**XXXXXXXXXX Walk to Last a Lifetime, 9 AM, 8/13/1930, Maple Bluff Parking Lot  
**

"Would you walk me home Chuck? It's not far, maybe about a ten minute walk. I want to talk to you in private before this afternoon."

"Sure. But how about the car?" Chuck asked.

Sarah turned to Morgan. "Morgan. Would you please drive Chuck's car back to the house?"

Morgan answered enthusiastically, "Sure. Anything you guys need. Chuck, I'll see you back at the Burton place. I'm going with Casey to the funeral. I packed my stuff already. I plan on staying here for a few days, so I moved in with Jeff and Lester."

Sarah looked disappointed, as she though Morgan was becoming her friend too, "You could have stayed at my place Morgan."

Morgan looked sorry, "I didn't want to impose. Plus, I'm sorry Sarah. I really don't belong there. I hope you understand."

Sarah replied, "I do Morgan. But, you're always welcome." Sarah said, a bit sad, as Morgan's words carried a huge undertow to what Chuck and Sarah had in front of them.

Chuck, sensing Sarah's sudden uneasiness, broke in with, "Let's walk Miss Walker. I don't have anything else to do, now that the case is solved. Morgan. I'll see you later."

Sarah smiled, "Good. I love taking walks around here."

Chuck and Sarah took off, away from Maple Bluff, holding hands and briskly walking, like all young lovers do, along the scenic tree lined roads. In the background, the ocean was in view.

Sarah turned to Chuck, "Pretty isn't it?"

Chuck was only staring at one thing, "Yes you are!"

Sarah laughed, "You're so funny. I mean the view."

Chuck made a goofy face, "That too."

Sarah looked dreamy eyed as she said, "I could do this all day long. Chuck, this is our first walk. I'm looking forward to so many firsts with you." Sarah said as she put her arm around Chuck, in a near identical fashion to the stairwell the night before.

Chuck made a sly remark, "You don't have to pick my pockets Miss Walker. I'll freely empty them for you."

Sarah warmly replied, "No hidden agendas with this hug Mr Charles. You're getting all me with this hug."

Again, Chuck made a most charming face, "You're scaring me Miss Walker. I'm beginning to think you like me."

Sarah replied, with a truthful stare, "You completely have me under your spell Mr Charles. Can't you tell?"

"Miss Walker, trust me. The feeling's mutual."

Sarah replied, "Really?"

"Yes really."

Sarah continued, "That's the best news ever. If that's true, I have a question for you?"

"Fire away Sugar."

Sarah hesitated and shyly asked, "I know you probably don't want to, since you don't like my family and friends. But it would mean so much to me if you would walk by my side today at the funeral, like my boyfriend would."

Chuck proudly replied, without hesitation, "I'd be honored. It isn't I don't like them, it's that they don't like me. Won't the Hamptons social scene blow up when you're escorted by a commoner at your father's funeral?"

"I don't care Chuck. I've become so dependent on you these past few days. You know, we've rarely been apart for the past three days, other than a few minutes here or there. I need you to be with me for a little while longer, even if you have to pretend."

Chuck smiled warmly at Sarah, "I won't be pretending Sarah. I will be with you."

"Chuck, that's so sweet. What are we going to do, once this is over?"

This question stopped Chuck for a moment, "I haven't really thought about it."

Sarah wasn't hesitating now, "I have. Chuck. I don't know any life other than here. I plan on staying here. Would you stay with me?"

Chuck continued to backtrack, "I don't know Sugar. Do you think I'd make a good kept man?"

Sarah had a frown, "Don't talk that way Chuck. We'd live the life of a king and queen here. Sailing, water skiing and golf in the summer, ski trips to New England and big gala dinner parties in the winter. You could come along with me on my business travel to Europe and Asia. It'd be so much fun with you Chuck. Perfect."

"Hmmm." Chuck no longer was smiling.

Sarah looked disappointed, "That's not the answer I was looking for Chuck."

Chuck looked Sarah in the eye, "Sarah, I'm sorry. I don't know if I could ever adjust to your social class, or they to me for that matter. Plus, I have to work. I'm a detective Sarah. But let's get through today."

Sarah grabbed Chuck's long arm and held it close to her, much like she did the first night in the jail cell, or the second night in the car. "I wish this walk would never end Chuck." Sarah said with a worried look on her face, her apprehension causing her to clutch Chuck's arm all the tighter.

"Me too Sarah. Me too." Chuck words had an eerie ring to them.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Sarah, kick boxing, and Thailand. How much fun is that?_

_Zondra's position in chapter one, relative to Amy and Carina who talked together, was why she was a better suspect to me as the writer. She was not talking to the readers, the way Carina and Amy were, which allowed me more freedom with her 'story'. _

_If I had this story to write over, I probably would have kept Shaw alive, and only killed Cole. Having Shaw around in the reveal, with Casey walking toward him, would have been absolutely awesome to write around._

_In the chapter, I wrote about several of the things Chuck saw regarding Zondra's guilt along the way. _

_Finally, the murder had a hint of magic the whole way through, and she was a magician._

_I hope this resolution didn't disappoint you, my first whodunit, I did learn quite a bit, and readily admit it is far from perfect._

_I read that the Thin Man author often made fun of class snobbishness, and that most of his murders were motivated by jealousy and greed among the aristocratic class, so that became a theme for this story, both for the murder, as well as for Chuck and Sarah to overcome romantically._

_The line near the end, 'That's not the answer I was looking for Chuck' has an eerie ring to it. Could this story end in a Pink Slip like fashion in the final chapter? You won't have to wait long to find out, as the final chapter is written and ready to be released. I can hardly wait!_

_Thank you for all your support for this story. It was a pleasure to write it for all of you!_


	13. Rivers and Roads

_**Chapter 13 Rivers and Roads**_

_I split the final chapter into two. The chapter was too long for my liking as a single chapter._

_With no case to solve, Chuck and Sarah are faced with deciding 'What's Next?' They seemed to be on the right track at the end of the last chapter while they take a romantic walk. Yet, something is off._

_For the entire story, I've written about the class warfare that existed in the year 1930. Sarah's life in the Hamptons, living with her kind, is the only life she's ever known. Plus, she has real and important things to do, she's responsible for Burton Industries, thousand of jobs, life at the Mansion and giving her grandfather the blue blooded heirs he so covets. Now that the case is over, the reality of the two different worlds Chuck and Sarah live in is about to boil over. _

_Once Chuck and Sarah realize the nature of the conflict, they each react with selfless love, worried more about each other than they are about themselves. More than once during the story, they've put this discussion on hold. They can no longer. _

_See what you think about how I handle the angst story vs how other fan fiction or the TV show did . I tried to make Chuck and Sarah open to each other in terms of communication throughout the story within reason. I tried to stay true to that commitment in this chapter. I freely admit, there has to be complete insanity involved to keep the epic lovers apart, in ANY universe, yet I'm going to try to do just that._

_I tell a little more about Casey, Morgan and Alex, hope you enjoy their story. I suppose a relevant question might be, 'Who feints in Casey's arms in this chapter after getting kissed by Chuck Charles?' I can't imagine anyone will get this one right! _

_This Chapter has a musical title, Rivers and Roads that all Chuck fans know, but each section has a musical themed title, Bad Moon Rising by CCR, Goodbye by Air Supply, and Someone to Watch over Me by Frank Sinatra. All the songs fit the prose, but the Goodbye song especially does. And who can't think of the melancholy Rivers and Roads melody and not think of Chuck?_

**XXXXXXXXXX Bad Moon Rising, 10 AM**

Chuck and Sarah returned to the Burton Mansion. Winterbottom met them as they walked up the driveway. He was most upset. "Miss Walker. Thank heavens. This whole place falls apart without you. Here is the list of phone calls you need to return. Your accountant is in the greenhouse office, he has some papers for you to sign. And the Senior Partner at Mr Larkin's law firm is in the drawing room to discuss how your legal affairs will be handled from this point on. I have a couple of dozen less pressing matters to discuss when you have time. Oh, and Grandpa George and FDR are on the grounds with Aunt Katherine. I'd try to avoid them if I were you. I'll try to keep them away from Mr Charles."

"Good heavens. Yes. Yes. I get it Winterbottom. Settle down." Sarah looked over the paper Winterbottom gave her to review. As Sarah glanced over things, Chuck and her walked in the front door. "Chuck, I probably should see to a few of these things." Sarah smiled at Chuck. "After that, would you please eat a little lunch with me before the funeral. I can't recall the last time we last ate? We need to leave for the church around quarter to twelve."

"Sounds good Sarah. I'll be fine." Chuck nodded.

Sarah turned and called out, "Winterbottom."

"Yes madam." Wherever Sarah was in the mansion, Winterbottom seemed to be lurking within earshot.

"Mr Charles and I would like a little brunch on the veranda. I'll have whatever Mr Charles is having. Chuck, I'll meet you on the veranda in an hour. I'll see you then." Sarah disappeared into the house,

Winterbottom stayed with Chuck, who was in a bit of a daze over the whirlwind of activity about him. Winterbottom had several of the servants buzzing around him all of a sudden. One of the young ladies addressed Chuck, "What would you have us prepare for brunch Mr Walker?"

"Huh?" Chuck snapped out of his daze with the Freudian slip the young woman made.

"I'm so sorry Sir. She meant Mr Charles." Winterbottom was horrified at what she said, as Winterbottom was most sensitive to the position Chuck was in. "Young lady, you're fired." Winterbottom sternly said.

Chuck jumped into the middle, "No. No. Winterbottom. Please promise me that you won't fire her. It's an honest mistake. We all make them. Please, don't fire her."

"As you wish Sir. That is most generous of you. Many of the men here would have her flogged for such a slip up. You are a most remarkable man." Winterbottom replied.

"As for lunch. Make anything you want Winterbottom. Something Miss Walker likes. If you would excuse me, I need to go to my room and pack. After the funeral, I need to go back to the city." Chuck walked away, briskly.

"As you wish Sir." Winterbottom called out to Chuck.

Sarah walked down the staircase slightly behind schedule, heading to lunch with Chuck at eleven fifteen, when Winterbottom corralled her. "Grandpa George, Aunt Katherine and Mr Roosevelt are in your father's library. They were most insistent that you see them immediately. They just got done with Mr Charles."

Sarah frowned, "Frankie is with Grandpa and Aunt Katherine? They talked to Chuck? That can't be good, can it?"

"Yes he is is my Lady, yes they did, and no it can't." Winterbottom worriedly replied.

Sarah walked into the library. She left about ten minutes later, with tears running down her cheeks. She took a deep breath as she walked down the winding staircase, and hurried out to the veranda, to find Chuck.

**XXXXXXXXXX Good Bye, 11:25 AM, 8/13/1930**

"Lets go for a walk instead of lunch. We only have a few minutes before I have to get ready." Sarah said to Chuck as she quickly moved off of the veranda, to get a few steps ahead of Chuck to gain her composure.

"I'm not that hungry anyway." Chuck said as he caught up to Sarah and put his hand out for Sarah to hold.

"Me either. Have you ever seen the famous Monkshood Hill?" Sarah said as her lack of action betrayed what was coming, Sarah did not take hold of the hand Chuck outstretched for her.

"I have not." Chuck replied, as he wondered why Sarah refused his offer to hold his hand. "Come on, its not too far away. This way. Right?" Chuck said as he picked up the pace and ran ahead.

Sarah took off after him, "Huh? How would you know that?"

"From the case." Chuck replied as he slowed down to let Sarah catch up to him.

"As usual Detective Charles, right you are." They met up , then they began to descend toward Sarah's mom's favorite spot, overlooking the ocean. The spot where the deadly Monkshood flowers grew on the hillside leading down to the ocean. Sarah continued to speak as the scene came in view most vividly. "Congratulations Chuck. You solved the case. I can't begin to thank you. You saved my life these past few days, in more ways than I can ever repay you for. And, agreeing to stay with me through the funeral, well that was the most noble, most gentlemanly thing anyone has ever done for me. I will never forget that. Or you."

"Sarah, why are you crying?" Chuck asked with his warm, kind gaze staring through Sarah's soul.

"Chuck. The way you are, makes this all so much harder." Sarah replied, trying to keep a brave face on.

"I know. Sarah I know." Chuck knew the conversation that Sarah and he kept putting off, was now upon them. Yet he tried to stall a little longer. "Did I tell you one of the young woman servants called me Mr Walker in front of Winterbottom?"

"Nooo. What did he do?" Sarah appreciated the stall tactics.

Chuck made big eyes as he explained, "I had to calm Winterbottom down. He was ready to fire the poor girl. She was terrified."

Sarah smiled, her tears almost subsided for a moment, "Of course, that's exactly how you would react. You're such a good person. Unfortunately the people around here aren't. I asked you to come to the Hamptons to stay with me. I asked you to accompany me to my dad's funeral. I was being selfish, I know that isn't best for you."

"I could always be a butler?" Chuck cheerfully offered.

"Right. The worlds best detective, becomes a butler for love. I'm sorry, that isn't our story Chuck. And it sure isn't your story." Sarah answered in a scolding manner

Chuck laughed even more as he offered, "OK then how about a drunken kept man?"

Sarah smiled with Chuck, as she knew Chuck was teasing her, "Chuck. Stop it! That's just plain ridiculous."

Chuck led Sarah right into his logic trap, like the great detective would, "If that's so ridiculous, how about the richest and most powerful woman in the Hamptons moving to New York and moping bar floors at three am for love, no matter how good she was at it?"

Sarah, like usual, handled Chuck with ease, "I was pretty good at it, wasn't I?" Chuck and Sarah couldn't help themselves, even as they were breaking each other's hearts, they made each other laugh and had lively, fun banter.

Chuck kept the spirited exchange going, for a moment at least, "You were the best blue blooded floor mopper ever. Ellie looked so happy having you around. But we both know that life can't happen for you. We both know, I have to go back to New York and that you must stay here. I packed my car already."

Sarah's face saddened, "Winterbottom told me you packed to leave. I think he's worried about me."

Chuck looked at Sarah with understanding and sad eyes as he answered, "So are your Grandpa George and Aunt Katherine. You should have heard them. They cornered me once they found out I was going to the funeral. Offered me fifty grand to get lost. Grandpa George thinks you might become the first woman president someday. Your children for sure. But he also said, to reach your potential, you must find a proper husband, with the proper credentials and breeding. Told me if I really care for you, I need to let you become that woman. Sarah, I think he might be right."

Sarah was ready to cry again, "They got to me too. In my father's library. They even brought in Frankie Roosevelt to make their case. Amazing. Chuck, run away from this, from me, as fast as you can. I need you to promise me that you will live your life for both of us in the city, the right way. Away from all the aristocratic debauchery. Maybe in some other time or some other place I could run away with you or you could stay with me. But not here, not now, not in 1930. I'm a product of my upbringing and heritage, in my time. I'm sorry Chuck. That's just the way it is."

For the first time, Chuck's face was near tears too, "I'm not going to the funeral with you today, am I?"

Sarah was near breaking down now, "No Chuck. No, you're not."

Before Chuck took time to consider his words, he blurted words that he wished he could take back the moment they left his lips, "Well Sarah, I guess it's good bye then."

Those words broke the dam holding back Sarah's emotions, she was on the verge of unleashing the floodgate of tears she'd held back since the walk began. As the pace of tears began to quicken down her face, Sarah replied as mindlessly as Chuck had a moment prior, "Goodbye then yourself." Sarah moved in quickly and awkwardly to kiss Chuck on the cheek, like a girl would kiss her brother. This was the first time Sarah kissed Chuck. After the kiss, Sarah spun around and began to sprint up the hill back toward the mansion, her tears replaced by intense crying.

The reality of the moment stunned Chuck, as if he watched the scene unfold, but was not part of it himself. Chuck finally came to his senses and called out, "Sarah, wait, ..." But Sarah didn't turn around, she only ran faster. As Sarah disappeared over the hill, Chuck kicked the ground with his foot and mumbled to himself, "Chuck Charles, you're the world's biggest fool. Oh well, she's better off this way. She'll forget about me in no time and she'll live the life she is destined to. But I'll never, ever forget her."

**XXXXXXXXXX Someone to Watch over Me, 6 PM**

Chuck didn't go to New York City after Sarah and he said goodbye on Monkshood Hill. Rather Chuck spent the day as a private detective, watching Sarah from afar, like her guardian angel, as she buried her father, essentially isolated and alone.

After Sarah returned home from the burial ceremony, Chuck made sure she was home for good, then Chuck drove downtown into Southampton, and stopped at a local pub. He ordered a big mug of beer. Curiously, an hour passed since he ordered the mug, and Chuck still hadn't touched a drop. Chuck sat on his bar stool, and turned the beer mug around, as if he was trying to make pictures appear as the light from the outside window next to him struck the bubbles from different angles, almost like a mystic would use a crystal ball.

A familiar voice broke Chuck out of his trance, "Chuck, I'm glad I found you. What are you doing?" Morgan asked as he walked in and sat next to Chuck.

Chuck didn't look up, "Thinking Morgan. Just thinking."

Morgan nodded, as he knew exactly what was wrong, "About Sarah?"

Chuck still stared at his mug, and he replied in a complete monotone voice, "What else?"

Morgan tried to get his head down by the mug so Chuck would look at him, "How can you leave her without putting up a fight? Are you insane?"

Chuck made eye contact with Morgan, and for the first time spoke with some emotion, "I suppose I am. Although I didn't exactly leave her. She sort of asked me to leave. Or her family did. Or I guess I'm not sure what happened. But Morgan, Sarah's life in the Hamptons would be over once she was with me. It's the only life she's ever known. She's really good at that life. You saw in in action. My leaving was for her own good, so she can live the life she was destined to."

Morgan shook his head no, "Forget about them Chuck. You should go after her man. She's the first woman you ever met who can keep up with you."

Chuck smiled as the thought of Sarah at Big Mikes, at the poker table with the gang flashed in his head, "Keep up? She runs so far ahead, she has me hanging on for dear life most of the time."

Now Morgan nodded and smiled, as he was starting to work his Morgan-magic on Chuck, "I know. That's what I mean. You can't lose her. She's crazy about you. Can't you tell?"

Chuck got real serious, "I can. But our worlds don't match. The truth is, she's better off without me. Not today maybe, but a couple of years from now for sure. I saw it today the moment I walked into the mansion. Life there is in a different dimension. We weren't meant to be together in that universe."

Morgan shook his head no as he continued to council Chuck, "That's not what I saw going on the past few days. I saw two people who can create their own lifestyle, one that's neither New York City or the Hamptons or any other universe. One unique to themselves, their own special universe."

Chuck answered in a resigned, giving up tone of voice, "It's not fair that a lady like her hooks up with a rounder like me. She deserves a someone who can live her lifestyle with her, right here where she is at home. She can have children that her kind would approve of. A lady like her can't become my sidekick on cases or help Ellie at Big Mike's, now can she? Anyhow, I already have a sidekick, the best one in the world?"

Sheriff Casey joined Morgan and Chuck at the bar. Chuck didn't realize they came in together. Casey said to Chuck, "Bunch of cutthroat criminals and perverts, those Southampton blue bloods Miss Walker calls home to, if you ask me. Chuck, don't worry about any of that. At the end of the day, it's all about the girl. You found the right one in Walker."

Chuck was touched that Casey would offer such kind words. The transformation the Sheriff made over the last few days stunned Chuck, who previously didn't think the Sheriff to have any sensitivity at all, "That's good advice Casey. Somehow, it really doesn't matter. They are 'her' criminals and perverts. I think they need her to balance things out. By the way, what did you want Morgan? And why did you stop by Sheriff?"

Morgan was the one looking away now, "Nothing, it can wait."

Casey grunted, a loud one, the he said, "Moron. No it can't. Chuck, I came here to take Grimes here away from you. Miss Walker's financing Jeff and Lester to go on tour with a big band. So I have an opening at the station. I figure Grimes can replace both of them. And he needs to make an honest woman out of my daughter. Don't you Grimes?" Casey placed the big hand of the law on Morgan's shoulder as he spoke.

"Yes sir Sheriff." Morgan replied, as if he was a private in the army.

"He's coming to work for me at the station, where I can keep an eye on him. And they're getting married soon. Real soon. I may have to backdate the papers a bit, so my grandson wasn't conceived out of wedlock. Anything to add moron?" Casey, a tall man anyhow, looked near ten feet tall as he spoke.

"No sir. That about covers it." Morgan looked up at his future father in law, in a manner which showed one part admiration, two parts terror.

"So that's where you went yesterday?" Chuck smiled.

"Alex and I had a doctor's appointment. Chuck, I'm going to be a dad." Morgan looked happy, in a terrified sort of manner.

"Congratulations buddy. I'm so happy for you." Chuck was trying to decide if Casey was sizing Morgan up for a groom's tux or a casket as he stood behind his future son in law with his teeth clenched and his arms folded. In either case, Chuck gave Morgan a big hug.

Morgan continued talking, "Chuck, you don't need me any longer. You found your perfect sidekick, and I found my place too. It all worked out. Our ships came in." Morgan smiled at Chuck and patted him on the back.

Chuck's smile lessened, "Maybe they have. Except in my case my ship sunk, before it ever left the dock."

"Poppycock."

"Aunt Katherine?" All three men called out in unison.

"Young man. My niece left the mansion crying her eyes out right after you stopped following her today, like a little girl who lost her last friend." Aunt Katherine belted out.

"You saw me today?" Chuck asked.

"What do you think, we're idiots? Now. You go find her and you make things right for her, or you're going to feel the wrath of my shotgun. You understand me young man?" The surly voice of Aunt Katherine took command of the room.

Morgan and Casey's eyes opened wide, not quite believing what they heard. As far as they knew, Aunt Katherine threatened to shoot any man who even laid eyes on her precious niece, even one at her social station. Now, she was encouraging a common man, Chuck Charles, to pursue her niece.

Chuck was confused, "Yes ma'am. I do. But, honestly I don't understand."

"Don't worry about Grandpa George or me. She didn't fall in love with you because you are a whimpering, simpering school boy. If she wanted that, she'd have married Bryce years ago. Now, man up and go comfort her. NOW!" Aunt Katherine had her cane raised as she spoke, and looked like she was ready to use it on Chuck if he didn't do as she asked.

"I will Aunt Katherine. I'm going to her right now." Chuck got up.

"How do you know where she is Charles?" Casey asked.

"I know Casey, I've been watching her out the window the last forty five minutes. She's in the park across the street." Chuck turned to Aunt Katherine, "Thank you Aunt Katherine." He gave Aunt Katherine a big kiss on the cheek, the kind that makes a smacking sound, and ran out the bar, as he had an appointment with his destiny.

The kiss caused Aunt Katherine to feint, right into Casey's arms, which drew the world's biggest grunt, from the world's biggest grunter as he said, "Women."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_One chapter remains. I haven't titled it yet, but a contender is Chuck vs The Other Guy. Huh? What? How? I again have three songs picked out for the three sections, but I couldn't tell you the names without giving away the whole story. I will tease, they are all Frank Sinatra tunes! _


	14. Chuck vs The Other Guy

_**Ch 14 Chuck vs The Other Guy**_

_I struggled with a minor detail that I finally figured out. I never named the pub in Southampton. The same place that Shaw met Church, is the place Casey and Morgan, met Chuck in the previous chapter. I settled on 'The Pub', so the capital letters are not a typo. I am an alumini of the University of Wisconsin in Madison, and 'The Pub' is a shout out to a famous watering hole of mine. Funny, and totally a coincidence, the bar had lots of windows and a place to watch people walk by from. Perfect!_

_I gave you hope as the previous chapter ended with Chuck walking toward Sarah. Still, as you should know about me by now, I must tease. Brace yourselves, as in this chapter Sarah gets kissed in the spot she now is sitting in, repeatedly by a most aggressive 'Other Guy'. Sarah asks the 'other guy' to kiss her, after he flirted with her for a few seconds, and neither could get enough once he started. Poor Chuck could only watch, as he was no match for the 'other guy's' special charms. How could that be? If I said to fans of my rather 'fluffy' writing style, that you're going to love the scene, would it help? _

_Also, a final character from the TV show makes an appearance, none other than Jill Roberts. Jill most definitely likes Chuck, and I hint Jill is going to take Sarah's place in the future, while Sarah moves on. I suppose, in many ways, Jill is the reason Sarah and the 'other guy' fall in love. For those who saw the end coming, is this what you had in mind? Hmmm? Remember, I can be pretty deceptive with my teases._

_I used class warfare as a plot device to keep Chuck and Sarah apart. How was that resolved? Magic? Common sense prevailing? Throwing caution to the wind? Love conquers all? I'm not sure I exactly answered it in this chapter. I'll talk a bit about this in the Author Notes at the end._

_This chapter has quite a few call backs, full circle stories, and references for your enjoyment._

**XXXXXXXXXX Burton Women are Full of Surprises, 7 PM**

When Aunt Katherine came to her senses after she feinted, she found herself in Casey's arms. She asked "Is my niece in the park? Are Mr Charles and her together yet?"

"I don't think so, you've only been out for a few seconds." Casey said as he helped Aunt Katherine to her feet.

Winterbottom, who drove Aunt Katherine to The Pub, came from seemingly nowhere to help Aunt Katherine up.

"Should I get the car Madam?" Winterbottom asked most solemnly.

"No Winterbottom. You and I are going to see this whole thing through. Through that window to be exact. So get comfortable Winterbottom, we may be here a while." Aunt Katherine nodded to Winterbottom as she spoke.

Winterbottom nodded in return, and a slight smile found its way to his lips, as he watched Casey, Morgan, and Aunt Katherine race to the window to watch Chuck and Sarah. Aunt Katherine had surprisingly good wheels for a woman of her age.

Casey arrived first, "Sun of a gun. He was waiting for her to show up in the park the whole while. So he could keep an eye on her through this window."

"He IS the world's greatest detective Casey. Nothing he does surprises me." Morgan reminded Casey.

"But how did he know she would show up here?" Casey still was baffled, as it didn't make any sense, to him at least.

Aunt Katherine knew a part of the puzzle, "That's Sarah's favorite place in the whole world. I should have known that's where she'd be. But how would he know? Oh look boys, he's getting closer, she hasn't seen him yet though."

Casey, who ordered Morgan and he and mug of beer, turned to the bartender and called out, "Bartender, better make that a pitcher, I think we're going to be here a while. Aunt Katherine, can I get you anything?"

"An empty beer mug is fine young man. I've drained more than one pitcher of beer in my day with the boys. And get one for Harley too. Harley is quite the life of the party once he lets his hair down." Aunt Katherine almost sounded like Sarah as she answered.

"Beer? Out of a pitcher? Are you sure Aunt Katherine?" Casey was shocked at what he heard.

Aunt Katherine sounded even more like her niece as she added, "Us Burton women are full of surprises Sheriff."

"But we're not even close to the same social station Aunt Katherine. You shouldn't be here with us." Morgan was fidgeting at the thought of being around Aunt Katherine while drinking.

"Mr Grimes, you'll find love has a strange magical power on everyone's story. And for tonight, you have my permission to call me Katie. All my friends call me that. Now, let's watch the story that we all came for unfold."

**XXXXXXXXXX The Way You Look Tonight, 7:01 PM, Southampton Park**

Chuck slowly moved toward Sarah, who sat quietly on a blanket in the park, staring at the rose bed her dad and she planted in her mom's honor.

As Chuck neared, Sarah finally looked up to greet him with a warm, yet serious look, "How long were you at The Pub watching me?"

Chuck looked at Sarah with a similarly serious, yet warm face, "The whole time. I think I got there about ten minutes before you showed up."

"How did you know I'd come here?" Sarah asked, as she looked the tall, thin man over, head to toe.

"It's your favorite place. Isn't it? I knew you'd show up sooner or later." Chuck returned the favor and now appeared to look Sarah over in great detail. The two almost looked like gladiators ready to do battle. In a way, I suppose they were.

"Why didn't you join me right away when I showed up?" Sarah asked, almost without emotion.

"I wasn't sure I was welcome. Or, maybe I wasn't sure if I should, welcome or not. Plus, I figured you needed a little time to yourself. But I was watching, to make sure you were safe." Chuck pulled no punches with Sarah, he was speaking straight from the heart.

The look in Sarah's eyes showed a sense of relief, "Thanks. That's kind of you Chuck. But, you were more than welcome to join me. After all, there are no blue bloods around to ruin our time. Just you and I. I saw you all day long during the funeral too. You kept your word about being with me at the funeral, didn't you? Chuck, you're amazing. And you're still here, even after what I said to you today."

Chuck didn't respond to Sarah directly. He had other things on his mind, a plan to end this class warfare one way or another with a speech and a call to action he'd been rehearsing while staring into his beer mug, "Sarah. I'm going to give it to you straight."

"Oh you are, are you?" Sarah's face was puffy from crying, but a noticeable smile was starting to break through. Maybe the hint of a smile was due Chuck's look and the tone of his voice, which was near identical to how he looked and spoke when orchestrating the big reveal. Or maybe it was because Chuck was with her. But either way, Sarah's mood was slowly brightening.

Chuck didn't let Sarah's near smile steer him off his serious course, "That's right. A girl like you has no business with a guy like me. We're from two different worlds. Your Grandpa was right. The best thing you can do is forget all about me. Find a guy from your world. You deserve to be happy in the world you grew up in."

Sarah's smile grew larger now, not yet ear to ear, but most visible. She replied, with at least a portion of her coy confidence and flirting back in place, "Is that so? I've been sitting here all this time thinking the opposite. That a girl like me can't ever go back to the world she was part of. Every time this girl is in that world, she'll think of her father, her friends, and all the lies, perversion and corruption in her world. No, this girl is looking for a different world. One where people give it to her straight. You know anyone available in that world?"

Chuck lightened up, and replied, using the tone he normally used when he talked to Sarah, "Funny you should ask Miss Walker. I'd have recommended Morgan, but I think he just got taken off the market. Maybe Fingers or Slasher?"

"Oh Chuck. That's just mean." Sarah made a cute, fake scowl at Chuck, as she threw a handful of grass at him. Sarah Walker, Chuck's Sarah Walker had returned in full form.

"Come here you." With not even the slightest bit of hesitation Chuck took Sarah in his arms and kissed her most aggressively, a short, hard, passionate kiss. When he finished, he moved his face away from her to let her catch her breath while he stared in her eyes. He said in a most simple, honest, and romantic way, "Welcome to my world Sugar," while he kept staring in her eyes and holding her firmly in his arms.

After the breathtaking kiss, Sarah came up for air, and fanned herself. She gasped, as if she was ready to feint, "Oh my Mr Charles. You're a good kisser. Whew." Sarah fanned herself again.

"There's lot's more where that came from Sugar." Chuck said as he leaned in and began to pull Sarah's face in for a repeat performance.

Chuck's intentions were interrupted by a 'yelp', as a small, lost puppy showed up behind the couple. The yelp caused them both to turn around. The puppy had brownish ears, and a dark stubby tail, and other than that was all white. The puppy ran to the couple and affectionately jumped in between them causing them to make room for him. He began to lick both of their faces, giving several more friendly 'yelps' in the process, causing both Chuck and Sarah to laugh.

"Chuck, I recognize this puppy, it's the one that bit Shaw's leg outside of the police station, one of the five puppies with the little girl." Sarah was preoccupied playing with the dog, as she loved dogs. "Hello there little fellow. Give Sarah a great big kiss."

"What? You've been holding out on me Miss Walker. You saw the whole thing with the little girl and the cat, didn't you?" Chuck gave Sarah a fake upset looking face.

Sarah started laughing, "I did Mr Charles. So my secret is out, I fell for you in spite of your eye for younger woman!" Sarah laughed harder now, as she was becoming overwhelmed with joy, as the puppy was lavishing Sarah's face with kisses while jumping all over her. The puppy pinned Sarah to the ground with affection as he pummeled her face with licks and kisses.

Sarah giggled while she returned the affection to the puppy in kind, as she continued, "That's the second best kiss I've ever gotten."

"Second best?" Chuck asked in a disappointed manner, as if how could Sarah have ever been kissed better than the one he just laid on her, and if she had been kissed better, why tell him?

Sarah got only happier in seeing Chuck's sour reaction, "I was talking to the dog silly. Mr Charles can be so silly sometimes, can't he boy?"

"Oh. Right. So how did our kiss rate then?" Chuck asked, but if he thought Sarah was going to give in this easy, he had another thing coming.

"I'm not sure about that one. Jury's still out. I need to gather more evidence." Sarah leaned close to Chuck to start to kiss for a second time, much to the chagrin of Sarah's 'other guy' who was still trying to keep himself wedged between Chuck and Sarah. But before they could kiss, they were interrupted again. A little girl and her mother appeared. The mother said to Chuck and Sarah, "I'm so glad you found him. We have five of them, it's hard to keep track of them."

The little girl excitedly said, "Mommy, that's the man who saved Felix, remember me Mr Chuck? He's my hero mommy." The little girl recognized Chuck from earlier in the week .

"Who could forget you Missy? Hello again. It's so nice to see you." Chuck gave the little girl a huge smile. "Missy, this is my girl friend Sarah."

"Girlfriend?" Sarah was surprised by Chuck's statement, but most pleased with her new role.

"You have a problem with that Sugar?" Chuck asked as he pulled off a double dose of dancing eyebrows.

"Why none at all Mr Charles. I was wondering what took you so long? My feet were getting tired from all the chasing I had to do to get you to notice me." Sarah had a grin on her face that could light up the world as she gladly accepted the title of Chuck's girlfriend. Then Sarah turned her attention to their young guest, "Missy, What's your doggie's name?"

"His name's Asta." The little girl replied with a huge grin, then Missy turned to her mom, "Mommie. You said we had to give the puppies away. Can we give Asta to Mr Chuck and Miss Sarah? Can't you see how Asta loves them?"

"I don't know Missy. Maybe they don't want a dog." Missy's mom answered her daughter, then turned to introduce herself to Chuck and Sarah, "I'm Jill Roberts by the way, I guess you already know Missy and Asta."

"Oh we do, we do want a dog, don't we Chuck? Please? Pretty please." Sarah gave Chuck the first of many, many, looks, the kind he could not refuse, when she wanted her way.

Chuck answered, for the first of many, many times in response to that look, "Yes ma'am. Indeed we do!"

Chuck stood up to face Jill. Times were hard, the depression had begun, and Chuck could sense this was not a well off family.

"Here, take this for the dog Miss." Chuck handed Jill a roll of bills, all he had in his pocket, as Casey paid him for the work he did on the case, before taking one single bill back.

A knowing, satisfied smile came over Sarah, as she witnessed, for the first of many, many times in her life, how both perceptive and generous her Chuck Charles was.

Jill was overwhelmed by the gesture and near ready to feint, as Chuck handed her more money than she would be able to earn in a year.

"Oh Sir. I couldn't." Jill replied to Chuck.

"Sure you can." Chuck said in a most warm manner.

Jill looked at all the money in her hand and said, "How can you afford to be so generous?"

Chuck looked at Sarah and smiled, then back at Jill, "It's nothing, my girlfriend's filthy rich. I'm here to help her spend her money."

The lady laughed, not believing a single word of what Chuck said, but not caring either, as this chance meeting was the luckiest day of her life.

Chuck knelt down and handed the single bill he took back to Missy, "and this is for you Little Miss. Get yourself something nice. OK Missy."

Missy's smile could have lit up an entire city, as she accepted the gift and said, "Oh Boy!. That's mighty swell of you Mr Chuck."

Sarah looked up at the woman most seriously and added, "Mrs Roberts, if you need a good job, go to the Burton Mansion, ask for Winterbottom. Tell him Miss Walker sent you. He'll take good care of you. Ask about the greenhouse job, the person who used to run it just moved to New York City, and her assistant Amy took over as the manager, so there's an opening."

"Oh my goodness. I love plants. I don't know what to say? Are you two people angels sent down from above?" Jill answered.

Chuck had something else on his mind, "If you don't mind, say goodbye, because this lady and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

"Ohhh." Jill put her hand to her mouth, she understood Chuck perfectly and got red in the face. "I get it. Come on Missy, let's go. Goodbye!" Jill said as she turned Missy away from the couple and hurried off.

"Goodbye Mr Chuck and Miss Sarah." Missy kept turning around trying to stay by Chuck and Sarah, resisting her mom's comic attempts to move away and give the couple their privacy.

"Bye Bye!" Chuck and Sarah called out in unison.

"Now where were we?" Chuck asked Sarah as he took her in his arms again.

"We were talking about how your kiss rated. I'm still looking for evidence." Sarah replied in a sultry, yet matter of fact way.

Chuck hesitated, and started a conversation that was eerily similar to the last one she had with her father, as if Chuck was symbolically taking over for her father as the man in her life, "I'd love to Sugar. But are you sure you want to kiss me? I think near every man in the world is vying for that honor."

"You're the only man for me." Sarah replied with a shy smile.

"Yelp." Asta responded as if he didn't like that comment.

"Oh, and of course, you too Asta." Sarah laughed.

"Asta. I got this one covered. Let's kiss Sugar." Chuck moved in for his second kiss, only to be delayed by Sarah's finger which she placed on Chuck's lips, if only for a moment.

"I love you Chuck." Sarah spoke those words, as her own lips hovered within inches of Chuck's. Sarah released her finger to allow Chuck to continue.

"I love you too Sarah." Chuck gladly delayed the kiss, to hear and say such monumental words.

Sarah Walker placed both her hands on Chuck's shoulders, while Chuck put his arm around Sarah's waist, as their lips met. The pair began to kiss slowly and tenderly, the kind of kiss people give one another when they plan to be going at it for the long haul.

As Chuck and Sarah continued to kiss, raucous, drunken cheering was heard from across the street at The Pub, along with an occasional yelp from the third member of the detective team. The couple took no notice of any outside distractions.

This was their moment, as Chuck and Sarah kissed the kind of kiss that lasts a lifetime.

The End (or is it the Beginning?)

XXXXXXXXXX

_Did you like it? _

_For Thin Man fans, did you know the puppy that bit Shaw was going to be Asta all along? For all fans, was it obvious that the 'other guy' was a dog?_

_My resolution of the class warfare pays homage to the final episode of Chuck, namely the magic kiss theory. Chuck and Sarah's first kiss marked the end of the class 'angst' for them. As far as I know, class warfare was never an issue that they didn't handle easily as a team ever again. Morgan, gave us a hint of their future in the Rivers and Roads chapter, that Chuck and Sarah's future was neither of their old lives, but a new life, sailing on a new course. Aunt Katherine gave us a hint too, when she let her hair down and partied with the boys, she told Morgan, 'Mr Grimes, you'll find love has a strange magical power on everyone's story'._

_I promised in some early A/N's that I would reveal my two goals for this story, and let you judge if I accomplished them._

_First, I'm a big fan of the Chuck Pilot, and wanted to use the pilot as my inspiration and story structure, while I told the 'whodunit'. The first scene at Big Mikes was the courtyard birthday party. Morgan and Chuck driving to Southampton mirrored the talk in Chuck's bedroom. I'm sure many of you recognized the 'ballerina' scene with the little girl in the park. Chuck and Sarah went to dinner on a first date in both stories, followed by their getting in a car and having an adventure. The reenactment of the crime was supposed to be like the diffuse the bomb scene. The Rivers and Road chapter stood for Chuck standing up to Casey and Sarah when he figured out what was going on. And the scene in the park was my story's beach scene. I hope I did the beach scene justice._

_Second, I wanted to tell a story that served as a suitable seventh story in the Thin Man series, a 'Before The Thin Man' type tale that told how Nick and Nora 'could' have gotten together that kept some of the Thin Man cannon in place, using Chuck and Sarah as the leading characters. In that regard, this story was meant to feel like a two hour movie taking place in 1930, and would allow a reader to more or less watch The Thin Man series with a hint of a knowing smile. Just a hint mind you, as my Chuck and Sarah are certainly NOT Nick and Nora in each and every detail._

_Something unexpected beyond my original goals developed as I wrote. I realized that many of the things my characters faced, were faced by Chuck and Sarah around season 2's end, and season 3's beginning, and that the solution allowed me to take the Chuck and Sarah story much farther than I originally planned. This story's Chuck and Sarah did not end up emotionally at the beach in the 'Pilot' episode, but much closer to a blend between the apartment and the Paris hotel room in the 'Other Guy' episode. I hope you didn't mind?_

_I had no idea when I wrote the first scene with Jack and Sarah dancing, that I could near repeat those words near the end with Chuck and Sarah kissing in the park, and telling each other ILU for the first time. I like that sort of thing in stories I view or read, I hope you did too._

_I have another chapter completely written, as I left some story on the table. I liked this ending too much to tell more story. I have it in hand for the sequel, just in case. Two of the Sinatra songs I promised were part of that unreleased chapter, The Best is Yet to Come, and a surprise song, I can't spoil._

_If I don't write a sequel, I might add my unreleased chapter to this story in a few weeks depending on the feedback I get. Or if the interest is overwhelming, maybe I'll release it for Valentine's day, just in case it is appropriate to that occasion. (Although, this chapter held it's own as a romantic ending chapter IMO!) Site mail me or comment in the reviews if you'd like to see more, either one more chapter or another ten plus chapter story. I have a story all mapped out and ready to go, all I need is NBC to give me an extension – LOL!_

_Goodbye, and thanks for taking this journey back in time with the seven of us, me, Nick and Nora, Chuck and Sarah Bartowski, and most importantly, Chuck Charles and his Sarah._


	15. Chuck and Sarah

_**Ch 15 Chuck and Sarah**_

_I'm pleased to say, I decided to add a 'back half' to my story. I thought it'd be fun to see how hard it was to tell a new story by adding to the old one, a challenge the writers of Chuck faced nearly every season. I picture this challenge to be like season 4 of Chuck. So I finished my 14th chapter (episode) in a suitable way to end the story for good, but now have been given more story to write. So here goes with my best attempt at a 'back half'._

_Valentine's Day is in a few days. Happy Valentine's Day to all my readers! To honor the romantic time of year, I used three Sinatra songs as section titles, The Best is Yet to Come, one I won't reveal, and finally, I end the chapter with Come Fly with Me! _

_But first, this chapter starts with a little tease from the NY City police department, about the time Jack Burton is getting buried in the Hamptons. I introduce several new characters, all from the TV show, and interject a few I mentioned in passing more strongly. Of note, Jim Rye is Graham's lawyer (Fear of Death), Captain Richard Noble is Graham's second in command (He was the Intersect), Hannah is Graham's daughter (Chuck's LI in S3, try to ignore any lack of race fit please), and Jane Bentley is Graham's high society wife. Oh, and Diane Beckman is Governor Montgomery's wife._

_This is not an angsty chapter until the very end, but I will say, that when Sarah gives Chuck a two handed shove to the ground, Asta most decidedly sticks up for one of them. Is there any doubt who? Also, the drunken mob at 'The Pub', all come running when they think Sarah knocked Chuck cold for getting too fresh. Fun huh? Sarah Walker has a plan to keep Chuck from ever getting too fresh again, and no, the story doesn't involve dismembering Chuck or knives. I get in a little callback to their first date at Anna Wu's, when Sarah decided to rewrite history for Chuck regarding their first date. She does again in this chapter. I don't think he minded either then or now._

_Enjoy Chuck and Sarah!_

**XXXXXXXXXX Politics, Intrigue, Jealousy and Greed, 3 pm, 8/13/1930, NY City Police Station**

"Commissioner, your wife and daughter are here to see you." Graham's secretary phoned him.

"Send them in." Graham replied.

"Sweetie, it's so nice see you." Langston Graham stood up and gave his daughter, Hannah, a huge hug.

Graham's wife, Jane Bentley Graham, a member of New York City high society, did not receive even a glance from Graham until she spoke up, "Graham darling, I need you to move a little money into the checking account, fifty thousand would do nicely. That is if you can break yourself away from all the time you spend with your kept woman. I'm going to be traveling to Europe next month, I have a little shopping I need to do before then. I can't go to Paris in last year's clothes, now can I?"

Graham hated his wife, but she inherited the fortune he was in the process of spending and put up with her, "Yes Dear. I'll call Jim Rye and tell him to transfer some money into your account. Looks like I'm going to have to go out for a while tonight and collect protection donations from local businesses a little early. Don't wait up for me."

"I never do Langston." Jane curtly answered.

Hannah broke into the conversation, oblivious to the parental fighting, "Thank you daddy. You're the best. Let's go shopping momma. I can hardly wait."

All of a sudden the door burst open, Officer Devon Woodcomb was pulled through the door by a large man who was not to be denied, "Graham. This is the last straw."

"Governor Montgomery. What are you doing here?" Graham stood up and approached the angry man.

"I just got through with an interview with the New York Times. They asked me to comment on the rumor you're running for governor next term. I won't have it!" Montgomery slammed his walking stick on Graham's desk, shattering the stick and sending pieces flying in all directions.

"Oh that. Graham laughed. Someone has to run. Whoever does will win. You've ruined our state." Graham walked to Montgomery and looked him in the eye as he spoke.

"I won't have it Graham. If you try that, I'll bury you." Montgomery was steaming mad.

"Settle down Roan. We'll figure out a way to even the score." Montgomery's wife Diane held her husband's arm and trying to pull him away from Graham.

"Diane, nice to see you. You're looking fine." Graham leered at Diane Beckman Montgomery, who he had made dozens of unrequited passes at over the years, several times crossing the line from a pass to near assault.

"You stop looking at her that way." Thump. As suddenly as he spoke, Montgomery gave Graham a good solid punch to the jaw, knocking Graham to the floor.

"Why you. I'm going to kill you." Graham got up to bull rush Montgomery. The two men wrestled to the the ground.

Devon, all the women in the room, and a half dozen more police officers joined the fray to separate the two men.

"You're a dead man Graham. I'm going to kill you. You hear me?" Montgomery was out of control as everyone in the room had hold of him.

Graham wiped the blood from his nose, and laughed back, "You're finished you drunken fool. I will be the next governor of this state." By now, Graham's second in command, Captain Richard Noble, helped Devon pull Montgomery from the room.

Although Graham didn't know it, Noble hated Graham, and was Montgomery's planted man in the police department. "Settle down sir. This is not the time to deal with this." Noble whispered to Montgomery.

After things settled down, Officer Woodcomb adjusted his messed up uniform from the ruckus. He turned to a couple of his fellow officers, "Strange, my gun is missing. I swear I had it this morning when I got ready for work."

**XXXXXXXXXX The Best is Yet to Come, 7 PM, 8/13/1930, Southampton Park, **

A half hour passed from the time we left Chuck and Sarah in the park. During that half hour, Sarah Walker continued to gather evidence on her first case as Chuck Charles's girlfriend, trying to rate the ability of her new boyfriend to deliver a world class kiss.

Asta had grown bored of watching his new masters making out. He laid on the edge of the blanket with both his paws over his eyes.

Chuck finally came up for air. "How am I doing Miss Walker?"

Like usual, Chuck fishing for compliments wasn't going to work with Sarah Walker, "A good solid B+ Mr Charles. I'm sure with a little practice, you could earn an A."

Chuck broke away and leaned up on one elbow, and started talking, "That I look forward to. But still. Here we are. Great when we're alone with each other. But at some point we have to get off this blanket, and face the world. What's next for us Miss Walker? Did I hear you correct, did you tell Jill Roberts that you're leaving?"

Sarah was also propped up on one elbow, the two of them looking like bookends facing each other, with Asta lying at their feet, as she replied, "Funny you should ask Mr Charles. I started on my plan last night driving back from New York in your arms. But seeing you today, bringing my father's murderer to justice, and then nearly losing you, everything started to come into focus. Once I got my bearings straight in the park, especially after I noticed you in The Pub's window, I finalized my plan. Do you want to hear it?"

"I'm not sure. The look in your eye kind of frightens me Miss Walker." Chuck was mostly kidding, but somewhat intimidated, as Sarah Walker had the look of being in charge.

"Oh don't be silly. What could I do to hurt you Mr Charles?" Sarah was having the time of her life.

"The answer to that is what scares me Miss Walker? Chuck smirked.

"I'm officially ignoring you now Mr Charles." Sarah put her lips close together and shook her head, then she asked Chuck a different type of question, "Can you see the future Chuck?"

Chuck answered this question without hesitation, "I'm darned good with the past, I struggle with the present, and I leave the future to others Sugar."

"Daddy never moved corporate headquarters to the city because he loved it here. But it's time to move, I'm moving my office to New York City. Burton Industries will become even bigger, better, and stronger, able to compete in an international marketplace. Aunt Katherine can run the mansion, she has before, and Colonel McVey can run the Southampton Burton Office, while I go to the city and start a new life."

Chuck was liking the plan, a lot. He asked with a smile, "Interesting, where are you going to live in the city Miss Walker?"

Sarah had a very coy look while responding, "All part of my plan Mr Charles. I acquired an apartment building this morning. That's the phone call I made from Maple Bluff before you solved the Deadly Debutante case. I bought a foreclosed property." Sarah smiled and nodded, as Chuck immediately knew what she was talking about.

"Sarah. You didn't. Sarah, you saved so many people from getting put out on the streets. That's awesome. But you're going to lose all kinds of money. Hardly anyone can pay rent. And it's only half full." Chuck's joy showed through his protesting, as what Sarah did was going to make a huge difference in his and his friend's lives.

Sarah got more serious, "Chuck. I know. But I have faith New York City's going to grow again. We'll get past this Depression. When we do, do you have any idea what the property value and rental value of a hundred unit, ten story apartment building overlooking Central Park on one side, Broadway on the other, close to the theaters, Wall Street, and shopping is going to be? And Big Mike's Pub will be worth millions some day, that's the perfect place for a night spot."

"I never thought of it that way Sarah." Chuck marveled at how smart Sarah was, in many ways, she was as smart in business, as he was at solving crimes.

Sarah slowed down, and her tone got even more serious, "I wasn't going to tell you about the building. My plan was to let everything there continue as is, and be a silent owner. I bought it with my own money, so Burton Industries is not involved in any way. I figured as a silent owner, I could watch your life from afar and help you and your friends, while I stayed with my kind in the Hamptons."

"Sarah. That's so generous of you. What changed your mind? About staying in the Hamptons that is?" Chuck smiled at Sarah, as he usually was the one who did such things for others, and was not used to someone doing something so kind for him.

"Sitting here, I thought how 'special' a real life penthouse would be on that empty top floor you showed me, complete with a view of the whole city. I thought that's the place all my dreams will come true from. A place to call home. From that home on the tenth floor, I'll run Burton Industries' new corporate headquarters, go to Broadway shows, go shopping, have parties, go to Big Mike's for card night, and make friends with all sorts of people, rich and poor. Give everyone a fair shake, the way people in the world should be. I decided to take a stand." Sarah stared into Chuck's eyes with intense spirit and passion for living as she spoke.

Chuck was amazed, but yet a little disappointed that she said 'I' and not 'we' in her description, "You have it all figured out, don't you?"

Sarah was not deterred from the slightly negative tone in Chuck's response. Instead, she continued unveiling her plan, "No. Not everything. You see Mr Charles, us woman are sneaky. We often have ulterior motives for our plans. My plan has an ulterior motive, that's for sure, I admit it."

"And what might your ulterior motive be Miss Walker?" Chuck was, as he put it earlier, hanging on for dear life, as Miss Walker was running far ahead of him, like he described to Morgan. Little did Chuck realize, just how far ahead his Miss Walker was. He would find out soon.

"This is the part you might not like, although I can't imagine why. Do you want to hear it?" Sarah asked, with a big smirk on her face.

"Try me." Chuck was completely out of his league right now, defenseless. If Sarah Walker asked him to fly to the moon with her, he'd have said yes. Turns out, fly to the moon wasn't far off.

"By my count Chuck Charles, you've managed to spend the last two nights alone with me. If you want to keep your streak alive, and make it a third night in a row with me, I'm afraid things are going to have to change." Sarah was quite serious, almost scolding in her tone, yet still sort of laughing at Chuck, like she knew some secret he didn't.

"What in heaven's name has to change Miss Walker?" Chuck was confused.

"Silly. You're a detective. Don't you know?" Sarah was reading Chuck's body language.

"I haven't a clue." Chuck answered seriously, as he didn't.

"My name has to change Mr Charles. If you want to spend the night with me ever again, I can no longer be Miss Walker, your girlfriend." Sarah was now grinning ear to ear.

Chuck panicked, "Huh. Are you breaking up with me?" Chuck was not on the same page at all with Sarah, of course, in 1930 or in 2010, most men are not when it comes to this subject.

Sarah pushed Chuck with two hands to his chest knocking him backwards.

Asta jumped on top of Chuck and growled.

"I can see whose side he's on!" Chuck quipped.

"Chuck Charles!" Sarah scolded, mockingly of course. "Of course I'm not breaking up with you. What has to change is my name, that is if you expect me to spend the night with you ever again. And just to warn you, Mr Charles. As Mrs Charles, I'm going to expect, lots and lots of monkey business!" Sarah was now grinning ear to ear.

The light bulb inside Chuck's head went off, a brilliant flash of clear light that wiped out the last few minutes of confusion. Chuck looked at his soon to be ex-girlfriend, and he exclaimed "Oh boy!" Chuck fainted.

Jeff, Lester and Alex joined the original group of witnesses to Chuck and Sarah's romance. The group watching from inside The Pub ran toward Chuck and Sarah, when they saw Chuck fall over. They weren't sure why. More than one pitcher of beer was consumed by the 'gang' watching the action in the park. The group ran, then staggered up to find Sarah holding Chuck in her arms, waking him up.

"What happened?" Morgan asked.

"Did he get fresh?" Jeff asked.

"Did you have to let him have it?" Lester asked.

"She has a good right hook." Casey added.

"Yeah. I still have scars from fourth grade from her beating me up on the playground." Lester added.

Sarah looked up to address the 'gangs' concerns as they circled around Chuck, Sarah and Asta. "No, no. Everything's fine. Mr Charles blacked out for a moment. Must have been lack of sleep these past three nights."

"Or lack of oxygen from all that kissing." Alex Casey quipped with a giggle.

Chuck came to his senses, enough to exclaim, "Gang. I have some exciting news. Miss Walker asked me to marry her."

Before anyone else could react, Chuck received an icy, but sultry stare from Sarah along with a rather stern response, "Mr CHARLES! Do I have to remind you what happened when you tried to imply I asked you out on our first date? Now WHO asked WHOM to marry WHO?"

"No. No. None of that from the restaurant Miss Walker. I understand. I learned my lesson with you. Gang. It must have been that lack of oxygen thing on my memory, it's all a little fuzzy. I meant to say, I asked Miss Walker to marry me, and after much begging, she finally agreed to be my wife. I was so happy, I passed out in joy. Is that better Miss Walker?" Chuck made a goofy, yet loving face as he turned to Sarah with his question.

"That's exactly how I remember it went." Then Sarah coyly smirked, and nodded in complete agreement.

**XXXXXXXXXX Love and Marriage**

The sheriff, spoke up, "No sense in putting things off. I'm a justice of the peace. Jeff and Lester can play and sing the music, and we have Katie and Harley here to be witnesses. Let's get this thing done."

Sarah nodded at Casey, "My feelings exactly Sheriff. Are you ready for this Mr Charles?"

"Katie and Harley? What went on in that bar Sheriff?" Chuck continued to have trouble keeping up with everything going on around him. But Chuck was not confused in his answer to Sarah, "Never been more ready for anything in my life Sugar!"

Sarah smiled at Chuck, "Good."

The sheriff, a most practical man, had another plan to execute, "If you don't mind, how about we make this a double wedding, two for the price of one?"

Sarah laughed, as she had no idea until the past three days how much fun the Sheriff was to have around, "That's sounds delightful Sheriff. Mr Charles and I would love a double wedding with Morgan and Alex. Maybe that, along with the unlikely guest list, will signify a new spirit of friendship among all of us in the Hamptons? What do you say Mr Charles?"

Chuck was pleased, "I say what Miss Walker says goes. A double wedding it is. Morgan. You were right. Our ships have come in."

Casey grunted, "Moron. You have a problem with that?"

Morgan looked up to the big man and most respectfully replied, "No sir."

Alex ran to Casey and hugged him, "Oh daddy. Thank you. You're the best."

Casey gave Alex a big hug in return, a glint of a tear may have been welling up in his eye, "I love you honey."

"How about rings? I don't have one." Morgan lamented.

"You do Moron. Here. It was Alex's mother's. Been saving it for Alex." Casey proudly displayed the ring he gave Alex's mother.

"Thank you Sir. I don't know how I'll ever repay you." Morgan answered.

"Just be a good husband Morgan. How about you Chuck? What will you do for a ring?" Casey asked after he handed the ring to Morgan.

Chuck smiled as he turned to Sarah, "I have one."

Sarah looked most pleased, yet also surprised, "You do?"

Chuck reached to touch Sarah's neck, "Around your neck Miss Walker. I assume this is your mothers?"

"Mr Charles. You never cease to amaze me. All those men who asked me to marry them, not a single one of them ever realized that. I love you Chuck. And yes indeed, we do have the ring issue covered." Sarah let Chuck unhook the chain that held the ring around her neck.

Aunt Katherine put her hand to her mouth, unable to speak. She was crying only partially out of happiness, the other part was worry, as she knew that the Hampton social crowd would not kindly accept what was about to happen.

Precisely at ten PM, exactly seventy two hours after this story began, on August the thirteenth, in the year nineteen hundred and thirty, Chuck Charles and Sarah Walker were officially married in a hastily arranged, small private ceremony in the Southampton Sheriff's Office, seconds after Morgan and Alex Grimes were declared husband and wife.

Morgan and Alex Grimes, Jeff Barnes, Lester Patel, Harley Winterbottom and Katie Burton were the only attendees, other than the Sheriff Casey who performed the ceremony.

When the ceremony ended, Chuck and Sarah waived goodbye to the Grimes's, who drove away on their honeymoon to Casey's New England hunting cabin. They drove in their wedding gift from Chuck and Sarah, the car Sarah came in, a Bugatti convertible.

The Charles's turned to face each other as the Grimes drove off. "So Mr Charles, what are your plans for me?" Mrs Charles asked

Mr Charles had a sly grin on his face as he proudly commanded, "Get in the car Mrs Charles, we're going home."

"Asta!" Chuck opened the door for the third member of the Charles team, who excitedly ran to Chuck and hopped into the car and got in the back seat, not before letting out a most happy 'Yelp'.

Mrs Charles followed instructions like a dutiful wife in the year 1930 might. She opened the passenger door of the Charles family car, a beat up Chevy sedan. Sarah smiled as she asked, "Where is home Mr Charles?"

Mr Charles gave his most happy smile ever, "Why Sugar, our New York penthouse, of course. Charl;es Manor. Been waiting my whole life for tonight."

"Charles Manor. I like that. And speaking of the penthouse, I got you a small wedding gift, in the spirit of the first gift you gave me." Sarah smiled as she literally had something up her sleeve.

"What could that be?" Chuck was curious.

"You'll find out, I slipped it in your coat pocket."

"Hmmm. A padlock." Chuck examined it.

"Yes it is. I don't think the Sheriff will mind., I swiped it from his office. Like you did the whiskey bottle vase for me."

"That's mighty nice of you Mrs Charles. I don't get it."

Mrs Charles glowed, as she informed her new husband, "For the penthouse door. We don't want Ellie Bartowski interrupting us tonight, do we?"

"Ah. No we don't. Mrs Charles, you think of everything."

Mrs Charles cuddled into her new husband, closer than she ever had before, which is saying something. "You'd better be 'up' for lots of monkey business tonight Mr Charles."

Mr Charles gave his new wife the best display of dancing eyebrows known to mankind, "You have no idea what I'm 'up' for Mrs Charles."

Mrs Charles giggled, as they drove off. "Oh. I have a pretty good idea." Sarah patted Chuck on his lap and continued to giggle. "And I can't wait."

"Mrs Charles!" Chuck acted in mock protest at the place Mrs Charles patted.

"It's OK Mr Charles. We're married. You can touch me where ever you want to too. See, this being married thing isn't so bad, now is it?" Sarah said as she adjusted Chuck's arm to rest snugly in places his arm had not previously been allowed to reside in.

"And how! I love being married." Chuck said as he began to drive faster toward New York City, to take his new bride home.

**XXXXXXXXXX Come Fly with Me**

Two short hours later, Chuck and Sarah parked their Chevy in the same parking stall as they had the night before. Unlike the night before, there was no hesitation to their actions this night. They entered the stairwell from the street entrance and raced up the stairwell, laughing and giggling with delight, with Asta jumping up and nipping at them to join in the fun. They padlocked the front door of the penthouse, and rushed to their penthouse bedroom to make love.

About fifteen minutes later, screaming could be heard from the penthouse bedroom, as Mrs Charles found out exactly what Mr Charles was 'up' for.

"Oh Chuck. Chuck. Yes. Harder. More. I'm co ..."

"Crash." Chuck and Sarah's lovemaking was interrupted by the sound of the padlocked front door being knocked down.

Chuck quickly regained his composure and drew his gun from the side of his bed. "Sarah get behind me."

Sarah was trembling, mostly from the love making act that literally knocked her socks off, but also in fear, "Chuck, where's Asta?"

"Hiding in the closet. Look." Chuck pointed.

Sarah nodded, then hugged in close behind Chuck as they both fixated on the bedroom doorway.

They both could hear the footsteps get nearer to the bedroom. Chuck raised his gun to get ready to fire, as a large male figure emerged in the bedroom doorway.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_The song I wouldn't reveal was Love and Marriage. I didn't want to spoil they married. The chapter title, Chuck and Sarah, could be used in the same tune, something like, "Chuck and Sarah, Chuck and Sarah, go together like ..." Sorry, that's as far as I got, "but this I'll tell you brother, you can't have one without the other."_

_Married three days after they met? For those who are having trouble with this concept, it was fairly common in the 1930's. Couples married before 'doing it', it accelerated the whole process. Substantially. Really, honestly. They did. _

_Most of you correctly called how the story would transition to NY City and the penthouse, but if I told you I'm thinking of calling the next chapter The Charles's vs The Charles Manor Murderer, would you be pleased? Any guesses who'll be bumped off next? Maybe the intruder kills Sarah? Or Chuck? Or, forget who gets killed, how about whodunit? Everyone loves a good whodunit, don't they?_


	16. Charles's vs The Charles Manor Murderer

_**16 The Charles's vs The Charles Manor Murderer**_

_I added a poll question at the top of my user profile, Jason75, the question is 'Who killed …?'. If I get as much interest as the last time in the poll (22 votes which I thought was outstanding), I'll collect the results and zero the poll out, possibly after each chapter, while I keep a running total. Click on Jason75 to vote._

_Will The Charles's be called into action to solve the new murder case? I sure hope so! Is Charles's a suitable way to describe them? I sometimes think Charles or Charles' or even Charlezzz or Charlesss, but unless it offends, I'm going with Charles's._

_OK. I married Chuck and Sarah up. I wonder as much as the rest of you, will they still be fun to write and read about? Let me know what you think?_

_I think it would be fair to say the B plot could be titled Sarah vs Her Inheritance for the remainder of the story. If you think Grandpa George and Colonel McVey are going to idly sit by and let Sarah marry Chuck, take all her money, and move Burton Industries to New York City, guess again._

_Nora Charles was not the jealous type. TV's Sarah Walker was. In this chapter, we find out if Mrs Sarah Charles is the jealous type or not. Any guesses?_

_Lots of lawyers in this story. Jim Rye was introduced in the last chapter as Graham's attorney. In this chapter, a second attorney is mentioned, Adelbert De Smet, who Chuck and Devon refer to as 'The Belgium' in a somewhat fearful way. Should be interesting as things develop._

_Devon doesn't exactly talk like an average guy from the 1930's. Chuck has the answer for why when Sarah makes a comment about Devon. See if you like the explanation?_

_Enough teasers. Let's find out how the 'whodunit' shapes up in The Charles's vs The Charles Manor Murderer_

**XXXXXXXXXX Wooowww!, 8/14/1930, 1AM  
**

The mystery man walked toward Chuck and Sarah's bedroom after he crashed through the padlocked front door of their new penthouse. He flipped the light switch on as he entered the bedroom. "Whoa. Dude. Easy with the gun, it's just me."

Chuck put the gun down. "Devon! This isn't a good time. Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" Chuck most stressfully said, as he and Sarah were in what might be described as the 'missionary position', with Chuck indeed in the middle of something.

"And how. Sorry Dude and Dudette." Devon apologetically replied.

"How did you even know we were here?" Chuck got off of Sarah, carefully keeping the blankets over her naked body while grabbing a pillow to cover himself.

"I just got off of work. I saw the Chevy in it's spot. I see you let the monster out of it's cage. Good for you man. Cool!" Devon, even in a crisis, liked the idea of anyone having sex.

"Devon. Allow me to introduce my new wife, Mrs Charles." Chuck said formally.

Sarah gave Devon a shy smile and a wave. "I'm Sarah. Sarah Charles. You're Devon. Ellie's friend? Right?"

"That I am. Congratulations Chuckie. Welcome to the neighborhood Sarah. Ellie told me Chuckie had it bad for you Sarah. But we have a big problem. Langston Graham just got shot dead. Captain Noble is downstairs questioning Ellie. She's the prime suspect. I don't have all the details as I just finished my shift at work, but it sounds like she was with him when he was shot." Devon reported most seriously.

"His gun?" Chuck asked.

Devon shook his head, "No mine! I lost it today. Captain Noble thinks Ellie stole it."

Sarah stood up with the covers still wrapped around her. "Oh my God Chuck. We have to go down there and help her."

Chuck already was getting his pants on, "Yea. I know. Devon, we'll be down in five minutes. I think you should leave now."

"Got you bro." Devon answered as he already was half way out the penthouse.

When Devon left the front door, Sarah asked Chuck, "Chuck, who talks that way? Dude, Dudette, cool, monster in the cage, bro, and man?" Sarah mocked as she dropped the covers and rounded up her own clothes.

"Wooowww!" Chuck screamed out as Sarah dropped the covers. This was the first time Chuck saw his new wife fully naked in the light.

"Mr Charles. You're embarrassing me!" Sarah teasingly replied.

"Ah, Ah, Ah ..." Chuck stuttered out trying to remember what he was talking about.

"I think you were going to tell me something about how Devon talked." Sarah laughingly helped her husband out.

Chuck shook his head to bring him back to his senses and then he smirked in amazement as he got back on topic, "Devon says someday everyone will talk that way, or at least 'cool' people will. That someone has to invent it. He claims, that someone is him."

"OooKaaay. Whatever … 'man'. I guess that makes me 'cool' then too. Eh 'Bro!'" Sarah laughed at herself, as she quickly got dressed to catch up to Chuck who already was nearly ready to go downstairs to Big Mikes to find out what happened and help Ellie.

Chuck slowed as they neared the door and got serious, "Sarah. I'm sorry we were interrupted. That was a fantastic start to our marriage, I'm sorry we couldn't finish. I'll make it up to you later. I promise."

Sarah shook her head no, "Nonsense. You have nothing to apologize for Sweetie. I got all I wanted. And to repeat something my man said a few minutes earlier, wow right back at you. You were fantastic. You were the only one who didn't finish Sweetie, I finished. Twice. I promise I will make it up to you next time we're alone." Sarah coyly, yet seductively smiled at Chuck, a look he would grow most fond of.

"Sweetie. I like that Mrs Charles. Are you all set to go down and see what happened?" Chuck gazed at the sight of his lovely bride transforming into his new detective partner.

"Lead the way Mr Charles. Can I take Asta?" Sarah asked.

"Sure. He's part of the team." Chuck looked at Asta. "Come on. Let's go boy!"

Asta replied, "Yelp!" Which meant of course he was in full agreement.

**XXXXXXXXXX Meanwhile in the Hamptons, a little earlier in the evening  
**

Grandpa George and Colonel McVey were not happy when Aunt Katherine broke the news about Sarah running off with Chuck.

Grandpa George angrily screamed at McVey, "Have my attorney contest the will. I'm sure there is some version of the will where most the company and estate is left to me, when my daughter was still alive. Find it. We'll lock this up in probate forever if we have to."

Aunt Katherine protested, "George. Let her be. She's so happy."

Grandpa George stood up and glared at Katherine, "Love is for fools Katherine. You should know that better than any of us. Look where it's left you. Do you want your niece to end up just like you? No, Katherine, you will do as you're told."

Colonel McVey joined in, "I'm sure we can figure this out? No need to overreact George."

Grandpa George was not buying McVey's story either, "Watch yourself too McVey. I've buried bigger men than you. If we freeze all her assets, her trust fund, and contest the will in probate, how much money does she have?"

McVey laughed at George, "Your granddaughter is not a fool by any means, my guess is she has more than enough to get by. Jack paid her what she was worth all these years. She is one of the most clever investors in the country. Don't put it past her to bootstrap up something new if you cut her off."

George shook his head, "In this economy? She's just a girl for goodness sakes. She can't make it in a man's world."

McVey countered, "Plus, though a common man, her new husband is one of the worlds best detectives. He makes his own money, plenty of it. Plus I'm not sure we want him looking into our past George. He is a better friend than enemy."

Grandpa George finally sat down, "OK. OK. Enough. I get it. Still, let's see what those two are made of. Contest the will. Fire her. Freezer her funds. If they are meant to be, they will get by and get through it. I'm betting we'll see her running home to us in a few days, either because she misses her money or because she married a Lothario who only was interested in her money. Then we'll get the marriage annulled, and no one will be the wiser."

Katherine sat quietly, with almost a smug, but unseen grin on her face. Aunt Katherine stood up, "Goodnight gentlemen, I'm going to retire for the evening. I'll let these great plans up to the MEN in the house." Katherine said with a most snotty tone, but was out of the room before either of the men could reply.

**XXXXXXXXXX Scene of the Crime**

Captain Noble was in the center of the crime scene, when Chuck and Sarah entered into Big Mike's. Ellie was seated alone at the bar, crying her eyes out. Noble was talking to several officers a couple of feet from her.

"Sarah, that's Captain Noble. He's in charge of the investigation. I'm going to talk to him."

"OK Chuck, I'm going to go talk to Ellie."

"Hi Sarah. I'm so glad you're here with Chuck. I'm in big trouble."

"Chuck will figure this out. Stay calm. Ellie. Look."

"A ring. Sarah. Are you kidding me."

"Nope. I'm Mrs Sarah Charles now. We married last night."

"Good for you, both of you. I told you he only had eyes for you. Congratulations."

"Ellie. You stay calm. I'm going to walk over by Chuck and find out what is going on." Sarah patted Ellie on the back and walked away.

Moments earlier, Chuck was greeted by Captain Noble, "Charles. Glad you could make it. Whose the dame? Big ring on the finger. Be careful that her sugar daddy doesn't find out you're putting the wood to her." Captain Noble said with a huge grin.

"Noble. That's my wife." Chuck replied.

Sarah walked up to join her husband, after her brief conversation with Ellie, "Sarah Charles, meet Captain Noble. She's also my new partner. Morgan went to work on the South Hampton force with John Casey."

"Pleased to meet you Mrs Charles. I'm Captain Noble."

Sarah responded, "Nice to meet you Captain."

Noble turned back to Chuck,"Charles. I thought I'd wait to interrogate Ellie until you came down. Are you ready?"

Chuck responded, as he took a deep breathe, as he did not look forward to interrogating Ellie, "I appreciate that Noble. Let's get to the bottom of this."

Chuck faked a big grin as he approached Ellie, "Hi Ellie. I leave you alone for a day, look at the trouble you get into."

Ellie gave Chuck a real smile back, "I see you got into a little trouble yourself Chuck. You'd better treat her right, or you'll have me to answer to. You understand?"

"And me too. To answer to that is." Sarah piped in,.

"Yelp." Asta joined in.

"I understand. I know whose side you are all on. Very well. OK. Tell us Ellie, what happened? Take your time. Do the best you can." Chuck gave Ellie his warmest, most understanding smile as he asked.

Ellie began. "The night was crazy busy. Governor Montgomery, his wife and daughter were here. All kinds of organized crime leaders. Babe was in with a half dozen Yankee's. A good night. Then, Slasher told me Graham was waiting for me back in Big Mike's apartment. I saw him in here to collect from Big Mike earlier. I hoped he left. But he didn't. I walked through the bar's kitchen. I saw Graham at the table in Big Mike's apartment through the window. Mike has a window from his apartment looking into the bar's kitchen. I WASN'T WALKING quickly, as I dreaded seeing him. Even though I want to be through with him, he's been forcing himself on me the past few weeks, threatening to tell Devon about us, our past. As I was about to open the door, I thought I heard a gunshot. Still, I entered the room, but the lights were off. A few seconds later, I found the light switch. A gun was laying on the floor, Graham was shot in the skull. I screamed. People came running from the bar. Next thing I knew, I was sitting here and Sarah started talking to me. It's all a blurr other than that."

Chuck replied, "Very good Ellie. That's perfect really. Did you hear anything after the shot before the lights went on?"

"I thought I might have heard the back door open. But, I'm not sure." Ellie replied.

"How about anything unusual in the bar earlier in the night?" Noble asked.

Big Mike broke in with, "I did see Mr Colt and Graham in a heated argument."

"Mr Colt the crime lord. Any idea why?"Chuck asked.

Big Mike answered again, "Graham was in to shake me down for protection money. I think Colt was mad, because he knows us businesses only have so much protection money to spread around. The cops were cutting in on Colt's share, so to speak."

"Hey. Watch yourself Big Mike. I have no idea what you mean." Noble responded.

Big Mike scuffed and responded, "Sure you don't Noble."

Chuck stepped in, "At any rate, Big Mike, did you see where Colt went after the argument?"

Big Mike answered, "He left. But he knows the back way to my place. And I'm pretty sure he knows that Graham and Ellie used my place to get together when he'd come in here to shake us down."

Ellie added in, "Disgusting pig."

I'm glad someone killed the degenerate." Sarah Charles piped in. Everyone turned and stared at Sarah. She responded rather apologetically, "Sorry. Just one woman's opinion."

"Enough of that. Man's gotta get it any way he can in this world. We have a murderer to catch. Charles, what is you take?" Noble grunted out.

Chuck summed the case up, "So so far we have a gun as the murder weapon, only presumed to be Devon's, since his gun was stolen from him. Ellie saw Graham alive with the lights on through a window, moments before she heard a gun shot, Ellie entered the room, the lights were off, she heard a door open and shut, turned the lights on, and screamed as she saw Graham laying on the floor dead."

Noble nodded, "That's enough for me."

Chuck looked incredulous, "Captain, you can't be serious?"

"I am." Captain Noble helped Ellie up. "Ellie Bartowski, you're under arrest for the murder of Langston Graham." Noble turned to his men, "Take her away boys. Make sure she has her own cell, and treat her with respect. Devon. Stay away for a little while. Let this settle down. You can go visit her in about a half hour." Noble turned back to Chuck, "Charles, sorry. I have no other option. If you want her out of jail, I suggest you figure out who did this, other than her. Right now I have an open and shut case. That is, if you weren't involved."

The phone at Big Mike's rang. "Captain Noble. It's for you." Big Mike called out.

"Excuse me Mr and Mrs Charles, I have to take this" Noble said as he walked away.

Sarah asked, "Chuck, Devon does Ellie have a lawyer?"

"I have a guy. Goodheart is his name." Chuck said. "But he isn't very good. I think he's too honest."

Sarah put her arm on Chuck's "Let me make a call. I have a guy too. He has no problem with being too honest."

Devon asked, "What's his name?"

Sarah thought for a moment, as she knew, that everyone knew her lawyer, by reputation, but she spit it out, "Adelbert De Smet, Attorney at Law."

"The Belgium?" Both Chuck and Devon called out together, then both followed up with, "Oh Boy."

**XXXXXXXXXX First Relationship Glitch**

As Noble left to go to the phone, Hannah Graham, Jane Bentley Graham, and Jim Rye arrived.

Chuck left Sarah and Devon to meet them in the middle of the bar. When Hannah saw Chuck she ran to Chuck, "Chuckie. Darling. Thank God you're here to find daddy's killer. This is terrible. I miss you so much. Hold me." Hannah tried to kiss Chuck.

"Hannah. No." Chuck pushed Hannah away.

"Who is THAT?" Sarah asked Devon.

"Chuckie's ex. Commissioner Graham's daughter Hannah. She's been trying for years to get Chuckie to marry her."

Captain Noble put his arm around Hannah and Mrs Graham before Chuck could say more. "Ladies. The body is in back. I'd like you to identify him. Come on Hannah. It'll be fine." Noble and Hannah were dating, sort of. Noble did not like the affection she showed Chuck Charles, even though he never held it against Chuck.

Chuck walked back to an angry Sarah, and a bemused Devon, as he had witnessed Chuck Charles with more than one woman in the room at the same time far too often.

"Chuck Charles, why didn't you introduce me?" Sarah Charles had a scowl on her face.

"Sarah. Her dad just died, I thought right now might not be the time to tell her that her ex-boyfriend got married while he was gone for the weekend. Plus. It's going to take a while. I do have a few ex's floating around the city." Chuck sheepishly put both his hands out.

"And the country for that matter." Devon added in.

Chuck had a goofy look on his face, "Devon. You're not helping. Why don't you head down to the station and make sure Ellie's OK. Tell her I'll be in to see her first thing in the morning, around 7:30. Sarah's going to call De Smet. He's a bastard alright, but also, he's the best attorney on the East Coast."

Devon walked away, "I'll see you two lovebirds later."

Chuck looked seriously at Sarah, "Are we OK Mrs Charles."

Sarah was not giving in, "I'll think about it. But for the record, I don't like this ex-girlfriend thing at all. And in the future, you've better introduce me as your wife to any ex, immediately. Are we clear?"

As Chuck was about to answer, Chuck was greeted with a very shrill sounding voice calling his name.

"Chuck Charles, how dare you?" Hannah called out as she ran at Chuck. 'Slap.' Hannah wound up and caught Chuck's face with a good solid open hand.

Hannah then moved in front of Saran and stared at her, "And you, you, you harlot. I'll get even with you. Both of you." Hannah spit at Sarah.

Sarah once over the shock, responded with a laugh. "You'd better worry about keeping your scrawny little butt away from me. I limit my fist fighting to men only, but if you try slapping Chuck or spitting at me again. I might make an exception for you. Are we clear?" Sarah amped up her voice as she went on, and towered over the petite little frame of Hannah Graham.

Jane Bentley Givens arrived moments later, "Mr Charles, you disappoint me." Mrs Graham kicked Chuck in the shin. "Let's get out of her darling."

"Ouch." Chuck responded. Chuck turned to Sarah, "I need to get in a serious fight with a guy soon, you woman have been beating the hell out of me lately."

By the time those words were out of Chuck's mouth, both mother and daughter stormed off.

Sarah laughed, "I guess she knows you're married. Good. And for the record. I still love you Mr Charles. She's a little thing. What did you ever see in her?"

Chuck shook his head, "I don't know. Let's go upstairs and finish what we started? There's nothing I can do until morning to help Ellie anyhow. That is assuming we're still on good terms?"

"We're on great terms Mr Charles. I'm ready for a little more Monkey business. That last little confrontation got my blood boiling." Sarah smiled lustfully at her husband with those last words.

"Asta. Are you ready?" Chuck asked.

"Yelp." Asta hopped up at Chuck.

"Where were you when I was getting kicked and slapped?" Chuck asked Asta.

"Yelp." Asta hopped up at Chuck again, not worried at all about the question he was asked.

Captain Noble called out to Chuck as Sarah and Chuck were leaving, "Mayor Tang phoned, he wants to see you in his office at 8 AM. Something about the case."

"See you then Captain." Chuck called back.

"No, Tang wants to see you alone Charles." Noble replied.

"What about?" Chuck asked.

"I have no idea." Noble replied as Chuck and Sarah disappeared into the hallway to go up the stairs to their apartment for the night.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_That's it for now. The next few chapters we'll begin to discover new evidence. Any first guesses as to whodunit?_

_What does Mayor Tang want with Chuck?_

_Did you like the married version of Chuck and Sarah so far?_

_Too bad Daniel Shaw was not available to play Langston Graham, eh? If I ever write another story, I'll probably reset and reuse quite a few characters. For example, I have a story in the works where one of the characters is named, "Donatello Shawzetti". LOL._

_Title of the next chapter, leaning towards, "The Charles's vs The New Man in Town". Any guesses what that might be about or who the new man is?_

_Don't forget to vote for Who Killed Langston Graham on my profile page, Jason75._


	17. The Charles's vs The Magnificent Eight

_**17 The Charles's vs The Magnificent Eight.**_

_I took some time to let the complete whodunit settle in my mind before I continued. Each chapter will focus on a set of related clues, Devon's gun, politics, money, greed, blackmail, secrets, love, and sacrifice are all coming. The 'magnificent eight' story was originally planned to be told at the reveal of all places. I moved it ahead to the beginning of the story after some deliberation. We'll see how it works out letting the cat out of the bag early! _

_You'll meet another ex-flame of Chuckie's in this chapter, a near clone of Sarah. Anyone know who this character is a shout out to? She's not from either Chuck or The Thin Man. Her show is one of my all time 'ever' favs! I give a shout out to the name of her show in this chapter too._

_Speaking of shout outs, since Devon invented surfer dude language in 1930, Chuck decides it's time for Sarah and he to invent something too, in a short little shout out to the Chuck TV show. But all that fun is window dressing (or should I say 'closet dressing') leading up to the meeting in Tang's office, when the mystery all of a sudden heats up._

_I avoided Chuck and Sarah's age up till now. The age thing is a problem in this story, as how can the city's best detective be young? Yet, near all else about this story points towards Chuck and Sarah being young. I had to give them ages in this chapter. For the record, they are twenty four, both of them, about the age both of them were at the start of Chuck, and about Myrna Loy's age when The Thin Man first aired. I hope this does not offend. It's all part of the story. You'll see._

_Nine votes for whodunit so far, I'm going to zero them out, and keep a running tab. The leading candidates for whodunit, one each for Hannah, Roan and 'other', and three each for Jane Bentley Graham and Diane Beckman Montgomery. See if this chapter changes any minds?_

_So even if you voted once, you can vote again, same suspect or different, top of the page of my profile, Jason75. When I get another solid block of votes, I'll zero it out, and let anyone who wants, vote again._

**XXXXXXXXXX Who Let's the Dog Out?, 6:30 AM, 8/14/1930**

"Yelp. Yelp." Asta barked several times and scratched at the Master Bedroom door.

"I wasn't sure I wanted to ever get married, for this very reason." Sarah said in a starry eyed state.

"What? Taking the dog out in the morning?" Chuck asked in surprise.

"No Silly. Making love to a man all night long. My friends said it was dreadful. Were they ever wrong. Is it always this good Chuck?" Sarah asked, still in heaven from the past hours of non stop love making with her new husband.

"I'm not sure how to answer that Mrs Charles. But I see no reason why it won't get even better!" Chuck answered, in his best romantic voice.

"Oh boy!" Sarah said with excitement, reaching for Chuck.

Chuck popped up, out of the bed, just out of his wife's reach.

Sarah called after him, "Hey you. Where're you going? We still have time!"

"We might have time. But Asta's running out of time. He's been very patient with us, almost polite. I'll be right back Sugar." Chuck smiled at Sarah as he slipped his pants and a shirt on.

"Then more monkey business?" Sarah asked, as she now was propped up on one of her elbows watching her new husband get dressed.

"I think I need to leave when Asta is finished. I need to see Ellie at 7:30," Chuck replied.

Sarah made a face at Chuck, "OK. Partypooper. Can I come along to visit Ellie?"

Chuck smiled at how cute Sarah was being, "Sure. But you'd better get ready. I can't wait for you all morning. Come on Asta. Let's go do our thing. See you soon Sugar. And no more monkey business for you this morning."

Sarah gave Chuck a fake scowl as he and Asta headed for the front door. Then Sarah whispered to herself, "We'll see about that Mr Charles," after which she giggled to herself as she shot out of bed to get ready for the day.

**XXXXXXXXXX Not Your Average Woman, 6:45 AM, 8/14/1930**

"What are you doing?" Chuck asked Sarah as he and Asta returned to find Sarah busy on a piece of plywood that served as a makeshift dining room table.

"I took my bouquet from our wedding last night with me, the flowers I picked for Alex and I in the park. I put them in water last night. Now, I arranged the flowers in this old vase to give to Ellie. Trust me, she'll need cheering up. I'm an old hand at this spending the night in prison action." Sarah turned to Chuck to show off her work with the flowers, which she was a near expert at.

"I'd never have thought of that for Ellie. I guess that's what you call the better half in action, eh Mrs Charles?" Chuck smiled in amazement at the never ending talents his new wife displayed.

"Why thank you Mr Charles. You'd better get dressed. I'm ready." Sarah announced, in a 'I told you so' type manner.

"I thought woman take forever to get ready Mrs Charles?" Chuck asked as he straightened himself up to go visit Ellie and then Mayor Tang.

"You'll find I'm not your average woman Mr Charles. Now hurry. Let's get going." Sarah smugly, and rightfully announced.

"Of that I'm sure Mrs Charles. Asta. Let's go downtown top the police station."

"Yelp. Yelp" Asta, Chuck and Sarah were all in, and headed down the stairs, to begin to solve the mystery of the Charles Manor Murderer.

XXXXXXXXXX **Roses to Show Affection, 7:30 AM, 8/14/1930**

A guard brought Ellie to a room to visit with Chuck and Sarah.

"Ellie." Chuck and Sarah called out together.

"Chuck and Sarah. I'm so glad you came." Ellie put her arms out to hug both of them at once.

Sarah carefully handed Ellie the vase, "Ellie this is for you. Was hoping it would cheer you up."

Ellie smiled, as she was not used to getting many 'girly' presents, "Oh my. Sarah. How thoughtful. Where did you get the roses?"

Sarah proudly answered, "I brought them from our wedding. I spent two of the past four nights in jail. Chuck cheered me up the first morning with a vase and a flower. So, I thought we'd do the same for you. And you know, Chuck also got me out of jail pretty quickly, so this is also a promise, that we will do the same."

"Well the cheering up part sure worked Sarah. Thank you. And you too Chuck. Chuck, you picked a good one here." Ellie said as she rubbed Chuck's back with sisterly affection.

Chuck nodded, "I know Ellie. Trust me. I know. Ellie. We got a lawyer for you. He'll be here soon. His name is Adelfred De Smet."

Ellie looked confused, "That isn't your guy, is it Chuck? Can we trust this De Smet?"

Sarah answered in a somber tone, "He's my father's lawyer Ellie. He's the most ruthless lawyer on the East Coast. But, better to have him on our side than against us. He won't let anyone push you around."

Chuck added in, "He's the best Ellie. Do what he says. We have to go see Mayor Tang now."

"Should I stay with Ellie?" Sarah asked.

Ellie answered, "No. Go with Chuck. Get this case solved. I see Devon is here."

Chuck turned to acknowledge Devon. "Devon. I need to speak to you, once I'm through with the mayor. I have several questions for you."

Devon nodded, "Sure thing Chuckie."

Ellie worriedly asked, "He's not a suspect. Is he Chuckie?"

Chuck was most serious in his reply, "Everyone is at this point Ellie. But I would say Devon is more like the key witness. We have to figure out when his gun was stolen, in order to solve the case."

Sarah broke in, "Chuck, it's almost eight. We'd better get upstairs to see the Mayor. Let's go Asta."

"Yelp. Yelp."

**XXXXXXXXXX Who's to Say The Charles's Didn't Invent the …, 7:55 AM, 8/14/1930**

As Chuck and Sarah walked through the halls toward the Mayor's office, Sarah put her hand on Chuck's leg. "Chuck. I want you so much right now."

Chuck looked toward the sky, like he was trying to do multiplication tables in his head, "I know. You seem to create an embarrassing problem for me, whenever you're near."

Sarah laughed, "I can see that. Wow. You weren't kidding when you said you were 'up' for lots of Monkey Business. We just did it in the car. Chuck, what's wrong with me that I want to 'do it' so much?"

Chuck smiled as he moved Sarah's hand off his leg, "Not a thing Sugar. My Chevy has never been used for a better purpose."

Sarah smiled, "You liked that?"

Chuck eagerly nodded, "I did. We have a few minutes. Care to join me in the supply closet?"

Sarah's mouth opened wide in embarrassment, "The supply closet? Who does it in a supply closet?"

Chuck replied in a devil may care way, "As far as I know, no one. But, someone will someday for the first time. It may as well be us?"

Sarah nodded in a most logical manner and said, "Good point," as she grabbed Chuck's hand and pulled him into the closet.

Chuck as he was closing the door behind him, called out "Asta. Stand guard."

"Yelp. Yelp."

"Good boy." Chuck said from behind the closed door.

Asta obediently laid on his stomach in front of the supply closet door with his paws over his eyes, as Chuck and Sarah slipped into the closet for a 'quickie'.

**XXXXXXXXXX Trouble in Tang's Office, 8:05 AM, 8/14/1930**

Ten minutes later the pair emerged from the supply closet, looking a bit disheveled and were immediately greeted by Asta. "Yelp. Yelp."

"Whew." Chuck said as he straightened his shirt.

"Whew right back at you. Was that the best yet?" Sarah asked as she stared intently at Chuck's eyes.

"Ranks right up there, I think as the sun rose over the city this morning was the best for me. But this was a strong second." Chuck responded, as if he was the judge in a game show.

"Oh. How could I forget about that one. That was so the best one, definitely," Sarah responded in a most serious manner.

"We'd better compose ourselves. The mayor's office is right here." Chuck said as he tucked the back of Sarah's blouse into her skirt.

Chuck and Sarah walked in, nearly all composed, only to be greeted by a tall, sultry blond, who could have been Sarah's younger sister. The young beautiful girl had a huge smile on her face as she called out, "Chuckie? Chuckie Charles! Where have you been? You promised you'd call?"

Chuck had a bemused look on his face as he quickly replied, "Amy Abbott. You're looking great, as usual. I'd like you to meet Mrs Charles. Sarah Charles. My wife. We are the Charlesss."

Amy's smile disappeared as she answered, "Oops. Sorry. Pleasure I'm sure." Amy put her hand out toward Sarah.

"Miss Abbott. The feelings mutual." Sarah then overdid a snarky New York accent and added, "I'm sure," as Sarah reached to embrace Amy's hand with her own.

Amy looked at Chuck as she batted her eyebrows at him, "Looks like you snagged a real lady here Chuckie. Give me a call sometime anyhow, when you don't want to be with a real lady that is." Amy spoke as Sarah grasped her hand. "Ouch. She's got a real grip Chuckie."

Chuck nodded, "And she can really throw a punch too."

Sarah turned to Chuck, wound up and let him have a good straight right hand to the arm, "Ouch. Why did you hit me Sugar?"

Sarah had an amped up look with a raised defiant chin, "I'm not sure. But it felt good."

Amy Abbott had a big grin on her face, which surprised both Chuck and Sarah, "I like her Chuckie."

Chuck was relieved as he earnestly replied, "I'd recommend you stay clear of her Amy. And ME too. I'm a one woman man now. My playing days are over. You ought to give it a try. Isn't there anyone you could see settling down with?"

Amy pondered the question, then she said, "Maybe Chuckie. Especially now that you're off the market. There is this one guy, a complete loony toon, but he plays the piano. And his daddy is loaded, a doctor I think. And he's OK looking, I guess. Problem is he has such a weird name. Ephram."

Sarah responded with sage advice, "Amy Abbott. I think you should give this Ephram guy a shot."

The buzzer rang on Amy's desk interrupting her from responding. She answered the phone. After she hung up, she looked up to Chuck and Sarah, "Mayor Tang is going to come out to greet you. He was only expecting Chuckie. There is some big to do going on, he just got done with some secretive meeting. I had to rush the guy out of here into an outer office before you arrived."

**XXXXXXXXXX There's a New Sheriff in Town, 8:15 AM, 8/14/1930**

By the time Amy finished speaking, Mayor Tang arrived, "Charles. Good to see you. And, Sarah Walker? What are you doing here?"

Sarah smiled, "I'm Mrs Charles now Harry."

Chuck added in, "Mayor. She's my wife and new detective partner. She's a most clever detective Mayor. How do you know each other?"

Sarah answered, "Harry's a friend of daddy's. I've known him since I can first remember."

The Mayor had a sad look on his face, "I heard about your father Sarah. He was a good friend. Mrs Charles. Interesting. This meeting was supposed to be private with Chuck, myself and a third person involved with this mystery. But you are involved too Sarah. Or your father was. Would you care to join us?"

"How could I refuse with such a tease?" Sarah looked at Chuck to get a feel for if he knew what was going on. Chuck shrugged in reply.

As Chuck and Sarah walked in, before they even sat, Mayor Tang began to speak, "Charles. I want you to agree to officially take this Graham murder case."

Chuck looked apprehensive and he shook his head no as he answered, "I don't know Tang. With all my friends involved, is that appropriate? I'll help, ask some questions and give my advice, but take it on officially. I'm not sure about that."

By now all three were sitting down, Tang answered, "All the more reason Charles. You'll get to the bottom of this. There's more going on here than meets the eye. Something from long ago is finally bubbling to the top, after all these years. I'll triple your normal, fee. That's more money than I make in six months. Are you in Charles?"

"When you put it that way, I'm in. What do you mean? Something old?"Chuck asked.

"I'll explain in a moment. First, I want to introduce our new Police Commissioner." Tang replied as he buzzed Amy.

"You hired someone already? I assumed Noble would become acting commissioner?" Chuck asked in a surprised way. Noble was acting like the commissioner last night. It was all but assumed he would take over.

"I already made my decision. Called him last night. He's the only man for this job. You'll understand why soon enough." Tang spoke to Amy on the phone, "Amy. Go to the holding room and bring our guest in here."

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other confused. Sarah shrugged at Chuck this time to signal her confusion, just as Chuck had earlier to her. Moments later the door opened.

Tang stood up to greet the man, then turned to Chuck and Sarah, "Mr and Mrs Charles, be the first to congratulate our new Police Commissioner, John Casey."

"Casey?" Chuck and Sarah called out in unison.

Casey grunted, "You didn't get rid of me that easy Charles? You still married? I thought one night with Walker, and you'd need a Walker?"

"We're still married. But, I do know what you mean about the walker? Wowsers!"Chuck had a big grin on his face thinking about the past nights action with his new bride.

Sarah giggled to herself thinking about the same thing, loud enough that all three men heard her.

Casey and Tang simultaneously said in a knowing manner, "OK. Wowzers. I can just imagine!"

Tang sat down and cut off the banter, "Enough of that. Let's get back to the case. I'm counting on you three to get this case solved. It'll pave my way to the governor's office. Don't let me down."

Casey, who was briefed earlier, already had a plan, "Let's go interrogate Officer Woodcomb. Losing his gun. I'm thinking a good long suspension is in order."

Chuck disapproved, "Let's not be so hard on Devon, until the facts come out. But he's on my list to interrogate too. But first, Mayor Tang has a story to tell us. What were you saying about long ago Tang?"

Casey looked at Tang in a surprised way, "Harry. We shouldn't. After all these years, not one of us has ever told. I thought you brought me in so nobody would find out? You told me we wouldn't tell Charles?"

Tang nodded at Casey, "I know Casey, but when I saw Sarah, I decided it's time. You, as much as anyone, deserve this secret to be brought out into the light. And so do they. It's OK they know. How much of the secret gets told to the public, is still up to all of us. But to solve the murder, I think they need to know."

"OK Tang. Do you want to start, or do you want me to?" Casey asked, as he understood and was not going to protest further.

Tang responded, "Go ahead Casey, tell them in your own words. I'll add to the story as you get along."

Casey began, "The year was 1905. Most of the characters in this story were soldiers of fortune. The drum beats of war and revolution were starting to be heard through out Europe and Russia. This story centers around one person and the team he assembled to protect a small city in Belgium called Everwood."

Tang added, "The team called themselves 'The Magnificent Eight'."

Chuck spoke up, "Let me guess, the leader of the team was Orion! I knew he was a spy of sorts during world war one, but I didn't know what he did before."

Casey answered, "Exactly. Anyhow, The people of Everwood accumulated a fortune in antiques and art throughout the centuries. A ruthless rogue German General named Schwartzkopf heard of the fortune, and threatened to annihilate the city and all it's inhabitants, if the city's hidden treasure wasn't handed over to him. The mayor of the city, was a young man back then. Today you both know him as Adelbert De Smet."

Sarah observed, "The Belgium! Of course. De Smet's involved in this?"

Tang resplied, "He is, along with The Magnificent Eight. Can you guess the eight?"

Chuck spoke quickly, "Graham and Orion makes two I assume."

Sarah added in, "And we're looking at two more, Casey and Harry. That makes four."

Harry smiled, "Correct Sarah. Casey, you were so young then."

Casey responded, "As were you Harry. Chuck, Sarah the final four members were Roan Montgomery, Mr Colt, the mob kingpin, Big Mike, and Jack Burton. Orion was the leader, Graham was his second in command, Mike, Colt and Casey were the muscle, Jack was the hustler, Montgomery the seducer, and Tang, I'm not sure why you were even there."

Mayor Tang comically, but truthfully replied, "I was there to make you all feel better about yourselves."

Casey nodded with a grunt, "OK. Right. Now I remember. Anyhow. De Smet contacted Orion shortly after General Schwartzkopf threatened to destroy the city if the treasure wasn't given to him. Orion had a reputation as a trouble shooter. He brought the team in, and we successfully defended the city, while arresting Schwartzkopf. Most of his men turned on him after Jack and Montgomery tricked him into exposing some of his shortcomings, the few that didn't were also arrested. But, the key to the story, is in the middle of all the chaos, the treasure disappeared. To this day, nobody knows who took it. Of the nine suspects, some are very wealthy, some are not."

Chuck broke in again, "The wealthy would be De Smet himself, Graham, Montgomery, Mr Colt, and Jack Burton. The not wealthy would be Orion, Big Mike, Casey and you Mayor Tang."

"Right." Tang responded.

Chuck asked, "Where did everyone go after the mission?"

Casey replied, "The group split up. We were all suspicious of each other, as to who took the treasure. Nobody trusted anyone ever again. To this day, I think any of the five who became wealthy could have done it. I suppose any of the rest of us too. Or someone else all together. The solution to the treasure mystery, should lead you to Graham's killer."

Sarah followed up, "You said split up. Where to?"

Tang fielded this one, "Orion had a secret wife in Europe. A Russian princesss. He stayed in Europe when we split to be near her. Montgomery went home and married Diane shortly thereafter, and Lou Palone Montgomery was born nearly nine months to the day after he returned. Casey, Big Mike, Jack Burton and I also went home with Montgomery. Graham, Colt and De Smet hung around Europe for a little while longer. Graham showed up a few weeks later in New York, he and Jane married shortly after that, then Hannah was born. Orion, Mr Colt and De Smet came back to New York, years later, after the war. Sarah, you're probably doing the math, you were born a few days after Lou Montgomery."

Sarah smiled, "I was. I suppose dad missed mom. Trust me. After the past eight hours, I understand how that could happen." Sarah smiled as she looked at Chuck, who was not smiling.

Chuck slowly started talking, "I'm that same age as the three girls Tang. I never knew my mother or my father. As far as I know, I was given up for adoption at birth. Am I involved in this? Am I somebody's kid from this story too?"

Tang answered, with a great deal of sympathy, "Chuck. We don't know. If anyone would know, it's Big Mike. He's been keeping his eye on you since you arrived at the orphanage. I'd like to say you are the product of a love child between Orion and the Russian princess, but I don't know. None of us do. We all have our suspicions. I've asked Orion. But he has no memories of the past. He has a blank look in response, to either whether you are his son or when I ask about Princess Frost."

Chuck mind was racing at light speed, "Princess Frost. Really? What happened to Orion's wife, this Princess Frost? Or to Orion?"

Casey field this one, "The Princess was killed in the Russian Revolution a little less than a year later. Orion lost his mind after that. He stayed in Europe, doing bad things to bad people. When he returned after world war one, he was pretty much in the shape he is in now. Big Mike has been his caretaker ever since. Now both you and Ellie help take care of him too."

Tang finished up the conversation, "Chuck and Sarah. You now know the story of The Magnificent Eight. You must use this information to bring Graham Langston's murderer to justice. And maybe along the way, Chuck you will find the answers you've been looking for about your parents."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Was that any fun? _

_So what are the odds that Chuck's mom and dad are the Russian Princess Frost and Orion? And who took the Everwood treasure? And what role does the magnificent eight story play in Graham's murder? _

_One of my favorite scenes in all of TV ever, had Captain Kirk on trial for murder, and the computer was spitting out all of his awards and honors for the record. The prosecutor wanted the computer to stop, and willingly admitted Kirk had lots of honors. But the defense attorney said, I hear you but I think we should hear a little more, in fairness to my client._

_That's how I feel about the affection Chuck and Sarah showed each other in this chapter. I realize every chapter can't be this way, but for now, I think we'll let them freely show their affection and passion, at least for a little bit longer. Hope everyone can live with that?_

_Any new whodunit guesses?_

_Even if you voted before, all of you are eligible to vote for who killed Langston Graham. Go to my profile, Jason75 and click on the poll there to vote._


	18. The Charles's vs The Gun

_**Chapter 18 The Charles's vs The Gun**_

_Story is losing fan interest, reviews are down to a faithful few. Thanks to those who staunchly continue to give me feedback, as I look forward to each and every word of advice and / or encouragement. That feedback fuels the story in many ways, and many of my best ideas come from words you pass along. Without your reviews, I'm simply a guy typing on a keyboard._

_This is a busy chapter, not lots of great things happening, but lots of little clues, little meetings, little meanings, little things, that the careful mystery story reader should weigh when trying to figure out whodunit. So enjoy, chapter 18, The Charles's vs The Gun (note: there is more than one gun, I count SIX guns mentioned matter of fact)_

**XXXXXXXXXX My Favorite Blue Blood, 8/14/19030, 9 AM**

Chuck emerged from the Mayor's office in a state of shock. "Sarah. My head's spinning. What do you think about the possibility that Orion and Princess Frost are my mom and dad?"

Sarah looked Chuck over, trying to find the right words, or even the right tone to comfort her husband, "I never even met Orion, does he treat you like a son?"

Chuck thought for a moment, "Hmmm. Sometimes. He calls me son all the time. I thought it was him being crazy."

Sarah nodded, "Well. If he is you dad, I think there's a good reason he left you after you mother was killed. If I recall my history from the early 1900's, the entire ruling family in Russia were executed, woman and children included. If word got out a heir to the Russian throne was still alive, you'd have every hired gun in the world going after you."

Chuck looked back and replied, not an a scared voice, rather an almost relieved way, "I was thinking the same thing. Did you notice that Tang and Casey looked like they regretted telling me?"

Sarah smiled, "I did. What are we going to do about this?"

Chuck took charge, his mind already made up, "Nothing for now. I'm going to bury it deep in my mind. If Orion and Big Mike don't not think it's in my or their best interest to talk about it, I'm going to respect that."

Sarah nodded again, "I think that might be best. Plus, it sounds like Orion doesn't even know, or remember himself. Anyhow, so much for my family's obsession with your bloodlines. Turns out, you have the 'bluest' blood of all of us. How ironic is that?"

Chuck smiled in return, "We don't know that for sure, maybe we never will. And we can't talk about it, especially to your family."

Sarah replied, "I know. But we can smirk when Grandpa or Aunt Katherine get snobby, can't we?"

Chuck nodded as he put his hand out for Sarah as they walked away, "That we can Sugar. Let's go solve a murder. Devon's waiting for us in the interrogation room. Casey and Noble should be joining us shortly."

**XXXXXXXXXX There's a New Sheriff in Town**

While Chuck and Sarah talked, Tang called Captain Noble into his office.

Tang spoke, "Captain Noble, meet our new Commissioner, John Casey. Casey, Rick here will be your right hand man."

"Captain Noble." Casey did not hide his dislike for Noble. Casey hated dirty cops. Noble represented everything Casey disliked in Graham, maybe only worse.

Rick Noble was so angry at being passed up for the promotion, it took all his energy to unclench his fist, as Casey put his hand out to shake. "Casey." Noble replied.

"Commissioner Casey. Captain." Casey grabbed the younger man's hand, and gave it the hardest squeeze he was capable.

"Of course, Commisioner." Noble said as he pulled his hand away from the death grip, the larger man had put on his hand.

Tang broke up the death stare going on between the two dominant men, "Now get to work and solve this case. Captain Noble, Chuck Charles has agreed to consult with us on the case. His wife Sarah will assist him. Treat them both with all the respect you would treat me with."

"Yes Sir. Anything else?" Noble replied, as the anger was nearing the top, ready to erupt.

"No, that will be all. Now get out of here." Tang said as he looked down and picked up the phone, his signal for the two men to leave, now.

As the two men walked out of the office, Casey grabbed Noble by the arm. "Captain Noble, just so we're clear, Graham's policy of shaking down local businesses officially ended this morning. There will be no shaking down on my watch. Are we clear?"

Noble protested, "But that's half my income, along with half the police officers at the station who are on board too. You'll have a revolt if you stop shaking down the local businesses."

Casey growled back at Noble, "Anyone who doesn't like it, can come see me. There are plenty of unemployed men on the street. If our officers don't want a job for the pay they get, someone else will. Are we clear Knucklehead?"

"Yes sir." Captain Noble was already forming plans to get rid of Casey.

"Good, I have Officer Woodcomb waiting for us in the interrogation room. The Charles will join us. Are you ready to go to work?" Casey asked the younger man.

Noble replied in a most monotone way, "Yer Sir."

**XXXXXXXXXX The Murder Weapon**

Noble and Casey walked into the interrogation room together.

"Chuck, Sarah, good to see you. Officer Woodcomb, I'm the new Commissioner. My number one priority is to solve this murder. The Charles will assist me. Everyone please sit." Casey took command.

Devon was pleased to see Casey. Although they didn't know each other, Devon heard Chuck speak highly of Casey. Devon spoke up, "Commissioner Casey. Congratulations. I will cooperate fully, with any help I can."

Casey grunted and ignored Devon, "Very good, let's begin. Charles, you lead the interrogation. I'll break in when needed."

Chuck looked up, "Very good Casey. Devon, describe the events yesterday, as it applies to your gun. I want to determine ho had access to the gun?"

Devon began, "I worked the second shift yesterday, 3pm to 11 pm. Ellie worked late the night before, so we both slept in. Around 2 pm, Ellie and I had breakfast with Orion and Big Mike, which was usual for those two to sleep in and eat a later breakfast too. I arm wrestled Orion and Big Mike. As you know Chuckie, Big Mike has never lost an arm wrestling contest, but for some reason, he challenged me that day. Odd huh? I suppose any of them was close enough to me to have taken the gun, but I'm almost sure I had the weapon when I left for work. I went to work, and once the dust-up was over in Graham's office, I noticed the gun missing.

Chuck continued with another question, "Anything else happen before the dust up?"

Devon thought some, then answered, "A little thing, but I moved Mr Colt from interrogation back to his cell. He got a little snippy, and I had to give him what for. His attorney, Adelfred De Smet, held me back. The governor's wife, Diane Beckman Montgormery and Mayor Tang were there too. I suppose any of them could have grabbed the gun then."

Casey added in a most threatening way, "Or you could have given the gun to Ellie before you left for work, and now are blaming others for taking it? Are you two working together, or did she do it on her own, and you are covering her tracks. Confess, and I'll go easy on you. The joint isn't a nice place for ex-cops."

Devon replied, calmly, "That isn't what happened Commissioner. Ellie didn't kill Graham, I'm positive of that."

Casey summed things up for Chuck, "So Devon, what you're saying is Ellie, Orion, Big Mike, Mr Colt, De Smet, Beckman-Graham, Tang, Noble, Hannah Graham, Governor Montgomery, Jane Bentley Graham, and Rye all had access to the gun before you noticed it missing? What kind of incompetent fool are you?"

Devon weakly answered, "A very sorry for losing his gun incompetent fool Sir."

Chuck rescued Devon by asking another question, "So, you noticed the gun was missing after the dust up in Graham's office. Did you talk to anyone else before then?"

Devon thought some more, "Before I went into Graham's office, I talked to Amy Abbott for a while. She dropped her handkerchief as I walked by. She gave me a hug for picking it up. And I was talking to the Governor's daughter Lou, when the fight broke out in Graham's office. She was flirting with me, so I suppose she could have grabbed the gun too."

Sarah added in, somewhat thankful that Chuck was not the only object of all these girl's attention, "Devon, you make way too much physical contact with the world."

Devon shrugged his shoulders, "What can I say? I'm a touchy feely sort of guy."

Casey was not happy with the tone of that answer, "GRRR. Shut up Woodcomb. I've had enough. Book Ellanor Bartowski for the murder of Langston Graham. And Officer Woodcomb, you are hereby suspended without pay until this case is finished."

"Interesting." Chuck said as he scribbled down a few more suspects names and some notes in his book.

Sarah spoke up in Ellie's defense, "Casey, just so you know. Adelbert De Smet is Ellie's lawyer. If you book her for the murder, you'd better have a good case. Or your time as Commissioner will be a short one."

Casey looked like he was ready to blow a gasket, "GRRRRRRRRRRR. De Smet. I thought something 'smelled' rotten about all of this. That makes me all the more sure Miss Bartowski is guilty."

One of the officers walked in. He started to whisper to Casey.

Casey yelled at the officer, "You can talk out loud to all of us, what is it man?"

The officer replied, " They took stock of Graham's personal effects before the autopsy. They found Graham's gun is missing."

Noble asked, "What? Was it possible that his gun was the murder weapon?"

The officer responded, "No sir. The autopsy confirmed Devon's gun is the murder weapon. Graham's gun is simply missing."

Casey piped up, "Great! Just what we need. Another stolen gun."

As if one interruption was not enough, the door in the room swung open and Adelfred De Smet stormed into the interrogation room.

"Johnny. I heard you got promoted. I STRONGLY SUGGEST you let my client go immediately. If you don't, I'm going to call Roan. And you know he'll order you to do so." De Smet looked at Casey like Casey was fifteen years old.

Casey was used to De Smet's tactics and did not back down, "De Smet. I smelled you a mile away. Call who you must. But if you don't leave my interrogation room immediately, you'll be joining your client in jail."

De Smet smugly replied, "Johnny. Big mistake. I always knew you weren't cut out to play in the big leagues. You'll be hearing from the Governor shortly. Later Johnny Boy."

De Smet turned away from Casey and noticed Sarah. He took Sarah's hand and kissed it, like a gentleman would. "Sarah. It's so nice to see you again. Sorry about Jack. He was one of my favorite people. And you must be Mr Charles. Congratulations. Don't either of you worry about any upcoming legal battles with the Walkers or the Burtons. I won't let them steal a penny of Jack's money from his daughter."

With that De Smet left as quickly as he stormed in, before Chuck or Sarah could answer him.

Sarah addressed Casey instead, "Casey. Was that a good idea? De Smet owns the Governor as far as I know."

Casey was ready to kill someone, "GRRR. Maybe. But the Governor isn't going to take sides on the murder of his opponent in the upcoming election. Especially, when he is one of the leading suspects. No, Governor Montgomery will be quite content to let Ellie Bartowski take the blame on this one."

Chuck nodded and said to Casey, "Very good Casey. Looks like you are more than ready to play in the big leagues. Mrs Charles and I have some work to do. We'll let you know what we find out."

Casey loosened up up slightly and he replied to chuck, "I expect nothing less Charles. Good day." With those words, Commissioner Casey left the room.

**XXXXXXXXXX Dirty Dealing**

Noble left the interrogation room after Casey did and immediately headed to the prison cell area.

"What took you so long?" Mr Colt asked.

"I got sidetracked. We have a small problem. John Casey was appointed Commissioner." Noble told Colt.

Colt growled, "I don't call that a small problem Noble. Casey is a man's man. One of the few who can stand toe to toe with me. I suggest you tread carefully around him."

"Don't worry about Casey. I plan on honoring all of Graham's deals with you. A fifty fifty split of all the shakedown cash, is that right?" Noble asked Colt.

"It is. Casey won't stand for this, you know that, don't you." Colt laughed at Noble. Colt knew Noble was no match for John Casey.

"I'll take care of Casey." Noble said as he patted the gun hidden inside his jacket.

"You'd better. Or I will." Mr Colt snickered, as he patted a gun, hidden inside of his pants, which he somehow attained, while behind bars.

**XXXXXXXXXX Family Feud**

As Chuck and Sarah walked down the hall to leave the building, they were met by Attorney Jim Rye.

"Sarah Walker Charles, I hereby serve you legal notice of the probate hearing for the will of your father Jack Burton. You are to appear in Southampton court, on August the 28th at 9 AM, Judge Greasepalm is presiding. Also, the Colonel, your aunt, and your grandfather have agreed to hold your promotion to CEO of Burton Industries until time that the probate matter is resolved. All your family bank accounts are also to be frozen. Your aunt will send all your things to Mr Charles's apartment building. Until this matter is resolved, you are not welcome at the Burton estate. Are we clear?"

Sarah raised her jaw in defiance, "Couldn't be more clear Mr Rye. Tell my family that Mr Charles, our attorney, and I will be more than happy to show up for the probate hearing. We look forward to it. Tell them we have a little surprise planned for them, and their money."

Rye looked confused, "Who is your attorney? I thought I was, now that Bryce is no longer around?"

Sarah laughed at Rye, who was probably even more incompetent than Bryce, "No. Daddy used Bryce and you for small matters. But, when the gloves came off, daddy always used Adelbert De Smet. I anticipated the problems, and retained De Smet's services this morning exclusively in this matter. I suggest you inform my grandfather of my intentions, it might change his mind before De Smet embarrasses him." Sarah turned to Chuck while turning her back on Rye, "Mr Charles, we have a murder case to solve."

Chuck smiled and put his arm around Sarah, "Indeed we do Mrs Charles. Good day Rye."

With that, the Charles finally left the building, leaving Mr Rye with his mouth agape.

**XXXXXXXXXX What's the Plan?**

When Chuck and Sarah were in the car, Chuck asked slowly, "Sarah. Can you still afford the apartment building? You can have all my money for paying any bills we have of course. But, I've been giving a good part of my money to pay for Orion's apartment and to help Big Mike pay his bills. I don't have very much saved."

Sarah smiled, as she figured Chuck was probably paying everyone's way, "We'll be fine for now Chuck. But, I do have an idea of how to collect rent. Like anything else, it's going to cost a little bit of money too, but we have to prime the pump in the neighborhood."

Chuck could see Sarah had a look in her eye and he asked, "What do you have in mind?"

Sarah asked, "Do any of the unemployed living in the apartment have craftsmen skills?"

Chuck thought for a moment, then responded, "JR Barneski, Les Patelinotto, and Fernando Mokeski are all skilled craftsmen. All three are married and have families and live in our apartment. One is a carpenter, one an electrician, and one a plumber."

Sarah's mind was racing, "Excellent Chuck. We'll put them to work. On our penthouse, on their own apartments, and on anything else I can find. I'll pay them a little cash, and give them free rent for their efforts. We'll hire some manual labor from the neighborhood or the apartment building to help them."

Chuck loved the idea, "What a great idea Sarah."

Sarah was thinking about five things at once now, "I can hardly wait to get started. Chuck. I have some ideas for the penthouse. We'll have our home fixed up in no time."

"I figured you'd tackle that. However you want it, it's fine with me. Any space that includes you, is just right for me." Chuck gave Sarah's leg a squeeze as he spoke, while weaving through new York traffic.

"You're a real charmer Mr Charles. What's next with the murder case?" Sarah replied, as she took Chuck's free arm and squeezed against it, same as she did the first night in the jail cell.

Chuck carefully began, "We know about the gun. Next. I need to find out more about money."

"Don't forget The Magnificent Eight story." Sarah added.

Chuck continued, "I want the details of Graham's inheritance, I need to find out all I can about the Everwood secret treasure, and I need to delve into Graham's shakedown program of local businesses. Also, I need to find out about the Governor's race. Several of our suspects have a stake in the race. I have some research to do. Why don't I get started with that work, while you get started with the Charles Manor rehab project."

Sarah still had hold of Chuck's arm, "Sounds like a plan Mr Charles!"

Chuck and Sarah arrived at their secret parking stall outside their apartment building. Chuck coyly smiled at Sarah and said, "But first. How about some monkey business?"

Sarah smugly responded, "Why Mr Charles. I thought you were getting tired of me already. I thought you'd never ask." Sarah giggled as she left the car and ran up to Chuck. Chuck swept Sarah up off her feet into the air and twirled her around as they headed into the doorway at Big Mikes, laughing and giggling all the way to the stairwell leading up to their home.

**XXXXXXXXXX Walking the Dog, 8/14/1930, 4 PM**

Several hours later, "Yelp. Yelp."

Sarah looked up from her work table, the plywood dining room table in their makeshift dining room, "Oh Asta. I forgot about you. Your Daddy has been gone for so long, it's his job to walk you. And I've been so busy with my plans for remodeling the penthouse, I forgot. Come on boy. I'll take you for a nice long walk in Central Park. Does that sound like a good idea?"

"Yelp. Yelp."

This was Sarah's first trip into Central Park as a resident of New York City. The beauty of the park overwhelmed Sarah, so much so she was not paying attention to her surroundings. She acted like she was walking along the roadway that her and Chuck first walked in the Hamptons, not in the middle of a big, dangerous city.

Sarah and Asta walked for over an hour and were nearly back home at the entrance to Big Mikes. Asta yelped once or twice, then ran off as four shady looking young men approached Sarah.

"Lady, give us your purse, and we won't hurt you." One of the young men gruffly demanded.

"OK. I don't want any trouble. Here take it." Sarah gave them her purse. Sarah had no intention of fighting back. She saw one of the young men had a gun drawn and by his side.

"And the ring." The man with the gun grunted out.

Sarah was not going to beg for mercy, she simply slid the ring off her finger and handed it to the man with the gun, "Fine."

The man examined the ring. "Wow. This is worth some dough. What are you doing here lady? This is not a place for someone like you to be walking alone. You probably have more money where this came from." The man with the gun asked as he raised his gun part way toward Sarah's head.

"Or her husband does." The third member of the gang said.

"Let's grab her and demand ransom for her return." The fourth criminal added in.

XXXXXXXXXX

_I will not zero out the voting, as I only received three more votes for 'Who killed Langston Graham?' on the top of my profile page, found by clicking on Jason75. So far, Roan Montgomery has 4 votes, Beckman-Montgomery and Jane Bentley have 3 each, and Hannah and other have one each. This is the second round of voting, when I get 5 or 6 more votes in round 2, I'll zero the voting out and let you try again._


	19. The Charles's vs Murder in Central Park

_**19 The Charles's vs Murder in Central Park**_

_Thanks for all the feedback. I was wrong about interest in the story, seems strong as ever. Thanks. From the feedback, it seems to me the key to this story is balancing the amount of Sarah / Chuck, with some whodunit, along with everything else._

_The gang that is in the process of mugging Sarah is called 'The Purple Fiends." Anyone know the TV show that's a shout out to? I'll reveal that little tidbit in the ending author notes._

_Any guesses who Big Yoda is?_

_I manage to shove a little Thin Man shout out into this chapter too._

_But first a comment about the last chapter. I left Sarah in distress. Like a never ending record recorder, I must remind you, this is Sarah Charles, not Sarah Walker, so she can't simply rein destruction down like the super spy version of herself would. She gave up her purse and ring willingly in the last chapter, because she's both scared and wise. Remember, Sarah Charles is part Nora Charles, who probably couldn't even land a punch on Morgan Grimes, let alone take out four armed hoodlums in Central Park. There's several reasons why the 'Sarah in the park scene' is in the story, reasons that effect the rest of the story. But the effects are different than you all might be guessing at, I hope you enjoy the fall out of the scene. Of course, I may just want to kill Sarah in Central Park, so Chuck can date Amy Abbott, Lou and Hannah! Muhahahaha!_

_I 'll reset the Who Killed Langston Graham voting before I release the next chapter, creating in effect round 3. So if you want to vote in round 2 and haven't yet, vote now by clicking on my profile, Jason75, the link for the poll is located at the top of my profile._

_Enjoy The Charles's vs Murder in Central Park_

**XXXXXXXXXX Loose Lips Sink Ships, 8/14/1930, Minutes Before the Mugging**

While Sarah walked with Asta, Chuck returned from his research. He went upstairs to talk to Sarah, only to find neither Sarah nor Asta around. Chuck noticed paper and plans strewn about the makeshift dining room area for Sarah's new enterprise. Chuck smiled at his ambitious wife's work and whispered to himself, "Once Sarah Charles puts her mind to something, there's no stopping her. Look at all of this." Chuck decided to use his free time to have a chat with Big Mike about the Magnificent Eight. He had no intention of bringing up a possibly love child between Orion and Princess Frost.

Chuck arrived downstairs in the bar to find Big Mike and the day waitress chatting, as it was a slow time in the pub.

"Big Mike. You have a minute? I have a few questions for you about the case."

"Sure Chuck. Anything to help Ellie."

Chuck took Big Mike by the arm away from everyone else. "Big Mike. Casey and Tang told me about the Magnificent Eight in 1905."

Big Mike's demeanor changed dramatically. "Chuck. This is best left alone. Too many people we both care about could get hurt by opening this up. You can solve Graham's murder, without asking too many questions about the year 1905. Please. I beg you to let this go."

"Big Mike. I can't see how a few questions hurts anyone. Who took the treasure?"

"If I tell you what I know about who took the treasure, will you stop asking about the rest of this?"

"I will, as long as it does not affect getting Ellie free. You have to understand that. But Big Mike, I'll do my best."

"You promise." Big Mike gave Chuck an intense stare as he spoke.

"I do." Chuck replied, fully understanding how serious Big Mike was, even if he didn't exactly know why.

"OK. Tang or Casey don't know this part of the story. Orion was better back then and we kept what we knew to ourselves. He and I figured that Graham, Montgomery and Mr Colt betrayed us and the city of Everwood by taking the treasure, with De Smet's help. But, somewhere along the line, Montgomery and De Smet got cut out of the loop, I'm pretty sure of that. Montgomery had no money at all when he returned, nor did De Smet when he finally came over from Europe. Graham claims Colt took it all, Colt claims Graham did, but to this day nobody really knows."

"One person knows. Mr Colt." Chuck said as his mind was racing.

"Chuck. You promised if I told you what I knew, you'd let this drop." Big Mike's stare was replaced by something different, as tears were in his eyes.

This highly emotional moment was broken up with a "Yelp. Yelp." Asta ran into the bar where Big Mike and Chuck were talking.

After a few more barks, "GRRR. GRRR." Asta bit Chuck's pant leg and started to pull toward the door.

""Asta? Where's Mommy?" Chuck worriedly asked. "Oh no. I understand Asta! Go. Asta, go find Mommy!"

"Yelp. Yelp." Asta ran out the door and up the street toward Central Park, with Chuck and Big Mike following closely behind.

**XXXXXXXXXX Sarah vs The Purple Fiends, picking up where the last chapter left off**

When we last saw Sarah ...

The man examined the ring. "Wow. This is worth some dough. What are you doing here lady? This is not a place for someone like you to be walking alone. You probably have more money where this came from." The man with the gun asked as he raised his gun part way toward Sarah's head.

"Or her husband does." The third member of the gang said.

"Let's grab her and demand ransom for her return." The fourth criminal added in.

"I don't think you want to do that. I just moved here. My husband and I live above Big Mikes." Sarah's quick wit kicked in, as she probed for weaknesses in the young men, who did not appear to her to be hardened criminals.

One of the men, who now emerged as the leader answered, "You live there? Come on. You're jokin me. Someone like you doesn't live in that dump. If you live there, describe Big Mike for us."

Sarah nodded, "OK. Six foot tall. Weighs about two hundred sixty five pounds. Has a middle weight champion cup behind the bar. You can pick on me, but I suggest you not pick on him. And when he gets wind of what you are doing here, you boys are in big trouble."

The leader answered, "That's Big Mike. Who's your husband then?"

One of the others chimed in, "Yea. Who's your husband? I suppose you're going to say it's Chuckie Charles next." The group all laughed.

Sarah didn't answer, she only smugly smiled and nodded, as she could tell she was getting through.

The boys nervously looked at each other when Sarah looked so confidently, one of them finally spoke "She is the kind of dame Chuckie would snag."

Before they could say more, they were interrupted by "Yelp. Yelp" Asta came running from across the street.

'Run guys." The four boys took off running, just as Big Mike and Chuck turned the corner and saw Sarah, along with the four boys running away.

Within seconds, Chuck and Big Mike arrived. Asta chased the boys for a while, then turned around and gave up.

"Are you OK Sarah? Did they hurt you?" Chuck asked as he put his arm around Sarah.

"I'm fine Chuck. They were just kids. I probably could have fought them off. But for a couple of bucks in my purse, or a silly ring, it wasn't worth it. Plus, if you hadn't shown up, I think I could have gotten my stuff back. I mentioned the two of you, and they seemed to be warming up to me." Sarah did not look scared or nervous, rather sure and confident.

Big Mike asked as he did not get a good look at the boys, "Describe them Sharpie. Did they use their names?"

Sarah thought for a moment, "I think one of them was called Squishy or something like that?"

Chuck thought for a moment, then asked, "Squiggy maybe?"

Sarah nodded, "Yeah. That's it. Squiggy. You know them?"

Big Mike looked pissed, "Yeah. We know them. They call themselves The Purple Fiends. Lenny, Squiggy, Ralph Mouth, and Potsie Weber. They are all nephews of Slasher." Big Mike shook his head. "I'll take care of this. Chuckie. I'll get word out on the street about this. And also, I'll put the word out that Mrs Charles, or Sharpie is one of us. Sarah. This won't happen again. Not in my neighborhood."

"Yelp. Yelp" Asta barked at Sarah and jumped up into her arms.

"That's a good doggie Asta. You saved Mommy, didn't you?" Sarah let Asta lick her face.

With the crisis averted, Big Mike, Chuck, Sarah and Asta headed back to Big Mikes.

**XXXXXXXXXX Dealing Dirt, Back at the Precinct while the mugging took place**

Noble dialed the phone from his office.

"Hello." The voice on the other end of the line answered.

"This is Noble. I saw you take Woodcomb's gun at the police station. I know you're the killer." Noble quickly got to the point.

The voice on the other end of the line replied, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Noble smiled to himself and continued, "Don't worry, I'm not turning you in. But I do want a few things from you.

"Like what?"

"I like the sound of fifty G's?" Noble replied.

"That's a lot of money. But I think I can arrange it. Give me a little time."

Noble looked relieved as he continued, "I knew you'd be reasonable."

The voice on the other end responded, "I'll call you later with a time and place, once I get the money together. Good Bye."

Noble finished the conversation with, "Sounds good, I look forward to doing business with you."

**XXXXXXXXXX Big Yoda**

As Chuck, Sarah and Big Mike walked back home from Central Park, Chuck asked, "Sarah how did the interviews with the tenants go today?"

"Great. Chuck, just like you predicted, we can easily put a team to work with several craftsmen."

"What are they going to work on?" Big Mike asked.

Sarah enthusiastically replied, "Chuck and I want to make the top floor of our building home. We'll put the crew to work on our place first. Then we'll fix up your bar and all of the apartments. Remodel the entire building essentially. Once I put together the team and get good at this sort of work, we'll buy a few more buildings in the area. I found out the local grocery store building is going to be foreclosed. We can't let that happen. I also have a few business friends in the city, I might look for office building contracts. Those contracts will pay good money, to support the stuff we do for free. If I still was CEO at Burton, we could use such a team for odd jobs right now. The people in our building will be fine. My goal is one hundred percent employment for our tenants by the end of the month."

Big Mike's jaw was agape. He knew Sarah Charles was smart and ambitious, but he had no idea just how much until now, "Holy Cow."

Chuck proudly announced to Big Mike, "What did I tell you Big Mike. Mrs Charles is a genius."

Big Mike answered back, "And all this coming from a woman who just got mugged. I thought I had a big set of stones Sharpie. But you take the cake. Any help you need, you just ask."

Sarah blushed. She thought she knew what a big set of stones was, but did not want to ask, "Thanks Big Mike. There is one thing you might be able to help me with. Most of our tenants are older. If you know of any young men who could lift and carry stuff, haul things away, tear stuff down, grunt work, we could use a half dozen or so such men. That's probably our biggest need."

Big Mike replied as the three of them were now leaning up to the bar in the pub, "I'll keep my eyes open Sharpie. But first, Chuckie, if Sharpie is going to walk around here, we probably should teach her to fight."

Sarah looked confused, "Who can do that? I thought I could fight pretty well. But I can't fight armed muggers off. I'm just a girl."

A new, but familiar voice answered Sarah's question, "Big Mike can. He taught me on his punching bag out back."

The whole place called out in unison, "ELLIE!"

The group ran to hug Ellie.

Devon was with Ellie, in his uniform.

"Devon are you reinstated too?" Chuck asked.

"Yep."

Ellie spoke as she flashed her warm gracious smile, "Sarah, I don't know what this De Smet fellow did. But he came down to my cell and literally took me from jail. Casey was mad as a hornet, but the Mayor held him back as I was checked out."

Devon added, "I think Governor Montgomery called to have Ellie released and me re-instated, just like De Smet said would happen in the interrogation room."

Chuck looked concerned, "Wow. Casey's going to be on the war path. We all better watch our step. We were going to wait until Ellie was free from jail to have a party to celebrate our marriage. She's free today. Let's celebrate tonight!"

"Sounds great." Sarah said as she put her arm around Chuck, as this was the longest stretch of no intimacy for the newlyweds since they married.

Chuck smiled, then winked at Sarah, then he addressed his friends, "Ellie, Big Mike, make sure the gang shows up. We'll see you all in a couple of hours. Mrs Charles and I have a private matter to take care of first."

Sarah gave Chuck a little poke in the ribs as if she objected, "Mr Charles!"

Chuck was not to be denied, as he picked Sarah up over his back and carried her up the stairs.

"Chuck Charles, put me down." Sarah acted like she was fighting back, but was having the time of her life.

The whole gang was laughing at the two lovebirds.

"Not until I get you home Mrs Charles. You scared the daylights out of me today. I don't think I carried you over the threshold yet. Here goes, through this doorway, all the way up the stairs, and through the penthouse threshold."

"Chuck. Please. Stop. You're going to drop me."

"Yelp. Yelp." Asta made his presence known, as he jumped up at Chuck and Sarah, showing how much he enjoyed all the rough housing.

Chuck, Sarah and Asta disappeared through the doorway leading up the stairs to the penthouse.

Ellie, Devon and Big Mike watched the loving couple disappear. "Ah. To be young again." Big Mike said with a smile.

"That looked like fun,"Devon added.

"No. Oh No. Devon Woodcomb. Don't you dare. Ahhh. Stop it." But Ellie had no say in the matter, as she found herself hoisted up in the air over Devon Woodcomb's broad shoulders as he whisked her away to their apartment.

"I guess that leaves me to plan the party. Oh well. I guess that is my job." Big Mike shrugged as he got on the phone and started calling people, to get them out for the celebration, and to make sure that no harm ever came to Sarah Charles while walking in Central Park again.

And … there was more than a little 'Monkey Business' going on at Charles Manor early that evening.

**XXXXXXXXXX Celebrate Good Times, 8/14/1930, 11 PM**

Much later that evening, Chuck smiled as he watched his good friend Ellie enjoying herself at the party, playing cards with Babe, Cliff, Killer,Vincent and Fingers. They all were trying out some of the tricks Sarah taught them.

Sarah, Devon, Chuck, Asta and Big Mike leaned against the pub bar sipping cocktails. Big Mike was behind the bar tending to his business of course.

Conspicuous by his absence was Slasher Malone, whose four nephews mugged Sarah earlier in the day.

As the night wound down, The Babe stood up from his chair at the card table. "Chuckie, Sharpie. I have a wedding present for you. Babe handed Chuck an envelope.

"Babe. Season Tickets. That is the best present ever. Thanks."

"What can I say. The tickets are free for me. Here Sharpie. I heard what you are doing for the neighborhood." Babe handed Sarah a second envelope. "Put this toward the building projects you're undertaking."

"Why Mr Babe. Thank you. I don't know what to say." Sarah replied.

"Don't say anything. We are all behind you and Chuckie on this. I propose a toast, 'Here's to Chuckie and Sharpie, and the new Charles Manor building!"

"Bottoms up." The whole place chugged down whatever was nearest. The room was filled with joy and laughter.

There were more gifts to be opened.

Cliff, the young writer Sarah befriended, gave them a beautiful first edition book by an up and coming author named Dashiell Hammett called The Thin Man.

Killer Kowalski gave the Charles a dozen free passes to wrestling at Madison Square Garden.

Vincent, the killer, told the Charles that he put word out on the street, that anyone who harms Sarah Charles is a dead man.

Fingers gave Sarah a new purse. He claimed he bought it even.

The gift giving was interrupted as five men entered the pub.

**XXXXXXXXXX Community Service**

"Slasher!" The group called out in unison.

Sarah grabbed Chuck's arm. "Oh no Chuck. That's the boys who robbed me with Mr Slasher. The look terrible, all beat up."

Slasher walked straight up to Sarah, "Sharpie. Are these the four scumbags who robbed you?"

Sarah politely replied, while hanging onto her favorite arm, "They are Mr Slasher."

Slasher turned to the four young men with him, "Sharpie. Meet my four nephews, Lennie, Squiggy, Pottsie and Ralph Mouth. They call themselves the 'Purple Fiends', they are self proclaimed tough guys."

Sarah looked the boys over, "What happened to you boys. You look terrible. Did you get in a fight?"

Lennie answered, "Uncle Slasher taught us some manner Mrs Charles."

Potsie added in, "We're so sorry. Here's your purse. We all added five bucks to your wallet."

Squiggy held out his hand, "And your ring."

Slasher pushed Ralph Mouth away, as he was staring at Sarah's chest, "You want me to rough them up some more Sharpie?"

The Babe joined in the conversation, "Yea. I think I have a few bats in my car. Should we take them out back and give them what for?"

"No. No. I have a better idea." Big Mike broke in. Big Mike continued, "As many of you know, Sharpie and Chuckie bought this building. Saved us all from bankrucpcy. Sharpie plans on remodeling the building using tenants to do the work. That will cover their rent, plus she will pay them a wage. Barneski, Patelonotto, and Fernando will need lots of grunt work help, hauling stuff away, going on errands, etc. I think these four boys should give us about five hundred free hours each of manual labor."

Cliff responded, "What a great idea."

Killer grunted, "GRRR. I still think we should take them out back, and give them what for."

Devon nodded, "Rather than beat them up or lock them up, we make them work. Cool. We ought to enact that back in the precinct. We'll call it 'Community Service."

Slasher looked at his nephews, "What'ya say boys. Do you want to do 'Community Service' for Big Mike and Mrs Charles, or do you want to go out back with The Babe and the Boys for a few rounds?"

The group partied well into the evening, and didn't even notice when the Charles's slipped away to their new home to retire for the evening, and to do what newlywed couples love to do most. In the case of The Charles making lots of 'Monkey Business' was not a newlywed thing, but their lifelong passion!

**XXXXXXXXXX The Morning After, 5 AM, 8/15/1930**

Captain Noble had a meeting planned before work this day. He drove the short distance to Central Park where the meeting was to take place. Mr Colt watched as Noble's car entered the Park.

As Noble started to get out of his car, he noticed someone approach.

"What are you doing here?" Noble asked.

"I'm an impatient sort. I wanted to catch you off guard, while you were still in your car."

'BANG' The shot rang out from close range and hit Noble in the chest as he sat in his car. Noble was not dead and tried to get out of his car and get to the killer to defend himself.

'BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG.' The killer emptied the gun, and finished the job on Noble. The killer dropped the murder weapon at the side of Noble's car and hastily departed.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Much like the first mystery, a second murder took place due to the victim witnessing something about the first murder. You'll find a few other things the 'second murders' have in common. _

_My Sarah will train on Big Mike's punching bag. I have not written the scene yet, but that conjures up all kinds of ideas in my brain._

_I also have another angle on Sarah needing to learn to fight floating around in my brain. This scene in the park sets the stage for that one too._

_Think of Big Mike's as The Buy More in this story._

_The Purple Fiends is from a popular TV show from 70's named Laverne and Shirley, hence the Lennie and Squiggy use. There's also a bit of Happy Days worked into the chapter with Ralph Mouth and Potsie! Picture the four of them, as the Charles Manor Maintenance crew, forming this story's 'Buy Morons'. _

_What is Big Mike's deal with worry about 1905? _

_The next chapter moves back more strongly to the whodunit, as The Charles have a second murder to investigate._


	20. The Charles's vs Secrets

**_20 The Charles's vs Secrets_**

_I took a little break to recharge my batteries. I'm going to write a short chapter this time, in order to try to get some of my writing mojo back. I wonder if this is what 'writer's block' feels like?_

_Chuck and Sarah are in this chapter, but two other characters dominate. Any guesses who?_

_Sarah, two days after her wedding, already makes a date with another man, can you believe it?_

_Oh, and I managed to get the words 2x4 in the chapter. Twice._

_Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter, called Secrets._

**XXXXXXXXXX Newlywed Bed Tales, 5:15 AM, 8/15/1930**

Sarah woke up from a brief, but sound sleep by an affectionate nuzzling to the back of her neck. "Stop it Chuck. Let me sleep, don't you ever get tired?"

The nuzzling stopped, but was replaced by full out licking.

Sarah giggled as she sleepily said, "Chuck, now stop it, we've been making love all night. I thought at some point, men couldn't keep it up? Not that I'm complaining." The affection to her neck didn't stop.

"Oh, all right. One more time. But then you have to promise me that you'll let me sleep. A girl needs some beauty rest you know." Sarah turned to face her new husband and to greet him with a kiss only to discover Chuck was not in bed, "Asta! What are you doing here? Where's daddy?"

"Yelp. Yelp." Asta jumped off the bed and stood on two legs moving his paws up and down, signalling for Sarah to follow him.

Sarah slipped on a beautiful, slinky piece of silk lingerie, then loosely fastened the sash around her waist as she followed Asta. Sarah could her low whispering voices somewhere near, she couldn't quite tell who it was or where. Since the penthouse was still in complete disarray, Sarah spotted a small wooden 2x4, laying on the floor. "I'd better take this along to protect us." Sarah whispered to Asta.

By now Asta was heading out the bedroom door. Sarah whispered out, "Asta. Stay back. No."

But her command did no good, Sarah could no longer see Asta as he ran away, but moments later she heard him in the dining room barking with a "Yelp. Yelp."

Sarah followed to the dining room and discovered the source of the noise. Chuck was seated at the makeshift table with a guest she did not recognize.

"Morning gorgeous." Chuck stood up as did his guest.

Chuck's guest then spoke, "Oh my Charles, you were right. She is lovely, Aphrodite herself would be jealous of her beauty. My dear, you look a great deal like your mother."

**XXXXXXXXXX Sarah makes a new friend**

Sarah got embarrassed as she realized how scantily clothed she was. She covered up as best she could by fastening the sash around her robe more tightly, which covered her up at least a little bit.

"Here my dear, take my sweater. You look uncomfortable." Chuck's guest handed Sarah his sweater, and he flashed a kind, warm, gentle smile. He looked at Sarah not like most the men at the country club his age did, as they would eye Sarah up and down like some coveted trophy, but more in a pure way like her father would.

Sarah liked Chuck's guest immediately, as she accepted his generous offer and slipped the sweater over herself while she asked, "You said you knew my mother?"

"I did. And your father Jack. He was my best friend in the old days, before you were born." The man responded.

"Sarah, darling. I want you to meet Dr Orion." Chuck proudly announced as he pulled out a wooden chair for Sarah to sit on in order to join the two men at the table.

Sarah dropped the 2x4 as she sat. "Dr Orion. I'm so pleased to meet you. Chuck has told me so many stories about you. I'm Sarah. Chuck and I were married two nights ago. I'm his wife."

"He told me. I couldn't be happier for both of you. You two are a perfect match. But Sarah, please call me Stephen. Nobody calls me that any longer. I miss being called that." Orion continued to gaze at Sarah, the resemblance to her mother, along with her radiant beauty bedazzled him.

"OK then Stephen it is. You said knew my father and mother. I'd love to hear stories about them." Sarah returned Orion's smile, then reached over the table to hold Chuck's hand as she spoke.

"Someday my dear. But for now, I was telling Chuck about the Treasure of Everwood and everything I can remember about that fool Graham. I would have killed him myself, but I didn't know about Ellie and him. I am quite good at killing people Sarah. It was my job during the war."

"Chuck. Do you know who killed Graham now?" Sarah asked Chuck, as she figured by now he probably did.

"No Sarah. Not quite yet. But Orion gave me a few new possibilities. I now know why Big Mike might be so agitated." Chuck quickly responded.

Sarah looked at Chuck with her lips pressed together, "And you're not going to share what you know with me? Are you?"

Chuck shook his head, "Not just yet Sugar. I have a few things I want to make sure of before I let that cat out of the bag. For Big Mike's sake."

Sarah then returned to Orion, "How about the treasure?"

Orion nodded at Sarah then glanced at Chuck for a moment as he began to speak, "She is not only beautiful like her mother, but quick witted like Jack. You are lucky indeed." Orion returned his look to Sarah, "The location of the treasure we do know my dear. The treasure is in Everwood, right where it was back then. Your dad and I fooled the others, made them think they were leaving with the treasure. We gave it back to the sisters of The Convent De Everwood for safe keeping. It's been with them ever since. You, Chuck, your dad, and I are the only ones who know that. Most the rest of the gang assumed one or the other stole the treasure, most of them think Graham and Colt have it. But they didn't."

Sarah thought for a moment, then spoke, "Then the treasure didn't have anything to do with Graham's death?"

Orion answered, "I don't think so my dear. Unless the murderer thought that killing Graham would somehow shake loose the secret of the Everwood treasure. If they did, they were wrong."

"Dr Orion." Sarah made eye contact with Orion, who shook his head disapproving, "I mean Stephen. Tang and Casey made it sound like you might be Chuck's father. Are you?"

Orion slowly looked down, in a most ashamed manner. He began to tremble, then tears started flowing down his face. His head shook the word no, as he answered Sarah, "I don't know Sarah." Orion turned toward Chuck and said in a pleading manner, "Chuck, my mind was erased, my last memory of the old days was of Everwood, as I was about to leave for Russia, to see my wife, Princess Frost. My next memory was of ten years later, during the war, when I was an assassin. The time in between was all blank. I can't remember anything. It's as if, something erased all the memories in my mind, and replaced it with instructions and facts about war, espionage, science, and murder. And all kinds of secrets. Kids, that's why I hide from everyone. I'm a killing machine, waiting for the next command. But am I your father? I don't know. I can't remember. I'm sorry."

**XXXXXXXXXX Bar Fight Last Night**

Orion completely broke down and was now sobbing.

Chuck stood up and rubbed Orion's shoulders. "I'm going to get you a cup of coffee. I made some when you arrived. Could I get you anything Mrs Charles?"

"Coffee be great Mr Charles. Someone kept me up all night long." Sarah gave Chuck a look like she didn't have as much fun as he did the night before, which was a boldfaced lie, as she sat next to Orion and gently tried to comfort him. "We'll help you Stephen. Chuck can figure anything out. Oh my. What happened to your hands Stephen?" Sarah asked when she noticed both of Orion's hands were bandaged.

"Oh that." Orion looked at his hands, then up to Sarah, the distraction somewhat snapped him out of his crying, "A big fight broke out last night in the bar. It woke me out so I went out there to make sure Ellie was OK. Everyone was involved. I got in a few shots myself, before Big Mike grabbed me and whisked me back into my lab. That's when I found out you two got married, Big Mike told me. That's why I came and visited Charles this morning."

"Didn't anyone invite you to the party. Like Chuck?" Sarah asked, slightly annoyed that Orion wasn't invited to their party.

"I was hiding all day long. I can be pretty hard to find when I want to be. I don't do well in public settings. So I didn't know about the party, or that you'd gotten married." Orion answered. "But when one of my kids is in trouble, I'm always around to help."

"Kids?" Sarah asked.

"I've always treated Ellie and Chuck like my kids, even if they're not." Orion answered.

Chuck returned with three cups of coffee, "I looked for you to tell you about the party. By the way, you should avoid fights Orion. You know if you snapped, you could hurt someone. Most the fights in the bar are for sport you know, keeps us men and some woman in fighting shape to take out the real bad guys, or good guys in half of their cases. How did it get started?"

"I know Charles. I was under control. I have to keep my fighting skills in shape too you know. Anyhow, Fingers made a pass at Governor Montgomery's daughter. Montgomery gave Fingers the old one two. Knocked him out cold. Vincent let two of Montgomery's bodyguards have it, and the rest is history."

Chuck replied, "I should probably go downstairs and help Big Mike and Ellie clean up."

Orion put his hand on Chuck's arm to hold him back, "I already did that Charles, before I came up to talk to you. Big Mike, I forgot to mention, he was nowhere to be found this morning. We had to clean things up all by ourselves."

"By the way Stephen, how did you get in here? Chuck and I have the place bolted up, such that an army couldn't get in, after Devon broke in on us last night." Sarah asked.

"Do you mind if I show her Charles?" Orion asked Chuck.

"Go ahead Orion. Mrs Charles is one of us now." Chuck replied.

Orion got up, but Asta beat Orion to the secret. "Yelp. Yelp." Asta barked at a big painting hanging on the wall in the kitchen.

"That's a good boy." Orion said as he knelt down to pet Asta. "Sarah. Behind this painting, is an old dumbwaiter. It stops on the fourth floor in my apartment, on the first floor in my lab, and goes to a secret Cave underneath the building, where my real research gets done. We call it the Castle. Only Charles and I know about it. Now you do too."

"Yelp. Yelp."

"That's right little fellow. You know too." Orion said as Asta jumped up to lick his face.

"Stephen, I have a project I'm working on my own, to help one of the families in the building. I could use your help. Do you think I could come to your lab later today?" Sarah asked, surprising Chuck, who knew of no such project.

"Sure. No problem." Orion answered, which surprised Chuck even more, as Orion never let anyone visit him.

Sarah continued, "I heard you sometimes play naughty tricks on your visitors, is there anything I can do to be safe when I enter?"

Orion nodded, "Charles. She is Jack's daughter, there is no doubt. Sarah. Knock three times on the door before you come in. That disables all my safety devices. Oh. And a few pieces of red Licorice would be nice."

"What? You never told me about the three knocks." Chuck observed in an astonished tone.

"You never asked?" Orion answered.

"I'll see you later today Stephen. I'll return the sweater then." Sarah volunteered.

"It's a date Sarah. And keep the sweater. It looks much better on you than me, and it's quite drafty up here. Charles, you need to fix this place up like a proper home. You're married now. You have responsibilities." Orion smirked, quite proud of himself. He was most pleased that Chuck's wife was his new best friend, maybe only surpassed by how much he enjoyed lecturing Chuck.

"Great. We've only been married for two days, and already you're dating other men." Chuck made a fake disapproving look.

"Very funny Mr Charles. You have me hook, line and sinker. I'm going to hold onto you so tight, you'll never get away from me." Sarah stood up and gave Chuck a big hug, only to be interrupted by Asta's running toward the front door.

"Yelp. Yelp."

Knock. Knock. "Chuck. It's Devon. Open up. We need you. There's been a murder in Central Park. Detective Noble was shot dead."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_An Asta and Orion chapter, who'd have thought?  
_

_Any idea what Sarah is up to with Orion? Did you like how Orion and Sarah got along? Not quite Chuck canon. For Fringe fans, my Orion is probably part Walter Bishop, part Orion, with the Sarah Orion relationship very Walter – Olivia (his son's wife) like. I hope this little deviation works for most of you._


	21. Sarah Charles vs Shrugged Shoulders

_21 Sarah Charles vs Shrugged Shoulders  
_

_This chapter has a little bit more comedy in it than usual, but sets up what is probably the darkest issue I've ever dealt with as a writer coming up soon, as well as opens the door to make good on several pieces of Chuck canon being woven in as the story winds down._

_Many readers will be able to guess 'whodunit' before the final reveal. I give out far more specific clues than I did in the Deadly Debutante mystery. But I warn you, pay attention to the clues now, so you catch the twist at the end. _

_Look for parts of the B 'Family' plot to overpower and merge into the A 'Murder Mystery' plot. IMO this last arc could be titled "The things we do for Love!" See if you agree?_

**XXXXXXXXXX Staircase Banter, 8/15/1930, 7 AM**

Within minutes of Devon's visit, Mr and Mrs Charles, accompanied by Asta on his leash, descended the apartment stairs.

"Chuck, your hair's a mess." Sarah smiled as she fussed with Chuck's hair.

"Hair isn't my strong point Mrs Charles. We can't all look perfect like you." Chuck stared at Sarah, "But come to think of it, you forgot to brush your own hair."

Sarah laughed at the criticism, "I think you're right. Oh well. Too late now. The Charles will have to go on this investigation a bit messed up. Even Asta is a bit ruffled."

"Ruff. Ruff." Asta acknowledged his inclusion in the family hair problem.

Chuck still had Orion on his mind, "Mrs Charles, what is it with you and Orion? He electrocuted the last person who tried to call him Stephen. The man's heart stopped for over a minute, before Orion did something to him with a battery and two probes, that brought him back to life. Yet you, he requests you call him Stephen. I don't get it?"

"Mr Charles, in case you didn't realize it, you married someone special." Sarah demurely answered with a sly grin on her face. She stood on both toes and kissed her husband as he opened the door at the bottom of the stairs.

"Of that I am well aware of Mrs Charles."

"Yelp. Yelp." Asta added his stamp of approval regarding Mrs Charles.

"And you'd better treat me right Mr Charles. Or I'll hurt you. Big Mike is going to teach me to box you know."

"Your dad taught you well enough. My arm still has bruises on it!"

"Mr Charles. You need to toughen up. Once Big Mike is through with me, maybe we can spar? You can teach me some new tricks."

"Like you taught me last night?" Chuck asked with a devilish grin.

"Mr Charles. I have no idea what you're talking about." Sarah said as she shrugged her shoulders to emphasize her apparent forgetfulness. Sarah then looked at her ally, "Daddy is so silly sometimes, isn't he Asta?"

"Yelp. Yelp." Asta responded, then Asta's dropped to his belly and put his paws over his own eyes, in his doggy version of shrugging his shoulders causing both Chuck and Sarah to laugh out loud.

**XXXXXXXXXX Gathering Evidence, 8/15/1930, 9 AM**

Within minutes, Chuck, Sarah, and Asta approached the crowd gathered around Noble's dead body in Central Park.

Devon greeted them. "Glad you made it Chuckie, or should I say Mr and Mrs Charles."

"Yelp. Yelp."

"And Asta of course." Devon quickly added in.

Sarah noticed Devon looked more beat up than Orion, "Devon, what happened to your face? And both your hands are bandaged?"

"Cool isn't it? We had a great shakedown at Big Mike's after you left. One of the best fights we've had in a long time. I don't think there's a man worth his salt in the downtown area who doesn't have bloody knuckles this morning."

Chuck looked at his own pristine looking knuckles. "Hey. That's not fair."

"Except for you of course Chuckie. You were getting lucky with your beautiful bride. You have an excuse." Ellie Bartowski added in as she showed up from behind.

Sarah's face lite up when she saw Ellie. "Ellie, am I ever glad to see you. We ran out in such a hurry, I forgot to brush my hair. Can I borrow your brush?"

"Sure Sarah. It's so nice to have you around. It's like having a sister. I've never had any family." Ellie smiled a smile so bright that it could light up a building.

Sarah took the brush and looked disapprovingly at Chuck, "Mr Charles, your hair looks worse than mine. Let me." Sarah started brushing Chuck's hair while making way too much body contact, causing Chuck to blush.

Ellie laughed at the newlyweds, "Sarah. Chuckie never lets anyone touch his hair. You are full of surprises Sarah Charles."

"Why thank you Ellie. I do my best. I hope my surprises are always this much fun." Sarah smiled at Ellie, in a knowing manner, almost like her words had a double meaning.

"Sarah. Are you and Chuck going to the Governor's Ball this evening?" Ellie asked in a somewhat envious voice.

"We are." Sarah answered, while studying Ellie.

"I wish we could go." Ellie said with a faraway look in her eyes, as if in some other universe Devon and her were married and had the kind of lives that netted them invitations to dances and such things.

"Ellie, I have an idea. Why don't you go to the ball tonight as Chuck's guest, and I'll take Devon as my guest. We both were invited after all." Sarah replied in a most convincing manner, as if she was proud of herself.

"Could we do that?" Ellie flashed a smile like a kid at Christmas opening her biggest present.

"I don't see why not." Sarah replied while both her and Ellie turned toward Chuck and Devon,

who both shrugged their shoulders and nodded, as if they really had a say in the matter.

The conversation was broken up by a grunting Commissioner Casey, "Enough chit chat. We have a case to solve Charles. This proves woman don't belong in police work. What is this world coming to?"

"I don't know Sir." Devon answered.

"Woodcomb, keep the civilians away from my crime scene." Casey grunted out.

"Yes sir." Devon responded.

Chuck moved toward the body, with Asta by his side on his leash.

Casey shook his head disapprovingly at Asta's inclusion with Chuck, but realized he had little control over Charles Charles.

Sarah watched Casey, then ran to catch up to Chuck, "Hey. Wait for me."

"You can't go in there Mrs Charles," one of the other policemen put his arm out to stop her.

"She's with me." Chuck called out.

The officer looked at Casey, who had a most disagreeable scowl on his face, but Casey grunted out something that almost sounded like 'It's OK', then he shrugged his shoulders and made some gesture with his arms like 'Let her through'.

Sarah slowly walked by Casey, then she stopped. "Casey, I see you were at Big Mike's last night too. I'm surprised to see anyone was tough enough to get a shot to your face. I think you're going to have a black eye." Sarah reached up to touch Casey's injured face to get a better look at the damage.

Casey swatted Sarah's hand away, and angrily answered, "Mind you own beeswax Missie. But unlike the rest of these little girls, I didn't need to bandage my hands, bloody knuckles heal better in the fresh air." Casey displayed his raw, red knuckles to Sarah, as if they were a badge of honor.

"OK. Now I feel better. You obviously dished out far more than you took." Sarah laughingly said as she lingered by Casey.

"Get going and catch up with Charles, or I will ban you from all crime scenes in this city forever." Casey grunted out again, his fondness for Mrs Charles in his own jail a few days prior had worn thin in New York City, where she was totally annoying Casey, almost like she was paying him back for his teasing her during her time in his jail a few short days earlier.

"Yes Sir." Sarah said as she mocked saluted Casey while she quickly ran away from Casey to Chuck who was already examining the body.

Chuck turned toward Sarah who showed up behind him while he was examining Noble's body, "Sarah. Take a look."

"I see Noble has bloody knuckles and a bruised face. It looks like he put up quite a fight. Then once the killer beat Noble up, he shot him, several times at close range." Sarah deduced.

Asta broke free from the leash and jumped into the car, where the driver side door was still open. The body was only a few feet from the car door.

"Ruff. Ruff." Asta began to bark and scratch at the passenger car seat.

Chuck peered in to take a look at what caught Asta's keen sense of smell on the car seat. "Good boy Asta. I'm not so sure Noble put up a fight at all Sarah. Look inside the car at what Asta found."

"I see what you mean Chuck. A bullet hole through the passenger seat. So maybe Noble was shot while he was still in his car."

"Then he probably opened the door, to fight back." Chuck finished Sarah's thoughts.

"And the killer finished him off with several more shots. Not exactly a marksman." It was Sarah's turn to finish Chuck's thoughts.

Chuck smiled and teasingly replied, "Not everyone is a National Champion shooter Mrs Charles."

Sarah fake blushed, "Stop it Mr Charles. You're embarrassing me."

Casey had moved in to listen to the investigation, he'd had enough, "Would you two stop it? Did you learn anything?"

Chuck turned to Casey and asked, "Commissioner Casey. Was Noble in the bar fight last night?"

Casey quickly replied, "Sure was. But he was knocked cold by someone. Whoever hit him knew what he was doing."

Sarah followed up, "Did you see who Casey?"

Casey shook his head, "No. I was too busy fending for myself."

"I saw it all." Ellie Bartowski broke in as she too managed to wiggle her way into the action. "Noble and Big Mike were having heated words right before the fight broke out. Once the fighting started, Noble sucker punched Big Mike. Then, Big Mike turned to face him and Noble gave Mike another two shots. That was all she wrote, as Mikey gave him the old one two, and Noble was out like a light."

Chuck looked in deep thought answering, "I see."

Sarah, who was in complete sync with Chuck, asked Ellie "Where's Big Mike now?"

Chuck continued, "That's a good question Sarah."

Casey continued with a question for Chuck, "Is he a suspect Charles?"

Chuck continued, "I'm not sure yet."

"That's ridiculous. If Big Mike wanted to kill Noble, he wouldn't have shot him. He could have beaten him to death with one hand tied behind his back." Ellie chimed in.

Chuck nodded to Ellie's words, "Very true Ellie. This puzzle still has a few pieces missing. Casey. Mrs Charles and I will meet you back at the station. I assume you have a few witnesses rounded up."

"Yeah. But first we need to stop and eat. I'm famished." Sarah said as she grabbed Chuck's arm and gave it a hug.

"Whatever. Sounds like a plan Charles. But if you don't give me a good reason not to, I'm putting out an APB on Big Mike. I want to bring him in for questioning." Casey said, trying to turn his back on Sarah while talking to Chuck.

"Grrr." Asta began growling at Casey and pulling on his pant leg.

"That's probably a good idea Commissioner. Tell your men to ask nicely. Something has the Big Fellow rattled, that's for sure." Chuck replied to Casey while ignoring Asta.

"Asta. Stop it. The Commissioner just acts mean. He's really our friend." Sarah scolded Asta.

Asta obediently let loose of Casey's pant leg, and started pulling on his leash while barking. "Ruff. Ruff. Ruff."

"Grrr." Casey growled back at Asta.

"What's wrong boy?" Chuck asked, then smartly let go of the leash.

"Ruff. Ruff. Ruff..." Asta took off running and barking up a small hill in a wooded area in the park.

Casey, Chuck and Sarah caught up and found what caught Asta's attention. Concealed in the woods was a well worn hiding spot.

"Perfect view of the crime scene." Chuck observed.

"Ruff. Ruff." Asta busily smelled at the ground.

"Cigarettes." Sarah pointed out.

Chuck knelt down. "Fresh. I'd say from this morning. About a half dozen of them."

Chuck handed one to Casey. "Fingerprints might tell us who was here."

Casey examined the evidence, "Hgggppphhh. I don't need fingerprints. The only guy I know who chain smokes Pall Mall's is named Colt."

"What was Colt doing here?" Sarah asked.

"Probably waiting for Noble, before he went down the hill to shoot him." Casey deduced. "Looks like we found our killer. Put out an APB on Mr Colt."

"How about Big Mike?" Sarah asked.

"For now, he's off the hook. But if you see him, tell him I want to talk to him down at the station." Casey replied.

**XXXXXXXXXX Romancing the Malted, 8/15/1930, 11 AM**

Chuck, Sarah and Asta walked from the park to the police station, a few blocks away. As they neared the station, Chuck suddenly stopped, and pulled Sarah in a new direction. "Licorice. If you are going to see Orion later today, you need licorice. I know the perfect place. Plus. They have great malted milks."

"Oh my goodness. I totally forgot. Stephen would never have forgiven me." Sarah put her hand to her mouth.

"The best Soda Shoppe in New York City is right in our neighborhood Mrs Charles." Chuck pointed the place out as they neared the front door.

"I can hardly wait. I'm famished." Sarah said.

Chuck ordered as they walked up to the counter. "We'll take a large chocolate malted, with whipped cream and cherries on the top. Two straws."

"How romantic. You're so lucky to have a husband like him." The young girl at the counter was blue with envy thinking about sharing such a scene with her boyfriend. "Anything else?"

"Also, a dime bag of licorice." Chuck added in.

As Chuck and Sarah sat at a table at the window of the small shop, Chuck noticed Sarah's mood had soured, "What's the matter Sarah? You look sad."

"Yesterday. I had DeSmet serve Grandpa George with an injunction, preventing me from being removed from the Burton Board and giving me access to all my money again. I was thinking about that."

"Anything else?" Chuck said as he watched Sarah devour the large malted milk, nearly all by herself.

"Chuck. Please don't take this the wrong way. But, I think all this death is starting to get to me. Not long ago, I was dancing with daddy at the country club, without a care in the world. Now daddy's dead, Cole and Shaw too. Amy's behind bars and Bryce is in a mental institution. I met the man of my dreams, my soul mate, we eloped. Now here we are, embroiled in two more murder cases. Plus, I was mugged, my wedding ring stolen, and I could have been killed. The whole thing is overwhelming."

Chuck stood up, walked over to Sarah, and put his arm around her in a most concerned manner, "I thought you were mighty cavalier about the mugging and your ring. It'll be OK. Being in the city takes a little time to adjust. Are you regretting marrying me or getting involved in the detective life here?"

Sarah turned toward Chuck, but her head on his shoulder and smiled at him through the tears forming in her eyes, "No. Not at all. I love it here, and I know in my heart I was destined to be with you. I would be as happy as a librarian in Poughkeepsie if it meant being with you. I love you Chuck. Maybe the thought of dancing at the Governor's Ball tonight reminded me of daddy. Or maybe I'm a hormone laden woman who needs to cry once in a while, I don't know." Sarah shrugged her shoulders while she spoke.

Chuck nodded and returned to his seat, "Dancing again, that will be hard. Plus, this party will remind you about the big fancy wedding you won't be getting. I'll bet you dreamed of that kind of wedding day your whole life. Even with your family's flaws, you miss them, don't you?"

"Exactly. You read my mind. How can you keep doing that.? They are the only family I have left. I wish all this fighting with Grandpa over money would go away. Chuck. You're amazing. I love you so much." Sarah leaned over the now empty malted milk and kissed Chuck.

"I AM a trained detective after all Mrs Charles. Some even think I'm pretty good at it. It'll all work out. Trust me. Are you ready to go to the police station Mrs Charles?" Chuck gave Sarah a warm smile as he studied his wife's face.

"Soon. How about splitting one more malt with me before we go?" Sarah asked as she was now using her spoon to take the last drops out of the first one.

Chuck made a discerning face, "Is everything OK? You're not acting like yourself?"

Sarah nodded, "I'm fine. I think it might be all the night time activity catching up with me. I have to recharge my batteries to keep up with you."

Chuck stood up to go get another malt, "It's great isn't it?"

"Being married is the best thing ever Mr Charles." Sarah replied with a look of complete satisfaction.

**XXXXXXXXXX Police Station Business, 8/15/1930, noon**

A few minutes later, Asta, Chuck and Sarah arrived at the police station.

"Where is the Commissioner?" Chuck asked the Sargent at the front desk.

The Sargent at the front desk replied, "He's in the lab overseeing the dusting of the murder weapon and cigarettes for fingerprints. He said for you to come right in."

Casey looked up from studying some paperwork as Chuck and Sarah entered, "Charles. My man says no finger prints on the gun, it was wiped clean."

The lab man interrupted, "But on the six cigarettes, I got some good prints. I'll test them further, but I recognize the print, I should, I practically see it every month. This print belongs to Mr Colt."

"So Colt was there. Interesting." Chuck put his hand to his chin as he spoke.

The Sergeant at the front desk interrupted as he came into the room, "Commissioner. They're ready for you in the interrogation room."

"Thanks. Come on you two. You may as well join me." Casey was up and already nearly out the door.

The first person to be interrogated was Attorney Jim Rye. Rye's face was badly bruised, although his knuckles were in pretty good shape. He looked near opposite of Casey, whose face wasn't too badly damaged, but his knuckles were raw.

"I see you were in Big Mike's last night Jim." Sarah observed. "Looks like you were on the receiving end of a few too many punches."

"I'm a lover not a fighter Mrs Charles." Rye responded.

Sarah laughed, as the image of the portly man as a lover did not quite add up.

"Back to police business Rye. Why did my men bring you in?" Casey asked.

"I volunteered." Rye replied. " I was here on a different matter. I heard you think Colt may have killed Noble. I heard the two of them having a private conversation at Big Mike's last night. They were talking about money, that much I heard. I tried to get closer. But Colt saw me and pushed me away. I thought you needed to know."

The Sargent stepping in again, "Mrs Charles. You have a phone call in the lobby. A Mr DeSmet."

"Excuse me. I need to take this call boys." Sarah demurely smiled at Chuck as she strutted out of the interrogation room like a Hollywood movie star.

The three men in the room all followed Sarah's irresistible walk out of the room. As Sarah got to the door she turned around, causing the three men's head to hit into each other as they tried to look casual. "Something wrong boys?"

The three men shrugged their shoulders, "No. Nah. Um." All three men fumbled for words.

Once Sarah left the room, Jim Rye observed, "Wow Charles. You sure know how to pick em. What a dame!"

"Grrr. Let's get back to work." Casey grunted out before Chuck could respond.

"How about Graham's will? Are there any issues?" Chuck asked.

"Clear and clean Charles. Already all paid off. Half of the money to the wife, half to the daughter. And we're not talking about small change. Both woman are loaded." Rye answered.

"Was the will changed recently?" Chuck asked.

"No. Graham's will hasn't been touched, since Hannah was born." Rye responded.

"Anything else?" Casey asked.

"No. Not for now." Chuck responded.

As Rye left, Sarah returned, passing by each other, like cars on the street. Rye turned and again followed Sarah's walk, his stare causing him to lose his way and crash into the door well.

Rye's antics caused Casey to grunt, and Chuck to shrug his shoulders and observe, "What can I say Casey?"

"What's that all about?" Sarah asked, oblivious to the effect she had on men.

Both men now shrugged their shoulders as Casey grumpily called out to his Sargent, "Next!"

Devon brought Lenny and Squiggy in. Devon found them loitering around Central Park, about the time of the murder.

"What do you two idiots have to say for yourselves?" Casey asked, as he got in both their faces.

"Copper. We were in the park minding our own business when your pigs hauled us in." Squiggy replied.

"Don't worry. I believe you." Casey said as he gave Squiggy a slight slap to the side of his face. "That is, if running numbers is your idea of minding your own business."

"We're not hurting anyone copper." Lenny said, as he stared at Chuck and Sarah, hoping they wouldn't or didn't tell Casey about their robbing Sarah.

"Plus. If we told you what we saw. We'd be dead men." Squiggy added in.

"Yeah. We're not snitches." Lenny continued.

"OK. So if I don't use your names. And if I promise to not charge you in the robbery of Mrs Charles here. Then, I expect you'll tell me what you know." Casey hovered over the two boys for maximum intimidation.

"You told?" Lenny asked Chuck.

Casey answered for Chuck, "They didn't have to. I know everything that goes on in my city. And, that ring is worth enough money, that you didn't commit petty theft, more like a major felony. I'll put you away for long enough, that the two of you will lose your virginity in a men's prison. To someone named Bubba. And, that isn't any fun. Now, what did you see?"

The two boys were near crying in fear now, and suddenly their tone was more respectful, "Colt's car was parked on the back side of the park, where the numbers deals go down, but hidden from plain sight. We saw him running from the front part of the park back to his car, a little after 5 AM."

"Is that it?" Casey asked.

"That's it." The two boys called out in unison.

"OK then, that wasn't so hard." Casey turned away, then turned back toward the two boys, "One more thing."

"What?" Squiggy called out.

"Put the word out. If anyone and I mean anyone, touches Mrs Charles again, they will have me to deal with. Are we clear? Now apologize to her." Casey said in a most scary voice.

Lenny responded quickly, "Clear as glass. You and about every big time hitter on the street has warned us. Mrs Charles is safer than the President on our streets. We're so sorry Mrs Charles. We're out of the mugging business, for good. If anyone bothers you, let us know, the Purple Fiends will break their face."

"That's OK fellows. Casey. The Purple Fiends gang has volunteered to work for me in the apartment building. We've settled our differences. But thanks for your help in reminding them of their obligations to our community. I think these boys will be fine." Sarah nodded toward the boys for emphasis.

"Get out of here." The two boys got up, only to get a pair of size fifteens square in the butt that sent them scampering as Casey grunted out, "Out. Run. Before I change my mind and break both your necks."

"Anyone else Sargent?" Casey called out. "Big Mike's back at the bar. Do you want him brought in?"

"Sarah and I will talk to him when we go home." Chuck volunteered.

Casey was fine with that. Big Mike had saved his life more than once over the years, Casey really did not want the job of interrogating him. Plus, Casey felt that Big Mike was innocent. "OK. Let me know if you uncover anything."

"Devon!" Casey called out.

Devon answered, "Yes Sir."

"Put out the order, all stations, arrest Mr Colt for the murder of Detective Noble."

"Yes sir." Devon responded.

"We'll see you tonight at the Governor's Ball Casey." Chuck called out as he and Sarah left the room.

Casey forgot until now about the ball, and could only respond with a "Grrr."

**XXXXXXXXXX Blackmail and Intrigue, 8/15/1930, 4 PM**

The phone rang at the stately mansion.

A statuesque woman answered the phone, "Jane Bentley Graham. How can I help you?"

"I know who killed your husband and Detective Noble." The unidentified caller had a deep, husky voice.

Jane replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. I know you do. You either get me ten thousand dollars and bring it to the Governor's Ball tonight, or I'm going to the cops. Meet me in the railway yard down the hill from the Orchestra Hall. I'll disable the lights to give you a cover to slip out. That's your cue to leave."

"Let's say I do. What's to prevent you from blackmailing me again?" Jane was not denying the issue any longer.

The deep voice replied in a most honest manner, "Nothing. But, I never did like that bastard husband of yours. Give me the money, and I'll make this all go away. I'll frame someone else for the two murders. I have a stake in this too."

"How do I know you will do that?" Jane asked, although the man did not identify himself, she had a pretty good idea who it was.

"I'm not talking to the cops, am I? Get me my money. This won't be the first time I've fixed something for your family. That pervert husband of yours got himself in more trouble than I do." the voice replied.

Jane paused, then answered, "Hmmm. OK I guess. Tonight. I'll have the money."

The blackmailer hung up.

Jane Bentley Graham was stunned by the call she just received. She held onto the phone and took a deep breathe to compose herself. "What should I do next?" She whispered to herself.

**XXXXXXXXXX The Charles's vs Big Mike, 4:30 PM**

Chuck, Sarah and Asta walked into Big Mike's.

"The Charles. My favorite customers. What can I get you?" Big Mike was in a great mood, not at all like someone who had committed a murder earlier in the day.

"How about a mug of your finest for me. How about you my dear? Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"No alcohol for me Sweetie. Just water. But I'm famished. Maybe I'll have a double cheeseburger?"

"Medium rare, extra pickles!" Chuck added in.

"How did you know that? You amaze me Mr Charles."

"As I said earlier, I am a trained detective Mrs Charles."

"Coming right up." Big Mike yelled back to the kitchen. "Fernando. One double cheeseburger. Medium rare. Extra pickles."

"Maybe make that two." Sarah Charles added in.

"Big Mike gave Sarah a strange look, then he looked at Chuck for confirmation. Usually Sarah ate like a bird.

Chuck shrugged his shoulders.

Big Mike called out, "Make that two cheeseburgers Fernando."

Sarah ignored the two men's gestures about her eating habits and asked, "Big Mike, is Stephen around?"

"She calls him Stephen? Does she know how much he hates that?" Big Mike asked Chuck.

"Orion insisted. Go figure." Chuck said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Sarah changed the subject, "Big Mike. You don't have a scratch on you. Your face or your hands. I thought you were in the fight last night. All these other men are pretty beat up."

Big Mike smiled proudly at Sarah, "I'm a professional Sarah. Takes a pretty mean punch to bruise my face. And I still soak these thunderous fists in salt brine, not going to get bloodied up over a few punches to some skinny sissy cop with a few muscles."

"So you did punch Noble last night?" Sarah asked.

"I did?" Big Mike responded.

"Why?" Chuck asked.

"I told Noble that if Ellie or any woman is harassed by the police force again like Graham did to Ellie, that I was going to take matters into my own hands." Big Mike was no longer smiling.

"What was Noble's response?" Chuck asked.

"The fight broke out while we were talking. I was distracted by the fight, so Noble sucker punched me a few times, although they were more like sucker taps, not punches. The pansy. Then I gave him the old one two, and Noble sat out the rest of the fight, flat on his back."

Chuck continued the questions, "Where did you go this morning. You were gone about the time of the murder?"

"I went for a walk. What is this, an interrogation?" Big Mike got defensive all of a sudden.

Chuck calmly replied, "Settle down Mike. This is why I asked Casey not to bring you in. I told him I'd talk to you here. Colt is already the prime suspect. But I'm just doing my job. Can I continue?"

Chuck's words worked, Big Mike calmly said, "Sure Chuckie. I understand."

Chuck asked, "Where to? Did anyone see you?"

Mike replied, "At 4 AM? Not many people on the streets, at least who'll admit seeing you. No, I went toward downtown, aimlessly. But I did stop for coffee. Mary's Place. A little before 5 AM."

Sarah observed, "That's a long way from Central Park?"

"Not by cab." Chuck added in. Chuck quickly changed the subject, and got personal, something that bothered him for a long time came out,"Why now Big Mike?"

"Huh?" Big Mike answered, not knowing what Chuck meant.

"Why didn't you defend Ellie sooner. I was just a kid when it started, but you, you could have done something. Why?" Chuck lost his usual composure.

Tears welled up in Big Mike's eyes, "I can't say Chuckie. I can't. I had my reasons. Graham was a nasty bastard, and very powerful."

Big Mike's phone rang before Chuck could say anything else. Big Mike walked over to the phone, a few feet away from Chuck and Sarah. He answered, "Big Mike here. How can I help you?"

The voice on the other end spoke, causing a look of surprise and concern on Big Mike's face.

Big Mike spoke after listening for a few seconds. "What's wrong? You sound like you've been crying."

Chuck and Sarah watched Mike's reaction to the caller. Mike saw the Charles staring at him, and turned his back so they couldn't see or hear him.

"Anything." Mike replied in a hushed manner after listening for a little while, such that Chuck and Sarah could not hear him.

A little time elapsed with Mike listening, then Mike wrapped up the conversation with, "I'll be there. Goodbye."

"What was that all about Big Mike? You look worried." Chuck asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Big Mike said while shaking his head no for emphasis. "Are the two of you going to the Governor's Ball tonight?"

Sarah smiled at Mike, "Big Mike. You surprise me. I didn't think you paid attention to such things."

Big Mike did not return the smile, his comment was only to change the subject, and he said the first thing that came to his mind, which in this case gave away a bit of the phone conversation he had, "Usually I don't. I heard about it from some customers. Sounds like fun. Excuse me, I'm going to go check on Fernando. That is if we're through with the questions?"

"We're through. Thanks Big Mike." Chuck answered as Big Mike disappeared into the kitchen.

Sarah changed the subject, "What are you going to do while I visit Orion Mr Charles?"

Chuck answered, "I have a side mission of my own that came up. I'll work on it upstairs, while you and Orion do God knows what. Be careful. Orion can be unstable. Can you give me a hint about what this is all about?"

Sarah shook her head no, "Stephen and I will be fine. I need his help on a science issue. I can't tell you what's it's about. I'll tell you all about it later."

Big Mike came out with the food a few minutes later. Sarah immediately dug in and devoured her lunch. While she ate, she asked Big Mike, "Is that chocolate cake I see on the counter?"

"It is." Big Mike answered.

"I'll take a piece of cake too." Sarah enthusiastically pointed to the biggest piece on the plate.

"Coming right up." Big Mike responded.

Chuck studied Sarah, "Cake too? First a malted, nearly two of them to be more exact. Then two cheeseburgers. Now cake. You usually eat like a bird. Are you sure everything's OK?"

"I'm fine Mr Charles. Perfect. But I do need to finish eating and go see Stephen. Within a few minutes, Sarah inhaled her lunch and dessert, and rushed off to Orion's Lab.

"See you later Mr Charles." Sarah said as she got up and strolled away.

"Good luck in there." Chuck called out as he watched Sarah walk away. She knocked three times on the lab door, then opened the door and disappeared.

Big Mike asked Chuck, "Is she going to be OK alone with Orion? Remember when Mrs Cleaver went to see him to get her hair dyed blond. She lost all her hair instead. I hear tell she's still bald. What does Sarah want in there?"

Chuck could only shrug his shoulders and softly replied, "If I only knew. If I only knew."

**XXXXXXXXXX **

_Did that work for any of you?_

_Has anyone figured out what's up with Big Mike?_

_How about Sarah? What is her visit to Stephen all about?_

_Does everyone know whodunit? Anyone?_


	22. The Charles's vs Family

**22 The Charles's vs Family**

_**Sarah and Orion engage in battle of wits, albeit a friendly one. You really won't understand exactly what is going on between them until a bit later, unless you can read my mind (I'm pretty sure a couple of you can!).**_

_**While Sarah takes on Orion in a mental chess match, Chuck is in a battle of wits himself, with a different kind of foe, none the less, a formidable one. His foe thinks he wipes the floor with Chuck, although Chuck cleverly ends up getting exactly what he set out for.**_

_**One thing true in the real show as well as in this chapter, Sarah does not always treat Chuck fairly, sometimes she expects more out of him, than she expects from herself. And she does have a bit of a temper. We see that, at least for a moment, in this chapter.**_

_**I wrote the scene with Sarah and Orion as cryptically as I could, so that you get to react to Sarah's news when she tells Chuck, rather than when Orion tells her. I hope that turns out well for most of you. **_

_**Finally, as the chapter winds down, I get back to the murder mystery. The rest of the story is very murder mystery oriented, so get ready.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**XXXXXXXXXX Sarah's First Solo Detective Case, 8/15/1930, 4:31 PM**

Orion looked up from his desk, "Sarah, I'm so glad you made it. Come on in. Sit. Please."

A stack of newspapers occupied the only other chair in the messy room positioned directly in front of his desk, which caused Sarah to hesitate. Orion clumsily got to the chair right before Sarah, grabbed the stack, and flung the papers out of the way.

Sarah sat, "Thanks for seeing me Stephen." Sarah had a big smile on her face as she continued, "I brought licorice." Sarah reached over the desk and handed the bag to Orion.

"My favorite. From New York City's Best Soda Shoppe. The only thing better than their licorice is their malted milks." Orion made huge eyes at the licorice as he opened the package and devoured the first piece

"A man after my own heart. Chuck and I split a malt today, well I mostly ate and Chuck watched. Then we had another." Sarah smiled.

"Care for a licorice stick?" Orion asked.

"I sure would. Thanks." Sarah reached out to accept the gift, then devoured the candy as quickly as Orion.

"Now, what can I do for you my dear?"

Sarah began, "Chuck told me when we first visited, before I met you, that you were able to do a DNA test to determine matches between people. In that case, you matched a hair sample on the murderer's wig, to hair samples on a couple of hats, which helped solve the case."

Orion nodded, "Correct."

"That gave me an idea …" Sarah began to explain what she had in mind.

When Sarah finished, Orion was amazed by the young lady's keen deductive reasoning skills, "You are a smart one. Aren't you? I never thought of that use for the test." Orion replied after Sarah explained her request. Orion was lying, since he'd developed the test precisely for the reason Sarah came to see him, and had secretly performed a test something like she requested long ago.

"I try. You can do it then?" Sarah anxiously asked.

"Absolutely. My DNA test will give us the answer. Why didn't I think of that sooner?" Orion had to think fast to make sure he was in control of the situation. Luckily for him, Orion was a practiced card 'sharpie' himself, and he was able to rig the test, while still performing it correctly. Little did Orion know Sarah Charles had a few surprises of her own in store for him.

Orion went to work in the lab immediately while Sarah watched. Orion finished about an hour later, "There we are. Now all we need to do is wait for the result. Should only take a couple of minutes."

"While we're waiting, could you tell me some stories about your wife?" Sarah asked in a sweet manner, that Orion found impossible to resist.

"Sure my dear. Although my memory is fuzzy. What would you like to know? I'll answer as best I can." Orion never would admit how lonely he was, he was surprised how much he enjoyed being asked about his wife. Or maybe Orion was starting to regain his mental faculties?

"When did you meet?" Sarah asked, as she leaned onto the desk so she could hear every word.

"I love telling that story. But nobody ever asks. In the summer of 1902." Orion paused, as he considered stopping. Then he pressed ahead, "Mary Frost was her name. Princess Frost. She was an heir to the Russian throne, a princess who was destined to be queen someday, she was going to be Queen Mary. She went to school in Paris that summer, to learn to speak French. I worked for the Paris US embassy as a soldier and scientist. In those days, the word spy was not common, but in many ways, that's what I was. We met in a French class for foreigners. I could speak a little Russian, she a little English, and neither of us any French, so we were paired up. It was love at first sight. We married within a few days of meeting, just like Charles and you did. Then, one day, as the summer was winding down, she was gone." Orion didn't show any sadness as he spoke, more a gentle fondness, as if with the years came a certain acceptance of his fate.

Sarah's jaw dropped, the story was so rich with emotion, "Gone? That's so sad. What happened? What did you do?"

Orion continued, "She was kidnapped by her parents, and taken back to Russia. So I quit my job, and went to Russia looking for her. I was captured, and placed in a Russian prison. I spent three long years in prison. I was tortured and brainwashed to forget the princess. Then one day, in the winter of 1905, the princess and your father, Jack, along with Roan Montgomery rescued me. The princess booked us safe passage aboard a ship, and we left the next morning. That night was the last time I ever saw her. Shortly after, the Orion Eight went on the Everwood adventure, and after that, my memory is a blank slate. I'm pretty sure I ended up back in that Russian prison for a while, then I became a spy for hire. Doing things governments wouldn't do, especially trying to prevent World War I. Once the war ended, I began slowly recovering from whatever it was the happened to me."

Sarah was spellbound by the history lesson, "What brought you to New York City?"

"Big Mike found me wandering around Europe after the war. I was living on the streets in Paris. Lost. He brought me home from Europe. He's been watching me ever since." Orion's storytelling was interrupted as Orion noticed his test results were complete. "Sarah we have a result!"

"What's the verdict?" Sarah asked with a high amount of expectation.

ORION WAS VISIBLY SHAKEN. Sarah Charles's request unveiled something that even the great Orion had not been able to figure out, even with all the clues right in front of his eyes all these years. Even though he rigged the test, it yielded an answer, a most surprising answer.

Orion replied, "What? A positive result. How can that be?" Orion looked at the test tubes as he spoke. Then he pointed to two of the half dozen samples laid out in front of them. "Look. A match. Just not the match we were hoping for."

"I see that. Stephen? Are you OK? You look ready to pass out." Sarah noticed the visible reaction Stephen had to the test results.

Orion sat down. "I guess the result surprised me. I was expecting something different. "

"So was I Stephen. But still, this is great news."

"Yes indeed, it's great news. When are you going to tell Chuck?"

"Tonight. At the Governor's Ball. Devon and Ellie are coming along."

"That sounds perfect. You kids have a great time ..." Orion stopped in mid speech, then he ran over to his desk. After a few minutes of searching, he walked over to the pile of newspapers he threw down. "Yes. Yes. Here it is."

"What Stephen?"

"I have an old army pal, who is a photographer. I'm going to call him and ask him to take a picture of the four of you at the ball. I'll get five copies made, one for each of you, and one for me to keep. To remember this day."

"That's a great idea. How will I know him?" Sarah asked.

"He's easy to recognize, a dashing, ruggedly handsome man with a tragic past. He owns Serenity Photo." Orion answered with a smile.

"What a great name, Serenity. Where did it come from?" Sarah asked.

"You do have a curious mind. His young daughter was kidnapped and murdered. His wife left him, and he fell into hard times. He started the studio in her honor. I'm sure he needs the work. Don't worry about a thing. I'll take care of everything. That way I can be sure to get a copy for myself."

"I'll look for him at the Governor's Ball. I'll make sure he gets some great shots. Thank you Stephen."

"No Sarah. Thank you. You did a great service today. You be sure to come back and tell me all about how tonight went. And remember, knock three times before you enter."

Sarah laughed, "I will. I will." Sarah got up and left the lab, and climbed the stairs to the penthouse with a happy gait. She couldn't wait to tell Chuck her big surprise. Yet, she decided to wait until the party later in the evening.

**XXXXXXXXXX Turnabout isn't Fair Play, 5:55 PM**

While Sarah was with Orion, Chuck began to work on his own side mission. He dialed the phone with a fair amount of trepidation.

A distinguished voice answered the phone, "The Burton residence."

"Winterbottom is that you?"

Winterbottom replied, "Mr Charles. It's so good to hear your voice. How is Miss Sarah?"

Chuck let out a sigh of relief, "She's fine Winterbottom. More than fine. She becoming a real New Yorker. She had her first malted milk today. Two of them."

"That's great news Sir. She must be doing well, normally she eats like a bird."

Chuck slowed, as his time of reckoning was near, "Winterbottom. I was wondering if you could get Grandpa George on the phone."

"I don't know Sir. I'll try. He's still mighty bitter."

"Do your best Winterbottom. I'll wait." Chuck was all in now, no turning back.

Chuck waited for about five minutes. He heard some yelling in the background, but finally he could hear someone pick up the phone.

"George Herbert Walker here."

"Mr Walker, this is Chuck Charles."

Grandpa George's blood pressure soared through the roof, "Charles, I ought to have you arrested for kidnapping. Of all the nerve. Calling me. What do you want? Have you already spent all my granddaughter's money? You want more?"

Chuck remained calm, "No. Not at all Sir. We're doing fine here. I'm calling to try to make peace with you, for your granddaughter's sake. She misses you. She misses her home."

"Then bring her home you heathen half breed mutt!" Chuck and Grandpa George went round and round for nearly an hour. Finally, Chuck made some progress.

"You say you want to make peace, here's my offer. If you really want peace that is, and you're not lying." Grandpa George was not one of the richest men in the world, without being a crafty negotiator. Even if he was playing straight into Chuck's hands.

"I want nothing more than to make peace." Chuck stood his ground.

Grandpa George began, "First, you will agree to sign a waiver to any claim of any Burton or Walker money. My lawyers already have the papers drawn up."

"That's not a problem Sir. I do pretty well for myself. I don't want your money."

"Second, you will let my guy on the society staff of the New York Times write a story that you are Teddy Roosevelt's fifth cousin, once removed. My lawyers already have proven you are."

"I am?"

"Of course you're not. You're the bastard child of some illicit love affair gone wrong. You're of the lowest, most base lineage on the planet. But for purposes of high society, you are related to the Roosevelts. Are we clear?"

"Sounds kind of dishonest?" Chuck couldn't resist poking a little fun back, even though things were going his way.

"Nonsense. This sort of thing is done all the time among us bluebloods. You don't think we all really are related, do you?"

"Sounds like a nobility thing I guess. Us common folk simply stick to the truth. Sure. Why not. If it'll help Sarah. " Chuck snickered as he answered.

"Stop babbling Charles. Third, you must convince my granddaughter to have a wedding here, a big formal grand wedding. One where I can walk her up the isle and give her away to be married to a descendant of Teddy Roosevelt." Grandpa George loved the sound of that, these three thing would cure most of his problems with Chuck.

Grandpa George didn't realize, but the third item was why Chuck called in the first place. Yet, Chuck needed to not show his hand, so he coyly responded, "I'll have to ask Sarah. But I don't think that'll be a problem."

"OK man. You'll have my blessing if you can keep your end of the bargain, we'll have a deal." Grandpa George thought he just finished whipping the young man down to size.

"You have my word." Chuck replied in a most satisfied manner, as he was pleased with the win win arrangement the two of them had arrived at. Chuck heard the door in the penthouse opening. "Sir, Sarah's coming home. I need to hangup now."

"Good day then Mr Charles."

"Good day to you too Sir."

Chuck hung up the phone as Sarah entered penthouse. Sarah was in a great mood, but Chuck would find out something bad about Sarah in the next few minutes. Sarah Charles doesn't like secrets being kept from her, even while she is keeping one of her own. "Who was that on the phone?"

Chuck replied glibly, maybe in retaliation for Sarah being secretive about her Orion visit, "I can't say, I have a secret of my own."

Sarah frowned in a completely disapproving manner, as she didn't like her secret being held against her.

Chuck saw his wife's reaction, and tried to soften his position, "You'll find out when the time is right."

The frown on Sarah's face grew in intensity.

Chuck decided to try a different strategy, "Nice to see you're home." He leaned in to give Sarah a kiss.

Sarah having none of it. "Chuck. Stop it. I have a headache."

Chuck backed away, but did not give up, he tried changing the subject, "How did your day go with Orion?"

Sarah answered like a ten year old spoiled brat might with a little white lie, "I was going to tell you, but since you are keeping a secret from me, maybe I'll never tell you."

Undaunted, Chuck tried a new strategy, "How about a back rub? That always relaxes you." Chuck gave Sarah his best dancing eyebrows as he started to move his hands in a circular motion in the air, simulating a massage.

Sarah hit Chuck's hands away as they advanced toward her. "Stop it!"

"Can't you picture being all relaxed and happy in our bed getting your back rubbed, just how you like it, rather than angry with me in our living room?" Chuck continued moving his hands as he spoke, and his eyebrows danced so high, that they seemingly hit his hairline.

Finally, Sarah relented. "Oh you! You're impossible for me to resist. Sure. A back rub sounds great. We do have a few hours before the Governor's Ball begins."

**XXXXXXXXXX Governor's Ball, 8:30 PM**

Sarah and Chuck stood at Ellie's door knocking, to pick her up for the ball. The Charles were dressed to the hilt, looking like a pair of models, in fancy, formal attire. But neither was quite ready for the surprise waiting for them as the door opened.

"Ellie." Chuck blurted out. "You look like like a princess. I never saw you all dressed up like this."

"Do I look OK?" Ellie asked very self consciously. Although such an evening was old hat for Sarah Charles, and Chuck Charles could fit in anywhere, the Governor's Ball was a fairy tale story for Elanor Bartowski.

"You look perfect Ellie." Sarah answered, as Sarah understood why Ellie was self conscious. "If you get nervous, just bend down a little bit and flash some cleavage, it buys you a few seconds to regain your composure."

Chuck looked stunned at the advice his wife was giving Ellie.

Ellie laughed, "Being a high society lady is just like serving drinks. I do the same thing to get better tips."

Chuck cringed at the girl talk, "Information overload, come on. Let's go pick up Devon. There's a martini waiting for me at the Ball, with my name on it."

Ellie repaid the compliments she got, "Sarah, you look ravishing. That dress never looked that way on me."

Sarah laughed, "Thank you Ellie. You have impeccable taste. Like a grand, high society lady."

Ellie was not buying it, "Too bad I'm just a bar maid and a slapper."

Sarah scolded Ellie in reply, "You are nothing of the sort Elanor Bartowski. You stop thinking that way. Tonight, you look like a princess, of royal decent in that gown. Doesn't she Chuck?"

Chuck finally got in the spirit of things, "She does. She always has. She is the only one who can't see it."

Chuck's comment finally calmed Ellie's nerves down, "You guys are making me blush. I hope Devon sees me that way."

"He will. Trust me on that. He will." Sarah replied, then she asked Ellie, "Did he find a tux?"

Chuck responded before Ellie could, "He borrowed Casey's. Casey decided that he had work to do, and cancelled."

Sarah replied to Chuck with a straight face, "No date?"

Chuck, with an equally straight face, "Pretty much."

Ellie broke out laughing, "You two are hysterical. I'm going to have so much fun tonight. A night I'll never forget."

Sarah responded with an odd smirk, "I think you can count on that Ellie."

Chuck and Ellie looked at each other, as Sarah's face looked like she knew some secret that she wasn't willing to share with them. Yet.

**XXXXXXXXXX Fairy Tales Do Come True, 9 PM**

About a half hour later, the Charles along with Devon and Ellie found themselves walking into Orchestra Hall. As Orion promised, a dashing, somewhat big man met them at the doorway and asked if he could take their picture. The two couples posed like royalty.

"Smile." A moment later a bright flash captured their image for posterity.

"The pictures will be ready in a couple of days. Everything is paid for in advance. I'll deliver them myself. Five copies."

"Five?" Chuck asked as the four moved toward the main ball room.

"One each for all of us, and one for Stephen." Sarah proudly replied, as she enjoyed getting to work with Stephen on her little side mission.

"Ouch. What was that for?" Chuck asked.

"I assumed you are going to be flirting a few times tonight, with all your ex's around. That's me being jealous." Sarah smiled quietly to herself, in a proud way.

Ellie burst out laughing again. "You two are hilarious."

"OK. No flirting. I get it. How about no punching too! Lets go in." Chuck said while he rubbed his arm. Soon the four of them were in the reception line at the Governor's Ball. Ellie and Devon quickly made it through the line, Chuck and Sarah lingered a while.

The Governor was last in the line, and Roan Montgomery put his hand out to shake Chuck's hand. "I haven't seen much of you lately Charles. Now I see why. The famous Sarah Charles, the whole town is buzzing about the two of you. My you have grown up to be an elegant lady Sarah."

"Governor Montgomery. Nice to see you again." Sarah replied.

"Roan. Call me Roan. I haven't seen you since you were a baby. I was so sorry to hear about Jack. Sarah, this is my wife Diane and my daughter Lou. Sarah, I have to warn you, Lou and Chuckie used to be an item."

Chuck hid behind Sarah, as Lou Palone Montgomery extended her hand toward him to kiss, but the hand ended up in front of Sarah instead.

"Mrs Charles." Lou gave Sarah an icy stare, which made everyone uncomfortable. Sarah took Lou's hand to shake, but the small woman tried to squeeze Sarah's hand to hurt her. Sarah's hands were double the size of Lou's, and Lou had little luck hurting Sarah, much as she tried.

"Nice to meet you Miss Montgomery. Are you OK? You look a little flush?" Sarah asked while quietly giggling. The flushed look was caused by how hard Lou was trying.

Diane Montgomery stepped in to the rescue, comically removing Lou's hand from Sarah's, while giving her daughter the evil eye. Diane put her arm around Sarah and said, "Mrs Charles. Now I see why my friends say we look alike. Although, you might be a tad bit taller, other than that, we could be sisters." Diane kept a straight face the whole while she spoke, causing Sarah's jaw to drop.

The rest of the crowd, knowing Diane's sense of humor, broke up into laughter with her joke, as the two woman could not look less alike. The wife of a politician in the 1930's was possibly the most influential job a woman could have, much like being a general in the army today. Diane Montgomery was easily the most skilled political operative in the state, maybe in the nation.

Diane continued, "Chuck, you're going to endorse Roan aren't you? We're counting on you. It's the least you can do, the way you dropped poor Lou. And Sarah, we need you to join the Woman's Democratic League. After I get Roan re-elected, I'm going to get Franklin Delano Roosevelt elected president."

"That sounds great Mrs Montgomery. Frankie is an old family friend." Sarah said with a girlish smirk.

"Please Sarah. My mother was Mrs Beckman, I'm Diane. Why are you laughing?"

"I always thought Frankie should get a new name. His is too long. Sounds too stuffy. Maybe he should shorten it to something else." Sarah still was laughing to herself.

Chuck quipped, "like FDR maybe."

Diane thought for a moment then enthusiastically responded, "FDR sounds perfect Mr Charles. You can tell your grandkids some day that you named our thirty second president."

Roan joined in, "I'll tell Frankie your idea when I see him next. His team was looking for a new name for him. FDR sounds perfect. Diane is never wrong." Roan leaned down to kiss his wife, giving Chuck and Sarah the perfect changed to make their getaway.

Chuck looked around the room, then said, "Excuse us, I see an old friend."

"Certainly." Roan replied.

As Chuck and Sarah left, Diane whispered to her husband, "Those two are going to do great things in this city."

Roan nodded, as he was hypnotized by the sight of Sarah Charles walking away, finally he mumbled out, "Indeed."

"Glad to get out of there." Chuck whispered to Sarah, as there were no old friends in sight.

Sarah held onto her husband's arm tightly as they walked into the crowd, "That Lou girl is pretty. I like her more than Hannah."

"I do too. Uhhh, ummm, ehhh, I mean I did like her more than Hannah." Chuck babbled out, hoping he didn't get himself in trouble, or hit.

Instead, Sarah burst out laughing, "No need to apologize, you got to meet the men courting me in the Hamptons, now its my turn. If you want my honest opinion, I think you had better taste than I did." Sarah changed the subject, "Is that cheese balls I see? Chuck, would you be a prince and get me some. I see Devon and Ellie at a table by themselves. I'll go join them. I need to sit for a while. I'm exhausted for some reason."

Chuck smiled, as his wife's hunger pains continued, "Sure thing Princess. Would you like a cocktail?"

"Absolutely. How about a couple of those giant shrimp cocktails? And a glass of water." Sarah replied with enthusiasm.

Chuck bowed as he walked off, "Your wish is my command your highness."

About a half an hour later, the two couples were comfortably seated, and enjoying themselves immensely at their table.

Sarah was still on her eating binge. "Chuck. Are you going to eat all those last meatballs?" Before waiting for an answer, Sarah scooped up the three remaining on Chuck's plate.

Chuck showed concern, as the eating binge continued, "Sarah. I never saw you eat this way. Is everything OK?"

Sarah looked surprised, "I don't know what you're talking about. But, Ellie. Devon. Chuck. I have great news. I've been waiting all night to tell you. I met with Stephen today, because I needed his help to do a DNA test for me. I don't quite know how to tell you this. The test was a success. I found out that …" Sarah paused and took a deep breath while she tried to get the photographer's attention to take a picture of the upcoming scene.

Chuck, Ellie and Devon all edged closer to Sarah, almost falling off their chairs, as the pause heightened the suspense.

"I should say we found out, Stephen and I that is." Sarah again paused. "Oh good, He's on his way here."

"What does he have to do with any of this?" Chuck said in a slightly irritated tone.

"Nothing. I want him to take a picture of us." Sarah responded as the camera man was now in position.

"Sarah. Tell us the news. The suspense is killing me." Chuck leaned in close to Sarah, his face in a most distressed state.

Sarah reached over the table and put her hand over Chuck's. "Chuck. I hope you don't mind. I swiped a hair sample from you, and another from Stephen's old sweater, and I asked Stephen if he could perform a DNA to see if he was your dad."

"Sarah. Wowzers. Why didn't I think of that? Why didn't Orion think of that? Did it work? Is Orion my dad?" Chuck was on emotional fire, with a million thoughts racing through his head.

Sarah quickly replied, "No Chuck, Stephen's not your dad." Sarah again paused.

"Well, what is it then?" Devon asked, as he was as excited as everyone else.

"Chuck, I don't know who your mom or dad is, but I do know who your sister is." Sarah looked joyfully at Chuck, then flashed a huge smile at her new sister in law.

"I have a sister? Ellie? I knew it! That explains so much." Chuck couldn't have been happier. His new wife gave him the best surprise, the best present, he was ever given.

Chuck and Ellie both flashed bright, joyful smiles, as each was alone for so long, yet somehow, the world brought them together, to be there for each other, long before they officially found out that they belonged together, as family.

They quickly stood up, and stared at each other, one waiting for the other to act, "Come here you, give your big sister a hug." Ellie finally called out. Chuck, as he had been all these years without knowing why, was the ever obedient little brother. Chuck reached out and gave his sister a hug to last a life time.

"Flash." The photographer timed the photo perfectly, and captured a moment.

"So Orion's not my, I mean our dad?" Chuck asked.

"No. And you should have seen his face when he found out the results. I thought he was going to cry. I think he expected to find out that he was your father. Instead he found out the two of you were brother and sister." Sarah told the story with great emotion.

"What made you think to test Ellie, not just Chuck and Orion?" Devon asked.

"Isn't it obvious that they were brother and sister. Their smiles are near identical." Sarah responded.

"And their laughs." Devon interjected. Devon was as happy as Chuck and Ellie, because, although he never admitted it to anyone, he always knew Ellie and Chuck had some undeniable pull toward one another, that Devon found hard to explain. Until now.

"Exactly. So I got hair samples when I borrowed Orion's sweater and Ellie's brush. Chuck was no problem. I put my own hair in the test, along with Casey's, and Asta's to make six for control samples. I grabbed a bit of Casey's hair at the park, when I touched his face."

"You're sneaky Sarah. I love that about you. And now you're my sister in law. And I have a brother. I have a family!" Ellie said as joyful tears welled up in her eyes.

"Casey's not related to Asta, is he?" Chuck cracked, as humor was his way of not getting too emotional.

Sarah laughed at all of her husband jokes, in many ways, Sarah was the perfect straight man to Chuck's natural sense of humor, "With those growls, you'd think so. But no." Sarah replied, causing Ellie again to crack up.

As the couples broke out in laughter, suddenly the Orchestra Hall lights went out.

**XXXXXXXXXX Deja Vu, 9:55 PM**

Sarah completely freaked out, since this repeated the scene with her father.

People screamed and panicked, racing for the front door and bumping into one another.

Chuck took charge, he pulled Sarah's trembling body close into his arms while comforting her. While he did, he spoke to Devon, "Devon, grab Ellie and stay here at the table. People are going to trample each other. We'll be safe here."

Sarah hung on to Chuck more tightly than she ever had before, still trembling. The rest of the guests were trying to find the door in the dark. This scene reminded Sarah of her father's murder, she began to weep as Chuck held her tightly.

"Sarah. Everything will be OK." Chuck whispered. He thought this might be a good time to tell her his news, to get her mind off of the darkness. "I have some family news too. Your family. I talked to your Grandpa today. He is ready to accept you back into the family, he used me to save some face."

Chuck's news distracted Sarah a bit, "That was your secret? It worked? Was he terrible to you?"

Chuck smiled his usual warm, gentle smile, even though dark, Sarah could feel the warmth of Chuck's emotion as he spoke, "He loves you very much. He might not express it well, but he loves you. I think all he wants is exactly what you want, a big fancy wedding, and he wants to walk you up the aisle, so you know he's proud of you, and to be there for you since your dad can't be."

Sarah cuddled in close to Chuck, as the panic in the room began to subside, "You see the best in others. I love that. He must have asked for more than that?"

Chuck let up on how tightly he held her, then gave her a little kiss on the forehead, "Just a little. A few small things from me?"

Sarah laughed, "Let me guess. A prenup?"

Chuck chuckled, "Yep. How did you know?"

Sarah continued with a groan, "He's so predictable. And he's going to have some silly genealogy thing concocted, isn't he? What, so now you're related to Herbert Hoover?"

"Frankie Roosevelt." Chuck replied while gently laughing. Chuck and Sarah probably could have left now, as the room was clear.

"Frankie? That's great news." Sarah said in a happier tone.

Chuck was confused, "Why? I don't understand?"

Sarah was no longer thinking of her father's death, instead she was happy, "It means he approves of you. Frankie is approval, Herbert Hoover would be a bad thing."

Chuck nodded, "OK. Well good then. I gained the sister of my dreams and I became the fifth cousin once removed of the man would might be President someday. What could be better?"

Ellie finally spoke up, "And your new sister thinks it's time for all of us to get out of here. The coast is clear."

"Well said Sis! Let's go. I think there's a brew with my name on it waiting for me at Big Mike's!"

"And how." Devon agreed as the two couples left the hall, arm in arm, just as they'd arrived.

**XXXXXXXXXX Plot Thickens, 10 PM**

Jane Bentley Graham used the power outage and the darkness in the hall to slip out the back door as she was told to do over the phone. She knew the way toward the outdoor stairs that led down the hill to the Railway Yard, so she made her way easily in the darkness. As she approached the stairs to begin her decent, suddenly, a pair of strong arms grabber her from behind. Before she could scream, a large paw of a hand covered her mouth.

"SHHH. It's OK. Janey? It's me." The man reassuringly said as he released hold of Mrs Graham.

Jane turned to face the man, "Mikey? What are you doing here? How did you know to come help me?"

"Didn't you call?" Big Mike asked in a most confused way.

"No. I didn't. I probably should of. But I didn't." As confused as Big Mike was, Jane Bentley Graham was even more confused.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Did you like the Princess Frost / Orion story?**_

_**Sarah's eating disorder was a McGuffin, to throw you off course about the real reason for DNA testing. For those who don't like such writing, I apologize. A Chuck fathered pregnancy was never a real option, since they didn't know each other long enough for Sarah to be showing signs of being pregnant by Chuck, unless of course Sarah was pregnant by Cole or Shaw or Bryce or Winterbottom or who knows who? Muhahaha. **_

_**Did the reveal about Chuck and Ellie work for you?**_

_**Finally, do you know who the killer is? Even if you do, there's a twist coming, so don't get too complacent!**_


	23. The Baddest Man in Town

**23 The Baddest Man in Town**

**The last chapter was a large one. One of the reviews suggested that I split things up a bit, and I decided to take the advice. I thought smaller would emphasize key points as mini cliffhangers, enabling you to better understand the story.**

**I wonder if you will like what I planned and how the twists will work when you read them. This ending is very different than a Nick Charles story, at least I don't think any of the six 'Thin Man' tales ended this way. **

**Who is the baddest man in town that the title refers to? Let's find out. Be warned, this chapter is somewhat graphic and shows how perverted the bad guys are. This ugliness spawns great heroism, sacrifice and love in the end. I can't wait!**

**XXXXXXXXXX Old Lovers Reunite, 8/15/1930, 10:05 PM**

"Janie. I'll take care of this. You go back to the party, before you're missed." Big Mike spoke gently to his ex lover.

"You know about the blackmail?" Jane Graham asked.

"I do. I got a call from someone pretending to be you, asking me to meet you here and take the money down to the blackmailer in the railway yard. Whoever is down there, I can handle them." Big Mike calmly explained.

Jane Graham was not so calm, she seemed scared, "Mikey, I'm pretty sure it's Colt. Go ahead and pay him. Here's the money. He said he'll make this all go away by framing one of his enemies. I want him to keep his side of the bargain. Then, you and I need to talk. There's more to this than you know. I'll explain everything."

"Nothing would make me happier. But first, I'll have a talk with Mr Colt. I can be quite persuasive." Big Mike laughed, in a confident manner.

"Are you sure you want to get involved in this? It might be dangerous. You know how Colt is?" Jane put her right hand on Mike's chest as she spoke.

"For you, I'd do anything." Mike touched Jane's arm tenderly.

"Thank you Mikey. Be careful." Jane put both her hands on each of Big Mike's shoulders, and she gently kissed him on the lips. She turned and made her way back toward the party crowd assembled outside the ball room, as power was not yet restored.

Big Mike took a deep breath. His Janey's sweet lips hadn't touched his for over twenty five years. Yet, Jane Bentley had a magic way of leaving Mike defenseless even after all those years, in a way only those deeply in love could understand. Big Mike shook his head hard, trying to come to his senses, let out a grunt, and steeled himself for the upcoming confrontation.

**XXXXXXXXXX Clash of the Titans, 8/15/1930, 10:10 PM**

Meanwhile, the blackmailer waited for his victim to arrive. Since he expected Jane Graham, he made no attempt to hide. He saw a shadowy figure descend the stairwell. He couldn't make out the face in the darkness, but he could tell something was wrong. The figure was too large for the statuesque Mrs Graham.

"YOU?"

"Who else? Here's your money." Big Mike threw the brown paper bag at Colt's feet. "Now I expect you to keep up your end of the bargain or I'm going to teach you some manners."

"HA. In your dreams Fat Mike. Does this mean you finally figured things out? After all these years. Everyone else knew, except for Fat Mike, the class dunce." Colt hated Big Mike, and made no attempt to mask his feelings.

"Figure out what?" Big Mike ignored the name calling, and continued keeping his composure.

"You don't know, do you? You're a fool. OK. Why not. I'll tell you what's going on. Graham gave her the wood all along, since she was a teenager. I was too, along with half of my gang, once I got through. And most the police force." Colt sneered at the confused man.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Big Mike had no idea.

Colt loved that he would be the one to tell Big Mike, and he continued his taunting, "You are slow, aren't you? Your little girl. Hannah."

"Hannah's my daughter?" Big Mike's eyes grew wide.

"Even Graham was not such a pig to be banging his own daughter. But your daughter, she was free game. You did it to his wife after all. Poetic justice. I think she liked it. Did she get the tramp part from her mother, or maybe it was from your mother? I know she got the stupid part from you?"

"Noooooo." Big Mike roared out at the top of his lungs while he bull rushed Mr Colt, hitting him square in the solar plexus with his massive head.

A violent fight broke out between the two monstrous men. Big Mike unleashed twenty five years of fury into one violent clash. In all his years of war and on the street as a kingpin, Colt never lost a fight. Colt was the baddest man in town. Until now. By the time the fighting was done, Mr Colt 'looked like a jigsaw puzzle with a couple of pieces gone.'

Big Mike relentlessly pummelled Colt in the face over and over with his deadly fists while he sat on top of Colt's chest. "You will never speak of this again. You hear me?" Mike screamed. "When you wake up, you're going to take your money, and make all this go away. And if I ever, ever, ever hear of anyone disrespecting Janie or Hannah again, I will find you and make you pay, no matter who did it. Are we clear?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I get it. Now stop. I'll do what you ask. Stop. Please." Colt screamed out.

Finally, Big Mike held Colt's head up with his left hand, and unleashed a final thunderous right hook to Colt's jaw. "CR-runch." Mr Colt's head snapped sideways from the violent blow, and he fell unconscious.

Big Mike stood up. He adjusted a his neck a bit, and took a deep breath to settle himself down. Mike threw the brown paper bag with the money at Colt's feet. He left the railway yard, his knuckles a bloody mess, his head in an extreme state of confusion over the events of the past ten minutes.

Big Mike whispered to himself as he left, "Janey. How could you keep this a secret from me? Hannah's my daughter. Graham knew. Colt knew. Hannah, poor Hannah, I wonder, does she know I'm her daddy? And what does all this have to do with Graham's death? And Noble's? I need to talk to Janie." Big Mike quickly left the Railway Yard. He'd walked to the party so there was no evidence he was there, and he headed back to his bar in the same fashion. Then his plan was to go to Jane's house, and wait for her to get home from the Ball and talk, as she promised.

**XXXXXXXXXX Casey in Charge, 8/16/1930, 10:15 PM**

Casey arrived at the Governor's Ball shortly after the power outage. "The ball is canceled, everyone go home. Clear the area." Casey called out to the crowd gathered in the circular driveway outside of the hall.

"I guess that means us." Chuck quipped.

Sarah grabbed Chuck's arm, "Look Chuck, someone came out of the ball room after us."

Chuck turned just in time to catch a glimpse, "I see that. I can't make out who it was."

Sarah replied, "Strange, no matter, whoever it was, they disappeared into the crowd."

Ellie was fiddling with her dress, "I can't wait to get back to Big Mike's and into normal girl clothes."

Devon used Ellie's words to justify removing his bow tie, "This high society life is for the Charles, not for us babe."

Sarah, who seemed to be looking all over the place, now pointed out something else, "I see a cab coming turning into the circle, but they'll never stop for us."

Before anyone else could react, the natural New Yorker in the group jumped into action, "Taxi."

The cab slammed on its brakes and stopped perfectly next to Ellie, "Ellie, how did you get him to stop so quickly?"

Ellie turned and smiled at her new sister in law. "There's the cleavage trick for close up, and the leg trick for long distance."

Sarah laughed, "Stopping cabs definitely called for the leg trick. Well played."

Chuck and Devon could only shake their heads, "There's going to be no stopping those two is there?" Chuck said,

Devon replied, as he got into the cab front seat, "No. So we may as well get used to it. Driver, take us to Big Mike's."

"Sure thing Buster. The dame has great gams." The cab driver spoke as he adjusted his mirror to take in the lovely sights in his back seat.

"Hey. Keep your eyes on the road Buddy. Or I'll give you what for." Devon said as he readjusted the mirror.

Chuck sat in the middle of Sarah and Ellie, "Really Chuck. We aren't that bad, are we?" Sarah teasingly asked. Having Ellie around brought out a bit of the Long Island debutante side of Sarah.

With that, they both gave Chuck a quick peck on the cheek, and they both laughed at him.

Chuck was speechless, but managed blurting out a rather helpless, "Oh boy."

**XXXXXXXXXX The New Boss, 8/15/1930, 10:20 PM**

"How was the ball?" The driver asked. Trying to get on Devon's good side.

"Fun." Devon replied.

"I'm glad it got cut short. I like it more at Big Mike's." Ellie added in.

"Me too. But I'm happy I got to see how the other half lives, at least once in my life." Devon continued.

Chuck couldn't help but see a comparison between Ellie situation and his own, "Ellie, I see big things in your future. Morgan Grimes said the same thing to me the day I met Sarah, that my ship will come in. Yours will too."

Sarah, forever teaming up well with Chuck, continued, "Sooner than you think. Ellie, I was going to wait a few days to ask you this, but since Chuck brought it up, I need your help."

"Sure. Anything." Ellie was confused, but game for anything. Ellie loved the new challenges being around Sarah Charles presented here with.

"Well. It looks like my family and I are going to make up. I'm back on the board of Burton Industries, and the entire board knows the main office needs to be moved to the city. That will become my full time job." Sarah said in a business like manner.

Ellie smiled pleasantly, "Good for you Sarah, but how does that affect me?"

Chuck was the one who got excited, "Sarah, that's genius." Chuck figured out immediately what Sarah was talking about.

"With me at Burton, Charles Manor needs a General Manager to oversee the day to day activities, and since your brother is the world's best private eye and told me he's not interested in the job, I was wondering if his sister wanted to keep the upper management team in the family?" Sarah said while flashing a huge grin. A grin that matched her husband's.

Ellie was flabbergasted, "What? Me? A boss? A woman?"

Devon quickly set her straight, "Babes. You're the smartest person I know. You'd be perfect for it."

Sarah continued, "Plus. You know Big Mike's bar business like the back of your hand. You know all the apartment tenants. You know all the subcontractors. You know everything that needs repair. Plus you have impeccable taste. Your apartment is cooler than any of my friends have. You're perfect."

Ellie hesitated, "I don't know. I don't know what to say."

Chuck said it for her, "Say yes."

Ellie nodded, took a deep gulp, and said, "OK then. Yes."

Sarah nodded, and raised her chin, like she just made a major business victory, "Then it's settled. We have yet another reason to celebrate tonight."

"And not a minute too soon. We're here. Time to celebrate all our good news. Nothing can go wrong now." Devon stated as the couples jumped out of the cab and headed into Big Mike's to celebrate.

**XXXXXXXXXX The Railway Yard Twist, 8/15/1930, 10:25 PM**

As the crowd thinned out at Orchestra Hall, Casey got his gear together in order to head back to the police station. As Casey packed up, one of his men approached him. "Commissioner Casey, you had a phone call. Anonymous. The caller reported a body in the Railway Yard. Reported also seeing a big, massive, black man leaving."

"Sounds like Colt fleeing the scene?" The Sargent observed.

"Let's go have a look. The Railway yard is only a couple of hundred yards from here, down the hill. You walk there, the rest us will drive and meet you." Casey ordered.

"Yes Sir."

A minute or two later, Casey got out of his car to be met by his Sargent ,who had already examined the body, "Sir. You're not going to believe this one. The suspect isn't Mr Colt. The victim is." The Sargent said in a very animated way.

"What?" The news surprised Casey, he assumed Colt was the killer.

"It must have been a gang war. Colt looks like he was beaten to death, his face is battered, and there's blood everywhere." The Sargent reported.

"Yet the caller said only one man was fleeing the scene." As Casey walked to the body, he used his flashlight to watch where he stepped and also look for clues. The ground was muddy from a recent rain. " Look, two sets of footprints facing off, not a gang fight at all, but man on man."

The Sargent looked and commented, "Both are huge. Colt had to be size fifteens."

"Same size as mine. The other prints are even bigger, might be eighteens." Casey finished looking at the foot prints and proceeded to examine the body.

The Sargent warned Casey, "Brace yourself Sir, this is one ugly beating Colt took."

"Geez." Casey reacted as Colt's face was beaten as badly as any Casey had ever seen.

"Have you ever seen so much blood from a fight Sir?" The Sargent asked.

Casey knelt down to look closer, something his officer failed to do. "Well of course there's blood all over you moron, Colt wasn't beaten to death. Here's the murder weapon, a butcher's knife, laying at Colt's feet. Colt's throat was slashed."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Ellie and Sarah together are a force of nature!**_

_**Did you see the twist coming?**_

_**No bag of money at the crime scene, it disappeared and a butcher's knife showed up in its place. Not a typo. What's going on?**_


	24. The Charles's vs The Confession

**24 The Charles's vs The Confession**

_The second section of this chapter is titled, 'Vodka Martini, Shaken not Stirred.' I wonder if anyone could guess what the section is about before reading it?_

_The chapter contains an obvious moment of truth for Big Mike, but a few more subtle moments of clarity hit Orion, Chuck, and Ellie, with a little help from their friends._

_Enjoy!_

**XXXXXXXXXX Railway Yard Debrief, 8/15/1930, 10:30 PM**

"Let's review what we know." Casey asked his men as he carefully picked up the murder weapon.

"A big man was seen fleeing the yard by a witness." The Sargent started with.

"A bloody butcher's knife found at the victim's feet resembling the kind you'd find in a restaurant kitchen." Another officer chimed in.

"A pair of big foot prints in the mud. One set belonged to Colt, the other to the killer." The Sargent continued.

"And the list of men in the city who could beat Mr Colt into a bloody mess is probably about one." The officer fired back with.

"It all adds up to Big Mike Sir." The Sargent speculated.

"I'm thirsty Sargent. Let's pay a visit to Big Mikes. Maybe he never left his place this evening, and that'll clear things up." Casey concluded.

The Sargent added, "Or he may be a bloody, muddy mess and guilty as sin."

**XXXXXXXXXX Vodka Martini, Shaken not Stirred, 8/15/1930, 10:32 PM**

Meanwhile, Chuck, Sarah, Ellie, Devon walked into Big Mike's.

"Let's get changed into some normal girl clothes Ellie." Sarah volunteered. Sarah would have been comfortable staying all dressed up, but she knew Ellie and the boys wanted to loosen up the formal attire, so she took one for the team.

"We'll go save a table. Mrs Charles will you take my coat and bow tie to our place? Other than that, I'm fine." Chuck asked as he gave Sarah a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Me too." Devon added.

"Men. They have it so easy." Ellie lamented.

"Yes. Poor things, I doubt they could handle much more though." Sarah observed as both Devon and Chuck struggled to get their jackets off.

Ellie giggled, "True."

Both woman helped their men shed their coats, then the pair of woman left the bar area and headed up the apartment stairs.

"I'll be right back." Chuck told Devon.

"Where you going?" Devon asked.

"I'm going to ask Orion to join us. I see a light on under the door. After all, he is part of this celebration." Chuck was excited to talk to Orion about his new sister.

Chuck walked over to Orion's lab door and knocked three times, then entered.

Orion was out of breathe.

"Charles. You're back so soon. Is everything OK?" Orion asked as he shuffled some papers he held in his hands under the mess on his desk in order to hide them from Chuck.

"Power outage. Ball was canceled. But not before we heard Sarah's and your news. Thank you. How about you? You look out of breathe."

"I returned from running some errands. I've been busy today, several developments have changed my life." Orion said matter of factly, in a clear manner that Orion seldom spoke in.

"Like what?" Chuck was stumped at Orion's demeanor, as if he was talking to a different man.

"I'm starting to feel much better Charles. I don't have my memory back, but I seem to have regained most my cognitive faculties." Orion smiled at Chuck while he spoke.

"What changed?" Chuck asked.

"I have a few theories, but a piece of news I received a few months ago started my recovery, and some more recent news seems to have finalized it. Like two keys to unlock my mind."

What news?" Chuck continued his questioning.

"I can't say." Orion stared straight into Chuck's eyes as he spoke, then he looked away and continued, "I'm so sorry about the test today, I was hoping I could tell you I was your father. But, what a pleasant surprise, you and Ellie are brother and sister."

"Did you know about Ellie and I?" Chuck was full of questions.

"Not a clue. Yet, how could I not know? The two of you have the same smile and always seem to be on the same wavelength." Orion again looked up at Chuck and smiled.

"Everyone says that." Chuck returned the warm smile Orion was giving him.

"One more thing Charles. I did a little more testing after Sarah left. I determined you are not half bother and sister, but full blood relatives. You have the same mother and the same father. Come here, I'll show you how to do the test." Orion and Chuck spent a few minutes as Orion went over the testing procedure. When Orion finished, "This way, if I'm not around, you'll be able to perform the DNA test. It might help in some of your cases."

"Orion? I wonder how could our parents could abandon us. And at different times. Twice, first Ellie, then me. I don't get it?" Chuck was near in tears as he asked, hoping for some answers.

Orion thought for a moment, took a deep breathe and answered Chuck, "They probably had a good reason for what they did Charles. You have to trust that they did the right thing. There must have been some good in them, since you and Ellie are made up of their genetic material, and look at how well you both turned out."

"I never thought of it that way. Thank you. That helps." Chuck's distress over his parents went away, and for a moment, he daydreamed of how much love they could have shared and felt for both Ellie and him, and if there was a good reason to leave their babies, how hard it must have been. Then, reality come back to Chuck and he switched the subject to something less serious, "Orion. Do you want to join us? The four of us are celebrating."

"Oh. I don't know. I probably shouldn't." For a moment, the old, secluded Orion personality returned.

Chuck flashed a sly grin, as he knew how to handle Orion better than anyone, "Orion. Ellie was a little shy about asking, but she wanted to thank you in person. Plus, Sarah's been talking about you all day. You don't want to disappoint the ladies, now do you?"

Chuck's wit sparked a twinkle in Orion's eyes, "When you put it that way, maybe I could come out for just one."

As they left the lab, Chuck asked Orion, "I don't think I ever saw you drink. What's your drink of choice?

Orion replied, as if he drank routinely each day, "My drink of choice is a Vodka martini, shaken not stirred."

"That's an odd choice." Chuck observed.

"It's the drink of super spies Charles. I haven't had one since the war." Orion seemed surprised by his own comment.

"OK then, I'll get your drink, plus a round for everyone else, while you go join the others." Chuck waited for Orion to get ahead of him and he followed him out of the lab, into the main bar area. "Over there." Chuck pointed to the table, while Chuck headed for the bar to order drinks.

**XXXXXXXXXX Selflessness, 8/15/1930, 10:40 PM**

"Orion." Devon greeted Orion as the ladies returned from changing and reached the table about the same time as Orion.

"You all should call me Stephen from now on. Orion is for everyone else. For the three of you, I'm Stephen. We'll let Charles keep calling me Orion. I think he likes that name." Orion laughed.

"Stephen it is then. Thank you so much for helping me find my brother." Ellie stood up and gave Orion a kiss on his cheek.

Orion blushed, "It was nothing Elanor. Plus, Sarah was the real genius. Without her, we'd never have known."

A minute or two later, Chuck returned with a round of drinks for the table.

As everyone got their drink, Orion stood up and asked, "Do you mind if I make a toast?"

"Go ahead Orion, we'd love to hear what you have to say." Chuck answered for the group.

"Let's drink to the brother and sister who found each other tonight, to family." Orion emotionally spoke as he raised his glass toward the center of the table.

"Here. Here." The group replied, as they touched glasses. As they put the drinks to their lips, a hush went over the bar.

"Big Mike!" More than one bar goer spoke, as Mike stumbled into the middle of the bar disoriented and a bloody mess.

Chuck stood up and put his arm around Mike and walked him over to their table, away from the gawkers, "Big Mike. What happened? Your face is bruised up, and you are full of blood. Your left eye is nearly swollen shut."

"Nothing. I got in a little dust up. No biggie." Big Mike put his lips together after that, as if he had nothing else to say.

"You need to see a doctor," Ellie commented as she walked over to Big Mike and dipped her handkerchief in her own drink, while dabbing some of the blood of Mike's face.

Big Mike smiled at Ellie, who routinely patched up the men from the bar after altercations of various degrees of severity, "You're doing just fine Ellie. You'd make a great doctor."

Ellie smiled back at Big Mike, "I would wouldn't I? Maybe in some other life?" Yet Big Mike's comment sparked a daydream in Ellie, of her going to medical school and becoming a doctor.

Devon added as he watched Ellie attend to Big Mike, "You must have been against a whole gang Big Mike? I can't imagine one man being able to put the hurt on your like that? "

"Except maybe for Mr Colt." Casey answered Devon as his men arrived at nearly the same time as Big Mike and quietly surrounded him.

Big Mike looked startled. He honestly blurted out in reply, "Casey. He had it coming. I admit it. I did it. I beat Colt senseless."

"Then you slit his throat." Casey accusingly added.

Big Mike shook his head in shock, "NO. No. Then I left."

"Commissioner Casey. This is ridiculous. Big Mike would never slit anyone's throat. You have the wrong man." Chuck spoke up to defend his friend.

Casey held the butcher knife in the air and asked, "I think I have the right man. You're not the only brilliant detective in the room. Does anyone recognize this?"

Fernando walked into the bar from the kitchen to check out the commotion just in time to answer Casey. "Hey. Commissioner, you found our knife. I've been looking for it all night."

"That's enough for me. We received a tip placing you at the scene, I see your shoes are full of mud, bloody knuckles from the fight, blood on your clothes, your own admission being at the scene in a fight, and now your knife is the murder weapon. Michael Tucker, you're under arrest for the murder of the gang kingpin known as Mr Colt."

"No. Casey. I didn't do it. I'm innocent. There was no knife during the fight. Did you find the bag of money? Chuckie. Help me. I've been framed. Find out who is doing …" Mike just about asked Chuck to go see Janie for him, to find out what was going on. Then, the ugly truth hit him. What if Jane set him up? If Jane killed Graham, who could blame her? Noble somehow figured it out, she killed him too. Colt was too menacing for her, so she got one of the only man in town who could help her, her old friend. Just like that, Big Mike changed his tune. Big Mike looked at Chuck and passionately said, "Chuckie. I'm sorry." Mike turned to Casey and clearly said, "Casey, I did it. I killed all three of them. I confess."

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_The final investigation and whodunit party are coming up soon. Will Big Mike come to his senses and give up Jane? Is Jane the real killer, or is something else going on? What is going on with Orion and how will he factor into the ending? Are you having fun?_


	25. 25 Orion vs The Killer

**25 Orion vs The Killer**

_I'd like to address a valuable reader's comment, since the issue is crucial to understanding the story. From the reader's POV you know Big Mike is innocent based on the narrative. But from the story character's POV (Chuck's Sarah's, Orion's, etc), only two people KNOW Big Mike is innocent for sure, Big Mike and the killer. _

_Some will take Big Mike at his word (along with the evidence) and pronounce him guilty (Casey and Devon). While others will suspect Big Mike is innocent (Chuck, Sarah, Orion). Big Mike only confessed at the very end of the last chapter, so I need time to explore the nature of the confession and what people are doing about it and why, including Big Mike. Much of the remainder of the story centers about this very topic. IMO two major twists remain, well maybe three or four depending on your perspective. So the story is far from over, although things will move quickly from here to the end._

_But yes in terms of the original comment, Big Mike still loves Jane after all these years, and he confessed killing Colt to protect her, in spite of the fact she may have set him up, which is 'stupid''. I consider Big Mike a very emotional, special type of character, and I think such a brave and selfless act is in his character, at least at the spur of the moment. Yet the thought of Jane's betrayal is breaking his heart. I can see the look on his face as he's being led out. Let's see if you can too?_

**XXXXXXXXXX The Confession continued**

Big Mike fought back the tears with pursed, trembling lips, as Casey led the heartbroken man out of the bar.

Chuck, Ellie, Devon and Sarah sat at the table in silent shock. Orion in contrast, reacted immediately as Big Mike was his best friend, the only one who stuck with him through his bouts with mental illness. "Charles, if you don't mind, I'd like to come to the police station with you when you go investigate this case? Big Mike needs our help."

"What's there to investigate? He confessed." Devon asked Orion as Casey and his men went out the front door with their prisoner.

Chuck answered for Orion, "Because Big Mike's innocent. He went from begging me to prove he's innocent, to confessing in five seconds. He knows something, something that made him change his mind and confess. We have to figure out what."

"Exactly." Orion added.

"Well, what are we doing here? Let's head to the police station." Sarah replied while she stood up and headed for the door. The three men were caught off guard since they were not used to being bossed around by a woman. The men shrugged their shoulders and then quickly got up to follow Mrs Charles.

As Team B took off, Ellie sat at the table and watched the men follow Sarah Charles out the door, and in spite of the gravity of the situation, a little smile came to her lips. Ellie could not help but be pleased at how the world was changing for women and how women like Sarah were leading the way. Ellie wanted to be that kind of woman, and was rapidly becoming so, as she was inspired by her new found sister in law.

**XXXXXXXXXX Police Station, 8/15/1930, 11:45 PM**

Casey, his Sargent, Chuck, Sarah and Orion sat in the interrogation room, with nobody to interrogate.

"Are you sure Big Mike won't answer any questions?" Chuck asked.

Sarah added in, "Or see anyone just to say a friendly hello, forget about the case."

Casey shook his head, "He specifically said he didn't want to see anyone. Plus, he refused a lawyer and signed a confession. I think you should all go home. This case is over."

Chuck stood up and turned to Casey, "Casey, go with me on this for a moment."

"Oh no. Here it comes. You're going to make this all complicated, aren't you?" Casey grunted as he spoke.

Undeterred, Chuck continued, "Assuming he's not guilty, why did he confess?"

Sarah answered, "He's protecting someone."

Orion asked, "But who?"

Chuck observed, "He's been acting strange ever since Graham's death."

Casey thought for a moment. "OK. I might have something. God help me for letting you draw me into this mess. Orion, you stayed in Europe after Everwood, so did Graham. I went back when Big Mike did, right away. Jane and Big Mike were an item before Graham returned. I'd forgotten, until now, it was so long ago, and only for a brief time. I wonder if Big Mike and Jane Graham are in this together? Conspired to kill Graham and get all his money So maybe, Big Mike is covering up for Mrs Graham? Or maybe he even killed Colt for her?"

"And Graham and Noble for that matter?" The Sargent added in.

"That doesn't sound like Big Mike Commissioner." Sarah observed.

"Casey, I think you're on to something. Or at least half of something." Orion said thoughtfully.

Chuck asked Sarah, "Sarah, remember the figure we saw leave the ball room after us? What if that was Jane? She had the power cut, then slipped out in back to meet Big Mike under the cover of darkness. She convinced Big Mike to pay the money for her, to set him up as the killer."

Sarah continued where Chuck left off, "Then she snuck down to the railway yard and finished the job, took the money back, and planted the knife, before she returned to the ball room for a cover story. That's when we saw her."

Orion asked, "But did she have time to do all that?"

Casey answered, "I don't know, but my men were in the ball room sweeping the place once everyone was out. I'll ask if any of my men noticed a anyone leaving the ball room late."

The Sargent spoke up, "No need for that Sir. Mrs Graham was trapped in the ladies room in the darkness. I found her and escorted her to front door. I stayed in the building, so she would have walked out alone, just as the Charles recall."

"Casey. Mrs Graham's the key to solving this. Bring her in for questioning." Chuck concluded.

Casey protested with a grunt, "But I have a signed confession. And she's the wife of the ex-Commisioner. I really don't want to piss her off."

Chuck responded, "Do you want to hang an innocent man?"

Sarah added, "And Big Mike's your friend."

Casey relented, "OK. But just for questioning. And none of you is allowed in, I'll talk to her. You can listen in the other room. And only if you all promise to go home, so I can get some sleep. We'll meet first thing in the morning, 9 AM to talk to Mrs Graham. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Chuck said, as if he really had any choice. "Orion, you look deep in thought."

Orion snapped out of his trance, and answered. "Yes! Yes, I am."

"Anything you care to share?" Casey asked.

"No. Not yet." Orion replied, still somewhat out of it.

Sarah asked Chuck, "Chuck, do you have this all figured out, because I'm confused?"

"I' close Sarah." Chuck replied, more watching Orion's mind working than letting his own loose.

Sarah poured fuel on the competition, "How about you Stephen?"

Orion replied in a sure manner, "Yes. I know who the killer is. I still have to prove it though."

Chuck gave Orion a comical, yet dirty look, "I didn't know you were a detective."

Orion replied almost like a school teacher might his pupil, "Of course I am. That's what scientists do, they solve mysteries."

Sarah was having a blast, "Look at you two. If Stephen's DNA test didn't prove different, I'd say you are father and son."

Orion ignored Sarah's comment. Instead, he got up and started poking around in the hallway, as if he was looking for something. Casey, the Sargent, Chuck and Sarah followed him.

Casey grunted out, "What's his deal?"

Orion stopped in front of what seemed to be a random door. "What's in here?"

"None of your business. You're cutting into my beauty sleep." Casey growled out.

Orion shook the door but it was locked.

The Sargent was more sharing, "That's where the unclaimed bodies are found. We keep them on ice."

Stephen asked, "For how long?"

"After a few days, we give them a proper burial. I suppose we should have a system, but we don't." The Sargent answered again.

Orion gave the door a final look, then turned away, "Interesting."

Chuck didn't have any idea what Orion was up to as he said, "Well, I don't think unclaimed bodies will help us solve this case."

Orion answered, "Probably not."

Casey had enough, "Get out of here. Go home."

With that, Chuck, Sarah and Orion returned to Charles Manor to get some rest.

**XXXXXXXXXX The Investigation Day 2, 8/16/1930, 8:30 AM**

The next morning, after a good night's sleep. Chuck and Sarah went to Orion's lab about a half hour early at Orion's insistence. As Chuck was about to knock, Ellie called out, as she was busy in the bar, starting her new job as the boss of Charles Manor, "He left about a half hour ago."

A few minutes later, Chuck and Sarah walked into the waiting room of the police station.

"Orion. You look like you haven't slept all night. Is everything OK?" Chuck asked.

"I'm fine Charles. I feel better than I have in years." Orion, consider his outward appearance, was in a great mood.

Casey walked by, hoping to get by the three detectives unseen.

"Good to see you Commissioner. I need to see Big Mike before we interrogate Jane. In private. Then after that, I want to examine Mr Colt's body. You all can be there for that." Orion was acting more and more like the lead detective.

"Charles. He sounds like you usually do. I don't have any idea what he's talking about." Casey commented. "Go ahead Sargent, take Orion to Big Mike's cell."

"Yes. Strangely so." Chuck watched as Orion and the Sargent left to go to Big Mike's jail cell.

As Orion guessed, Big Mike agreed to see Orion. Orion hugged Big Mike once he was let in.

"Ouch."

"Sorry Mike, my cuff link must have gotten caught on your beard. Big Mike, I know exactly what is going on. The truth." Orion said as he got unhooked from Big Mike's beard.

"You know?" Big Mike was not shocked, as Orion was full of surprises, even when he was mentally ill. Orion at full faculties, was a real force of nature. More and more this Orion was acting more like the old Orion.

Orion nodded patiently, "I do. I'm not sure you do Mike, but I do."

Mike brushed off the last comment, "Either way. I need you to promise me you won't let anyone else get hurt. Chuckie is going to figure this all out. Unless you stop him. I can't let him find out the truth."

Orion consoled Big Mike, "I'll help Charles figure something out that works for everyone. We'll fix this."

"Stevie. Are you OK? You seem like your old self, the 1905 version of you?" Big Mike hadn't called Orion Stephen since 1905.

Orion nodded, "I am. I still can't recall anything, but my mind is back, sharp as ever."

Big Mike was amazed, he could sense it as Orion walked in, his walk was even different, "What happened to fix you?"

"All of a sudden, I realized, I have people to protect. So, I have to go back to being my old self, doing the things good honest people won't. We'll get this resolved Mike. Trust me." Orion seemed to have a way to gain people's confidence all of a sudden.

"I do." Big Mike seemed assured..

Orion stood up, "You'll get a chance to prove that, when Charles does his whodunit party. You must follow my lead, however crazy I may sound. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Big Mike nodded as his eyes followed Stephen to the cell door.

"Take care my old friend." The guard let Orion out of the cell.

**XXXXXXXXXX Jane Bentley Graham's Interrogation, 8/16/1930, 9 AM**

Next, Orion spent about thirty seconds examining Graham's body.

"What was that all about?" Sarah asked Chuck. "He didn't do anything?"

"Sarah. I have no idea. But Orion is on a mission right now. That much is for sure." Chuck replied.

Finally, Orion, Chuck and Sarah gathered in the observation room for Jane Graham's interrogation.

Jane Graham sat down, "I have no idea why you brought me down here. I have nothing to add. I gave your officer my statement."

Casey nodded, "Thank you for coming. Just a few questions. What were you doing in the building after the lights went off last night?"

Jane shifted in her seat, "I was in the bathroom stall when the lights went off. I stayed there, until I heard a police officer coming. Then I called out for help."

Casey asked, "Ten minutes?"

Jane regained her composure, "I'm a very patient lady Commissioner."

Casey minced no words, "Have you been having an affair with Big Mike?"

Jane indignantly replied, "Commissioner. I resent such a insinuation. I have not been with Big Mike for over twenty five years in that way. I'd been loyal to Graham since the day we wed."

Casey continued his blunt ways, "Do you think Big Mike did it?"

Jane easily replied, "I'm sure he did not. I'd suggest you consider Mr Colt was guilty of killing Graham and Noble."

Casey smirked since he saw a flaw in Jane's logic, "That's all fine, but then who killed Colt?"

Jane didn't give an inch, "My guess is Big Mike figured out Colt did it, and beat a confession out of him. One of Colt's enemies swooped in after Mike left, and slit Colt's throat. Big Mike was the perfect patsy. Maybe, They even set up the meeting between Colt and Big Mike. Orchestrated the whole thing. I'd strongly suggest you see things that way. It's in your best interest to buy my version of the story Commissioner. Trust me. You don't want me as your enemy."

Casey now laughed out loud, "An interesting theory Mrs Graham. And a threat. I love threats."

Jane did not flinch, "It's quite simply really. I've solved hundreds of cases before for Graham. I was his sounding board. Far more than you or that ridiculous Charles Charles ever have. Now, can I go now?"

Casey stood up, "For now. Don't be taking any trips in the next few days. Are we clear?"

Jane stood up and gave Casey a stare, "Am I a suspect Commissioner?"

"No. But you're a valuable witness. For now." Casey realized Jane was hiding something, but also was not going to give up what she knew easily.

"Can I see Big Mike?" Jane asked.

"He left instructions he doesn't want to see anyone." Casey replied.

"I see. Very well. Good bye Commissioner." With that, Jane Graham left.

**XXXXXXXXXX Chuck, Sarah, Orion Talk, 8/16/1930, 9:30 AM**

Chuck observed as Jane left, "Interesting, hardly sounds like she set Big Mike up."

Sarah replied, "More like she's trying to get him off."

Orion added, "Something doesn't add up."

Chuck was trying to make sense of it too, "She has to be guilty. There isn't anyone else. That theory of hers is crazy."

Orion replied, "Maybe. She's definitely hiding something."

Chuck used Orion's comment to shift gears, "Speaking of hiding something, where were you during the Governor's Ball? You were just getting back when I came into your lab?"

Orion laughed, "Charles. That's a great question. I have a few more loose ends to tie up, and then all your questions will be answered. Hold the whodunit party at Big Mike's tonight. Poke holes in Big Mike's story, then go after Jane. You'll get all your answers then."

Chuck was confused, he usually was a step ahead of everyone, but he felt like Orion was playing his role in this investigation, several steps ahead of everyone else, "I will."

"Sarah. Until we meet again." Orion kissed her hand. Sarah kissed his cheek.

"Charles. I'm proud of you. Aces Charles." Orion gave Chuck a big hug. Orion left in a hurry.

"That was strange." Sarah suggested.

"Everything about that man is." Chuck replied, not enjoying how confused he felt.

**XXXXXXXXXX Deposits and a withdrawals, 8/16/1930, 10 AM**

Minutes later Jane Graham was back at her home, when she heard a knock on the door.

Jane opened the door and was startled by the identity of her visitor, "Orion? This is a surprise. I didn't think you visited anyone. To what do I hold this honor?"

Orion was not his usual fidgety self, instead, he was steadfast and calm, "It's about Graham's murder. I was at the police station during your interrogation. I know whodunit. We need to talk."

Jane's mood soured immediately, she snapped back at Orion, "If you were there, you should know whodunit, I told Casey plainly and clearly."

"I know. I heard. I got over here as fast as I could. A little too fast, could I use your bathroom before I give you my news?" Orion asked in a most persuasive voice.

Jane wanted to say no, but surprised herself with her answer, "Sure."

Orion returned about ten minutes later.

Jane greeted him with an unfriendly, "That took a long time."

Orion laughed, "I'm sorry. At my age, when nature calls, I don't have much of a choice. Getting back to business, Jane, I know Big Mike didn't do it."

Jane rolled her eyes, "I suppose now you're going to tell me you know who did. Maybe even me. I've had enough of your kind of help from men. I can help myself. Leave me alone."

Orion did not give up. "Jane. Chuck will figure this out. I think he maybe already has. You don't have to answer me, simply consider, trusting me when you get your chance tonight at the whodunit party. How well this all ends will depend on you and how much you trust me. And Jane, when this is over, you need to get help. Do you understand?"

Jane tried to speak, but Orion put his hand to Jane's lips, "Shhh. I'll see you tonight." With that Orion vanished.

Jane watched him leave, and whispered to herself, "He's changed. If I didn't know better, I'd say he is the old Stephen."

**XXXXXXXXXX Missing Person, 8/16/1930, 7 PM**

The time for Chuck's grand discovery of who the killer was arrived at last. Chuck spent most of the day reviewing information getting ready for the day.

Casey's car pulled up to the front of Big Mike's. "No parking right in front of the place. The nearest spot is across the street Sir." Casey's driver reported.

Casey grunted, "Hell, that's the only spot on the whole street best I can tell. Go ahead. Park." Once parked, Casey escorted Big Mike into the bar, while Casey's driver stood guard over Casey's car.

The small group of suspects and witnesses were already gathered inside.

Sarah reported to Chuck. "Now that Casey and Big Mike showed up, everyone's here, except Orion."

"What is he up to?" Chuck asked.

Sarah answered, "Chuck, I'm worried. All of his stuff is gone. His apartment and his lab are vacant. Not even a spec of dust. I haven't seen him since the police station."

Ellie walked over in time to catch the drift of the conversation, "And I just found was this big envelope addressed to me. It was slipped inside of my apron behind the bar."

Chuck looked at the envelope expectantly, "Ellie, open it. The note may help us figure out what's going on."

Ellie pulled out a handwritten note and a couple of official looking pieces of paper. She began to read out loud, in a soft manner than only Chuck and Sarah could hear:

"_Elanor, _

_I love you and your brother very much. I left you a couple of going away presents. First, the Dean of Admissions at Columbia is a friend. You are accepted into their premed program, all your tuition is paid complete through medical school graduation. Good luck._

_Second, my old friend Henry Ford had me help him start his first assembly line making the Model T. He rewarded me with stock, as he had little money then. I forgot I even had them until yesterday. My guess is even in this market, they're worth a couple of million dollars. I'm sure you'll use the money wisely._

_Third, I'm sorry I wasn't the man you and Charles wanted me to be, but now that I can think clearly, I must disappear to protect you. If Charles and that clever wife of his haven't figured this all out yet, they will shortly. I gave her some clues which will help. There is nothing the three of you can't do, if you work together. I'll always be watching over you. Take good care of Charles and Sarah. _

_Love Orion"_

"Ellie, did he just admit to being our dad?" Chuck asked as he could hardly breathe.

"I don't know Chuck. Maybe." Ellie answered in nearly an identical state of shock.

Sarah hadn't had a chance to tell her story about the princess and Orion, "If that's so, that means Princess Frost is your mom. Orion told me all about her. Ellie you're the right age to be conceived the summer the princess and Orion met and married, Chuck you could have been conceived the night the princess broke Orion free from prison. The last time Orion saw the Princess."

"Wow. Maybe. But where's he now? And what's he doing?" Chuck asked, as he continued to be confused.

"If you are the son and daughter of a Russian princess, you are heirs to the Russian throne. A price will be on your heads. That's probably why the princess sent you to America in the first place, and why Orion suggested he vanished into the background to protect you. If he is his old self, from what I understand, he will make a very good unseen benefactor if the bad guys come knocking." Sarah continued as she studied Ellie and Chuck's reaction, which was a mixture of disbelief and complete joy.

Chuck knew he had to carry on with the investigation in spite of the news, he took a deep breathe and said to Ellie and Sarah, "He's the one who suggested I hold this whodunit gathering. If he has something else planned, let's find out what's next, shall we?"

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_I'm just about finished. Do I still have your attention? Does everyone / anyone have it all figured out? One last hint, it's very likely, that Casey doesn't ever find out whodunit, and if you skim the story, you might not either._

_The 'Deposits and Withdrawals' title refers to the time Orion spent in the bathroom. Pretty sure you all know what the deposit was, the withdrawal, that's a little less clear, for now._

_Short of writing a whole new story, the Frost / Orion / Chuck / Ellie story has to end in some manner, it isn't quite over, but it's mostly over. I tried to serve Chuck canon as best I could, in a bit of a suspenseful, unexpected way to end up with the family in the same place as the show. I hope it worked for most of you? _

_Unless I change something, the next chapter is titled, The Charles's vs Orion! Does that peak anyone's interest?_


	26. The Charles's vs Orion

_**26 The Charles's vs Orion**_

_Split the final chapter up, as I wasn't quite ready to 'pull the trigger' on the whole story. For sure, without any doubt, this is the second last chapter._

_If you aren't a Star Wars fan, you might not appreciate or pick up on Orion showing some mind influencing ability. Who knows, maybe Orion was the first Jedi Master?_

**XXXXXXXXXX Whodunit – Big Mike's Testimony**

There was no time for Orion's letter to sink in as Chuck had an investigation to conduct. Chuck looked at Sarah and Ellie, "You guys take a seat, and I'll begin."

Ellie asked Chuck, "How did you get Big Mike to agree to testify?"

"I told him I know who did it, and if he wanted to convince me otherwise, he'd better participate. So he agreed." Chuck answered.

"Do you know? Whodunit that is?" Sarah asked.

"Sort of. It's the only way the evidence makes sense. But, we'll all know more shortly. Now get to your seats, the party is about to start." Chuck said as he took a deep breath. Chuck waited for a moment to let his two favorite ladies get comfortable, then he strolled over directly in front of Big Mike to begin the interrogation.

"Big Mike? Are you still claiming you killed all three men?"

Big Mike nervously responded, "I did kill all three men. This whodunit party is wrong. I'm guilty. I confessed. Take me back to jail. Let the rest of these folks go home."

"Humor me. How did you get Devon's gun?"

Big Mike rolled his eyes, "I took it before work. When Devon and I arm wrestled. Ask Devon, he'll tell you that we arm wrestled?"

Devon nodded then said, "We did."

Chuck turned toward Ellie, then back to Big Mike, "Tell me something Mike. Why did you want to frame Ellie? You adore her, and she treats you like a father."

Big Mike shifted back and forth. This was an issue he hadn't considered, "I didn't think. I had the gun and shot. I assumed I'd be guilty, and arrested."

Chuck was playing Mike like a skilled angler might a big catfish, "OK. Say I believe you. But then why not come forward to protect her and confess once she was the suspect?"

Mike had this answer ready, "I knew you'd get her off."

Chuck smirked, as Mike was playing right into his line of reasoning, "Why?"

"Because you always get the innocent off." Mike thought he was being clever, he even looked around the room and nodded to the crowd, like he scored a point in a forensics contest.

"Yeeesss. Yes indeed I do get the innocent off. Even when the innocent confess to protect someone. Like you Big Mike." Chuck stuck his own verbal dagger into Big Mike's testimony, the first of many.

The confident look on Big Mike's face was wiped clean, and again Big Mike looked in agony, "Please stop Chuckie. I'm guilty."

"You were seen in a restaurant just prior to the Noble murder. How did you get to Central Park from there?"

"I took a cab."

"Which one?"

"Can't recall."

"Describe the driver."

"An Italian fellow."

"That's ninety nine percent of the cab drivers in NYC. Was he tall? Medium. Heavy?"

"A little bit tall, a little bit heavy."

"You said he was short and skinny when I questioned you the first time."

"I'm sorry. You got me so confused."

"Mike, cab drivers keep records. There is no record of a cab making a stop with in four block radius of the diner at the time in question, or transporting anyone to Central Park."

"Driver must have forgot to log in."

"Mike, how often did you shoot Noble?"

"I can't recall, once, maybe twice. Maybe more?"

"We all know you were in the army, what was your specialty?"

"I was a sniper."

"I suspect snipers have to be pretty good shots?"

"Yes, I was pretty good."

"Then explain how it took you six shots to fire one killing shot on Noble?"

"Please. I can't explain it. All you have to know is I killed Noble. I killed Colt. And I killed Graham. I don't understand why you're doing this?"

"When you killed Colt, why use a kitchen knife from your restaurant?"

"It was handy."

"Why didn't you wear gloves or wipe the knife down?"

"I guess I forgot."

"Why not use a switch blade, or a military knife, a kitchen knife is sort of a lousy murder weapon, for amateurs."

"It got the job done."

"Indeed. It did get the job done. It framed you for a crime you didn't commit."

"Please Chuckie. Stop this. I did it. Can you please stop this?"

Chuck paused and looked around the room. Chuck stopped his circular gaze, and fixed his eyes on Jane Graham, who appeared ready to talk. Chuck walked over directly in front of Jane and continued to stare at her in silence.

**XXXXXXXXXX Jane Bentley Graham comes out of the closet**

"OK. For heaven's sake Mr Charles. Enough of this charade. I confess. I did it." Jane Bentley fidgeted as Charles Charles stare was making her uncomfortable.

"You did it? Interesting. Now we have two killers. Usually I don't have any. Tell me how you managed to kill three of the toughest men in the city."

"I was furious that Graham was sleeping with Ellie. I took Devon's gun at the Mayor's office. I shot Graham. Noble must have seen me take the gun, so he blackmailed me. I overheard he had a meet planned in the park with Colt, and waited for him there. I shot him. It took me six shots to get it right."

Chuck thought for a second, then nodded. "That's a far more credible story than Mike's tale. Maybe? Tell me, why shoot Noble in the park if you knew Colt was there for a meet?"

"I didn't think of that. I'm not a professional killer. I was scared."

"Fair enough. OK then, tell me about Colt and how Big Mike got involved."

"I asked for Michael's help with Mr Colt. I met Mikey outside the Governor's Ball and sent him to pay Colt, and then followed him to the railway yard. Once Mikey beat Colt unconscious, he left, and I slipped in and slit Colt's throat with a knife I'd stolen from Big Mike's, to frame him. I had a gun along too, just in case. You'll find the gun hidden in my bedroom. The money too. I wore gloves the whole time to hide my fingerprints. I knew you were on the case, so I was careful. Please. Let Mikey go. He's trying to protect me. He didn't do anything wrong."

"First you frame him. Now you want me to free him. That doesn't make any sense Mrs Graham, Were you having an affair with Big Mike?"

"Of course not. We haven't been together since before Graham and I married."

"Yet, you act like you still love Big Mike?"

"I do."

"Why did you marry Graham then?"

"He had a contract out on Mikey's head. If I didn't agree to marry him, Graham was going to kill Mikey. So I agreed to marry Graham, and never was with Mikey again."

Big Mike sat in silence, fighting back his tears. He never knew.

"What did you do with your gloves?"

"I burned them."

"When did you take the knife used to kill Colt?"

"During the fight at your party from Mikey's kitchen."

"That's a lie. I was in the kitchen during the fight. I was holding the knife to protect myself." Fernando piped up. Mrs Graham didn't come into the kitchen the whole while.

Fingers stood up and said, "Yeah. And I was groping the widow Graham the entire time during the fight. She was so scared she didn't even realize it at first. When she did, she gave me the old what for, a right then a left. And I have two pint sized blackeyes to prove it. Lady, someone taught you how to punch."

Chuck walked over to his wife. "I enlisted the help of my new assistant to reenact the lights out scene at the Governor's Ball. Tell us what we found Mrs Charles."

"I took Jane's path that night. We started a stop watch, I left the ballroom, found my way to the outside stairs leading down to the Railway Yard, stood for a few seconds, walked to the spot where Colt was killed, and then I returned all the way back to the ladies bathroom in the ballroom. The trip took me fifteen minutes with no stops to see Big Mike or waiting to watch a fight or throat slashing. Yet, Casey's men found Jane in the bathroom ten minutes after the lights went out. Jane cannot be the killer."

Chuck smiled at his wife then he continued, "Well played Mrs Charles. Jane you still haven't explained why you framed Big Mike. Do you want me to continue asking questions and poking holes in your confession, or have you had enough?"

Jane sat silently, and was on the verge of tears as she begged Chuck, "Mr Charles. Can't you accept my confession. Please stop this."

**XXXXXXXXXX Ellie, Fingers and Slasher**

Chuck was in full control now. "Do you want me to tell you my theory?" Chuck asked looking directly at Jane, then his eyes moved quickly to Big Mike.

Big Mike shifted nervously in his chair as he was dumbfounded by Jane's interrogation, he thought Jane was guilty. Now he had no idea.

Chuck turned to the crowd, paused, then walked over to confront Ellie.

Chuck's stopping in front of Ellie caused several members of the audience to gasp out loud.

"Did she do it Mrs Charles?" Fingers asked. Sarah made Fingers sit next to her so he wouldn't force his wandering hands on anyone. Fingers, Sarah and the Babe's baseball bat came to an understanding about Fingers wayward hands toward Babe's card playing buddy 'Sharpie.' Since then, Fingers was always on his best behavior around Sarah Charles.

"Shhh." Sarah replied to Fingers. "Of course not. Mr Charles is setting the stage, for the final reveal." As confident as Sarah was in Chuck Charles's detective skills, neither he nor she could have foreseen where this investigation would lead.

"Ellie. A key question hasn't been asked since that first night. Who told you to go back to see Graham?"

"I told you then Chuck. Slasher told me to go in back."

"Did you ask him, or did he volunteer the information to you?"

"I never thought of that. He came to me. Did Slasher commit the murders Chuckie?"

"Hey. Wait a minute, I didn't fill no one with lead. Cutting throats is my MO." Slasher stood up and reached in his pocket for his knife, only to be set back down by Casey.

"Looking for this Loser?" Casey asked as he displayed Slasher's knife, which Casey had slyly taken from his as Slasher walked in.

Chuck smiled, "Relax Slash. I didn't say you did. But you do hold the key to this mystery. Who told you to tell Ellie to go in back?"

Jane glanced lovingly, but hopelessly toward Mike, as if her secret, would finally be revealed. Jane knew Slasher knew the truth. Mike on the other hand, had no idea what was going on.

**XXXXXXXXXX He's Ba-ack**

Suddenly, before Slasher could answer, Chuck and the entire audience saw a cloud of smoke, then heard a boom that sent the room into shock. Orion walked out of the smoke into the room seemingly from nowhere. He wore an old Yankees baseball cap the Babe had given him low over his eyes, such that he was barely recognizable, "You got me Charles, you found a key part of the evidence. Tell him Slasher, I told you to send Elanor back."

Chuck was happy to see Orion, "Orion? Where have you been?"

Orion ignored Chuck instead he said, "Answer the question Slasher."

Orion gave Slasher a cold, icy stare, a scary stare, almost like a magic mind trick, performed by some master from a planet far far away. Slasher learned to survive in the city by saying as little as possible, if Orion wanted him to indict Orion, Slasher would do just that, he mumbled out an answer, "You told me to tell Ellie. Orion did."

A hush fell over the entire room. Nobody anticipated this.

Then Orion continued, "Charles, of course Big Mike confessed to protect Jane, and Jane confessed to protect Mike. They love each other. Look at the two of them. But neither is a murderer. I am. I'm quite good at it. I've killed hundreds in the past, before and during the war. I do things that need to be done that decent people won't do. I killed that pig Graham, and I'm proud of it."

Orion's reveal sent a shockwave throughout the room.

Orion continued, "Charles, here are the gloves I used to keep my finger prints off the guns and the kitchen knife I borrowed from Big Mike." Orion turned to Casey, "Commissioner. You'll find traces of gun power and Colt's blood on them. I framed Ellie because I knew you'd get her off. There was no evidence to hold her. Noble was on his way to visit Graham in back, and saw me shoot Graham. So I shot him when he tried to blackmail me. I thought using six shots would throw the blame onto an amateur, and I'm hardly an amateur."

Chuck finally came to his senses and took to the attack, whatever Orion had in mind, his job was to convict the guilty and Chuck knew Orion was not guilty, "It's a nice story Orion, but how about Colt? And how are Jane and Big Mike involved?"

Orion nodded, "Jane, that wasn't Colt on the phone, but it was me impersonating him. Jane thought Big Mike had done it, so she was willing to pay Colt to keep him silent? Weren't you Jane?"

Jane was so confused by now she didn't know what to say, as Orion was telling bold faced lies. Yet, she was one hundred percent sure that this man talking was the old Orion she remembered as a girl, and that the old Orion always took care of everyone. Plus Orion told her to trust him. So Jane nodded her head yes.

"Big Mike's phone call, same thing, it wasn't Jane, it was me using a a handkerchief over the phone. Colt was trying to blackmail me, so I set the meet up with Colt in the Railway Yard. My plan was to frame Big Mike by luring him to the railway yard using Jane to get him down there."

Chuck was visibly angry, he raised his voice in frustration, "Orion. That's too far fetched even for you, first you framed Ellie, who you've treated like you own daughter, then Big Mike, who's been your best friend all these years."

"Exactly. I had everything set up to frame Slasher at the end, you'll find his finger prints on the knife at the crime scene. I couldn't hand it to you, so I made you work for it. Big Mike was a McGuffin, same as Ellie. I didn't want it to be too easy for you Charles. But Charles, you haven't asked the most incriminating question. Jane brought a bag of money to pay Graham off. Jane may have a gun in her room, but that isn't part of this crime. She doesn't have the money, I do."

Chuck was confused now and asked weakly, "You have the money?"

"Of course I do. Here it is. I must be guilty, because all the evidence points at me. Is this the bag you used Jane?" Orion asked as he displayed a bag of money he'd hidden in his coat.

"It appears so Orion." Jane replied. Jane thought to herself, that's what took him so long when he went to the bathroom, he stole the money.

"Stop this right now Chuck. This is preposterous Stephen. You aren't the killer." Ellie exclaimed.

Chuck walked over to Ellie and Sarah and surprisingly said, "I trust him. Look at his face, he knows exactly what he's doing."

Chuck, Sarah and Ellie looked at Stephen, who flashed his warm, gentle smile at them, then he gave them all a slight nod and as his smile grew he winked.

Casey had enough, as he was generally in utter misery during all of Chuck's whodunit parties. "Charles? Is this right? Is Orion the killer?"

Chuck soberly nodded his head yes, then he begrudgingly said, "Yes. Yes he is. Arrest Stephen Orion for the murders of Graham, Noble, and Colt. This case is closed."

"Come on. Its prison time for you old man. Cop killers don't do well in jail." Casey grabbed Orion's hands and handcuffed him.

Orion walked right by Jane, "Now do your part in all this. Get help! Do you understand?"

Jane nodded, "I do. I understand Stephen. I will."

Ellie ran up to Orion. She gave Orion a hug.

Orion kissed her cheek. "Goodbye Elanor."

Casey pulled Orion away.

Ellie turned to Chuck, "Chuck. Stop this. He didn't murder anyone. This is a setup."

Chuck put his arm around Ellie. Sarah put her arm around the other side of Ellie. "Chuck softly said, "It'll be OK Ellie. I trust him. He has his reasons for all of this. What they are, I'm not sure. But I trust him." After a moment of consoling Ellie, Chuck said to Sarah and Ellie, "Hurry. I just saw Orion get in the Casey's squad car. Let's go out to say goodbye."

As the three opened the door and reached the sidewalk, they were blinded by a huge flash of light, then knocked back by an explosion. Casey's squad car blew up.

"Nooo." Chuck screamed.

"Stephen." Sarah called out.

"Dad." Ellie screamed and had to be held back by Chuck and Sarah from running into the smaoke and debris.

The three of them stood on the sidewalk dumbfounded by the events of the past hour

Chuck saw Orion's old Yankee's cap smoldering at his feet.

Chuck reached down to the ground and picked up the Yankee's hat, tears freely flowed down his cheeks as he sadly declared, "Orion's dead!"

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Orion's 'withdrawal' at Jane's house in the past chapter should now be clear – LOL! _

_Did you understand why Big Mike, Jane, and Orion did what they did or in other words, do you know whodunit? No reviewer has come right out and said it, I don't know if that means everyone knows and aren't saying to be nice, or if most don't. I hope I'm not being too cryptic? _

_Did you like Orion's ending?  
_


	27. The Charles's vs The Denouement

_**27 The Charles's vs The **__**DENOUEMENT**_

_Here we go, finally finished. These whodunit stories are hard to end, as all the clues and story told prior have to make sense at the end of the day. I hope I did my story justice with this ending._

_If you google denouement you'll find the definition as 'The final part of a play, movie, or narrative in which the strands of the plot are drawn together and matters are resolved.' _

_Let's see how the last 'strands' of story are pulled together. Please join me in saying Goodbye to The Charles's and all their family and friends, in the final chapter, The Charles's vs The Denouement._

**XXXXXXXXXX The Severed Arm, 8/16/1930, 8 PM, on the street outside of Big Mike's**

"Casey, what happened?" Chuck emotionally asked as Casey and Devon came running from the nearby alley.

"After I handcuffed Orion in the back seat, I didn't see my driver." Casey reported, while trying to catch his breathe.

"I found a note saying the driver was in the alley." Devon continued, "We ran to the alley, and found the driver hidden in a trash can, his mouth gagged and his hands bound."

Casey ended the story with, "Seconds later, we heard the explosion."

One of Casey's men approached, "Sir, this isn't good. I found the metal rail Orion was handcuffed to. Look, his hand is still attached, severed at the forearm."

Chuck turned away as he couldn't bear to see the gruesome sight.

Ellie gave the arm a good look, as she was not squeamish at the sight of blood, "Orion's ring's still on his finger." Ellie observed in between the sobs.

Casey shook his head, "Looks like this case is closed. Call the clean up crew, we need to get this mess off the street. Try to gather up any body parts you can so we can at least bury the old codger."

Casey walked away leaving Chuck, Sarah and Ellie standing together on the street, trying to come to grips with Orion's death.

**XXXXXXXXXX What's Next for the Charles's, 8/17/1930, 7 PM, inside of Big Mike's**

After the small, private ceremony to bury the remains from the car explosion, Chuck and Sarah found themselves alone sitting on the bar at Big Mike's waiting for their friends to arrive for the funeral gathering they planned to honor Orion.

"What's next Mr Charles?" Sarah said in her most flirtatious voice, trying her best to cheer her husband up.

"I have a proposition for you Mrs Charles." Chuck said as he gave Sarah his best dancing eyebrows in response to his wife's flirtations.

Sarah feigned a hard to get look now, "Mr Charles, a proposition? I'm not that kind of girl, I'm married you know! Ooops … " Before Sarah could finish, Chuck swept Sarah off her feet and carried a kicking and screaming Sarah in his arms to a quiet table. "Mr Charles, put me down. Right now."

"Ok Sugar. Whatever you say." Chuck sat his wife down on a chair, then he got down on one knee.

Chuck got serious, "Now that I have you alone Mrs Charles."

Sarah's eyes were wide open, as she had no idea what her husband had on his mind, he'd already asked her to marry her after all, "That you do Mr Charles, now what are you going to do with me?"

Chuck began, "Mrs Charles, I haven't taken you on a proper honeymoon."

Sarah smiled in relied as she thought to herself, 'that's what he has in mind'. Then she answered, "I don't mind. You've been more than holding your own as far as my wifely expectations go Mr Charles."

Chuck nodded confidently, "I'm glad you approve Mrs Charles. Still. We should go on a honeymoon."

"What kind of honeymoon do you planned Mr Charles?"

"A slow train ride to California about the West Coast Express."

"That sounds great. I love train rides." Sarah reached down to her still kneeling husband and gave him a big wet kiss. "Plus, we need a break from all this murder. I mean, there never would be a 'Murder aboard the West Coast Express', would there?"

"I wouldn't think so Mrs Charles, but there are sleeper cars." Chuck's eyebrows were now dancing so hard, he could hardly contain himself.

Sarah broke out her biggest, brightest smile, "Yes Mr Charles. Sleeper cars. And lots of time for 'monkey business.'"

"The train leaves from the downtown station tonight at midnight. What do you think Mrs Charles?"

Oh Mr Charles. Chuck and Sarah kissed again and continued to kiss, with a great deal of passion and some inappropriate touching began to get mixed in the affection, only to be interrupted by a giant grunt, 'Uggghhhmmm."

Chuck and Sarah separated, somewhat sheepishly.

"Would you two knock it off? Everyone's here. Over there. We've been watching you the whole while. I thought I'd come over and break things up before I had to arrest you for lewd behaviour in a public place." Commissioner Casey disgustedly scolded the two lovers.

"Thank you Casey." Sarah said very demurely as she stood up and moved in to give Casey an affectionate peck on the cheek which she knew embarrassed the Commissioner to no end. "You're the best."

Casey acted like he didn't hear Mrs Charles and quickly moved away before Mrs Charles could get to him, while making grunting noises to himself. Chuck and Sarah followed, both of them giggling like teenagers who were busted making out by their parents.

**XXXXXXXXXX All is Revealed, 8/17/1930, 7:05 PM, inside of Big Mike's**

"Can we join you?" Chuck and Sarah asked in unison as Casey already was seated.

"Sure." Big Mike answered, as Big Mike and Jane Bentley looked as cute as teenagers. Mike sat on a bar stool with his arm around Jane, while Jane stood in close between Mike's legs leaning back into him with her back to Big Mike. Jane had a satisfied look on her face, like a person who finally found her place.

"It didn't take you two long to connect. I'm so happy for you. " Chuck said to the happy couple.

"Thanks for all your help Chuckie." Big Mike displayed a joyful smile on his face that Chuck never saw before before from his old friend.

"That saving the day was all Orion." Chuck sadly replied.

"He sure went out in a blaze of glory." Big Mike looked far off when he said those words.

"Yes he did." Chuck sad as the rest of the gang nodded in agreement.

Ellie asked, "Casey. What's going on with the investigation?"

Casey grunted. "We're done. We confirmed Orion died in the explosion, and that Orion killed the three men."

"So Casey, you don't know who the real killer was?" Chuck asked.

Casey grunted, and looked ready to hit Chuck. "Noooo. Yesss. I mean, the real killer? Orion was the real killer. I just said that moron."

"You mean it's not Orion? Then who?" Devon asked Chuck, as his question covered up how red with anger Chuck Charles's question made Casey.

"Ask Mrs Charles who did it. She figured it out at the same time I did." Chuck answered while he put his arm around Sarah and rubbed her shoulders in a proud manner.

"I did didn't I?" Sarah said in a smug, confident, 'Charles-like' way that surprised her.

"How? Who?" Devon asked.

Casey was exploding with anger, but kept silent.

"We did the reenactment as we said during the interrogation." Chuck began. "Once we realized it couldn't be Jane, there was only one suspect that made sense."

The Charles then said together, "Hannah."

"Hannah?" Ellie asked.

Sarah replied, "She killed Langston because he was abusing her."

Chuck continued with, "Noble saw her take Devon's gun, and blackmailed her. So when she overheard a meet between Colt and Noble, she followed Noble there and shot him."

"Did you know she did it Big Mike?" Devon asked.

Mike shook his head sadly, "No. Not until Janie told me. I thought Janie did it. That's why I confessed, I couldn't bear the thought of her going to prison."

Ellie asked, "How did Orion know?"

Chuck answered, "I'm not sure, but when I went to visit him after Colt's death, he was out of breath and just returning from an errand himself. I think he suspected Hannah and followed her. He must have witnessed her killing Colt and then he put it all together. That's how he knew she had the money."

Jane then added, "Orion must have searched Hannah's room when he visited me and found the money, when he went to the bathroom. He was gone forever."

Casey's eyes were rolling with disgust as the truth was becoming obvious to him, and he hated when Chuck Charles was proving to be a great detective. Still Casey thought he found a hole in the theory, "So then Jane you knew Hannah was guilty, and you called Big Mike for help?"

Jane shook her head, "No. I should have done that. But Hannah must have been listening on the other line when Colt called me."

Big Mike continued, "So Hannah called me pretending to be Jane, setting me up."

Casey was now getting madder, that would make sense, except how could Hannah know Colt would be beaten up, she couldn't have slit his throat to frame you without Colt being knocked out?"

Chuck looked at Sarah. "You want to take that one Mrs Charles."

"I will Mr Charles."

"Grrr. You two make me sick." Casey lamented.

Sarah smiled, "We're almost through Casey. Anyhow. Big Mike made Hannah's job easier, when he beat Colt up. But we found a gun in her things today, she was going to shoot Colt with a gun until Big Mike left him incapacitated."

Chuck added in, "She was going to slit his throat either way, because the fingerprints on the knife were needed to frame Big Mike."

So Orion took the blame, why? Casey continued to cross examine.

"Because he didn't want Hannah or Big Mike or Jane to be subjected to a trial."

Jane looked at Casey and answered him, "He took one for the team, just like he always did. When he came to see me he told me he would. John, you had to see that he was getting better at the end. More like his old self. Taking care of all of us. Doing things that others weren't willing to do for the greater good?"

Casey returned the question with an awkward question, that only he would blurt out, "So Jane, is Hannah Big Mikes daughter?"

Jane calmly replied, as the weight of this issue was finally relieved off her back with her being able to share her dark intimate past with her friends, "I was pretty sure, but not positive Big Mike was. I have no way of knowing, I was intimate with both Graham and Mikey. I know Graham thought she wasn't his, and that's how he justified abusing her." Those last words caused Jane's calmness to turn to sobbing.

Chuck gently replied, "Jane, Orion did a paternity test and left me the results. I verified the test today, just to be sure. I know who the father is. Do you want to know?"

"You can do that?" Jane asked, as she didn't know about the test.

"I can. Or I should say Orion could." Chuck looked downward as he spoke.

Big Mike nervously trembled.

Jane looked hesitantly, as she lived with not knowing all these years. Jane turned to Big Mike, "OK. If it's OK with you Mikey?"

Big Mike spoke up, "Tell us Chuck."

Chuck thought for a moment, then slowly answered, "Hannah is Graham's."

Jane turned around and sadly gave Big Mike a hug and burst out crying. "My little girl killed Graham, Noble and Colt."

Big Mike held Jane, "She's OUR little girl now Janie. That monster abused her since she was a little girl. We'll be there for her and help her get better."

Ellie asked, "Where is Hannah now?"

Jane quickly replied, "Orion made me promise I'd get Hannah help. I committed Hannah to a nice facility in the Hamptons run by a Dr Emmit Milbarge."

Sarah looked at Chuck, then volunteered, "I know the place. One of my ex's tried to get me committed there. Now he's there. Bryce Larkin. Hannah's in good hands there."

Jane replied, "She is. Mikey and I took her today."

All of a sudden, a big smile broke out on Big Mike's face, "That nurse Bonita is some looker." Big Mike chimed in.

Jane turned and smacked Big Mike on the arm. "Michael Tucker. You will not be looking at any other woman from now on. Do you understand?"

Big Mike looked scared, as he got caught with a wandering eye, he wasn't used to having a significant other to answer to, "Yes ma'am. I'm a one woman man from now on! I promise."

Jane nodded, "You are. And don't you forget it!"

Chuck and Sarah smiled at each other, it was a few short days ago, when Sarah was setting Chuck's head straight with her own punching power. Before anyone else could speak up, the photographer from the Governor's Ball interrupted them. He walked straight up to Sarah, "Here's your photo's Ma'am."

"That was quick." Sarah said as she took the large envelope.

The photographer quickly answered, "I got a call yesterday morning from Dr Orion to deliver the photo's to you tonight, rather than to him. He said he was leaving town. He gave me triple my normal fee for the rush job and delivery. He told me to give them to you Mrs Charles."

Sarah opened the envelope. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Stephen asked for five. To remember us with. He'll never get his. Sarah teared up and handed the envelope to Chuck."

Ellie put her hand to her mouth to keep from crying. Devon put his arm around Ellie to comfort her.

"Here we go." Chuck smiled to fight back his own tears as he examined the photos. "They're perfect. Look at us. Dressed up like kings and queens. And here is the shot of the moment Ellie and I found out we were brother and sister. Perfect. OK. Let's divide them up. One set for Ellie. One set for Devon. One for Sarah. One for me. And … that's strange?"

"What's wrong Chuck?" Sarah asked.

Chuck looked in the envelope in a most confused manner, "There's only four sets."

The photographer was now the confused one, "No, that can't be. I made five. Packed them all up just an hour ago. I had five. I don't understand. How can one set be missing? I've been with them the entire while, except when I answered the phone, a wrong number."

Chuck looked at Ellie whose sobbing was replaced with a confused expression. Chuck looked at Sarah, whose look changed from sorrow to hope. The whole team turned to look at Orion's lab door, behind which the phone began to ring. The whole gang exclaimed in unison, "Oh boy!"

_**XXXXXXXXXX **_

_The end. Love to hear what you thought?_

_Was the resolution satisfying? Did you understand why Big Mike, Jane, and Orion did what they did?_

_Did you see the Orion twist coming, I tried to telegraph it? One clue was at the police station when Orion asked about unclaimed dead bodies. Any bets that a unclaimed corpse gets reported missing?_

_I tried to leave the characters in a great spot for your imaginations. _

_In my imagination, Stephen, or should I say Orion is alive and protecting his family from afar, and doing things the government won't. And someday, in some universe, the Princess Frost story will be told._

_Finally, I picture the next Mr and Mrs Charles's adventure being Chuck's Honeymooner's season three episode meets Agatha Christie's Murder on the Orient Express novel. Sounds like fun doesn't it? If you let me know how much you enjoyed this story with a thoughtful review, I might just write the smaller Orient Express story and the larger, Princess Frost story soon._

_I'd like to thank everyone for reading this story, I've been humbled by all the support and kind words!_


End file.
